


Culmination

by Alteas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom John, Bottom Victor, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining John, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sub John, Sub Victor, Top Sherlock, dom/sub dynamics
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 113,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteas/pseuds/Alteas
Summary: Cinq ans plus tôt, il se tenait juste ici, avec une patte folle et une canne, à un cheveu de céder à l'appel de son flingue, aucune perspective d'avenir, aucune famille, aucun ami, rien de plus qu'un médecin-militaire lessivé. Ici se tenait-il encore, de retour à la case départ, la claudication en moins. Il semblait avoir quitté Baker Street depuis des années, la vie avait entamé un nouveau cycle et il revenait là où tout avait commencé. La vie l'avait mâché et recraché, comme s'il avait un arrière-goût écœurant. Sherlock avait choisi de sauver John, à cette époque. Acceptera-t-il de recommencer, malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé?Traduction de quantum221b





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Culmination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216297) by [quantum221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum221b/pseuds/quantum221b). 



> Notes de quantum221b :  
> DISCLAIMER : J'aimerais insister sur le fait que cette histoire ne traite pas d'une relation Dom/Sub traditionnelle. Ce n'est pas ainsi que la Domination doit être pratiquée dans la « vraie vie ». Ce n'est pas un manuel d'entraînement pour instruire sur les négociations d'une relation Dom/Sub dans la vraie vie. Et cette histoire ne correspond absolument pas aux standards fixés par la communauté BDSM du vrai monde ni même à la plupart des fanfictions. Quiconque désirant s'engager dans une telle relation devrait se renseigner auprès de sources fiables afin de connaître les normes et règles qui sont normalement appliquées.  
> Ceci est mon imaginaire, ma vision si vous préférez, de la manière dont pourrait fonctionner une relation Dom/Sub si quelqu'un comme Sherlock était un Dom. S'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous que tout ceci est de la fiction et profitez-en.

Les balancements réguliers du métro berçaient John. La wagon était bondé, débordait d'usagers. Certains avaient la face morne, d'autres parlaient avec emphase de leurs plans pour ce week-end. Une lourde odeur de naphtaline, de sucre et de lait caillé emplissait l'air épais telle une couverture suffocante. Pour changer, John s'était assis pendant le trajet retour qui le ramenait au 221B Baker Street, après son travail de remplacement à la clinique.  
  
John dodelinait de la tête vers l'arrière et luttait vainement pour garder les yeux ouverts en fixant le plafond du wagon. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps, il se remémora le passé. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, ces jours-ci.  
  
Comme toujours, ses souvenirs débutèrent au point le plus culminant de sa vie, cette époque où une bombe appelée Sherlock avait explosé dans son existence et l'avait changé à jamais. Les souvenirs allaient ensuite à toute allure.  
  
Rencontrer Sherlock, emménager, résoudre des crimes -les jours _excitants_. La chute de Sherlock, sa mort et les ravages psychologiques qui en ont découlé -les jours de _dépression_. Le retour de Sherlock d'entre les morts et son mariage avec Mary -les jours _heureux_. La découverte de la trahison de Mary, de son passé, qu'elle avait tiré sur Sherlock puis qu'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant qu'il attendait tant -les jours de _colère_. La diffusion du visage de Moriarty sur toutes les chaînes télévisées était une imposture et Sherlock était parti pour une destination inconnue, une mission pour son frère, à l'Ouest cette fois-ci, heureusement pas en Europe de l'Est. À ce pic critique de sa vie, alors que John ne savait pas comment encaisser la révélation sur la paternité du bébé que Mary portait en son sein, alors que John aurait voulu se tourner vers Sherlock en quête d'aide et de conseils, son ami était absent. Puis Mary était partie en emmenant sa fille Dieu seul savait où, laissant de nouveau John seul, sans but à poursuivre, vaguant comme un fantôme d'une pièce à une autre dans leur maison de banlieue -les jours _futiles_. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans Sherlock un beau jour, alors qu'il sortait rendre visite à Lestrade. Et il avait été invité à revenir au 221B, offre qu'il avait décidé d'accepter -les jours d' _espoir_. Et depuis six mois, il était de retour, de retour là où semblait être sa place... Cependant, quelque chose avait changé.  
  
L'embardée du métro qui s'arrêta sortit John de ses rêveries. Soupirant, il se joignit à la horde de passagers qui s'extrayait de la voiture et resserra son pardessus autour de lui, sachant que la morsure du froid serait une chienne à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Il n'avait pas envie de cette longue marche qui l'attendait avant de rentrer à la maison. De toute manière, il devait passer au Tesco -ils n'avaient plus de lait, encore. Sherlock semblait pouvoir vivre d'air mais John était était un être humain ordinaire et avait besoin de s'alimenter régulièrement.  
  
Il baissa le chef et se fondit aisément dans la masse des autres piétons avec la facilité d'un habitué, facilité acquise de ces jours mornes à ne faire que cela, se fondre dans la masse. Il continua de errer entre les hauts et les bas de sa mémoire, la seule chose qu'il paraissait être capable de faire ces derniers jours. C'était comme arracher une croûte, vous savez que ça fera encore plus mal mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. Parce que c'était là.  
  
Il se souvenait encore, clair comme du cristal, du jour où il avait réemménagé à Baker Street, six mois plus tôt. Tandis qu'il payait le chauffeur de taxi et fixait d'un œil mauvais ses cartons qu'il devait monter, il avait autorisé un instant de joie à le traverser en zieutant la fenêtre où Sherlock se tenait si souvent, puis la porte avec son heurtoir surplombé du numéro du bâtiment. L'espoir et une espèce de renouveau s'étaient entremêlés pour chasser la douleur, la colère, la trahison et la déception des quatre dernières années. Mme Hudson, en ouvrant la porte et en l'accueillant dans son foyer, avait rendu le retour encore plus doux. Ce qui était en revanche inhabituel fut que Sherlock était sorti. John avait été incapable de contenir sa déception en pénétrant l'appartement vide. Mme Hudson avait jacassé que Molly avait appelé et que Sherlock était parti à Bart's. John avait appelé Lestrade qui lui avait affirmé qu'aucune enquête en cours ne nécessitait la participation du génie, ce qui signifiait que Sherlock était parti à l'hôpital alors qu'il aurait pu rester à la maison pour accueillir John.  


Ce furent les six mois les plus confus et frustrants de la vie de John, car ce schéma se répétait.  
  
John arriva au Tesco et parcourut les allées, attrapant lait, sachets de thé, bacon et autres articles, dicté par sa rigueur militaire. Ses pensées continuaient de lui ressasser le passé.  
  
Ce fut différent, en quelque sorte. Sherlock était toujours fidèle à lui-même, hautain, ennuyé et parfois vicieux, brillant et aveuglant comme le soleil, d'autres fois. Il était respectueux de la perte de John et ne lui mettait pas de bâton dans les roues. Mais John n'était plus aussi souvent convié qu'auparavant à participer aux enquêtes. Il s'était habitué à rentrer et trouver l'appartement vide ou Sherlock penché sur une expérience ou travaillant sur son ordinateur. Il n'initiait pas de conversation, il ne relayait pas ses déductions à John de sorte qu'il réinvestisse son rôle de conducteur de lumière, il ne parlait plus à John en son absence. Et John ne pouvait pas se frayer un chemin dans la vie de Sherlock, ne pouvait pas engager la reconstruction d'une relation significative avec lui car, eh bien... _C'était_ Sherlock. Recevoir l'une de ses remarques assassines aurait probablement achevé John sur le champ.  
  
Et puis, il y avait les réponses différentes à des choses que John avait toujours faites pour lui. Après lui avoir tendu du thé ou de la nourriture pour la troisième fois de la journée, Sherlock avait finalement haussé un sourcil et dit avec un dédain magistral et de cette voix suave de bourge : « John, je dois définitivement te demander de renoncer. Je ne suis pas un enfant et tu n'es pas ma mère », avant de faire claquer en l'air son journal et de disparaître derrière la une. Alors que John tentait de lui faire la morale en sentant le parfum de la cigarette, il avait balayé sa démarche d'un vague geste du poignet : « Eh bien, je crains que tu ne doives t'y habituer, John. Je paie la moitié du loyer. Et aucune clause du bail ne m'interdit de faire ce dont j'ai envie. » Ces deux journées étaient de mauvais jours. John était parti comme il en avait pris l'habitude et avait passé ses nerfs dans un pub. Mais quand il revenait, Sherlock n'était pas désolé, n'essayait pas de s'excuser de cette manière sherlockienne qu'on ne trouve qu'à moitié satisfaisante. À la place, il ignorait complètement John.  
  
John se dirigea vers la caisse, redoutant toujours une altercation avec une de ces fichues machines à puces, le fléau de sa vie.  
  
Ces derniers temps, sa vie consistait à se traîner à ses boulots de remplacement pour joindre les deux bouts, se masturber au moins une fois par jour devant des vidéos pornographiques, boire occasionnellement un verre dans un bar, essayer de plaire à des femmes qui le soulageraient, penser au passé et à cette époque où tout avait spectaculairement basculé.  
  
Il avait songé à déménager, prendre un appartement seul. Mais ça le ramenait cette même situation, cinq ans plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'assumer un loyer seul et qui voudrait de lui comme colocataire ? Et il ne supporterait pas de vivre hors de Londres, ce serait courir vers sa mort prématurée.  
  
Assimiler l'indifférence de Sherlock fut compliqué, lui qui était si habitué à son affection et son estime. C'était la seule constante de sa vie. Sherlock aimait John, avait besoin de John, voulait John. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'envie dans ses yeux après son retour d'entre les morts. Oh bien sûr, il avait travaillé comme un acharné pour organiser le mariage de John. Mais tout était pour John. Il était presque mort quand Mary lui avait tiré dessus, mais se battait encore pour que perdure le ménage de John, il avait tué Magnussen pour John et sa sécurité. Il y avait ces fois où John rendait visite à Sherlock à Baker Street, après le mariage, et le désir dans son regard le trahissait. John grimaça en se souvenant qu'il s'était intérieurement sentit fier comme un paon en se sachant si vitalement important pour cet homme brillant. Que si l'humeur lui disait, il pourrait l'avoir, avoir l'homme le plus intelligent et certainement le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Mais si ce n'était quelques coups de main maladroits et ivres à l'armée et une baise plus que mémorable dans le noir, il n'était pas gay. Il songea avec ironie à cette partie de jambes en l'air toute particulière : dans le noir, un trou était un trou, et ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas sauté quelqu'un.  
  
Après que Mary ait tiré sur Sherlock et ce jusqu'à Noël, John était resté à Baker Street. Il avait été tenté, à plusieurs reprises. Sherlock, avec ses magnifiques lèvres pleines, ses cheveux aériens, ce corps incroyable -le tout n'attendait que d'être pris. Mais il avait passé tant d'années à affirmer son hétérosexualité. Et sa colère constante, celle qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps, qui restait toujours en surface, l'avait empêché de franchir le pas et de saisir ce dont il avait besoin chez Sherlock. Tout comme la pensée que Sherlock était peut-être vierge ou asexuel. Exceptés les œillades insistantes qu'il posait sur John quand il se figurait que le médecin ne regardait pas et son deuil disproportionné au décès supposé d'Irene Adler, il ne lui avait jamais connu une quelconque inclination pour le sexe ou la romance.  
  
Attrapant ses sacs, il se traîna péniblement dehors, parcourant dans le froid glacial les quatre pâtés de maison qui le séparaient de chez lui, sans jamais lever les yeux.  
  
John n'était pas le genre de personne qui donnait dans l'introspection. À l'instar de la plupart des gens ordinaires, il préférait laisser la vie le conduire là où il devait aller, sans trop s'interroger sur les tenants et les aboutissants. Mais il avait kyrielle de temps à perdre, ces derniers jours. Dans les transports, dans les heures silencieuses de l'appartement déserté par Sherlock. Et à l'instar de la plupart des gens ordinaires, il était enclin à rationaliser tous ses agissements et à se juger innocent de tout acte répréhensible.  
  
Mais était-il innocent ? Que dirait un spectateur objectif des cinq dernières années de sa vie ? Qu'avait fait Sherlock de lui ? Sherlock qui était probablement l'homme le plus objectif sur Terre, Sherlock qui ne se préoccupait pas de mentir ou d'embellir la vérité pour satisfaire autrui. Sherlock qui avait accepté John dans sa vie, sa cane et tout le reste, puis qui avait accepté son retour, sa femme et tout le reste. Que pensait Sherlock de lui à l'époque ? Que pensait-il de lui maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?  
  
John réajusta sa prise sur ses sacs et grinça des dents à la douleur de ses épaules causée par le poids, puis avança.  
  
Non, il avait décidé, après des semaines à se questionner. Il n'était pas innocent. Sherlock avait raison tout du long. Il était ordinaire et idiot.  
  
Quand il était autorisé à faire partie de la vie de l'homme qui l'avait rendu vivant, qui avait guéri sa claudication et sa dépression vingt-quatre heures seulement après l'avoir rencontré, qu'avait-il fait ? Oui, il était devenu son blogueur, son ami et son homme de ménage. Mais le courant sous-jacent de frustration et de dérision cinglantes, la tendance à corriger chaque faux-pas que faisait Sherlock lorsqu'il interagissait avec le monde extérieur, la délectation à peine cachée de l'ennui et de l'attitude maniaque de Sherlock.  
  
Passif-agressif, avait-il conclu. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir trouvé le meilleur ami qu'il pouvait espérer, un ami qui avait ultérieurement sauté d'un putain de toit pour lui, il avait paradé, si supérieur dans sa banalité et sa capacité à naviguer entre les transactions insignifiantes et trompeuses d'une société que Sherlock avait bien raison de traiter comme de la saleté sur ses chaussures.  
  
Puis, quand il était revenu d'entre les morts, quand John avait remarqué la passion et le besoin cachés, il s'était secrètement enorgueilli d'être le centre de l'attention, d'être mis sur un piédestal, distribuant son amitié par miettes comme si Sherlock était un chien aboyant à ses pieds. Il l'avait ignoré après le mariage, suffisamment pour que Sherlock retombe dans la drogue, il lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait insulté lorsque le passé de Mary avait été dévoilé, il lui avait joyeusement dit au revoir alors qu'il embarquait pour la mission déléguée par Mycroft. Pourquoi s'en serait-il préoccupé ? Sherlock l'aimait, le voulait, c'était bon de se sentir le réceptacle de l'amour non réciproque d'un tel homme. John s'en était délecté. Et John avait Mary. Sa vie allait être merveilleuse, tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Une femme et une famille, une maison de banlieue, une carrière et un détective sexy qui était catégoriquement sien, dès qu'il choisissait de claquer des doigts.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que tout lui explose au visage.  
  
Seigneur, ça s'était avéré être la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais eue à faire. Essayer d'accepter le fait qu'il n'était plus le meilleur ami de Sherlock, ni la muse d'un colocataire qui s'enthousiasmait quand il était dans les parages et qu'il désespérait désormais d'obtenir un soupçon d'attention de la part de Sherlock.  
  
Légèrement essoufflé à l'approche de la porte du 221, John s'arrêta. Il resta debout sur le trottoir et posa ses sacs à terre. Il resta là, à regarder.  
  
Vague après vague, la mélancolie le frappa avec vigueur.  
  
Cinq ans plus tôt, il se tenait juste ici, avec une patte folle et une canne, à un cheveu de céder à l'appel de son flingue, aucune perspective d'avenir, aucune famille, aucun ami, rien de plus qu'un médecin-militaire lessivé. Ici se tenait-il encore, de retour à la case départ, la claudication en moins. Il semblait avoir quitté Baker Street depuis des années, la vie avait entamé un nouveau cycle et il revenait là où tout avait commencé. La vie l'avait mâché et recraché, comme s'il avait un arrière-goût écœurant.   
  
Cinq ans plus tôt, Sherlock Holmes, l'homme le plus complet, réservé et intouchable qui soit l'avait pris sous son aile et avait donné à John une place dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il avait donné un but et un objectif à John, un appartement chaleureux à partager et un petit groupe d'amis avec lesquels rire était facile. Il avait donné à John la dignité de sa profession et l'honneur d'être son ami. Aujourd'hui, Sherlock était redevenu celui qu'il était avant, complet, indépendant et tout aussi intouchable que ces quelques premières secondes à Bart's.  
  
Il avait choisi de sauver John, à cette époque. Acceptera-t-il de recommencer, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé?   
  
John ne connaissait pas la réponse. Lentement, il se pencha pour ramasser ses sacs et grimpa les quelques marches du perron qui menaient à son foyer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Merci pour tout votre soutien. C'est vraiment très agréable.

John se pencha un peu plus, agenouillé au sol, et s'échina à faire prendre le feu. Le froid semblait s'être logé dans ses os et il sentait ses articulations se réveiller. _Je me fais vieux_ , songea-t-il en soupirant lourdement. Cette tendance à l'apitoiement et à la mélancolie ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.  
  
Une casserole de pâtes bouillait sur la gazinière, pâtes qu'il noierait dans une sauce toute prête et qu'il engloutirait devant la télé.  
  
Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Sherlock lui manquait. Même un Sherlock qui tempêtait dans tout l'appartement et monologuait parfois était mieux que ce silence caverneux. Il était à peine vingt heures et il balançait entre continuer de regarder la télé ou lire une autre revue médicale livrée ce matin ou monter dans sa chambre et se masturber devant du porno jusqu'à l'éjaculation.  
  
Seigneur, il était fatigué. Fatigué de cette vie, fatigué de vivre. Quel bordel !  
  
Sortant une bière du frigo et avalant son pseudo-repas, il retourna dans le salon et ralluma le téléviseur. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, plein de son dîner insipide et d'une pinte, éreinté par sa journée, il somnolait dans son fauteuil.  
  
Lorsqu'il émergea brusquement de sa sieste, aussi bien des minutes que des heures auraient pu s'être écoulées. Il pouvait entendre des voix dans l'escalier. Le baryton unique de Sherlock et une autre voix d'homme, entrecoupées par celle de Mme Hudson. John se redressa sur sa chaise et réajusta ses vêtements, essuyant un fin filet de bave.  
  
Des pas résonnèrent sur les marches et Sherlock investit le salon à grandes enjambées, conquérant et propriétaire comme chaque fois qu'il entrait dans n'importe quelle pièce.  
  
Un homme blond, fin et agréable à regarder, la trentaine, le suivait. Vêtu d'un élégant costume professionnel et d'un long manteau, il entra en ôtant ses gants en cuir. Se saisissant du manteau de l'invité pour le pendre à la patère derrière la porte, Sherlock esquissa un vague geste de la main en direction de John et procéda aux présentations d'usage.  
  
« John, voici Peter Campbell. Peter, voici mon colocataire et ami, le Dr John Watson. »  
  
Des yeux noisettes brillants au milieu d'un visage intelligent rencontrèrent ceux de John alors qu'il se levait pour lui serrer la main.  
  
« Dr Watson, un plaisir, dit-il agréablement.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Peter », acquiesça John.  
  
Peter resta tranquillement planté là, observant alternativement Sherlock puis John.  
  
« Je croyais que tu devais sortir boire quelques verres avec tes collègues, John. N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais normalement les vendredis ? », murmura Sherlock en se glissant dans sa chambre.  
  
John retourna à son siège et scruta furtivement Peter, attendant le retour de Sherlock. Il répondit quand Sherlock revînt :  
  
« Ouais, j'ai décidé de passer mon tour pour cette fois. »  
  
Sherlock partit chercher de l'eau à son invité, apparemment inconscient de la curiosité de John et du silence de Peter. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le séjour, il se tourna vers Peter :  
  
« Reste ici. Il me reste quelques éléments à préparer. Je ne serai pas long. »  
  
Il pivota sans attendre de réplique et dévala les escaliers avec sa conviction usuelle.  
  
« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »  
  
John lui indiqua le fauteuil de Sherlock.  
  
« Merci », sourit Peter.  
  
Les deux hommes restèrent focalisés sur la télévision quelques instants, bien que John ne parvenait en réalité pas à se concentrer et réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait. Cette situation sortait tellement du paradigme habituel, il n'était pas sûr du comportement à adopter. Qui diable était ce mec ?  
  
« Donc... commença John. Vous êtes un ami de Sherlock ?  
\- Oh non, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'aujourd'hui. Une connaissance commune nous a présentés. »  
  
Il y avait quelque chose de séduisant et ouvert dans son expression qui réchauffa John.  
  
« Oh, vous êtes un client, alors ? demanda John.  
\- Un client... Seigneur non, non. Juste quelqu'un qui aimerait passer un peu de temps avec lui, voilà tout », répondit Peter.  
  
Il parut hésiter :  
  
« Dr Watson, j'espère ne pas m'immiscer dans quoi que ce soit entre vous deux. »  
  
John rit et se hâta de le rassurer.   
  
« Oh mon Dieu non, nous sommes juste amis. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi John. Je dois bien avouer que c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il souhaite volontairement passer du temps avec lui. »  
  
L'acquiescement de Peter n'était pas engageant tandis qu'il étudiait ce qui l'entourait.  
  
_Merde, j'ai encore rabaissé Sherlock_ , songea John. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, bordel.  
  
Empressé de détendre l'impact de ses paroles précédentes, John interrogea :  
  
« Dans quoi travaillez-vous, Peter ?  
\- Je suis à la tête d'une compagnie, la Campbell Enterprises. Un nom fort peu original, j'ai bien peur, annonça Peter en souriant de nouveau. Nous concevons des accessoires automobiles. Mon usine principale se trouve juste en périphérie de Birmingham. C'est une affaire familiale, nous la gérons depuis des générations.  
\- Oh, génial » siffla John en notant que cela expliquait la qualité de ses vêtements et cette aura tacite de classe qui se dégageait des gens tels que Peter, Sherlock et cet enfoiré de Mycroft.  
  
Pourquoi cet homme était-il ici ? Depuis quand Sherlock tolérait-il les étrangers ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ , un rencard ? _Ne sois pas ridicule, John._  
  
Ils levèrent tous les deux le regard à la seconde où Sherlock réapparut dans la pièce.  
  
John zieuta avec stupeur Peter qui s'éjecta de sa chaise, droit comme un piquet alors que Sherlock passait le seuil. Il resta immobile, les pupilles verrouillées sur Sherlock alors que celui-ci se débarrassait de son manteau et le pendait à sa place, derrière la porte. Des poches sans fond de son pardessus, Sherlock sortit un sac en papier déformé par le poids de son contenu et marcha jusqu'à Peter.  
  
Les deux hommes ignorèrent John. Sherlock s'avança encore, investissant l'espace personnel de Peter, une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il détailla son visage, scrutant l'homme plus petit que lui, mouvant ses yeux avec la rapidité d'un félin, analysant. C'était le regard qui lui donnait simultanément l'allure d'un gamin curieux et d'un Dieu omnipotent auquel on ne pouvait rien cacher. Il faudrait être un vétéran en comportement sherlokien pour résister à l'intensité de ce regard. Peter n'était pas un vétéran et parvenait malgré tout à le tenir, un air déterminé sur la face et les yeux presque... suppliants ? John n'était qu'un meuble, uniquement autorisé à être témoin de cette discussion hautement privée et inconventionnelle car on l'avait oublié. Puis lentement, presque délibérément, Peter baissa les yeux au sol et resta simplement là, tête inclinée.  
  
La transe sembla basculer tandis que Sherlock sourit enfin, un tic minimaliste des lèvres, mais il y avait quelque chose semblable à de l'approbation dans son expression lorsqu'il tandis le sac à Peter. Indiquant sa chambre d'un geste du menton, il déclara :  
  
« Vas-y. Prépare-toi. Je te rejoins sous peu. »  
  
Ses mots étaient un ordre, son timbre ne laissait nul doute, bien que sa voix avait en toutes circonstances ces inclinations impérieuses. Il se décala et ramassa son ordinateur portable sur le bureau pour s'installer dans son fauteuil sans même vérifier ce que faisait Peter.  
  
John assista à la scène, bouche bée, tandis que l'invité bougeait finalement, tenant fermement le sac en papier, sans un coup d’œil pour John, tout droit vers la chambre de Sherlock. Il referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Un silence lourd tomba, troublé seulement pas les doigts éclairs de Sherlock sur les touches de son clavier. John resta assis, lâchant du regard la porte par laquelle l'autre s'était évaporé pour le poser sur Sherlock, comme s'il attendait une explication pour ce qu'il venait de se _putain de passer_. Rien ne vînt, Sherlock l'ignorait à la perfection.  
  
Respirant difficilement, l'esprit encombré par un tourbillon de pensées, John essaya de se recomposer. Un inconnu venait de rentrer dans la chambre de Sherlock. Avec son accord. Sous son ordre. _Quel était ce bordel ?_  
  
John conclut qu'il serait incapable de dormir cette nuit s'il n'obtenait pas des réponses à ses questions. Il se leva et amorça quelques pas avant de se placer devant Sherlock.  
  
« Très bien, commença-t-il. Qui est-ce et que fabrique-t-il dans ta chambre ? »  
  
John détesta son propre ton belliqueux.  
  
« Hmmm, se contenta de fredonner Sherlock alors que ses doigts parcouraient toujours le clavier.  
\- Sherlock ! », répéta John avec insistance.  
  
Sherlock daigna le regarder, impassible, un sourcil hissé de défi :  
  
« Un problème ? »  
  
John battit immédiatement retraite.  
  
« Non... non, s'ébranla-t-il avec emphase. Non... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Juste... qui est-ce ? »  
  
Sherlock haussa négligemment les épaules.   
  
« Peter Campbell. Une connaissance, si tu veux tout savoir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il... pourquoi est-il dans ta chambre ? »  
  
Sherlock parut amusé en répliquant :  
  
« C'est à toi de me le dire, John. Tu as mis dans ton lit la moitié de la population britannique. Pourquoi quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer serait-il dans ma chambre ?  
\- Mais... mais tu ne... Je veux dire... tu n'as pas... », bafouilla John en inspirant profondément et ouvrant puis refermant convulsivement ses poings.  
  
Sherlock vrilla ses pupilles sur lui, tout amusement désormais volatilisé, remplacé par une certaine dureté, paupières plissées. Cette œillade distante et assassine fit reculer John du précipice au bord duquel sa santé mentale se perchait, prête à dégringoler et à se fracasser pour toujours.  
  
« Désolé, désolé. Pas mes affaires. »  
  
Il agita la main pour alléger l'ambiance.  
  
« Je devrais peut-être... Je ferais mieux de me coucher. La journée a été longue, finit-il faiblement.  
\- Excellente idée, John. Bonne nuit, asséna Sherlock en se reconsacrant à son ordinateur.  
\- Bien. »  
  
John se redressa et ramena son assiette vide à la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau et tenta de garder son sang froid. Il mira sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la porte close de la chambre de Sherlock qui semblait se moquer silencieusement de lui. Son imagination tournait à plein régime, tentant de comprendre ce que « Prépare-toi » pouvait bien vouloir dire dans ce contexte. Puis ses pupilles se réorientèrent vers Sherlock, toujours dans son costume, les lumières étranges de son écran se réfléchissant sur sa peau pale, ses iris éthérées concentrées sur ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il avait oublié qu'un homme attendait qu'il le rejoigne dans sa chambre et... puis quoi ? Le baise ? Se fasse baiser ? Sherlock pratiquait-il le sexe ? Du sexe occasionnel ? Qu'étaient ces « éléments à préparer » ? Des préservatifs ? Du lubrifiant ?  
  
_Une fois l'impossible écarté, ce qu'il reste, aussi improbable que ce soit, est forcément la vérité_ , chantonna Sherlock dans sa tête.  
  
Il but d'une traite ce qui restait au fond de son verre et s'engagea lentement dans les escaliers. Ce serait une longue nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Je vous remercie à nouveau pour votre merveilleux soutien :)

John était allongé dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond. Il avait à peine dormi. Mais il était six heures du matin et il devait prendre son service à la clinique. _Putain. Fait chier._  
  
La veille, il s'était écroulé dans son lit sans même changer de vêtements et avait tenté de se vider l'esprit. Mais chacun de ses sens était focalisé sur ce qu'il se passait à l'étage inférieur. Il s'était passé plus de vingt minutes - _vingt-quatre précisément_ , ne put s'empêcher de rajouter son cerveau- avant qu'il n'entende Sherlock éteindre la lumière du salon puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.  
  
Son imagination tournait à plein régime.  
  
Trop agité pour dormir, il s'était levé et avait fait les cent pas. Il avait songé à sortir se promener. Mais il faisait suffisamment froid pour lui geler les miches et il était tard.  
  
De plus, il ne voulait pas que Sherlock le croit bouleversé par ce dont il avait été témoin. Parce que merde, il était un homme expérimenté et _oui, dans ce monde, les gens copulent de temps à autres. Seigneur, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais ordinairement après plusieurs rencards. Les femmes ne cédaient pas si facilement, mais apparemment, les bels hommes en costume classe à la tête de leur propre entreprise se laissaient troncher le premier soir. Et ce putain d'enfoiré avait eu le droit de toucher ce qui était putain de sien. Et ç'aurait dû être moi, en bas, en train de déshabiller Sherlock... et... Et... Putain. Putain. Putain. Fait chier._  
  
Ses allers et retours s’accéléraient et son cerveau s'embrouillait.  
  
Sherlock pratiquait le sexe ! Il n'était pas vierge, ni asexuel. Sherlock s’apprêtait à coucher avec un presque inconnu. Cet homme, ce Peter allait le toucher, le voir nu, voir et toucher son érection, ce cul parfait. Son esprit le suppliciait en générant toutes les images de pornos gays qu'il avait vus sur internet.  
  
Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà pensé à Sherlock de cette façon. Il s'était déjà perdu en fantasmes occasionnels, surtout lorsque les sentiments de Sherlock étaient devenus particulièrement évidents. Mais dans tous ses fantasmes, il était l'assaillant, celui qui faisait s'agenouiller Sherlock pour qu'il lr suce ou qui tirait son pyjama de ces fesses glorieuses et qui poussait en lui jusqu'à le remplir. Et Sherlock le remerciait d'une voix essoufflée de lui apprendre ce qu'était le sexe, d'accepter le cadeau de sa virginité.  
  
Ah ! Foutu ah !  
  
Eh bien, c'était bien fait pour sa gueule, ce n'était de toute manière pas la première fois que l'univers l'utilisait comme sac de boxe. Et Sherlock ! Tel un bulldozer ravageur attaquant périodiquement les pâturages arides de l'existence misérable de John et y arrachait toutes les mauvaises herbes d'ennui et de dépression, pour finalement combler le champ de colère et de frustration et... Et... _Putain. Putain. Putain. Putain de merde._  
  
Il s'avérait non seulement que Sherlock était à l'aise avec la notion de sexe mais qu'il était même aux commandes, ce soir tout du moins. En y réfléchissant, John se disait qu'il avait été fou d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, Sherlock était la confiance personnifiée dans un corps humain. Se figurer qu'il puisse céder son contrôle à John ou à n'importe quel homme pour une quelconque activité, a fortiori le sexe, était risible.  
  
Mais les fantasmes étaient libres et ne s'encombraient pas de cohérence.  
  
Il s'était assis un moment dans son lit, les coudes enfoncés dans les genoux, les mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux. _Bon Dieu, Sherlock, pourquoi me rends-tu toujours si confus. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'étais tout heureux, plongé dans mon auto-apitoiement, et tu ne peux même pas m'y laisser me morfondre..._ Il avait finalement décidé d'au moins essayer de dormir un peu.  
  
Après une autre heure allongé comme une planche, puis à remuer, se tourner, trop réfléchir, John avait abandonné et allumé son ordinateur. Ce soir-là, il partit en quête de porno gay et parcourut plusieurs vidéos en se déshabillant. Après avoir vérifié une ultime fois que sa porte était verrouillée, il revint nu dans son lit et joua d'une main avec sa verge à moitié dure, en cliquant au hasard sur différentes vignettes.  
  
Il jeta son dévolu sur la scène d'une chambre dans laquelle un brun était à quatre pattes. L'autre homme massait et pinçait ses fesses et tapotait plusieurs fois son anus. Un doigts entra en lui et initia des va-et-vient, faisant gémir le brun. John saisit son vît et commença à se masturber. L'homme attrapa la croupe du brun, l'écarta et y plongea. La main de John accéléra. Des bruits de fessées se mélangèrent à des grognements crus alors qu'ils commençaient à baiser plus intensément. L'actif tira sur les cheveux du brun et s'en servit comme de rênes pour guider ses effets de levier. _Sherlock a les cheveux longs, mais il est tellement grand, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir toucher ses cheveux dans cette position, à moins qu'il courbe le dos pour moi_ , songea John en commençant à gronder lui aussi. Sa main était barbouillée sur son sexe luisant, de haut en bas. Il retint son orgasme pour l'atteindre en même temps que l'homme qui gicla sa semence dans l'orifice béant du brun.  
  
Il haletait, couché et éreinté après l'apothéose. Puis il se leva pour se nettoyer et enfiler un caleçon avant de se remettre au lit. Ce qu'il venait de faire était sauvage et sale et plus que ''pas très bien'' mais il ne s'en sentait pas le moins du monde désolé. C'était l'un des rares plaisirs qu'il lui restait. De plus, les fantasmes dans sa tête n'étaient qu'à lui, ils étaient privés. Si privés, en fait, que John parvenait la plupart du temps à cacher ses plaisirs coupables, même à lui-même.  
  
Son répit fut de courte durée puisque son traitre de cerveau s'interrogea derechef sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'étage inférieur. Avaient-ils fini ? Si Sherlock avait besoin de sexe, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté d'approcher John ? Alors il était gay, il fut un temps où il désirait John, _maintenant je suis libre, il le sait sans aucun doute, pourquoi préférerait-il un inconnu pour le satisfaire..._ Quelles étaient les choses qui le satisfaisaient ? Qu'est-ce qui l'excitait ? Comment son dos ondulait-il lorsqu'il était pris ? À quoi ressemblaient ses cuisses lorsqu'il prenait, la flexion de ses muscles était-elle encore plus spectaculaire ? La pensée de ces lèvres parfaites et des baisers qu'elles devaient donner faisait parfois gémir John. À quoi ressemblait-il quand il jouissait ? Rien que s'imaginer son visage déformé par l'orgasme donnait à John l'envie de geindre. Laquelle des myriades de couleurs dans ses yeux prenait le dessus quand il venait ?... et... Et... _Putain. Putain. Putain de bordel de merde._  
  
Peut-être devrait-il simplement descendre boire un verre d'eau ? Mais Sherlock le saurait, Sherlock sait toujours _tout_. C'était une loi de la nature ou quelque chose du genre. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il penserait s'il attrapait John à rôder comme un vieux pervers.  
  
Seigneur, il sentait son âge ! La jeune génération s'envoyait en l'air en bas et lui était lessivé. _Bah, John, mon vieux, la roue a tourné_ , se réprimanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Après tout, il avait ramené son lot de rencards à Baker Street, en son temps, et les avait conduits droits dans sa chambre pour une nuit de passion. Au nez et à la barbe de Sherlock. Comme pour dire que c'était ainsi que les personnes normales vivaient, ils sortaient avec des gens qu'ils aimaient bien et s'amusaient puis revenaient et copulaient comme des lapins. Et il avait sûrement paradé devant Sherlock, Mary à son bras. Comme pour dire que c'était ce que les personnes normales faisaient,, ils se mariaient, avaient une famille, des enfants. Ils ne courraient pas après les génies du crime et n'en pinçaient pas pour de belles dominatrices lesbiennes.  
  


Et il avait essayé. Si fort. De tirer son coup, ces derniers mois. Mais peut-être était-ce l'air de malheur qu'il trimballait avec lui qui dissuadait les femmes, peut-être son cœur n'était-il pas d'humeur. Alors il continuait de sortir avec sa main.  
  
Il s'était frotté le visage et était resté allongé là toute la nuit. _Putain, Sherlock. Que suis-je supposé faire, maintenant ?_  
  
Et désormais, le jour s'était levé, il était l'heure de sortir du lit, de manger et de flâner un peu avant de prendre sa garde à la clinique. John se sentait étrangement réticent à l'idée de descendre. D'un côté, il voulait en découvrir plus, peut-être tomber sur Peter et le bombarder de questions. D'un autre côté, l'idée de les voir, une expression de bien-être post-coïtal sur la face, éveillait une sorte de fureur possessive qu'il se doutait être capable de masquer. Il n'était pas si bon acteur !  
  
Il jeta un œil au réveil, 6h30, lui renvoya-t-il. Le besoin de détendre ses nerfs avec une bonne tasse de thé chaud le tira finalement du lit.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le toaster sauta et la diode de la bouilloire s'éteignit. John effectua sa routine matinale à base de thé et de pain grillé, abasourdi par le silence de la maison. La porte de la chambre de Sherlock était toujours fermée.  
  
John s'installa à la table de la cuisine et sirota son thé avant de mordre dans son toast, s'émerveillant vaguement que la table soit pour une fois déblayée des expériences de Sherlock. Il était épuisé et son esprit ne voulait pas passer à autre chose. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment en état de jouer les docteur toute la journée, fatigué et distrait comme il était. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait d'autres options. Les médecins remplaçants étaient payés à l'heure et il avait besoin d'argent. De plus, s'il restait à l'appartement, la nuit dernière tournerait en boucle, il penserait... penserait... agoniserait.  
  
Le bruit de la porte de Sherlock qui s'ouvrit l'éjecta de ses réflexions. Il leva les yeux pour voir Peter entrer dans la cuisine, douché et habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en coton, les mêmes qu'il portait la nuit dernière.  
  
Il semblait étourdi et perdu dans ses pensées. Il parut d'autant plus déstabilisé en rencontrant John, assis à table.  
  
« Oh, bonjour John, offrit-il avec un petit rire gêné. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez réveillé si tôt. »  
  
John agita la main.  
  
« Je suis de garde à la clinique, ce matin. Voulez-vous du thé ? »  
  
Il essayait vaillamment de garder une voix mesurée, même si ses pupilles rodaient sur cet homme, en quête d'un quelconque indice à récolter. _Fait chier, si j'étais Sherlock, je saurais tout en un seul regard_ , se morigéna John, souhaitant avec ce genre de super pouvoir.  
  
Peter sourit d'un air absent.  
  
« Merci, John. Je vais me servir moi-même, si vous êtes d'accord. »  
  
Il s'avança au comptoir et remplit sa tasse d'eau chaude.  
  
« Sherlock est réveillé ?  
\- Hmmm ? »  
  
Il tourna sa tête vers John.  
  
« Oh, pardon... oui, il est sous la douche. Quelqu'un de Scotland Yard a appelé. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos d'une affaire et a dit qu'il devait partir.  
\- D'accord. »  
  
Il se balada un moment avant de s'immobiliser à côté de la table, sa tasse de thé fumante à la main, et d'observer ce qui l'entourait.  
  
« Tenez, asseyez-vous, proposa John en désignant une chaise.  
\- Hmmm... »  
  
Sans le voir, Peter observa John, comme si les mots du blond étaient tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Un instant plus tard, il s'ébranla discrètement comme s'il tentait de se réveiller et esquissa un sourire d'excuse.  
  
« Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi, John. Je ne suis d'ordinaire pas si distrait quand j'ai de la compagnie. C'est juste que... ce fut une sacrée nuit. »  
  
Il s'appuya précautionneusement contre le plan de travail et gloussa.  
  
« Pour ce qui est de m'asseoir, je crains que ça me soit difficile pendant un moment. »  
  
Peter rougit profondément à ses propres paroles, presque timide, un sourire réservé aux lèvres.  
  
John lutta pour conserver un visage neutre alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il voulait crier et balancer quelque chose. Son visage se contractait, tordait ses muscles dans des angles inédits pour garder un air nonchalant. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau et les pas inimitables de Sherlock. Avec empressement, il débarrassa ses assiettes.  
  
En se levant, il constata que Peter s'était redressé, non plus affalé au comptoir, et qu'il avait reposé sa tasse. Sherlock rassembla tranquillement ses affaires, boutonna sa veste de costume, noua avec précision son écharpe puis enfila son manteau. Seulement alors fit-il une pause et évalua-t-il les deux hommes dans la cuisine.  
  
« Lestrade a appelé. Je dois y aller, John. L'assistante de Peter passera le chercher vers neuf heures. Je sais que tu seras parti avant, alors j'ai dit à Peter qu'il pourrait verrouiller derrière lui », annonça-t-il.  
  
John le fixa brièvement puis s'en retourna à sa vaisselle, peu désireux de voir ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock lise ses émotions, même s'il ne doutait pas que le génie n'avait pas eu besoin de croiser son regard pour que ce soit déjà fait.  
  
« Ouais, c'est bien », se força-t-il à articuler.  
  


Grattant son assiette avec plus de vigueur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de zieuter du coin de l’œil, tous ses sens tournés vers la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
Ajustant ses gants en cuir, Sherlock marcha droit vers Peter. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, immobiles. John remarqua le regard adorateur de Peter, ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'oscillation de son corps vers celui de Sherlock, même avec ses bras le long de ses flancs. Il expira bruyamment lorsque Sherlock se pencha et que les lèvres de Sherlock frôlèrent la tempe de Peter, encerclant sa taille d'un bras. Les mains de John s'agrippèrent si fort sur l'assiette, il sentit qu'il pourrait la briser. Il parvint à entendre le doux murmure de Sherlock à l'oreille de Peter :  
  
« Tu t'en es très bien sorti, Peter. »  
  
Il se décala pour placer un léger baiser sur le front de Peter. Puis il vit virevolter son manteau et partit.  
  
Essayant de résister à son besoin de faire voler le plat à travers la pièce, John leva les yeux. Peter exhala un souffle fébrile en empoignant à deux mains le dossier d'une chaise, crâne baissé, en respirant profondément.  
  
John continua de l'espionner en essuyant sa vaisselle propre. Peter chuchota distraitement, comme s'il pensait à voix haute :  
  
« Victor avait raison.  
\- Pardon ? »  
  
Peter secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.  
  
« Pardonnez-moi. Je disais simplement que Victor Trevor, l'ami qui nous a présentés, avait raison. Sherlock est de loin le meilleur Dom auquel je me suis jamais soumis. »  
  
Il s'ébranla avec regret.  
  
« Victor m'avait prévenu des risques que j'encourais en venant ici. Il a dit qu'une fois que je l'aurais expérimenté lui, personne ne lui arriverait à la cheville... Et il m'a également averti que Sherlock Holmes _ne faisait pas_ dans les relations. »  
  
Le cerveau de John pataugeait dans la confiture tandis qu'il abandonnait son intention première de nettoyer et se contenta de fixer Peter, bouche bée. Dom ? Soumettre ? _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_  
  
Peter se redressa et se frictionna énergiquement le visage. En laissant retomber ses mains, il émit un petit rire. Il s'appuya lentement contre le comptoir de la cuisine et déclara d'un air de philosophe :  
  
« John, je suis un homme riche. Je suis jeune, en pleine santé et j'ai d'excellentes perspectives d'avenir. »  
  
Il vrilla ses pupilles dans celles de John.  
  
« Pourtant, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à tout donner pour être à votre place. J'espère que vous réalisez combien vous êtes chanceux.  
\- Je vous ai dit que nous étions de simples amis !, éructa John d'une voix trop aiguë.  
\- Je sais ce que vous m'avez dit. »  
  
Peter leva une paume pour l'apaiser.  
  
« Mais ce que vous écrivez dans votre blog est vrai... il est incroyable. Pouvoir passer toutes vos journées avec lui doit être fantastique. »  
  
Il s'interrompit quand son téléphone sonna.  
  
« Excusez-moi, John. Je dois prendre cet appel », plaida-t-il en sortant son portable de la poche de son pantalon.  
  
Il commença à errer en direction de la chambre.  
  
« Bonjour, Laura ? Oui, je serai prêt dans une demie-heure. L'adresse est 221B Baker Street. »  
  
John finit sa besogne puis remonta sans se presser à sa propre chambre, l'esprit à nouveau tourmenté.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sherlock attendait sur le trottoir pavé que le taxi qu'il avait hélé fasse demi-tour et l'embarque. Il remballa brutalement le besoin pressant qu'il avait de revenir en arrière, grimper les escaliers à toutes jambes et rassurer John d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
  
Le bref coup d’œil rituel, presque médical, qu'il s'était permis était assez révélateur : épaules voûtées, yeux fatigués et las, cernes bleues, vêtements froissés, doigts cramponnés à l'assiette de son petit-déjeuné. _S'est masturbé la nuit dernière en pensant à moi. Encore._ Il serra les dents, déterminé à ne pas laisser ses _sentiments_ le gagner.  
  
Le taxi s'approcha.  
  
 _Il est l'heure de mettre fin à cette absurdité qui dure depuis cinq ans, déjà._ Il ouvrit la portière.  
  
 _Une nécessité, c'est certain_ , songea-t-il sévèrement en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Tous mes remerciement pour votre gentil soutien.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil élégant en constatant le message inattendu sur son téléphone portable.  
  
 _Déjeuner ? - SH_  
  
Il inspira longuement et autorisa son visage à se tendre en sourire.  
  
 _14h, chez moi — MH_  
  
La demie-heure qui suivie fut consacrée à réorganiser son emploi du temps de cet après-midi, ce que la très serviable Anthea s'attela à faire au mieux.  
  
Il était rare que Sherlock demande après lui, mais quand cela arrivait, Mycroft était toujours heureux de s'y obliger.

* * *

 

Sherlock s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil du séjour de Mycroft, jambes croisées, paumes jointes devant sa bouche, caressant distraitement ses lèvres du bout des doigts.  
  
Le repas était épatant, préparé par la cuisinière de Mycroft, et les frères avaient mangé dans un silence agréable. Les deux étaient enclins à ne pas parler, simplement savourer.  
  
Mycroft le regardait en versant le thé fraîchement infusé. Sherlock avait l'air pensif mais pas absent. Mycroft détestait interrompre ses réflexions, aussi attendit-il patiemment, observa. Tôt ou tard, ils allaient parler de l'éléphant dans la chambre qui portait le nom de Dr John Watson, mais pour le moment, Mycroft souhaitait profiter de la présence de son frère.  
  
Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la fratrie était proche. Le dédain mutuel et l'antipathie dont ils faisaient montre n'était qu'un jeu qu'ils se plaisaient à jouer depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'ils en avaient oublié l'origine. Sous la façade d'hostilité, l'affection profonde et le respect mutuel étaient ancrés. C'était inviolable.  
  
Brusquement, comme s'il avait bouclé son fil de pensées, Sherlock vrilla ses pupilles sur Mycroft.  
  
« Thé, proposa l'aîné en désignant la tasse qu'il tenait.  
\- Oui, merci », accepta Sherlock, tendant le bras pour attraper la coupelle.  
  
Mycorft s'installa dans sa propre chaise et savoura sa boisson, goûteuse comme il l'aimait. Sherlock se radossa au fond de son siège, les bras relâchés sur les accoudoirs, jambes étirées, réfléchissant toujours.  
  
Mycroft pinça les lèvres.   
  
« Une source fiable m'a informé que John Watson arpentait les rues de Londres, aujourd'hui, tel un homme prédisant la fin du monde, commença-t-il.  
\- Je suis au courant. Mon réseau de sans-abris le suit à la trace, répondit Sherlock sans offrir plus de détails.

\- On le croirait sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids de la dépression et de la frustration. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était sec lorsqu'il déclara :  
  
« Il est dépressif depuis bien longtemps, Mycroft. Peut-être étais-tu trop occupé pour observer. »  
  
Mycroft jaugea Sherlock, verrouilla son regard dans ses iris céruléennes.  
  
« Je mets un point d'honneur à observer tout ce qui pourrait avec un impact sur toi, Sherlock. »  
  
Il prit une pause puis ajouta doucement, délibérément :  
  
« Je m'inquiète pour toi, constamment. »  
  
Il s'étonna en entendant Sherlock glousser, rendant à Mycroft son regard plein d'une affection nue.  
  
« La seule constante dans ma vie... »  
  
Mycroft laissa l'amusement de la remarque se graver sur son visage. C'était suffisamment rare pour l'accepter, un compliment blanc-et-noir de la part de l'homme le plus gris qu'il connaissait.  
  
Son cerveau dériva vers l'image de son frère, malade d'amour et désespéré, qui avait assisté au mariage de John et annoncé la grossesse, qui avait volontairement tué quelqu'un devant les yeux de tous puis s'était engagé sans regret dans une mission suicide. Il avait détesté cela. Et par extension, aussi irrationnel que c'était, il avait développé une haine vivace à l'encontre de John Watson.  
  
« Je pensais que tu avais appris de ton regrettable épanchement sentimental à son égard, suite à ton retour d'entre les morts.  
\- C'est vrai. »  
  
La réplique de Sherlock était brève mais pas défensive, le simple énoncé d'un fait. Il accorda cependant une touche d'élaboration.   
  
« Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'étais loin de chez moi, j'ai frôlé trop de fois la captivité, la mort. L'esprit joue des tours. Il peint des décors surréalistes à propos du passé, mais ils ne sont basés sur aucun fait. Il fait leurrer que la vie n'est qu'une utopie. Il tourne les sentiments de son propriétaire à un degré différent, ricana Sherlock. Sentiments. ''La mouche dans la soupe, la faille au cœur de la machine''.  
\- En effet », confirma Mycroft.  
  
Il profita d'un instant de latence pour boire une nouvelle lampée de thé.  
  
« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu invité à revenir à Baker Street ? », l'interrogea-t-il.  
  
Sherlock l'imita et plongea dans sa tasse. Il resta silencieux en la reposant sur sa coupelle puis regroupa ses mains dans sa position emblématique de réflexion.  
  
« C'était soit cela, soit regarder le John Watson que je connais disparaître, succomber sous le poids de sa misère et de son auto-apitoiement. Il souffrait. »  
  
Il s'appuya plus en arrière et contempla Mycroft, ajoutant d'une voix rêveuse :  
  
« Les gens ordinaires commettent l'erreur d'évaluer leur estime de soi en se fondant sur les circonstances de leur existence ou sur l'opinion d'autrui, sans jamais prendre en compte le fait qu'ils sont éphémères et peu fiables, au mieux. Un seul malheur, un seul drame, un seul mot méprisant de la part de leur voisin et ce sentiment d'estime vacille et s'effondre. Ils ne semblent pas assimiler que la valeur d'un homme vient de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur. »  
  
Les deux frères se turent quelques minutes, ruminant philosophiquement.  
  
Mycroft reprit finalement la conversation :  
  
« En quoi revenir à Baker Street l'a-t-il aidé, cependant ? Tu passes moins de temps avec lui qu'avant. Il ne t'accompagne plus dans tes enquêtes aussi souvent. Il va progressivement de mal en pis.  
\- Je nourrissais l'idée d'entamer des avances de nature romantique, admet finalement Sherlock sans répondre directement à la question.  
\- Il est possible qu'il soit un homophobe inavoué, Sherlock », l'avertit Mycroft.  
  
L'interpellé haussa un sourcil :  
  
« Un homophobe inavoué amouraché de moi !  
\- Touché », accorda Mycroft en inclinant la tête, le laissant marquer un point.  
  
Sherlock se ratatina jusqu'à laisser sa tête pendre, la nuque calée sur le rebord du dossier de son fauteuil. Il mira le plafond et chuchota :  
  
« J'ai renoncé à cette option. La guerre est encore omniprésente dans l'esprit de John, Mycroft. C'est ainsi depuis que je le connais. D'une part, il y a ce besoin impérieux de se conformer aux étiquettes de la société, de faire ce qui lui paraît juste, de faire partie du troupeau, indistinguable et irréprochable, normal. D'autre part, il y a cette soif d'excitation, d'inconnu, d'interdit, d'une vie faite de risque et d'incertitude. Je connais John, je sais comment fonctionne son esprit. Une romance conventionnelle, aussi désirée et torride qu'elle soit au début, n'aurait pas duré plus de... dix-huit mois. »  
  
Mycroft se pencha jusqu'à appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, intrigué par les marmonnements de Sherlock.  
  
Il savait cela de Sherlock depuis longtemps ; il avait toujours observé le monde sous un angle d'une objectivité déconcertante. La plupart des gens trébuchaient sur les chemins biscornus de la vie, sans voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, rarement conscient de leur destination. Toutefois, Sherlock pouvait prédire avec une précision qui forçait le respect les motivations, les pulsions subconscientes, le résultat des actions, comme s'il épiait d'un mirador et pouvait voir le bout de ces chemins. Il ne se livrait jamais à des jugements individuels ; ce n'était pas son objectif. Il se moquait de la société sans faire de discrimination.  
  
« Je pensais qu'après une courte période mielleuse et nauséabonde, il y aurait plus de chances que John se lasse. Pour rester vif, il a besoin de l’attrait de l'inconnu, de la possibilité d'être pris au dépourvu, d'être surpris, d'un potentiel périlleux. Il s'est enrôlé dans la médecine pour défier la mort à bras le corps, il a rejoint l'armée pour la même raison. Et il est resté avec moi pour la même raison. »  
  


Sherlock reprit son souffle et se leva, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre s'agitant en l'air alors qu'il continuait de parler.  
  
« Mais une fois que je ne représenterai plus de mystère, le charme ne durera pas. La part de lui qui veut paraître normale recommencera à guetter les alentours en quête d'une relation classique, son intolérance des défauts qu'il voit en moi reviendra au galop : mon désordre, mon manque de domesticité, mes humeurs, mon incapacité à exprimer les émotions humaines habituelles -empathie, compassion, amour. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que le lien se désagrège », s'ébroua Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft se laissa aller en arrière.  
  
« Oui, je vois. »  
  
Sherlock releva la tête pour fixer Mycroft :  
  
« Mon seul regret est que j'aurais dû agir plus tôt. »  
  
Il hausse les épaules.  
  
« Je pensais que je pourrais jouer à être normal pour une fois, lui offrir la chance de réaliser que le rejet de notre vraie nature ne conduit pas au vrai bonheur. »  
  
Il secoua vivement la tête.  
  
« J'ai peur d'avoir surestimé son intelligence et ma tolérance à me fondre dans cette masse inepte. »  
  
Les doigts de Mycroft jouaient avec un fil invisible sur l'accoudoir de son siège quand il déclara :  
  
« Tu sembles avoir choisi une manière alambiquée d'introduire John à tes, disons... préférences peu conventionnelles en matière d'intimité... »  
  
Sherlock soupira :  
  
« Il devait bien le découvrir à un moment ou à un autre... De plus, le sexe vanille m'ennuie, c'est fastidieux, répétitif, fade. John s'en lassera également après quelques fois.  
\- Et es-tu certain qu'il cédera et réciproquera tes sentiments ?  
\- Oui. »  
  
Le mot, prononcé d'un ton doux, sonnait comme accidentel pour son baryton ensorcelant.  
  
Sherlock avança vers la fenêtre et admira l'extérieur alors que Mycroft posait sur lui un regard penseur.  
  
Mycroft était bien conscient que le but de la visite de Sherlock était de l'utiliser comme canalisateur de ses réflexions, rien de plus. Sherlock ne cherchait jamais d'approbation ou de conseil. Il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Même en accordant à son frère un aperçu de son esprit, ses actions étaient toujours un mystère. Mycroft se faisait souvent la remarque que, pour quelqu'un qui proclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il croyait en Sherlock Holmes, le Dr Watson s'était avéré être un homme de peu de foi. Mycroft ne commettait pas cette erreur.  
  
« Certains appellerait cela de la manipulation... »  
  
Sherlock balaya l'argument d'un roulement de poignet.  
  
« Et ils auraient raison. Mais je préfère les mesures drastiques et les solutions permanentes. »  
  
Il inspira longuement.  
  
« John doit faire un choix et je l'aide à franchir cette barrière sur laquelle il butte. À admettre, pour de bon, que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Sans que j'ai besoin de changer la personne que je suis. »  
  
Il pivota.  
  
« Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »  
  
Mycroft se leva et observa son frère enfiler son écharpe et son manteau, tranquillement. Tandis que le détective passait ses gants, il annonça :  
  
« Assure-toi simplement que tes actions ne le pousseront pas au fond du gouffre », Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock sourit.  
  
« S'il glisse, je le rattraperai. »  
  
Il leva les yeux et ajouta avec emphase :  
  
« Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. »  
  
Tourbillonnant, il saisi la poignée de la porte mais fit une halte en entendant Mycroft l'apostropher :  
  
« Dis-moi, pour quelqu'un qui clame en avoir fini avec son engouement et s'être purgé de ses sentiments, tu parais toujours remarquablement investi dans la cause de John Watson. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Sherlock se retourna et ancra ses pupilles dans celles de Mycroft. Il semblait jauger sa réponse puis, lentement, un sourire affectueux et tendre se répandit sur son visage.  
  
« Parce qu'il est à moi. Il est à moi depuis qu'il est entré dans le laboratoire de St Barts. Et il est temps qu'il l'accepte. »  
  
Ouvrant le battant avec délicatesse, Sherlock murmura :  
  
« Je prends soin de ce qui est mien, Mycroft. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de quantum221b :  
> Il s'agit d'une histoire, d'un récit fictif, d'un fantasme. Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire de cette fic une méta-analyse ni qu'une telle relation entre eux serait Canon. Elle n'a aucun fondement réel, tout comme les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sont des personnages conçus par l'imagination et n'ont aucun fondement réel.  
> J'écris cette histoire pour mon propre plaisir et je la publie pour que d'autres puissent peut-être partager mon amusement. Je continuerai de l'écrire aussi longtemps que cela me plaît. Je la guiderai dans la direction que je voudrai... puisque c'est mon histoire. C'est là l'objectif d'une fanfiction.  
> Je le précise car certains lecteurs semblent s'opposer farouchement au postulat de cette histoire, la description des personnages, la ligne conductrice, l'écriture, la voie que je veux prendre. S'il vous plaît, comprenez que je ne suis qu'une personne au hasard, dans son petit coin du monde, qui ne fait qu'écrire au gré de son imagination. Ne vous torturez pour de la fiction. Ni cette histoire ni moi ne valons le coup ! Je préfère vous orienter gentiment vers les 75000 et plus autres fics de ce fandom. Vous trouverez sans nul doute quelque chose de plus à votre goût, de mieux écrit, qui correspond à votre vision du Canon et qui vous satisfera.  
> Pour les lecteurs qui aiment cette histoire, merci de m'accompagner dans cette histoire. Merci de manifester votre enthousiasme. Cela me réjouit.  
> Continuons de nous amuser !

« Huh... Hun... Hun... »  
  
John haletait, courant à la suite de Sherlock, évitant les orties et les ronces. Ses chaussures couinaient à chacun de ses pas, pataugeaient dans des flaques. Sherlock allait de plus en plus vite, _enfoiré aux longues jambes_ , son manteau fouettant l'air derrière lui telle une cape. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, Dieu merci, mais la visibilité laissait malgré tout à désirer, et John concentrait toutes ses capacités pour ne pas perdre le génie de vue.  
  
Ils chassaient des contrebandiers qui avaient exécuté deux membres d'un gang ennemi, trois jours plus tôt. Sherlock avait appris de son réseau clandestin que les chefs des deux gangs s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ce soir dans un entrepôt, pour voir s'il était possible de négocier une trêve. Le plan, à l'origine, était de les prendre en filature et de les confronter, un plan contre lequel John s'était opposé avec véhémence, allant même jusqu'à poser son veto. Sans y accorder la moindre importance, Sherlock avait accepté d'informer Lestrade sur la localisation du lieu de rencontre une fois qu'il serait confirmé.  
  
Les suspects étaient montés en voiture, mais Sherlock n'avait besoin que du GPS intégré dans son cerveau pour slalomer dans les ruelles et les raccourcis et trouver la bâtisse en question.  
  
« Par ici. Cachons-nous derrière ces caisses », ordonna Sherlock.  
  
Les deux hommes se positionnèrent entre de larges containers en bois moisi pour espionner leurs proies sans craindre d'être vus. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, luttant pour respirer.  
  
Les minutes passèrent avant que les deux voitures n'arrivent et ralentissent devant l'entrepôt abandonné. Deux individus, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, accueillirent les quatre autres qui sortirent des véhicules. Leurs voix ne portaient pas jusqu'à la planque de John et Sherlock. Trois hommes restèrent dehors pour monter la garde alors que les autres entraient dans le hangar.  
  
« Tu as envoyé un message à Lestrade ? demanda John.  
\- Oui. »  
  
La réponse de Sherlock fusa, brève, ses yeux focalisés sur la grande porte close de l'entrepôt. Le rayon égaré d'un lampadaire éclairait un côté de son visage alors que John était totalement dans l'ombre. Ils étaient accroupis l'un près de l'autre, assez proche pour sentir leur haleine.  
  
« Et maintenant ? chuchota John.  
\- Maintenant, nous attendons que la cavalerie arrive, juste comme tu le voulais, répliqua Sherlock, une pointe de dégoût et de frustration dans la voix.  
\- Comme si j'allais laisser l'un de nous se prendre une balle en fonçant tête baissée dans une guerre de gangs. Tu prends déjà bien assez de risques comme ça », rétorqua John.  
  
Sherlock se tourna pour le fusiller du regard avant de réorienter son crâne dans la direction de la bâtisse et de ses gardiens. Il était évident qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, ses pupilles étaient momentanément vagues, perdues sur les silhouettes baraquées.  
  
John l'admira, à l'abri dans cette alcôve de ténèbres. Ses yeux mirèrent d'abord la manière dont la lumière atterrissait sur le visage de Sherlock, créant de longues ombres sous ses pommettes, les iris qui paraissaient presque incolores sous la lueur orangée des lampes à sodium, les boucles qui se mouvaient discrètement au gré de la brise. Il inspira profondément, s'enivra de l'odeur de la transpiration de Sherlock, mêlée à l'effort et l'adrénaline. Il écouta les froufrous du manteau de Sherlock chaque fois qu'il bougeait, le son à peine audible de sa respiration calmée.  
  


Il se sentait couler. De désir, d'un besoin pur et _inaltérable_.  
  
Les quinze derniers jours avaient été... différents.  
  
La journée où Peter avait quitté Baker Street s'était déroulée dans un épais brouillard. John avait appelé et annulé sa garde à la clinique, ne se faisant pas confiance pour traiter les patients et interagir avec d'autres êtres humains, de manière générale. Mais il avait été incapable de rester à la maison, il avait eu besoin de sortir et de réfléchir. Ses pensées étaient comme toujours nourries de ses désirs étouffés pour Sherlock, un océan d'apitoiement et d'inutilité dans lequel il se noyait, les commentaires cryptés de Peter à propos de ''Doms'' et de soumission, s'interrogeant sur le style de vie alternatif que Sherlock pratiquait dans sa chambre, un sentiment de frustration et de fureur et, oui, de jalousie à la sensation de perte de ce qu'il avait toujours cru posséder... Il avait arpenté les rues de Londres, sans but, pendant des heures, se reposant de temps à autres sur un banc, fixant les passants autour de lui, songeant à _Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock._  
  
Et puis il avait été finalement l'heure de rentrer et de faire face à l'avenir. Il ne pourrait pas errer pour toujours. Il avait mal aux pieds et il faisait sombre et froid dehors.  
  
Il s'était attendu à trouver l'appartement vide, comme il l'était rituellement depuis des mois. Il s'était dit que Peter reviendrait peut-être ce soir-là, ou que Sherlock sortirait pour le rejoindre.  
  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé était la vision de Sherlock Holmes couché sur le ventre à même le tapis du salon, entouré de papiers qu'il scrutait à l'aide de sa loupe grossissante.  
  
« Oh !, s'était exclamé de surprise John. Je pensais que tu serais dehors avec Peter ! »  
  
Sherlock avait jaugé John de haut en bas avant de revenir à ses documents.  
  
« John, donne-moi la boîte que j'ai rangée sous le canapé. »  
  
John avait ôté sa veste en cherchant la boîte que Sherlock avait désignée.  
  
« Une affaire ?  
\- Oui. Un client privé. Chantage. Des lettres compromettantes, écrites il y a des années. Maintenant, on la menace contre de l'argent. Et je sais que j'ai déjà vu cette écriture auparavant. Regarde, viens par ici, tu vois ça, cette boucle à la lettre g et cette ligne d'attache entre le s et le o ? C'est très distinctif, avait monologué Sherlock en pointant les preuves. Veux-tu m'aider ?  
\- Ouais, bien sûr. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Fouille dans la boîte. Garde l'exemplaire de référence sous les yeux. Essaie de repérer des similitudes et passe-les-moi. »  
  
Ils avaient passé quarante-cinq minutes à comparer les correspondances. Tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une similitude, John le sortait et le tendait à Sherlock qui le passait ensuite sous le rayon de ses pupilles aiguisées et de sa loupe.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en écriture, avait marmonné John.  
\- J'ai dû me renseigner pour une enquête, il y a longtemps », avait avoué Sherlock en se redressant et s'étirant.  
  
Il y avait de la convivialité sur son visage, lorsqu'il avait regardé John et lui avait demandé :  
  
« Tu as faim ? »  
  
John avait levé les yeux, déstabilisé par la soudainement boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il lui semblait que la première fois qu Sherlock lui avait posé cette question, sur le même ton, remontait à des siècles. Et ils n'avaient pas été _ainsi_ depuis tout autant de temps.  
  
« Je meurs de faim », avait simplement répondu John, conscient que Sherlock ne pourrait pas passer à côté de sa voix rauque.  
  
Le sourire que Sherlock lui avait offert était le même que celui de la plus incroyable nuit qu'avait passée John, un sourire secrètement intime qui illuminait rarement ses traits.  
  
« Thaï ? proposa le génie.  
\- Oui. »  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Ç’avait été le premier jour.  
  
Depuis, les choses étaient devenues à la fois meilleures et différentes.  
  
La différence la plus flagrante était que pour la première fois depuis que John avait réemménagé, Sherlock était plus souvent à la maison.  
  
John descendait de sa chambre le matin ou rentrait d'une autre longue journée de labeur à la clinique et trouvait Sherlock en train de retourner l'appartement ou de travailler sur son ordinateur ou tout simplement allongé sur le sofa, en position de réflexion sans bouger pendant des heures.  
  
John s'était senti si seul depuis si longtemps, il avait eu envie de pleurer de gratitude en voyant Sherlock, bien présent. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans le périmètre de Sherlock sans essayer de le juger, de lui trouver des torts ou d'être en colère contre lui. Tout allait en quelque sorte mieux, était plus léger quand il était dans les parages. Le monde reprenait ses couleurs et ne se parait plus de ce sépia monochrome intolérable.  
  
John se sentait plus conscient de Sherlock, de sa présence... et sans même chercher à le nier intérieurement, de son corps.  
  
Il se surprenait à le reluquer subrepticement, chaque partie de lui qui le rendait proprement improbable et excessivement beau. Comme si son esprit prenait des clichés mentaux pour les savourer davantage plus tard.  
  
Les boucles qui donnaient l'impression d'être apprêtées par un styliste professionnel, mais que John savait naturelles et il se demandait la douceur qu'elles auraient s'il les touchait...  
  
Les poignets à l'allure délicate, les longs doigts, et John s'émerveillait de la dextérité dont faisait preuve Sherlock à chaque tâche, que ce soit pour jouer du violon ou manipuler du matériel scientifique et s'interrogeait sur la manière dont ces mains pouvaient faire l'amour...  
  


Ce cou, long et gracieux comme celui d'un cygne, qui lui donnait sans effort cette stature parfaite, ce port de tête aristocratique et l'infinité de baisers qu'il faudrait pour le retracer...  
  
Ces lèvres pleines et parfaitement dessinées qui avaient le pouvoir de faire béatement geindre les artistes, et John se demandait combien elles étaient douces et somptueuses lorsqu'elles embrassaient...  
  
Les yeux les plus brillants et alertes qu'il avait jamais vus, qui luisaient de cette intelligence profonde, qui repéraient tout, et John se demandait à quel point les pupilles de Sherlock pouvaient se dilater quand il était excité... comment ils se voilaient lorsqu'il atteignait l'orgasme...  
  
Ces fesses plantureuses quand Sherlock s'éloignait de lui ou se penchait pour ramasser quelque chose. John se demandait si les creux de ses reins étaient marqués dans son dos, si ses fesses étaient musclées ou moelleuses et joufflues, ce qu'il ressentirait en les attrapant à pleines mains...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Un matin, John était passé à côté de lui pour atteindre l'armoire à linge dans le couloir alors que Sherlock sortait tout juste de la douche, une main ébouriffant ses boucles trempées avec une serviette. L'odeur de citron, de musque, de chaleur et de Sherlock avait assailli ses narines. John s'était senti défaillir, soudainement pris d'un besoin vital de respirer et respirer et _respirer..._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tard dans la nuit, quand Sherlock s'était retiré dans sa chambre, John s'était également retranché dans la sienne avec son ordinateur et avait commencé à explorer le monde étrange et nouveau du BDSM. À l'ère digitale, il était outrageusement facile de s'informer instantanément sur n'importe quel sujet et il semblait que rien n'était hors de portée, le concept d'intimité n'existait pas.  
  
Il avait commencé par des vidéos et des gifs pornographiques relatifs au BDSM. Et il avait regardé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gonflent de voir de jeunes hommes être cannés, fessés, fouettés, attachés dans toutes les positions possibles, décorés d'entrelacs de cordes formant des nœuds exotiques et qui les laissaient obscènement ouverts pour les gangbangs. Il avait vu kyrielle de baillons et de bandeaux, avait entendu pleurer et gémir alors que le Dominateur paradait en tenant d'une main ferme les laisses en cuir autour de leurs cous, offrant leurs bouches et leurs croupes aux autres Dominateurs spectateurs. Il avait vu des Soumis servir d'urinoir, forcés à boire. Il les avait vu lécher des chaussures, sucer des orteils, utiliser leurs dos comme tables pour les repas et les boissons tandis que les dominateurs riaient autour d'eux.  
  
Il s'était surpris à se familiariser avec des termes fréquents tels que ''flagellation'', ''torture de téton'', ''bondage japonais'', ''sûr, sain et consensuel'', ''mots de sécurité'', ''négociations de scène'', ''contrat Maître-esclave'', ''edge play'', ''barres d'écartement''... C'était un puits sans fond d'information, un fleuve intarissable. Il était docteur et pensait avoir tout vu. Mais il s'était avéré que beaucoup de ces pratiques lui étaient inconnues.  
  
Il avait lu des blogs sur des groupes BDSM qui ''entraînaient'' des aspirants Dominateurs et Soumis, leur enseignaient à employer et endurer toutes formes de bondage et de jouets sexuels.  
  
Il avait parcouru des sites faisant l'éloge de l'intimité sublime et de la nature d'une vraie relation Maître-servant, la possible connexion spirituelle, du ''Dom-space'' et du ''Subspace''.  
  
C'était fascinant. Certaines choses étaient tout bonnement bizarres ou dégoûtantes. Mais à sa grande surprise, beaucoup de ces schémas étaient étonnements excitants et intrigants.  
  
Plus il apprenait, plus il fantasmait.  
  
Chaque bribe d'information qu'il recueillait, chaque scène qu'il visionnait, chaque description qu'il lisait. Il s'asseyait et s'interrogeait : Sherlock était-il friand de cette pratique-ci, était-ce quelque chose qui excitait Sherlock ? S'habillait-il en cuir lorsqu'il fouettait quelqu'un ? Était-il un Dom attentionné ou traitait-il son Soumis comme un esclave ? _Il est tellement doué avec ses mains, je ne serais pas surpris s'il connaissait chaque façon possible et imaginable d'attacher quelqu'un avant de le baiser._ Mettait-il son pied sur le visage du Sub lorsqu'il le prenait par derrière ? Aimait-il les pinces à téton ? Préférait-il la canne ou le martinet ?  
  
Même en se figurant ce que Sherlock pourrait faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment il se sentirait si Sherlock lui faisait ces choses.  
  
Il avait découvert que certaines configurations l'excitaient vraiment. Il se masturbait chaque nuit sur différentes vidéos, c'était son nouveau plaisir coupable.  
  
Il songeait qu'il apprécierait réellement que Sherlock le couche en travers de son giron pour l'écarter en le doigtant, en jouant avec ses testicules et en le fessant. Juste avant de le hisser sur ses genoux et de le prendre jusqu'à l'oubli. Le jour où il avait regardé cette vidéo en particulier, il avait éjaculé en profusion sur son torse rien qu'en s'imaginant la scène. Ce niveau d'excitation et de curiosité était inattendu.  
  


Il n'avait jamais été tenté par la douleur ou l'humiliation et se demandait comment ce serait. Était-ce parce que l'attention de Sherlock lui manquait désespéramment qu'il subirait volontiers quelques coups de canne, qu'il accepterait de laisser son visage être baisé, d'être ficelé comme une dinde de Noël afin que ses jambes soient bien écartées pour le bon plaisir de Sherlock ? Ou était-ce que la douleur l'intéressait _vraiment_  ?  
  
Tout cela était réellement perturbant.  
  
Mais il n'osait pas questionner la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider à résoudre sa confusion.  
  
De plus, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'était ni ennuyé ni déprimé !  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Trois petites affaires étaient venues apporter du répit à la confusion et l'obsession de John, en quinze jours. John ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis des mois.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Une nuit, John était assis dans son fauteuil. Il feignait de rédiger quelque chose et espionnait Sherlock du coin de l’œil.  
  
Sherlock se tenait prêt de la bibliothèque, feuilletant un livre, un air de concentration intense sur le visage alors que ses pupilles scannaient les mots avec rapidité. Il portait un bas de pyjama usé et un t-shirt, ses pieds nus sur le parquet donnaient l'impression d'une intimité choquante. Pour la centième fois depuis deux semaines, John reluquait son aine. À quoi ressemblait son sexe ? Ses bouclettes étaient-elles de la même couleur, en bas ? Était-il circoncis ? Quelle taille faisait-il, en érection ? _Seigneur, je perds la tête. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit de le rejoindre, de tirer son pantalon et d'enfouir mon visage dans son entrejambe... Comment sent-il ? Comment goûte-t-il ? M'y autoriserait-il ? Putain, je salive..._  
  
« N'y réfléchis pas trop, John. »  
  
La voix profonde de Sherlock avait sonné douce, même en brisant le silence monacal du 221B à cette heure de la nuit.  
  
John s'était fautivement résolu à relever les yeux de l'aine de Sherlock. Il arborait cette expression que John détestait, en temps normal, le regard « Nous savons tous les deux à quoi tu penses ». John avait senti la chaleur se répandre sur sa nuque en croisant les yeux omniscients du génie, complètement perdu. _Je ne suis pas prêt, pas prêt à admettre ce à quoi je pense_ , avait-il songé, en panique.  
  
Sherlock lui avait servi un regard éloquent tandis que John avait babillé :  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Puis il avait secoué la tête comme pour suggérer qu'il fixait en réalité le vide. John s'était ébroué et avait murmuré :  
  
« Il est tard. Je vais me coucher. »  
  
Juste une seconde, Sherlock avait laissé ses épaules s'affaisser en observant John battre retraite avant d'inspirer profondément et de retourner à sa lecture.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Encore une fois, Sherlock avait fait honneur à sa réputation de meilleur détective consultant du monde et John avait regardé son ami valser avec son long manteau emblématique et débiter triomphalement ses déductions à un Lestrade reconnaissant, même lorsque Donovan et toute la clique était arrivées pour arrêter les membres de gang.  
  
Resté à l'écart, John se dit que s'était merveilleux de se sentir vivant et _là_ , de partager le monde de cet homme singulier.  
  
 _Je pourrais vivre ainsi._ Être simplement autorisé à savourer la compagnie et l'amitié de cet homme. Il pourrait vivre avec ce désir secret et incendiaire qu'il avait trop peur de suivre. Il avait joué tant de rôles, dans sa vie. Docteur, soldat, époux... Il ne s'était jamais senti autant chez lui que lorsqu'il était avec Sherlock. Tant d'identités. Tant de rôles. Aucun ne lui avait donné plus de chagrin et plus de joie qu'être l'ami de cet homme extraordinaire.  
  
 _Il me fait revivre._  
  
Ça devrait suffire.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Le trajet en voiture se passa en silence. Sherlock avait l'air détendu. John s'appuya contre la fenêtre et y mira son reflet. Les lumières de la ville illuminaient occasionnellement son visage calme avant de le replonger dans l'obscurité.  
  
« Tu veux commander à manger, quand on sera rentrés ?, demanda John alors que Baker Street n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de route.  
\- Hmm... »  
  
Sherlock tourna la tête vers John.   
  
« Désolé, non. Un ami me rejoint pour le dîner.  
\- Oh, dit John, luttant pour masquer sa déception. Quelqu'un que je connais ? »  
  
Sherlock lui fit signe que non.  
  
« Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Mais il sait tout de toi. C'est un vieil ami de Cambridge, Victor Trevor. »  
  
Un silence inconfortable s'ensuivit tandis que John se souvenait des paroles de Peter : '' _Victor m'avait prévenu des risques que j'encourais en venant ici. Il a dit qu'une fois que je l'aurais expérimenté lui, personne ne lui arriverait à la cheville... Et il m'a également averti que Sherlock Holmes ne faisait pas dans les relations_.''  
  
« D'accord », sourit superficiellement John, les lèvres pincées.  
  
Le taxi ralentit puis s'arrêta à l'entrée du 221. La rue était encore bondée.  
  
Devant la porte se tenait un bel homme, grand et mince, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise simple mais élégante, une veste de designer en cuir par-dessus, les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le duo qui s'extrayait du véhicule. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, ses iris bleu profond contemplèrent Sherlock, ses mains sortirent de ses poches et il se redressa, adoptant une posture qui irradiait en quelque sorte de respect.  
  
« Victor, le salua chaleureusement Sherlock en lui serrant la main. John, voici Victor. Victor, je te présente le Dr John Watson. »  
  
Une mèche brun clair tomba sur le front de Victor alors qu'il se penchait très légèrement en avant, un sourire sincère plaqué sur la bouche, pour serrer à son tour la main de John.  
  
« C'est un grand plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, John. Je harcèle Sherlock depuis des années pour rencontrer le fameux blogueur et ami de Sherlock Holmes. »  
  


John sourit en lui rendant sa poigne.  
  
« J'ai bien peur que Sherlock ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous avant aujourd'hui », plaisanta John d'un ton léger.  
  
Mais son cœur se resserra en voyant Sherlock poser une paume propriétaire dans le dos de Victor.  
  
« C'est une belle nuit. Je pensais emmener Victor dîner dehors. Veux-tu te joindre à nous, John ?  
\- Non, c'est bon. Sortez tous les deux, répondit John.  
\- Ne nous attends pas », prévint Sherlock.  
  
Victor lui offrit un petit salut amical alors que la paire se tournait et s'éloignait.  
  
John resta là à les regarder partir un moment avant de rentrer.

 

* * *

 

Il était prêt de minuit lorsque John abandonna ses efforts pour s'endormir. Il avait laissé son fidèle ordinateur à l'étage inférieur et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de descendre pour le récupérer.  
  
Il entrait dans le salon quand il s'aperçut que Sherlock se tenait près de la bibliothèque. _Enfoiré, je ne saurai jamais si c'est un homme ou un chat_ , pensa John, puis ses yeux remarquèrent la cravache dans la main du génie.  
  
Son cœur bondit bruyamment puis tambourina à toute vitesse alors que Sherlock passait un long doigt sur l’extrémité en cuir. Ses pupilles étaient aimantées, contemplaient le mouvement, comme hypnotisées.  
  
Sherlock murmura :  
  
« Elle s'est fissurée. Je vais devoir l'hydrater d'abord. »  
  
Il leva le regard et tomba sur John. Il évalua tout d'un seul coup d’œil : les pupilles dilatées, la respiration hachée, la bosse grossissante à son aine et l'humectation inconsciente mais si éloquente, typique de John.  
  
John se sentit comme épinglé sur place quand leurs yeux se croisèrent et il supplia silencieusement... _Pitié ne dis rien, pitié ne dis rien._  
  
Un silence lourd pesait sur la pièce. Après quelques instants, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche :  
  
« Bonne nuit, John », lança-t-il en pivotant résolument pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
  
John eut besoin de s'agripper au dossier de son fauteuil. Il était passé de légèrement somnolent à dur comme la pierre en quelques secondes, étourdi. Et il savait que Sherlock l'avait vu.  
  
 _Tu fais chier, Sherlock._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de quantum221b :  
> De nouveaux tags ont été ajoutés. Veuillez en prendre compte avant de poursuivre votre lecture.  
> Permettez-moi de vous dire que les relations de Sherlock avec d'autres hommes, dont Victor, ne sont qu'une petite partie de cette histoire, mais qu'elles sont toutefois importantes.  
> J'ai bien l'intention d'en faire du Johnlock, mais de la manière dont cela fonctionne dans ma tête -sensuel, mature, dévoué, sans aucune place pour les doutes ou les quiproquos et, bien sûr, une dynamique Dom/Sub, comme je l'ai spécifié depuis le début.  
> Pour tous ceux qui ont manifesté leur intérêt en followant et à ceux qui montrent leur soutien en me laissant des kudos, des bookmarks et des commentaires- Vous me donnez envie de continuer d'écrire et vous faîtes que j'éprouve du plaisir quand j'écris. Je vous en suis reconnaissante !

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtrait à travers les stores et projetait des bandes de lumière sur le lit. Victor était allongé sur le flanc, la tête appuyée sur une main. Il observait sobrement un Sherlock endormi, un plaisir rare.  
  
Les couvertures négligemment enroulées autour du corps de Sherlock laissaient son torse nu, se soulevaient tranquillement à chaque respiration. Un souffle fantomatique s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux tressautaient sous ses paupières pales, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de son oreiller. Il commençait déjà à remuer et dans quelques secondes, ces yeux brillants s'ouvriraient. Le besoin de tendre le bras et de simplement _toucher_ était immense, mais il n'en avait pas la permission. Victor attendit patiemment et le vénéra silencieusement.  
  
 _Il est le rêve humide de tous les artistes._  
  
Victor avait mal. Il pouvait imaginer le dessin imprimé par la cravache et le bout des doigts de Sherlock sur son dos, l'arrière de ses cuisses et ses fesses. Sa mâchoire le faisait souffrir. Son anus avait l'air gonflé et endolori quand il y avait passé une serviette humide quelques minutes plus tôt pour se débarrasser des résidus de fluides secs. Puis il s'était lubrifié et étiré à nouveau, au cas où Sherlock désirerait le prendre ce matin. Il savait d'expérience que l'inconfort pourrait durer un sacré bout de temps et que les prochains jours, chaque fois qu'il bougerait, il penserait à Sherlock.  
  
 _C'était encore plus que délicieux_.  
  
Il était rare de recevoir une demande de Sherlock, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Victor avait besoin et lui demandait de l'attention. Mais il avait rencontré John Watson et l'objectif de cette nuit était devenu clair. On ne s'associait pas à Sherlock Holmes sans apprendre une ou deux astuces de déduction.  
  
Sherlock remua encore et ouvrit les paupières. Son regard passa du brouillard somnolent à la vivacité en une fraction de seconde.  
  
« Bonjour », dit-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.  
  
Victor sourit.  
  
« Bonjour. »  
  
Sherlock s'étira paresseusement, levant une main pour cajoler gentiment les cheveux de Victor, et murmura :  
  
« Laisse-moi voir. »  
  
Victor sourit et roula sur lui-même jusqu'à présenter son dos à Sherlock. Il ne bougeait pas un muscle, sachant que chaque marque était inspectée. Des doigts plumes parcouraient son dos d'une lésion à la suivante, effleuraient, ressentaient, caressaient.  
  
Victor était habitué à quémander pour de la douleur, pour de la rudesse, pour la domination de Sherlock, littéralement agenouillé, la plupart du temps. Mais la tendresse de Sherlock était chaque fois un cadeau, un cadeau que Sherlock offrait de sa propre initiative. Et elle avait la capacité dévastatrice de complètement submerger Victor, bien plus que n'importe quel acte sexuel. Sherlock le savait et était attentif à ne la prodiguer qu'avec parcimonie.

Victor haleta doucement en sentant le doigt de Sherlock descendre à sa raie et retracer son anus, tâtant le lubrifiant autour. Le gloussement de Sherlock était taquin, approbateur.   
  
« Tu t'es préparé... »  
  
Le doigt s'enfonça mollement puis se retira. Tirant sur l'épaule de Victor, il dit :  
  
« Viens par là. »  
  
Victor se retourna et laissa Sherlock positionner sa tête sur son ventre. Sherlock plia les genoux pour créer un support afin de bercer son crâne et brosser délicatement ses cheveux.  
  
« Quand dois-tu partir ? », demanda-t-il tout bas.  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, apaisé par l'odeur Sherlock, Victor répondit :  
  
« J'ai une réunion avec Mark, mon agent, à seize heures. Le vernissage commence samedi. Tu viendras ?  
J'y serai », promit Sherlock.  
  
Victor frotta sa joue contre la peau de Sherlock.  
  
« La moitié des tableaux ont déjà été vendus, mais nous nous sommes arrangés avec les acheteurs pour les exposer avant qu'ils ne les embarquent. La tournée en Europe commence dans un mois et durera au moins un mois de plus. Toutes les grandes villes sont réservées. Mark estime qu'à la fin, nous aurons réuni environs deux cent cinquante mille livres. »  
  
Sherlock sourit et tira gentiment sur ses mèches.  
  
« Je suis fier de toi. »  
  
Un sourire radieux fendit les traits de Victor puis il pivota et égara un baiser presque timide sur l'abdomen de Sherlock.  
  
Le silence s'installa, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.  
  
« Alors, John Watson... commença Victor avec hésitation après un long moment. Il paraît gentil. Et pas franchement enchanté de me voir la nuit dernière.  
\- Oui. »  
  
Réplique brève et concise.  
  
Une autre longue pause suivit, Sherlock câlinait toujours distraitement les cheveux de Victor.  
  
« Veux-tu que je lui parle ? », l'interrogea Victor.  
  
Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock leva un peu plus l'oreiller dans son dos pour se redresser et se pencher en avant, ancrant son regard dans celui de Victor. Il resta encore muet, les yeux contemplatifs, les sourcils froncés. Les silences de Sherlock avaient leur propre signification. Une signification que Victor parvenait de mieux en mieux à déchiffrer.  
  
Sherlock reprit ses caresses sur le visage et dans la chevelure de Victor.  
  
« Victor, _si_ John et moi entamons une relation, les probabilités tendent à ce qu'il veuille de l'exclusivité. Il est assez vieux jeu, sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de la réponse que je donnerais à cette proposition. N'es-tu pas dérangé par la possibilité de ne plus avoir cela ? »  
  
Il agita sa main entre eux pour indiquer ce qu'il sous-entendait par _cela_.  
  
Victor plissa le front en y réfléchissant.  
  
« Pas vraiment. »  
  
Les sourcils de Sherlock se haussèrent d'étonnement.  
  
Victor continua :  
  
« C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'imaginer avoir besoin de toi comme un ami et que tu ne sois alors pas là pour moi. Et je ne peux certainement pas m'imaginer avoir besoin de toi comme mon Dom et que tu ne sois alors pas là pour moi. »  
  
Sherlock ricana et referma son poings autour des mèches de Victor pour tirer, la traction joueuse d'un ami, pas la traction d'avertissement d'un Dom.  
  
« Tant de foi, Victor ? Tant de confiance ? », taquina-t-il.  
  
Victor se renfrogna en y réfléchissant.  
  
« La foi est une conviction encourageante en quelque chose qui n'est pas encore prouvé. Et la confiance est relative, elle peut être donnée, elle peut être reprise. Ce n'est ni de la foi ni de la confiance. »  
  
Soudainement, Sherlock s'immobilisa _totalement_ et se contenta de fixer Victor sans cligner des paupières.  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
Sa voix était épaisse et profonde.  
  
Le cœur de Victor commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, songeant qu'il avait peut-être dit quelque chose de mal, franchi une limite qui lui était interdite. Il inspira à pleins poumons.  
  
« C'est une certitude. Je _sais_ que tu ne pourrais pas plus abandonner ton Sub dans le besoin qu'une mère ne pourrait se détourner de son enfant affamé. »  
  
Il sut qu'il s'était bien exprimé au moment où il vit les yeux de Sherlock s'assombrir et ses pommettes rosir d'excitation. La poigne dans ses cheveux se resserra douloureusement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'humidifient. Victor gémit à voix haute, _j'ai plu à mon Dom, je l'ai excité._  
  
Il y eut comme une tornade et Victor tourbillonna, soudainement à plat sur le dos. Il était prisonnier de la cage formée par les bras de Sherlock, épinglé par ses yeux bleu-vert perçants, d'une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis Sherlock l'embrassa, le dévora... Des baisers bouche ouverte dont la langue envahissait chaque recoin de celle de Victor. Les hanches de celui-ci se mouvèrent, aspirant à une friction salvatrice, du réconfort alors que sa bouche bougeait docilement sous l'assaut de Sherlock et que tout son être semblait chanter, oui, oui, _OUI_.  
  
Sherlock s'interrompit et regarda plus bas, leurs respirations aussi lourdes l'une que l'autre.  
  
« Tu y as réfléchi, _beaucoup_ , murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
\- _Tu_ m'as appris à pensé ainsi, Sherlock. Je t'ai plu ? », questionna Victor en retour.  
  
Sherlock sourit lentement puis plaça un doux baiser sur sa bouche.   
  
« Ne bouge pas. »  
  
Victor observa avec émerveillement tandis que Sherlock glissait le long de son corps, larguant une traînée de baisers au passage. Il écarta au large les jambes de Victor et téta l'épiderme sensible à la jonction de la cuisse et de l'aine.  
  
« Sherlock ? »  
  
Son timbre trembla, son ton était incertain.  
  
« Shhhh... Détends-toi, profites-en », ronronna Sherlock.

Puis il plongea en avant.

Victor haleta alors que son Dom prenait sa verge turgescente dans sa bouche brûlante.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Oh s'il te plaît... Oh Seigneur ! »

* * *

John s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et passa une main lasse sur son visage. C'était le milieu de la matinée mais c'était sans importance, _pas de garde aujourd'hui, rien à faire._

Ce fut encore une nuit sans repos. À penser à Sherlock, en bas avec son _ami_ , Victor. À ce qu'ils étaient probablement en train de faire. Comment avait-il pu ignorer toutes ces choses à propos de Sherlock ? Il avait réévalué tout son temps passé avec Sherlock. Merde, il avait été si naïf, à penser qu'il était l'expérimenté et que Sherlock était le vierge anxieux. Comment avait-il pu se tromper autant ? Que n'avait-il pas vu ?  
  
Il se traîna péniblement à l'étage inférieur, avant que ses réflexions n'aient le temps de l'engloutir à nouveau, tiré par une ficelle invisible vers la bouilloire et la promesse d'une bonne tasse de thé fumant. Et s'arrêta net sur le palier en voyant Victor plier une pile de vêtements sur le sofa. Les vêtements de Sherlock.  
  
« Oh, bonjour, John. J'ai utilisé la machine à laver, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas », entonna Victor avec enthousiasme.  
  
John haussa les sourcils :  
  
« Bonjour », dit John d'un ton bourru.  
  
Il agita son poignet vers la pile.  
  
« Sherlock sait que vous faites ça ? Il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. »  
  
Victor sourit.  
  
« C'est presque devenu un rituel, maintenant, John. Je fais un peu de ménage après que nous ayons... vous savez. »  
  
Il esquissa un vague geste du bras.  
  
« Je suppose que c'est ma manière de dire merci. »  
  
John était mal à l'aise lorsqu'il proposa :  
  
« Vous voulez du thé ?  
\- Si ce n'est pas trop demander, merci. »  
  
John reprit son chemin jusqu'à la bouilloire et Victor se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour sortir le lait.   
  
« Sherlock est parti pour St Barts, quelque chose à voir avec des bouts de cadavre. Je me suis dit que j'allais rester un peu plus longtemps, apprendre à vous connaître. Vous savez, j'ai lu tellement de choses sur vous dans les journaux, sur votre blog et Sherlock me parle parfois de vous. En réalité, j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître. »  
  
John l'observa par-dessus sa tasse. Victor était entouré de cette aura béate qui ne vous quittait pas de la journée après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. John le _détesta_ pour ça. Mais son expression était amicale et sincère, et _bordel il connaît Sherlock depuis si longtemps, je suis tellement curieux à propos de tout ça et il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je puisse en parler._  
  
Il se contenta de grogner et d'emporter sa tasse avec lui dans son fauteuil préféré. Victor lui emboîta le pas et s'installa à la table basse. Il continua de plier les vêtements.  
  
Son ton était celui de la conversation lorsqu'il continua :  
  
« Vous savez John, nous, hommes anglais, nous sommes passés maîtres dans l'art d'éviter des discussions dont le sujet pourrait nous incommoder. Cette réticence n'est pas toujours bénéfique.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
John plissa les yeux suspicieusement.  
  
Victor haussa les épaules :  
  
« Vous pourriez avoir des questions. Je sais que j'en avais des tonnes. C'était la période la plus déstabilisante de ma vie. »  
  
John le fixa, puis dériva à son thé, sans un mot.  
  
Alignant soigneusement les manches d'une chemise, Victor le contempla et se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation.   
  
« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais étoffer mes propos. Arrêtez-moi si ça devient trop personnel ou délicat, d'accord ? », se lança-t-il finalement.  
  
John le jaugea et inspira profondément :  
  
« Écoutez, je veux simplement savourer mon thé tranquillement et ensuite m'occuper du ménage. Faîtes ce qui vous chante, pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus. De plus, Sherlock n'aimerait pas que nous parlions de lui dans son dos. »  
  
 _Voilà, ça sonne comme une assez bonne raison. Merde, pour qui il se prend, mon thérapeute ? Mais... non, non, bordel de merde, continuez de parler, je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir... Qu'avez-vous fait, Sherlock et vous ? Vous a-t-il fouetté avec la cravache qu'il avait dans la main hier soir ? Comment était la douleur ? Vous a-t-il baisé ? Pourquoi ne montre-t-il aucun intérêt pour moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que j'éprouve. Parle-t-il de moi ? Que ressent-il pour moi ?_  
  
Victor gloussa :  
  
« Pensez-vous réellement que Sherlock nous laisserait seuls, vous et moi, s'il ne voulait pas que nous parlions ? Vous ne le connaissez pas si bien que ça, dans ce cas, John. »  
  
John y réfléchit un moment. _Putain de merde, il a raison._  
  
À haute vois, il chuchota :  
  
« Ouais, c'est un manipulateur, après tout ! »  
  
Victor repoussa les vêtements et s'assit sur le canapé avec sa tasse.  
  
« Mais toujours pour la bonne cause, John », sourit-il.  
  
John renifla :  
  
« Ouais, je parie. »  
  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant, sirotant leur thé. Victor regardait John avec prévenance.  
  
« Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. On ne peut pas dire que j'étais dans une ''bonne passe'', commença Victor, la voix pensive. Mes parents se déchiraient dans un divorce violent. Je venais à peine de leur avouer mon orientation sexuelle. Mon père était un homophobe notoire et je craignais sa réaction quand il apprendrait que j'étais homosexuel. C'était vraiment éprouvant, à l'époque. C'est merveilleux, ne le pensez-vous pas John, comment nous continuons de rechercher l'approbation de nos parents alors que nous avons grandi et que ça ne devrait plus nous tourmenter ? »  
  
John l'observa, intrigué malgré lui. Victor fusillait intensément sa boisson. John resta muet.

Victor grimaça en continuant :

« Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, j'ai découvert que j'avais ces besoins... J'ai essayé de les combattre, vous savez. »  
  
Il leva brièvement les yeux dans ceux de John puis les rabaissa.  
  
« J'ai consulté un psy, j'ai pris des antidépresseurs, j'ai participé à des groupes de soutien. Je pensais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en moi. »  
  
Après une minute de répit, John demanda :  
  
« Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? »  
  
Victor déglutit, les mains fermement agrippées à sa tasse.  
  
« Pendant un certains temps, j'ai fait quelques petits essais. Je me disais que devais le faire pour m'en débarrasser. J'ai couché avec quantité de gars, souvent plus d'un à la fois ; des mecs qui aimaient me frapper, m'humilier puis me prendre. Je me suis convaincu que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, ce que je méritais. Parce que je valais moins qu'un homme, d'une certaine manière », s'ébroua-t-il.  
  
John eut l'air horrifié en l'écoutant, éveillant son empathie.  
  
« Et puis je _l'_ ai rencontré. »  
  
Victor sourit, les pupilles braquées sur John.  
  
« Il avait deux ans d'études de plus que moi, il faisait un master de chimie. Il était... Seigneur, John, il était déjà d'une beauté obsédante. Et tellement intelligent. Mais pour quelqu'un comme moi, la partie la plus attirante était cet air d'assurance absolue qui l'entourait. Comme s'il savait qui il était et qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. »  
  
Il reposa sa tasse et secoua la tête.  
  
« J'avais déjà fait plein de thérapies. Vous savez, on consulte des psys en espérant qu'ils nous aideront à nous débarrasser de nos problèmes psychologiques. La vérité est qu'ils nous rangent dans de jolies petites cases préconçues après avoir repéré une majorité de signes. »  
  
Il fixa la fenêtre, contemplatif.  
  
« Je me suis toujours dit que Sherlock ferait un psychologue brillant. Il sait ce qui fait réagir les gens, quelles sont leurs désirs et leurs peurs les plus enfouis, où se trouvent les racines du blocage. »  
  
John rit, _c'est tellement ridicule, merde._  
  
« Sherlock ! Un psychologue ! Il est capable de rendre quelqu'un fou à lui tout seul. Il les déduirait et les ferait fuir. »  
  
Victor s'enfonça dans le divan et sourit.  
  
« Ah, c'est parce que les gens ne savent pas encaisser la vérité. Tant que c'est plaisant et que ça correspond à ce que je pense de moi, c'est bon. Si c'est objectif, vrai et que ça touche là où ça fait mal, je n'aime. Est-ce pour autant faux ? »  
  
John se pencha en avant et pointa un doigt véhément en l'air en se hérissant :  
  
« Je l'ai vu hacher des gens menu avec ce couteau acéré qui lui sert de langue. Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de dire qu'il pourrait guérir des gens ? _Ha_  ! »  
  
Il se rejeta contre son dossier, comme s'il avait marqué un point.  
  
La voix de Victor était douce lorsqu'il répondit :  
  
« Mais il m'a guéri. Il m'a donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin et bien plus encore. Je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui car il m'a redonné confiance en moi-même. »  
  
Déstabilisé, John le fixa, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Comment ? En vous frappant ? hallucina-t-il. Je ne comprends pas. »  
  
Victor se réorienta vers la vitre et ne prononça pas un mot de plus avant que ses paroles ne fendent soudainement l'air.  
  
« John, un bon Dominateur ne donne pas à son Sub ce qu'il veut. Il donne ce dont il a _besoin_. »  
  
Il refit face à John en inspirant fermement. Son ton était fervent :  
  
« Écoutez, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien. Mais je vous regarde et je me vois, des années auparavant. Je dois vous dire certaines choses. Vous allez me rétorquer de m'occuper de mes propres affaires et ça me va. Mais s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi d'abord. »  
  
John le mitrailla du regard, les poings contractés sur les accoudoirs, le visage lugubre. Une partie de lui voulait dire à ce jeune impétueux d'aller se faire foutre, _qui crois-tu être pour te permettre de proclamer ainsi que tu sais tout de Sherlock et moi. Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis des années. Nous avons traversé l'enfer et nous sommes retrouvés. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre l'intensité de nos sentiments, de notre lien._ L'autre partie voulait entendre, voulait SAVOIR.  
  
John acquiesça sèchement, indiquant silencieusement à Victor de terminer son propos.  
  
« Sherlock s'inquiète pour vous. Bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais vu s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit. Il a un profond respect pour vous et votre amitié. Et vous êtes la seule personne pour laquelle il ait jamais montré une inclination à la relation. Vous êtes le seul dont je l'ai jamais vu chercher la compagnie. Je n'oserais pas présumer de vos sentiments pour lui. Mais au risque de vous paraître franchement impoli, votre attirance pour lui se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et à en juger par la manière dont son faux suicide vous a affecté, vous vous inquiétez également beaucoup pour lui. »  
  
John ancra ses yeux dans le tapis en l'écoutant, la mâchoire serrée. Une part de lui voulait s'immerger dans ces paroles, voulait les croire de tout cœur. L'autre part était furieuse qu'on dissèque aussi ouvertement un sujet si personnel.  
  
Victor le contempla, angoissé, mais décida malgré tout de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

« John, s'il vous plaît, ne croyez pas qu'il ignore votre conflit interne. C'est Sherlock Holmes. Il voit _tout_. Il appelle ça sa malédiction. Et ne croyez pas non plus qu'il s'est confié à moi vous concernant. Mais je connais Sherlock. Je sais du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il tient à vous. »  
  
John se renfrogna davantage en regardant Victor, écoutant attentivement.  
  
« Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Savez-vous combien c'est perturbant pour moi ? »  
  
Victor haussa les épaules.  
  
« Posez-lui la question. Il est la source de votre confusion et il est la source de toutes vos réponses. Faites-lui confiance. Demandez-lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas si simple.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que s'il me rejette, s'il...  
\- Il ne le fera pas, intervint Victor. Il est le meilleur ami qu'un homme puisse avoir et à sa propre manière, il est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse. »  
  
John lui servit un petit rire.  
  
« Parlons-nous de la même personne ? Sherlock n'est pas gentil. Il n'est gentil qu'avec... avec vous et Peter et les autres gens comme vous, peut-être. »  
  
Victor se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé.  
  
« Alors agenouillez-vous pour lui. C'est aussi simple que ça. Constatez par vous-même combien une relation comme celle-ci peut être sublime, magnifique lorsque c'est quelqu'un comme Sherlock qui mène la danse. »  
  
Il fouilla la poche de son pantalon et sortit une carte de son porte-feuille. La lui tendant, il ajouta :  
  
« Écoutez, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Le reste est entre vos mains. Voici mes coordonnées. Appelez-moi n'importe quand si vous avez des questions. »  
  
Il se leva et ramassa la pile de vêtements.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pour vous, John, mais je suis affamé. Voudriez-vous déjeuner avec moi ? Je promets de ne plus parler de sujets personnels ni de Sherlock. »  
  
Il sourit, les traits charmants et chaleureux et soudainement, John eut l'impression d'avoir trouvé un allié.  
  
Il respira un grand coup, _qu'ai-je à perdre, de toute manière ?_  
  
« Oui, avec joie. »

* * *

Il faisait sombre quand John se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il se sentit momentanément désorienté, cette incompréhension lorsqu'on s'endort pendant la journée et qu'on se réveille la nuit.  
  
Le déjeuner avec Victor avait été étonnamment cordial et il avait tenu sa promesse, conversant de tout sauf de Sherlock. John était rentré et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, avait commencé à surfer sur des sites traitant de BDSM, d'aftercare, puis avait à nouveau regardé des vidéos diverses et variées. Il avait continué jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe et qu'il somnole.  
  
Il regarda son réveil, sur sa table de chevet, 20h30.  
  
Allumant sa lampe, il se rallongea et soupira au plafond. Les mots de Victor réinvestirent son esprit en émergeant progressivement des bras de Morphée.  
  
 _Se pourrait-il vraiment que Sherlock tienne à moi et attende que je fasse le premier pas ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit si simple ? Mais d'après Victor, les préférences de Sherlock résident dans une relation de type BDSM, dans la domination ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? J'ai lu chaque foutue page internet sur le sujet en quelques jours et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tout ça signifie. Et si je ne peux pas le faire, si je ne peux pas être ce que désire Sherlock ? Et si Victor s'était planté sur toute la ligne et que Sherlock n'a pas l'intention d'entretenir une relation sur le long terme ? Pourrais-je avoir des rapports occasionnels avec lui ? Comme Peter et Victor ? En aurais-je envie ? En aurait-il envie ? Je pense que je vais exploser de frustration sexuelle si je ne baise pas bientôt. Devrais-je sortir et me trouver quelqu'un ? Payer quelqu'un pour le faire ? Payer quelqu'un pour me frapper, pour voir si je peux le supporter ? Pour me vider le cerveau, peut-être serai-je alors capable de réfléchir clairement._  
  
 _Ça ne sert à rien_ , songea John. D'autres pensées similaires s'accumulèrent dans sa boîte crânienne déjà encombrée et il lui sembla qu'il ne trouverai aucun remède, couché dans son lit.  
  
Il se leva et enfila un jean. Il ferait tout aussi bien et descendre et... _Devais-je parler à Sherlock ? Victor a-t-il raison ? Suffit-il de lui demander de m'aider à sortir de ce labyrinthe de confusion ?_  
  
Il descendit et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Sherlock était assis à la table de la cuisine, au milieu de sa panoplie scientifique. Il était droit comme un piquet, collé à son microscope. Il portait sa robe de chambre bleu royal sur un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il leva les yeux pour prendre connaissance de la présence de John qui s'avança jusqu'au frigo et prit une bière froide, puis les reporta à son instrument.  
  
« Affaire ? demanda brièvement John.  
\- Oui », répondit tout aussi brièvement Sherlock.  
  
John grogna et marcha jusqu'au salon, s'assit dans son fauteuil, fixant la fenêtre en décapsulant sa bière.  
  
Sherlock mira à nouveau le profil de John et, après quelques instants, sembla prendre une décision. Il le rejoignit dans le séjour et s'installa dans son siège, les mains réunies devant lui, en position pensive.  
  
John l'observa, absent. Une part de lui se sentait prise au piège. Une autre part se sentait soulagée d'avoir l'attention de Sherlock.

Les bruits des voitures qui passaient, des gens parlant et riant à gorge déployée filtraient par la fenêtre ouverte de leur appartement. Plusieurs minutes de silence suivirent.  
  
La voix de Sherlock lorsqu'il parla était douce, il sembla pourtant faire exploser le calme ambiant.  
  
« Tu devrais vraiment me poser tes questions, John. Internet est une source d'informations peu fiable, c'est bien connu. »  
  
John détourna derechef le regard et déglutit, ravagé. _Devrais-je ? Et si... ?_  
  
Ses yeux revinrent à Sherlock et le trouvèrent calme et patient. Il décida d'être brave.  
  
« Pourquoi... Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement avoir une relation normale ? », commença-t-il avec hésitation, fixant son verre.  
  
Les sourcils froncés, il considéra de nouveau Sherlock.  
  
« Je veux dire, je... gargouilla-t-il. Je tiens à toi. Beaucoup. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. Et toi. Je pense... Je veux dire, j'avais espéré... Je veux dire, j'espère que tu tiens à moi de cette manière-là aussi ? »  
  
Son ton était celui de l'interrogation.  
  
« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement avoir une relation normale ? Pourquoi doit-elle être de cette sorte ? »  
  
L’œillade de Sherlock était aiguisée, complètement concentrée alors qu'il se penchait en avant, les coudes enfoncés dans les genoux. Sa voix s'adoucit encore :  
  
« Définis ta notion de normalité, John. »  
  
S'accompagnant d'un geste vague de la main, John précisa :  
  
« Tu sais... quand deux personnes qui s'apprécient sortent et s'amusent. »  
  
Il pesa ses propos suivants avant de les prononcer. _Fait chier, autant arrêter de tourner autour du pot._  
  
« Et puis rentrent à la maison et couchent ensemble. »  
  
Il regarda au loin, embarrassé. Puis les pupilles félines de Sherlock toujours plantées sur lui le rappelèrent, l'expression toujours bienveillante et sereine.  
  
Après quelques secondes, Sherlock rompit le contact visuel et se radossa dans son fauteuil. Il semblait réfléchir à sa réponse, passant d'un air absent sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. John contempla son visage, ses yeux, sa langue, ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé.  
  
Brusquement, Sherlock se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour en sortir son étui à violon. John assista à la scène désarçonné. Durant les six derniers mois, il n'y avait pas touché. À plusieurs reprises, John avait songé lui demander d'en jouer, ça lui manquait, regarder Sherlock jouer lui manquait. Mais les choses étaient dans un état si pitoyable qu'il avait fermé son clapet, sa demande avec.  
  
 _Va-t-il me répondre ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Essaie-t-il de manifester tacitement qu'il ne veut pas d'une relation ? Va-t-il dire que j'ai mal lu, qu'il ne tient à moi que comme un ami ? Ai-je tout niqué en ouvrant ma grande gueule ?_  
  
Déverrouillant les loquets d'un mouvement coordonné et parfaitement fluide, Sherlock hissa finalement le regard et répliqua :  
  
« John, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. La prochaine fois que tu seras seul, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses à ce que tu ressens pour moi. Quelles sont les émotions que j'éveille en toi ? Et pose toi cette question. Le fonctionnement conventionnel d'une relation romantique standard -se promener main dans la main au parc, les dîners aux chandelles, passer du temps avec l'autre, le sexe vanille, dire ''Je t'aime'' à tout va...- crois-tu que ce genre de relation puisse un jour exprimer la diversité et la profondeur des sentiments que tu as pour moi ? Pose-toi cette question. »  
  
John resta bouche bée, la mâchoire s'ouvrant et se fermant sans but tandis que son esprit tentait d'assimiler ce que Sherlock venait de lui déballer.  
  
« Je... Je... bégaya-t-il.  
\- NON. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était tonitruante, balayant immédiatement ses pensées. Il resta là, debout, le violon dans une main et l'archet dans l'autre. Il braqua la baguette sur John.   
  
« Pas maintenant. Je t'ai dit de le faire quand tu seras en conditions adéquates. Penses-y _à ce moment-là_. Puis fais-moi part de tes conclusions. »  
  
Il leva l'instrument et son accessoire. Mais sans bouger, il continua d'observer John.  
  
Le concerné avait les yeux écarquillés, fouillant son environnement, essayant de comprendre ce que Sherlock attendait de lui, ce qu'il voulait dire. Il revint à Sherlock qui l'étudiait d'un regard approbateur, satisfait que John veuille déduire le sens de ses mots.  
  
« Et toi ? Quelle est la profondeur de tes sentiments pour moi ? »  
  
La voix de John était un croassement alors qu'il suppliait.  
  
« Que ressens-tu quand tu me regardes ? »  
  
John se jeta de son siège et s'avança vers Sherlock, ragaillardi et plein d'espoir, _nous parlons enfin, nous parlons vraiment._  
  
Sherlock jaugea le vide un long instant. Deux hommes se tenaient ici, tous deux conscients du poids de cette conversation. Les zygomatiques de Sherlock étaient contractés à l'extrême et il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux. _Putain de merde, ce sont des larmes ?_ Son visage sembla se froisser une fraction de seconde, puis John fit face au masque impassible habituel. Ses rétines s'ancrèrent à celles de John.  
  
« La vérité ?  
\- Oui... S'il te plaît Sherlock, j'ai _besoin_ de savoir. Quand tu me regardes, vois-tu le ''fonctionnement conventionnel d'une relation romantique'', comme tu l'as dit ? »

Sa voix tremblait sous la nécessité.  
  
Les paupières de Sherlock étaient plissées de résolution en murmurant :  
  
« Absolument pas.  
\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi, que vois-tu ? Quand tu me vois, que ressens-tu ? S'il te plaît... »  
  
La voix de John était quémandeuse, insistante.  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock le couvèrent tel un laser fait pour brûler chaque doute et chaque angoisse de John. Son timbre était rauque alors qu'il chuchotait :  
  
« Ma propriété. »  
  
Il coinça le violon sous son menton. L'autre main l'y rejoignit avec l'archet.  
  
«  _MIEN_. »  
  
Le mot sembla ricochet contre les murs de la pièce, même lorsqu'il s'isola du monde au profit de son instrument.  
  
John se liquéfia et contempla Sherlock qui commença à jouer.  
  
La mélodie était inspirée, magnifique. Presque aussi magnifique que Sherlock en cet instant, ce balançant discrètement en rythme, sa robe de chambre drapée autour de son corps soulignant chaque courbe et chaque angle, ses pommettes hautes projetant une ombre sur ses traits, les yeux clos, ses mains et ses doigts habiles s'affairant sur les cordes, comme si son violon n'était qu'une extension de son corps.  
  
 _Mien, Mien, Mien..._ Le mot faisait écho dans le salon du 221B comme dans le crâne de John.  
  
 _Sien, Sien, Sien... Je lui appartiens ?_  
  
La révélation était trop fracassante pour l'encaisser immédiatement. John décida de reporter à demain, _quand je serai en conditions adéquates. C'est ce que Sherlock m'a ordonné de faire. C'est ce que je ferai._  
  
Il se rassit, se contenta de regarder et d'écouter, l'esprit vide pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques discussions essentielles s'imposent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes sincères remerciements pour tout votre soutien et des remerciements particuliers à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé ces merveilleux commentaires chaleureux. Ça m'a presque donné l'impression d'écrire quelque chose qui mérite d'être lu, après tout !  
> Ce chapitre s'est en quelque sorte écrit tout seul, une fois que j'avais commencé. Je le publie donc plus tôt que prévu. Enjoy !

Le soleil de la mi-journée était agréablement chaud sur la peau de John, chassant la morsure froide de la brise. Il était assis sur un banc, dans un parc, sous un arbre immense. L'astre projetait ses rayons sur son visage tandis qu'il observait les passants autour de lui, abeilles dans une ruche. Les gens semblaient s'être décidés en masse à profiter du rare plaisir qu'était un ciel sans nuage.  
  
Il assistait au spectacle avec un sourire satisfait -deux mères promenant leurs bébés en poussette, un groupe de cinq bambin jouant avec une balle rouge, les commerçants dans leurs stands de glaces et de cafés, les petits vieux affairés à nourrir les canards dans la marre.  
  
 _C'est drôle combien le monde paraît plus beau quand vous êtes de bonne humeur._  
  
Il s'était réveillé d'un sommeil sans rêve et rafraîchissant. Pour la première fois, il se sentait avide de sa journée et enthousiaste. Trouvant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock toujours fermée et se sentant trop débordant d'énergie pour attendre sans rien faire, il avait décidé de se balader.  
  
Il s'était installé sur ce banc et faisait ce que Sherlock lui avait ordonné. Il essayait de comprendre à quel point Sherlock comptait pour lui. Mais il éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer. Oh non, pas à penser à Sherlock, c'était en réalité la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Mais son esprit nageait encore dans le souvenir de la veille. _Je ne suis pas un malade d'amour solitaire qui s'imagine des trucs. Ce n'est pas pathétique, ce n'est pas une attirance à sens unique. C'est réciproque ! Sherlock a des sentiments pour moi !_ Ce qui ressemblait à un pitoyable délire désespéré était devenu l'éventualité tangible d'une relation. Avec Sherlock _putain_ de Holmes !  
  
 _Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est de décider comment je veux me soumettre à lui, quelles sont mes limites et mes mots de sécurité et je suis sûr que nous pourrons négocier des conditions qui seront acceptables pour tous les deux. Il se frotta les mains et pinça les lèvres, ses pensées sautant d'une possibilité à la suivante. Fessée, agressivité, peut-être... Je suis petit, comparé à lui. Je me demande ce qu'on ressent ? Ce site donnait des exemples de contrat. Je devrais commencer à rédiger le mien. Définir mes limites me prendra du temps. Comment appellent-ils ça, déjà ? Ah ouais... Les limites strictes et les limites souples. Putain de merde, ce sera définitivement une sacré expérience. Bordel !_  
  
Une silhouette unique portant un long manteau noir s'avançait à grands pas dans sa direction, passant le portail du parc. Elle attira son attention et l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Son cœur manqua littéralement un battement tandis qu'il contemplait Sherlock le rejoindre, les mains dans les poches. John se demanda vaguement comment il l'avait trouvé, cette fois... _Une empreinte de pas caractéristique, un fil décousu de mon pull, mon odeur... Merde, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une boule de cristal ou des cartes de tarot, tout ce que fait Sherlock est toujours magique !_  
  
« Café ? », proposa le génie avec légèreté.  
  
John lui sourit en retour :  
  
« Oui, s'il te plaît. »  
  
Il laissa Sherlock passer commande au petit stand de boissons chaudes. Il remarqua ces hommes et ces femmes qui le reluquaient, éberlués lorsqu'il les dépassait. Même ici, dans un lieu aussi banal qu'un parc municipal, Sherlock accaparait l'univers tel un monarque, propriétaire des lieux.  
  


Il se perdit dans la contemplation de cette figure élégante, cette posture sans défaut, ces boucles ébouriffées par le vent, le mouvement de ces lèvres lorsqu'elles parlèrent, ces mains tendant la monnaie. Cette pensée que, finalement, ce serait possible le choqua... _ces lèvres, je pourrais les sentir sur les miennes, ces doigts pourraient me toucher à des endroits intimes... mon sexe, entre les jambes. Je pourrais entendre cette voix céleste s'épaissir de passion... Nom d'un chien, je veux le rejoindre et le supplier, tout de suite._  
  
Sherlock revint, deux gobelets de café fumant en mains et en tendit un à John alors qu'il s'asseyait, les jambes tendues et nonchalamment croisées. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans un silence posé, en communion.  
  
John se décida enfin à parler :  
  
« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit. »  
  
Sherlock le regarda, les yeux plissés d'affection.  
  
« Je sais.  
\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit avant ? »  
  
Sherlock mira le vide une seconde. C'était comme si sa réponse traversait tout son corps avant de fuser.  
  
« Au début, je pensais qu'on aurait le temps. Tu courrais après tes amis potentiels. Et après quelques semaines avec moi, c'était comme si seules ma brillance et l'excitation du Travail te séduisaient. Sur le plan personnel, tu étais loin de me trouver idéal -bordélique, arrogant, versatile, insupportablement asocial. »  
  
John l'écoutait tranquillement, ce que disait Sherlock était vrai, il avait rongé son frein à ce sujet ces derniers mois. Pour autant, il ne s'en sentait pas moins honteux en l'entendant de sa bouche.  
  
Sherlock agita la main :  
  
« Et quand je suis revenu, il y avait Mary... »  
  
John renifla.  
  
« Ouais... Mary. »  
  
Il s'orienta vers Sherlock, débordant d'emphase, et plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.   
  
« Je l'aurais quittée pour toi, Sherlock. Si tu m'avais donné le moindre indice, je pense que je l'aurais quittée et que je t'aurais rejoint. »  
  
Sherlock l'étudia intensément et, tout bas, déclara :  
  
« Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est à la fois ta plus grande faiblesse et ta plus grande force, John. »  
  
Il sourit gentiment à John qui le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Tu aurais eu envie de me revenir, si désespéramment. Parce que ton essence m'appartient. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu te serais laissé écarteler, à essayer de rationaliser ta loyauté à ton mariage et ton désir secret pour moi, pour ta vie avec moi. »  
  
Sherlock haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je n'aurais pas pu te faire subir une telle chose. »  
  
John était vidé, il tentait de s'imaginer cette perspective mais ne trouvait que du blanc. Ils restèrent perdus dans leurs pensées.  
  
Encore une fois, John laissa s'écouler les minutes avant de se lancer :  
  
« Je regrette beaucoup de mes choix. Des choses que j'aurais aimé faire autrement. »  
  
Il jeta brièvement un coup d’œil à Sherlock.  
  
« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, ces derniers mois.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu ne cesses de me sauver depuis la première fois où je t'ai rencontré. Tu m'as sauvé de la dépression, d'une vie sans valeur, des snipers de Moriarty, des menaces de Magnussen, de la solitude après que Mary et moi nous soyons séparés. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Merci, Sherlock.  
\- Une dette que tu as maintes fois remboursée de ton amitié, de ta fidélité et de ton amour. »  
  
Le sourire de Sherlock était chaud, ravi lorsqu'il chuchota :  
  
« De rien, John. »  
  
Les prunelles de John s'embrumèrent alors qu'il souriait en retour et soupirait.  
  
Après un moment, il secoua la tête :  
  
« Tu sais, j'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as demandé. À propos de ce que tu représentes pour moi. J'ai comme la sensation que tu as envahi chaque recoin de ma boîte crânienne dès le premier jour... J'ai arrêté d'y penser au bout d'un certain temps. C'était... effrayant. »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock évaluèrent le visage de John avec une étrange lueur.  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
John joua distraitement avec son gobelet de café, traçant le pourtour du bout du doigt, le regard vitreux, gesticulant en songeant à ce qu'il devrait dire ensuite.  
  
Finalement, il inspira un grand coup :  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ? Tu me fais mal et je me ''soumets'' à toi ? »  
  
Le rire de Sherlock débuta d'un doux gloussement mais se transforma vite en un éclat plus viscéral, s'esclaffant sans retenu. Sa main vint soutenir son ventre alors que ses épaules tressautaient d'hilarité. Les enfants qui jouaient avec leur ballon rouge arrêtèrent et le dévisagèrent en entendant ce baryton impressionnant trembler.  
  
« Quoi ? s'étonna John, les lèvres écartées d'un large sourire. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?  
\- Pardon, pardon », s'excusa John en essuyant une larme.  
  
Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson pour se calmer, bien que son rictus était irrémédiablement plâtré sur ses traits.  
  
Il secouant sarcastiquement la tête.  
  
« John, je suis désolé.  
\- Quoi ? Ai-je mal compris quelque chose ? »  
  
Sherlock retrouva progressivement son sérieux, analysant le blond.  
  
« Oui, John. Comme toujours, tu vois mais tu n' _observes_ pas. Tu entends, mais tu n' _écoutes_ pas. Tu as tout mélangé. »  
  
Le visage de John se para d'une grimace contrariée.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
  
Sherlock balaya son incompréhension d'un roulis de poignet.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, John. Je n'ai pas à te battre jusqu'à ce que tu te soumettes. La soumission... _survient_. Spontanément. Quand tu es prêt à abandonner qui tu es et à t'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand tu t'agenouilles sans le moindre sursaut d'ego, sans la plus infime trace d'auto-préservation. Et lorsqu'une personne se soumet véritablement, ce n'est qu'alors que naît un vrai Dominateur. »  
  
John fronça les sourcils en retournant ses paroles dans son esprit.  
  
« Tu en parles comme si c'était mystique »  
  
Sherlock murmura :  
  
« Oh oui, John, ça l'est. La vraie soumission est aveuglante de beauté. Tu comprendras quand tu seras prêt.  
\- Quand serai-je prêt, Sherlock ? », l'interrogea John, déstabilisé.  
  
 _Bordel, je pensais que nous y étions, qu'on allait coucher ensemble bientôt. Ma queue est dure depuis ce matin. Que dit-il, exactement ? Que veut-il putain de dire ?_  
  
L'expression de Sherlock était sereine, patiente en mirant John.  
  
« Tu sauras quand tu le seras, John. Et je t'attendrai », susurra-t-il.

* * *

John attendit Sherlock près de l'ascenseur dont il avait déjà pressé le bouton d'appel. Il jeta une dernière riposte à Lestrade qui lui tenait la porte de son bureau en roulant des yeux, puis Sherlock rejoignit John.

  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, ni de lui parler, ces deux derniers jours. Le retour en force des enquêtes les avait tenus occupés au labo de Bart's, au Yard et sur le terrain, à courir après des suspects et se renseigner auprès de son réseau de sans-abris. Les dernières paperasses étaient finalement remplies et le duo exténué détective-blogueur retournait à la maison après presque quarante-huit heures sans dormir.  
  
Une question persistait cependant et John avait besoin de savoir, il serait incapable de se reposer ou de dormir sans savoir. Il décida de la poser alors qu'ils attendaient encore l’ascenseur.  
  
« Qu'en est-il de Victor ? Et Peter ? Et... les autres, s'il y en a d'autres ? »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent en fixant John. Il était toujours silencieux lorsque le transporteur s'arrêta et que ses portes s'ouvrirent. Ils entrèrent et il ne répondit qu'une fois les battants clos, la voix profonde et sombre :  
  
« Si tu me demandes si je compte maintenir mon amitié avec eux, la réponse est oui. Je n'oublie pas mes vieux amis parce que je m'en suis fait de nouveaux. Si ta question relève de nos rapports intimes, je déciderai en temps et en heure. »  
  
John y songea pendant que l'ascenseur les conduisait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense bâtisse. Les rayons du soleil les inondèrent lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes. Sherlock cherchait un taxi quand son téléphone sonna. Il s'immobilisa sur le trottoir pour le sortir et se renfrogna en lisant le message.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? », demanda John.  
  
Toujours contrarié, Sherlock lança :  
  
« Mycroft. »  
  
Ses yeux acérés fouillèrent les environs et repérèrent une voiture noire sans marque et rutilante qui ralentit juste devant eux.  
  
Ouvrant la portière, il interpella John :  
  
« Entre. Nous te déposerons à Baker Street. Je dois voir Mycroft. »  
  
John s'installa et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger :  
  
« Une affaire ?  
\- Oui », rétorqua brièvement Sherlock.  
  
Ses doigts parcouraient l'écran de son portable, téléchargeant page après page de documents qu'il absorbait avec avidité. John l'observait tranquillement. Après plusieurs minutes, Sherlock relégua son appareil de côté et souffla.  
  
« Je dois partir pour Genève ce soir. Une histoire de blanchiment d'argent. Une grosse somme, quelqu'un d'important », expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse.  
  
John se sentit submergé par diverses émotions en apprenant le départ imminent de Sherlock, _juste quand on est sur le point de..._  
  
« Pendant combien de temps pars-tu ? »  
  
Sherlock soupira et laissa sa tête rouler en arrière, fermant les paupières.  
  
« Trois jours, peut-être quatre. »  
  
John le laissa vaquer à ses occupations mentales et regarda par la fenêtre sans rien y voir. _Quatre jours sans lui._  
  


* * *

John s'assit dans son fauteuil, le ventre rempli de poulet Kung Pao et de riz frit, sirotant avec plaisir sa deuxième bière. Il observa Sherlock s'asseoir en face de lui, les mains et le cerveau occupés avec son ordinateur, concentré comme aucun être humain.  
  
Il s'était traîné au 221B, crevé comme jamais, s'était isolé dans sa chambre et s'y était endormi comme une masse. Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois réveillé, Sherlock était rentré de son entretien avec son frère. Il empaquetait ses affaires et échangeait sans cesse des textos avec Mycroft sur cette affaire qui avait surgi inopinément.  
  
Sherlock partait dans quelques minutes, une voiture de Mycroft l'emmènerait à l'aéroport.  
  
Sherlock se leva brusquement pour recueillir une pile de papiers posée sur la table. Les parcourant superficiellement, il parût se frustrer d'un coup. Il s'interrompit puis grogna, fourrageant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux avec agacement.  
  
Peut-être pour le divertir, peut-être parce qu'il voulait démontrer à Sherlock qu'il prenait leur situation très au sérieux, John décida d'entamer la conversation.  
  
Il se racla la gorge et fixa sa bouteille de bière :  
  
« J'ai beaucoup lu. »  
  
Sherlock lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de revenir à sa liasse de documents.  
  
« À quel propos ?  
\- J'ai lu des blogs et des sites à propos de tout ça. À propos de la confiance et de l'honnêteté inhérentes à la relation Dom-Sub. À propos de la nécessité d'une communication sincère. Combien ça peut être beau. Quand le Soumis donne le contrôle complet à son Dominateur, avec la certitude qu'il s'occupera bien de lui. »  
  
Sherlock pivota vers lui, ses papiers encore en main, et dévisagea intensément John. Le concerné continua :  
  
« Je pense juste... peut-être que je me trompe, mais abandonner son contrôle à ce point, s' _agenouiller_ physiquement... est-ce que ça... Je ne sais pas, est-ce que ça... »

 

Il s'ébranla, fâché de butter avec ses mots.  
  
Sherlock le jaugea patiemment, silencieux.  
  
John inspira un grand coup :  
  
« Est-ce que ça n’émascule pas, en quelque sorte ? Je veux dire, je comprends le concept entre un homme et une femme... et je veux le faire... Mais je n'ai été qu'avec... des femmes, je veux dire... »  
  
Il finit par lâcher l'affaire, fébrile.  
  
Sherlock reposa ses papiers sur la table avec soin et fronça les sourcils. Il s'orienta vers John et fourra les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en rejoignant stoïquement son fauteuil pour s'y asseoir. Ses doigts vinrent presque inconsciemment se placer devant ses lèvres.  
  
John croisa son regard et l'interrogea :  
  
« Est-ce que j'ai bon ? »  
  
Sherlock soupira et s'adossa davantage, laissant tomber ses bras sur ses accoudoirs.  
  
« Bien, John ! Très bien ! En l'espace de quelques secondes, tu as employé les bons mots. Confiance, honnêteté, contrôle. »  
  
John le fixa, un début de sourire à la bouche.  
  
« Ah ouais ?  
\- Félicitations. Enfin, tu as éludé presque tout ce qui importe... »  
  
John leva les yeux au ciel, sa voix était irritée lorsqu'il ajouta :  
  
« D'accord alors, dis-moi. »  
  
Il respira difficilement.  
  
« Sherlock, je te pose la question parce que tu m'as dit de te confier mes doutes. »  
  
Sherlock secoua la tête.  
  
« Je suis désolé, John. »  
  
Ils restèrent assis, à se dévisager l'un l'autre quelques minutes. Puis, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision fondamentale, Sherlock se pencha en avant, les coudes enfoncés dans les genoux, la face stoïque.  
  
« John, réfléchis-y. Réfléchis-y _vraiment_. Pas avec ce que tu as appris de ces livres, d'internet ou du témoignage de ces personnes, commença-t-il doucement. Le contrôle est une illusion. Donner le contrôle est une illusion. Avoir un quelconque contrôle sur n'importe quelle issue est une illusion. Honnêteté et confiance. Ces deux constructions abstraites sont nées d'esprits incultes. La vérité absolue est inviolable. Pour la percevoir, l'appréhender, un point de vue totalement objectif est primordial. Les gens veulent des semi-vérités, de celles qui ne blessent pas. Et la confiance... souffla-t-il en riant de dérision. La confiance est fondée sur des opinions biaisées. Elle se métamorphose et s'adapte aux actions et interactions d'autrui, dépend des caprices de l'esprit. Encore un concept relatif. »  
  
John tira une grimace de confusion tandis que Sherlock se levait et s'approchait de lui.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas », articula-t-il alors que Sherlock planait au-dessus de lui.  
  
Sherlock soupira.  
  
« Ça viendra. En attendant, essaie de ne pas baser ton opinion sur ce que tu as pu lire ou voir. Ce sont principalement des personnes qui intègrent cet univers pour s'émoustiller, pour sortir de leur monotonie. Ce n'est pas de la soumission, John. C'est un jeu de rôle. »  
  
Il braqua sur John des pupilles acérées pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Finalement, il murmura tout bas :  
  
« Lève-toi. »  
  
John fut interpellé par l'ordre inattendu mais se dressa derechef sur ses pieds. Sherlock fit un pas de plus.  
  
De sa taille surdimensionnée, il surplombait John et lui dit :  
  
« Quant à l'émasculation, John, la vérité est que la soumission requiert un courage sans borne. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le genre de la personne. C'est l'acte mental de renoncer à soi-même. L'acte charnel n'en est qu'une infime partie. Si nous ne parlons que de la dimension physique, tu m'es déjà soumis. »  
  
La fragrance éphémère de l'after-shave de Sherlock était enivrante, comme si elle s'infiltrait délibérément dans les narines de John. Il se sentait épinglé par l'éclat de ses yeux, semblables à des pierres précieuses sous la lumière ambrée du 221B. Son attention migra des iris intenses de Sherlock à ses lèvres pleines.  
  
Sherlock baissa la tête pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. Sa voix perdit encore en octaves, rien qu'un murmure vibrant de sexe :  
  
« Si j'en avais envie, je pourrais te prendre tout de suite. Te plier en deux, descendre ton pantalon et te malmener de la plus basse des façons. »  
  
Il inclina le menton et amena sa bouche à l'oreille de John jusqu'à ce qu'elle infuse les vibrations du son dans chaque molécule du corps du blond.  
  
« Je pourrais _te baiser_... »  
  
Le mot roula sur sa langue, diffusant un souffle glacé, en insistant vicieusement sur le claquement du b.  
  
John frissonna, le cœur tambourinant, la verge si dure qu'elle menaçant de déchirant son jean.  
  
« Et tu me supplierais de ne jamais arrêter. »  
  


John rougit immédiatement, car les paroles de Sherlock lui donnaient l'impression d'être _possédé_ pour la première fois. Ses yeux étaient affamés, suppliaient, son corps tanguait vers celui de Sherlock. _Pitié, pitié, pitié..._ Le mantra tournait en boucle dans sa tête... _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock..._  
  
Le génie se redressa et analysa John qui s'humectait nerveusement les lèvres, les pupilles rivées sur la bouche de Sherlock, le front brillant d'une fine couche de transpiration.  
  
« Fut un temps, ç'aurait été suffisant. »  
  
John hissa le regard et rencontra celui du brun.  
  
« Mais maintenant, je veux _tout_ de toi, tout ce que tu es. Tout ou rien. Le reste ne dépend que de _toi_. »  
  
Sherlock haussa un sourcil de défi, le chef penché d'un côté.  
  
Ils s'évaluèrent, sans jamais se quitter des yeux, la respiration lourde.  
  
« Je serai prêt, Sherlock », promit John, déglutissant pour soulager sa gorge sèche.  
  
Sherlock sourit et se courba. Ses lèvres moelleuses frôlèrent la tempe de John, un baiser si léger que la sensation s'évapora aussitôt. Mais ce fut en même temps si intense, John se sentait comme brûlé au fer blanc, marqué irrémédiablement. Il haleta bruyamment, incapable de ravaler le son à temps.  
  
Sherlock recula, satisfait.  
  
« Nous verrons. »  
  


* * *

Il était minuit passé et Sherlock était parti depuis des heures.  
  
John avait déjà joui deux fois. La première juste après que Sherlock soit parti, sur le seuil de l'appartement, enveloppé des dernières fragrances de Sherlock et une main caressant sa tempe, là où les lèvres de Sherlock l'avaient touché. La seconde dans son lit après avoir regardé des vidéos de fessées, de discipline et de sodomie brute, la souris naviguant frénétiquement de GIF en GIF, de vidéo en vidéo. Sa main était effrénée sur son sexe, les lèvres mordues et entrouvertes d'abandon, de longs grognements et gémissements lui échappaient dans le silence de l'appartement vide alors que son cerveau matérialisait le fantasme que Sherlock avait semé avec seulement quelques mots.  
  
 _Si j'en avais envie, je pourrais te prendre tout de suite. Te plier en deux, descendre ton pantalon et te malmener de la plus basse des façons. Je pourrais te baiser... Et tu me supplierais de ne jamais arrêter..._ _  
  
_ _PUTAIN de merde_ , voulait-il crier en se répandant en grandes bandes dans sa main, trayant la moindre dernière goutte, essoufflé.  
  
Finalement rassasié et le pyjama défroissé, il s'assit dans son lit face à une feuille A4 vierge, réfléchissant profondément. Il avait trois jours pour rédiger ses conditions, _fais simple, Watson, bordel, je sais juste qu'il me prendra lorsqu'il rentrera. Ses lèvres, Ô doux Jésus... ces lèvres, bon Dieu, cette voix... Je jure que s'il avait parlé une minute de plus, je serais venu dans mon caleçon, sans même me toucher._  
  
Il se ressaisit, se mordant les lèvres de concentration, et écrivit précautionneusement : « BROUILLON DE CONTRAT – Conditions de relation Dom-Sub entre Sherlock Holmes et Dr John Watson »  
  
 _Voilà, ça donne l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'officiel_ , songea-t-il avec assurance. _Il saura que j'y ai réfléchi, que j'ai attentivement fait la part des choses, que je suis sérieux et tellement putain de PRÊT._  
  
Délaissant la feuille de côté, il se rallongea sur le matelas et s'étira de contentement. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de penser à ce qu'il allait mettre dedans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> J'espère que vous profitez tous de l'été et des vacances :)

John prit le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du matin et bailla bruyamment. Reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de ses sens, le sommeil s'évapora et il fit magistralement voler sa couette. _Oui ! Toute une journée de congé avec une seule tâche à accomplir. Et Sherlock revient à la maison demain soir. Merde, j'aurais préféré ne pas être de garde la demie-journée, demain. Bah, on n'y peut rien..._ Il programma le déroulement d'aujourd'hui avec une anticipation excitante.  
  
Les deux derniers jours avaient été mouvementés avec ses permanences en clinique mais son esprit n'était obstrué que de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'est-à-dire s'armer d'un papier et d'un stylo et écrire un brouillon qu'il pourra soumettre à Sherlock quand il rentrera le jour suivant. Chaque seconde d'inaction était dédiée à ce qu'il allait écrire, comment il allait le formuler. La majorité de ce qu'il avait à dire était de toute manière organisé dans sa tête.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers en souriant de délice. _Je vais tout préparer, ce sera parfaitement prêt. Il voudra sûrement changer certaines choses, on devra en négocier d'autres. Qui sait, il pourrait avoir des fantasmes que j'ai négligé et je suis absolument disposé à faire tout ce qu'il trouve excitant... enfin, presque tout, hors de question que je boive de l'urine ou que je le laisse me pisser dessus..._  
  
 _Oui, toute une journée avec rien d'autre à faire que ça..._  
  
Il s'assit avec sa tasse de thé fumant et alluma son ordinateur.  
  
Il avait méticuleusement songé à la manière dont il rédigerait ses préférences. Les nouveaux sites qu'il avait trouvés adoptaient une approche plus moderne et complète. Un site suggérait de lister différentes pratiques et de les noter -''0'' étant une activité que vous ne voudriez essayer pour rien au monde et ''5'' étant une activité qui vous fait rêver et que vous ne vous lasseriez jamais de recommencer. Un autre site proposait également de dresser une liste puis d'ajouter ''Oui'' ou ''Non'', suivi d'un espace consacré à plus d'élaboration si besoin.  
  
Après avoir tourné et retourné les formats dans sa tête, John avait tranché en faveur d'une approche plus old-school. Il avait décidé de rédiger une liste surmontée de plusieurs rubriques -mots de sécurité, limites souples, limites strictes- et d'écrire ses souhaits pour chaque, laissant de la place pour que Sherlock puisse compléter avec les commentaires qu'il pourrait avoir. Il pensait que ce serait moins ambigu qu'un simple chiffre ou juste une réponse en oui/non.  
  
Il s'installa à la table, thé à portée de main, une feuille blanche et son ordinateur en face de lui. Il songea à nouveau aux rubriques qu'il voulait structurer.  
  
1\. MOTS DE SECURITE  
2\. SECURITE  
3\. LIMITES STRICTES - SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE  
4\. LIMITES SOUPLES – Pourraient être envisagées à un certain degré ou ouvertes à négociations  
a. Bondage  
b. Douleur  
c. Sextoys  
d. Actes sexuels  
e. Fantasmes  
5\. TRES ENVIE D'ESSAYER  
a. Bondage  
b. Douleur  
c. Sextoys  
d. Actes sexuels  
e. Fantasmes

Voilà, ça avait l'air organisé et plutôt pas mal, se disait-il, se réchauffant les mains en en enveloppant sa tasse. Il se radossa et soupira. _J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte qu'il rentre. Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir combien il était exquis, j'aurais pu l'avoir des années plus tôt si j'avais eu les yeux en face des trous.Que dit-on, déjà ? ''L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le pré d'à côté'' ? Ouais, ça me correspond bien. J'ai retourné le monde entier à la recherche de ce que je voulais et je n'ai jamais réalisé que je l'avais sous le nez tout ce temps ! Je vais d'abord prendre une douche et puis je rédigerai tout ça. Dois-je l'écrire à la main ou le taper à l'ordi, comment l'imprimerais-je sans que personne ne le voit..._  
  
Le tourbillon de ses pensées n'avait qu'un seul et unique sujet... _Sherlock..._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, lavé et nourri, John s'assit en peignoir à la table du salon, stylo en main.  
  
« EBAUCHE DE CONTRAT – Conditions de relation Dom-Sub entre Sherlock Holmes et Dr John Watson »  
  
 _Je, sous-signé John Watson, sain de corps et d'esprit, par la présente déclare être prêt à entamer une relation Dom/Sub avec Sherlock Holmes, basée sur les principes Sûr-Sain-Consensuel, pour notre plaisir mutuel et l'avancement de notre relation._  
  
Il fixa les mots couchés sur papier. _Merde, je ne suis pas un putain d'avocat, j'espère que ça sonne bien..._  
  
Il se munit d'une feuille de brouillon pour noter les idées de répartition entre les rubriques qu'il avait décidées plus tôt. _J'en ferai une copie au propre plus tard, quand j'aurai fini._  
  
Les limites strictes seraient probablement les plus évidentes, alors il commença par là :  
  
Pas de edge play, de lavement, d'urophilie, de crachat, de fist, de sonde, d'enregistrement vidéo, d'humiliation publique...  
  
Il s'interrompit, ayant écumé la liste des trois sites qu'il avait trouvés. _Je pourrais toujours en rajouter si quelque chose d'autre me vient._  
  
Ses yeux naviguèrent sur les pratiques sexuelles diverses.  
  
Bondage... _Merde, ça a l'air excitant, mais je ne veux pas que ça réveille mon SSPT, ça massacrerait l'ambiance._ Il inscrivit précautionneusement ses inquiétudes, demanda du bondage léger uniquement, les colliers (limite souple), bondage en suspension ( _bordel, ça pourrait être sexy. Mais je me sentirais totalement sans défense et vulnérable, mieux vaut s'abstenir – limite souple_ )... Et il continua ainsi méticuleusement, triant d'une colonne à une autre. Il classa les bandeaux et les baillons dans les limites strictes- _ça pourrait faire émerger des souvenirs des soldats que j'ai vu_ , son cœur battait déjà plus vite de panique, rien qu'en y pensant.  
  
Sextoys... il fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant- vibromasseurs, plugs anaux, godemichets, perles anales-, il ouvrit un nouvel onglet internet pour prendre connaissance des différents modèles, certains petits, certains énormes... _Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais, je ne veux définitivement pas me balader dans la rue en en portant un. Mais si Sherlock veut les utiliser lorsqu'on est en privé, pourquoi pas ?_ Il serra les fesses avec emphase en imaginant. C'était un problème auquel il essayait de ne pas trop penser. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais rien inséré dans son rectum, il était même encore trop jeune pour un examen de la prostate. Songer aux doigts de Sherlock puis à son sexe qui le pénétreraient était à la fois excitant et terrifiant, mais également un peu humiliant. Me ce seraient les doigts de _Sherlock_ , le sexe de _Sherlock_ , ses parties les plus intimes et _putain, j'en ai envie, je veux le sentir m'envahir, qu'il m'utilise, qu'il se satisfasse à l'intérieur de moi... Aurai-je mal ? À quel point aurai-je mal ? Pourrai-je m'y habituer ?_  
  
Son front se plissa davantage puis il conclut que les jouets avaient leur place dans la colonne des limites souples. Méticuleusement, il descendit une nouvelle liste étonnamment longue, vérifiant occasionnellement le visuel de nouveaux jouets qui ne lui étaient pas familiers- les fouets, les martinets, les paddles, les ceintures... Des pinces à téton ? Il glissa une main dans son peignoir pour tâter ses mamelons. Ils avaient toujours été relativement sensibles, _mais les femmes n'aiment pas les toucher, aimerais-je qu'il les pince ? Putain, oui. Mais y mettre une vraie pince ? Pas sûr..._ Limite souple mais avec l'envie de tester, écrivit-il en mâchonnant sa lèvre. Cravache ? _Bordel de merde, c'est un oui absolu._  
  
Le temps passa, concentré qu'il était à draguer les listes de pratiques, positions et jouets sexuels. Sa propre liste s'étoffaient à vue d’œil. Complète comme elle l'était, il se dit vaguement qu'il y avait peu de chances que les fantasmes, paraphilies et désirs de Sherlock n'y figurent pas déjà. _Mais c'est Sherlock Holmes, qui sait quelles nouvelles manières de baiser, d'attacher ou de provoquer de la douleur il peut connaître alors qu'elles n'ont jamais traversé l'esprit de ces gens._  
  
Ses os grincèrent quand il s'étira et se leva.  
  
 _Tout ça m'amène à penser à mes mots et à mes règles de sécurité puis je taperai tout ça à l'ordi. Je l'imprimerai à la clinique demain. Je devrai faire gaffe à ce que personne ne le voit. Je veux que tout soit prêt lorsque Sherlock reviendra demain soir._  
  
Son ventre gargouilla brusquement. Le déjeuner d'abord, tiqua-t-il.

* * *

Il ne revint à ses papiers que bien plus tard.

Ses règles de sécurités étaient compliquées à définir. Il avait rangé toutes les formes de edgeplay dans les limites strictes, toutes celles qui pouvaient engendrer les blessures les plus sérieuses, brûlures comme coupures. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à définir sa politique en matière de protection contre les infections sexuellement transmissibles.  
  
 _Tant_ _que nous n'aurons pas tous les deux passé les tests, nous devrions porter des préservatifs. Une fois qu'on aura reçu les résultats négatifs, tout ira bien._ Ses sourcils se froncèrent en songeant que Sherlock n'avait pas mentionné d'exclusivité. En réalité, quand John lui avait demandé ce qu'il en serait de Victor, de Peter et des autres, Sherlock avait expressément affirmé que l'option restait ouverte _. Que voulait-il dire ? Il décidera en temps et en heure ? Alors, il décidera s'il continuera de coucher avec d'autres personnes ? J'aurais aussi le droit de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ai-je envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il veut un coup à trois ? Putain, est-ce que ça me plairait ? Est-ce une possibilité ? Sherlock partagerait-il ? Devrais-je inclure ça dans le contrat ?_  
  
Son esprit était brumeux, il était évident qu'il devrait en parler davantage avec Sherlock.  
  
Suivants, les mots de sécurité.  
  
Il sourit. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Tous les sites internet suggéraient qu'il y en ait deux. Le premier serait utilisé quand les choses deviendraient trop intenses et qu'il aurait besoin de faire une pause. Le second serait pour les cas où il voudrait que Sherlock arrête net ce qu'il serait en train de faire. Il faudrait choisir des mots qu'il n'emploierait pas dans une conversation de tous les jours mais qu'il ne serait pas susceptible d'oublier sous l'influence du stress. Les génériques étaient ''jaune'' pour demander une pause et ''rouge'' pour que la scène prenne tout bonnement fin.  
  
L'idée lui était venue pendant qu'il se douchait, ce matin. Il en riait sous cape depuis. Même Sherlock devrait trouver ça drôle.  
  
Mot de sécurité n°1 : ''Anderson'', écrivit-il. Il ricana. _Il est improbable que je prononce le nom d'Anderson sans que Sherlock ne tombe en état de choc et me laisse un moment de répit._  
  
Mot de sécurité n°2 : ''Mycroft''. Foutu Mycroft. _Aucun autre mot au monde ne nous ferait débander aussi vite que le sien._  
  
Il soupira, satisfait.  
  
Il a fait de son mieux. Demain, il serait de garde, il devrait être libre aux environs de seize heures. Il recopiera à l'ordinateur tout de suite et l'imprimera à la clinique, _discrètement, pour que personne ne le voit_. Ensuite, il disposera de quelques heures afin de tout préparer pour le retour de Sherlock.  
  
Il commença à taper.

* * *

Le lendemain, il était presque dix-sept heures quand John se planta devant le miroir de la salle de bain et s'essuya le visage. Il s'était rasé de près, deux fois. _Je dois me préparer au mieux. Il rentre dans quelques heures. En réalité, j'ai un beau visage. Les femmes aiment mes yeux bleus expressifs... Mais je me demande si je plais à Sherlock ?_  
  
Il scruta le reste de son corps. _Pas trop mal pour un quarantenaire. J'ai toujours une certaine masse musculaire._ Il regarda son sexe à moitié durci, s'imagina les mains pales de Sherlock le parcourir. Il passa un doigt dans ses poils pubiens. _Je dois tailler. Il faut que j'ai l'air entretenu, je dois donner une bonne première impression._ Il s'empoigna, _j'espère que Sherlock aimera ce qu'il verra._  
  
Il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil dans le miroir. Il lui avait été impossible d'effacer son sourire de toute la journée. _Je ressemble à un chiot impatient qui attend que son maître rentre à la maison. Fait chier, si c'est ainsi, alors tant pis. Pourquoi me mentirais-je quand je suis seul ?_  
  
Il entra dans la douche, rasoir en mains.

* * *

Il était à peine vingt heures quand John inséra d'une main sa clé dans la serrure du 221, l'autre main cramponnée à son sac de raviolis au poulet sauce fromage de chez Angelo, les préférés de Sherlock. Il courut presque dans les escaliers, _il sera là d'une minute à l'autre._  
  
Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit le manteau et l'écharpe familiers passés sur le dossier de son fauteuil et des chaussures près de la porte. Il déposa le sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le cœur tambourinant soudainement. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et en quelques secondes, Sherlock entra dans la pièce.  
  
Il s'immobilisa en voyant John, brusquement aux aguets. Ils se jaugèrent tous deux, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques nuits plus tôt encore frais dans leurs esprits. Des minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne détourne le regard, la tension dans l'air était lourde et épaisse.  
  
« Tu es rentré. »  
  
La voix de John était rauque tandis qu'il s'approchait de Sherlock.   
  
« Tu m'as manqué. »  
  
L’aveu était sincère et dénué d'arrière-pensée. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient chauds quand il lui sourit.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué aussi, John », déclara-t-il doucement.  
  
John zieuta aux alentours.  
  
« Écoute, laisse-moi simplement ranger tout ça et ensuite nous parlerons. »  
  
Hâtivement, il empila les plats dans le frigo et sortit deux assiettes en prévision. Un peu de sauce avait coulé et il se lava les mains. Il pénétra le salon en se les séchant, un rictus impatient aux lèvres. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, les paumes jointes devant son torse, observant John, un air clément sur le visage en l'attendant.  
  
John lança le torchon sur la table de la cuisine et sourit.   
  
« Je reviens tout de suite. »  
  
Sherlock acquiesça gravement, les paupières plissées en suivant John du regard.  
  
Dans sa chambre à l'étage, John se munit de la pochette en carton contenant l'ébauche de contrat, le cœur battant. _Ça y est ! Si tout se passe bien et que ça lui convient, j'aurai très bientôt ses mains et ses lèvres sur moi, sa queue en moi !_ La tête incliné en avant, il inspira longuement, _reprends-toi, Watson._  
  
Il redescendit, le dossier fermement empoigné.  
  
Les pupilles de Sherlock le détaillèrent puis se posèrent sur la pochette. John ne vit pas la contraction soudaine de ses muscles faciaux ni le durcissement de ses yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était tellement plus froide qu'avant.  
  
John souffla un bon coup et tendit le dossier :  
  
« J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit et je pense être prêt à m'agenouiller pour toi, Sherlock. »  
  
Il recula pour s'asseoir dans son propre siège.   
  
« Pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai rédigé une sorte de brouillon pour discuter de nos limites et les négocier. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas complet, se pressa-t-il d'ajouter. Nous pouvons en parler et le finaliser s'il te va, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »  
  
Sherlock continua de le fixer, illisible, le fichier encore fermé sur les genoux. Le cœur de John commença à couler lorsqu'il remarqua son manque d'enthousiasme. Un ange passa et finalement, soupirant, Sherlock ouvrit la pochette. Il y eut un silence, seulement brisé par le bruit des pages tournées tandis que Sherlock en parcourait les grandes lignes.  
  
John s'installa au fond de son dossier, les doigts inconsciemment de retour sur sa tempe, là où Sherlock l'avait embrassé avant son départ. Un mélange d'espoir et d'angoisse broyait son estomac, le rendait nauséeux. _Dis quelque chose, nom d'un chien, Sherlock._  
  
Enfin, Sherlock ferma le fichier.  
  
De longs doigts pales tapotèrent en rythme la pochette sur son giron, dévisageant vaguement le tapis, plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
Ce silence devenait réellement inconfortable. John décida de faire le grand saut.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock se braquèrent à nouveau sur lui, soucieux.  
  
« Ce que j'en pense ? », répéta-t-il, les sourcils haussés.  
  
Il se pencha en arrière et joignit ses mains, touchant son menton du bout des doigts.  
  
Son ton était plat, sans modulation, le visage impassible.  
  
« Je pense que tu as été très minutieux. Tu as fait du bon travail en spécifiant ce que tu voulais pendant les ''scènes'' en chambre. Où _tu_ décides ce qui est tolérable et ce qui ne l'est pas. _Tu_ décides ce qui est plaisant pour toi et ce qui ne l'est pas. _Tu_ décides quand tu veux faire une pause, un intervalle durant la ''scène''. Et _tu_ décides quand tu veux marquer une halte définitive à l'acte, fermer le rideau comme si nous étions sur ''scène''. Même prétendument agenouillé, le règne suprême est celui de _ta_ volonté. Où je ne joue qu'un rôle à ton profit, en portant un pantalon en cuir, un fouet à la main et ma seule mission est celle d'une singe de cirque qui doit te satisfaire et combler tes désirs. »  
  
Il balança son torse en avant et épingla John avec ses pupilles scintillantes de rage.  
  
«  _AI. JE. TORT ?_  »  
  
Les trois mots résonnèrent bruyamment dans le salon alors que John luttait pour respirer. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé.  
  
« Sherlock, s'il te plaît... commença-t-il.  
\- Non. »  
  
Sherlock secoua la tête, le ton définitif. Il se leva de son fauteuil, une main tenant encore le dossier et l'autre s'enfonçant dans la poche de son pantalon. Quand il regarda John, ses iris étaient comme deux lasers, incinérant les restes d'espoir dans le cœur de John.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas _décider_ de t'agenouiller pour moi. Ce n'est pas une action volontaire basée sur une décision que tu prendrais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Tu t'agenouilles quand tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que céder à l'appel du sol, quand tes jambes sont incapables de te soutenir car chaque fibre de ton être, chaque fragment de toi a _besoin_ de s'assujettir à la volonté de ton Dom, au plaisir de ton Dom. S'agenouiller est la représentation physique d'un abandon psychologique bien plus profond. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec le sexe, il n'a jamais été question de sexe. J'ai essayé de te faire voir ce que c'était, mais j'ai échoué. Toi et moi semblons avoir des points de vue aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. »  
  
John le fixait sans jamais battre des cils, l'air véritablement blessé.  
  
La colère quitta progressivement le visage de Sherlock, debout, la tête basse, les yeux clos. Il soupira, un son à fendre l'âme. Lorsqu'il rouvrit des paupières, son regard était nu et triste. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, regagnant une attitude fière en étudiant John.  
  
« Je suis un Dom. Et je ne peux pas répondre aux besoins de mon Sub si j'ai les mains liées. »  
  
Il abandonna la pochette sur les cuisses de John en murmurant :  
  
« Pardonne-moi d'avoir mal interprété ton intérêt et d'avoir vainement nourri tes espoirs. J'ai bien peur de devoir décliner. Je suis désolé, John. »  
  
Il acquiesça sèchement puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le doux cliquetis de la porte qui se ferma sonna tel le tombé d'un couperet final, plus retentissant encore que si elle avait claqué avec véhémence.  
  
John resta assis là un interminable moment, gelé par le choc et la peine. _Que vient-il de se passer, bordel ?_

* * *

Un rugissement retentit du téléviseur alors qu'un nouveau but était marqué. Les acclamations endiablées et les applaudissements tonitruants s'ajoutaient à la cacophonie des discussions bruyantes du bar et aux cognements cristallins des assiettes et des verres.

John était assis seul à une table près de la fenêtre, sirotant sa deuxième bière. Le tumulte de pensées dans sa tête menaçait de la faire exploser.  
  
 _Où me suis-je trompé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rédiger tout ça ? Il m'avait dit de ne pas aller sur internet. Mais je voulais être organisé, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Après tout, je suis supposé lui offrir mon corps. Est-ce si mal d'exprimer ce que je veux ? Que voulait-il dire par « Tu ne peux pas décider de t'agenouiller », bordel ? Que mes genoux céderont d'eux-même?De quoi parle-t-il ? « Non »... Il a dit « NON »... Peut-il vraiment dire non et simplement se barrer ? Qu'advient-il de ce qu'il y a indéniablement entre nous ? A-t-il tranché unilatéralement, tout balancé aux ordures ? Qu'en est-il de ce que je veux ? Qu'en est-il de mes besoins ? Je voulais tellement qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me prenne, qu'il me fasse mal... Qu'ai-je foiré au point qu'il renonce ? Je ne comprends rien._  
  
Impulsivement, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une carte de son porte-feuille. Avant que son cerveau n'ait la chance de le raisonner, il composa le numéro.  
  
« Allô, est-ce bien Victor ?  
\- Tout à fait. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? répondit une voix endormie.  
\- Ouais, salut. C'est John. John Watson.  
\- Hey, John, s'étonna Victor. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Écoutez, je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'avais besoin de vous parler.  
\- Ouais, bien sûr. Tout va bien ? Sherlock est avec vous ? »  
  
Victor avait l'air parfaitement réveillé, maintenant, alerte.  
  
La poigne de John se resserra autour de sa pinte.  
  
« Non. En fait, c'est exactement ce dont je voulais vous parler.  
\- Est-ce urgent ? Vous pouvez venir chez moi, si vous voulez, proposa Victor, le ton inquiet.  
\- Non... Enfin, je voudrais vous voir dès que possible, mais c'est trop tard pour ce soir, répliqua John.  
\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas demain ? J'ai rendez-vous avec mon agent dans la matinée, mais nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble. Il y a un café tout à fait sympathique près de chez moi.  
\- Ouais, ce serait bien, souffla John, soulagé.  
\- D'accord. Je vous enverrai l'adresse par message. Treize heures, ça vous irait ?  
\- Ouais, bien sûr. J'apprécie vraiment votre geste...  
\- Quand vous voulez, John. Et appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, okay ? Et n'angoissez pas, peu importe ce dont il retourne, nous trouverons une solution pour vous en sortir, le rassura la voix attentionnée de Victor.  
\- Ouais, j'espère. Merci. À demain, alors. »

* * *

Il était près de minuit et les seuls bruits étaient ceux des poltrons quittant le bar pour investir les rues désertes.  
  
De l'autre côté de la route, Sherlock était appuyé contre un mur, son col relevé engagé dans une lutte perdue d'avance contre le vent. Une main gantée levait sa cigarette à sa bouche et il exhalait de vagues ronds de fumée, mélangés à la condensation de sa respiration dans l'air froid. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur la large fenêtre du pub et la silhouette floue en pull qui était assise seule à sa table depuis deux heures. Le faible éclairage de la rue peignait de longues ombres sous ses pommettes tandis qu'il se gorgeait de chaque taffe.  
  
Le tintinnabulement métallique d'un chariot de supermarché contre les pavés du trottoir interrompit ses rêveries et il tourna la tête vers cet homme qui marchait jusqu'à lui, enveloppé dans un manteau d'hiver en lambeaux et un cache-oreilles en laine déchirée, un sans-abri dont tous les biens tenaient dans ce caddie.  
  
« M'sieur 'Olmes m'sieur, sortez tard ! »  
  
Son accent cockney était à couper au couteau.  
  
Sherlock jeta un rapide coup d’œil en direction du bar puis revint à l'homme, sa main se levant déjà pour avaler une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.  
  
« Il semblerait.  
\- L'Docteur Watson est d'dans ?, interrogea l'homme en fixant la baie vitrée. J'peux faire l'guet pour vous, s'voulez rentrer chez vous, hein ! »  
  
Sherlock secoua le chef.  
  
« Merci, Howie, mais je vais bien. Va te trouver un endroit au chaud.  
\- V'savez où m'trouver si z'avez b'soin, hein », ajouta-t-il en agitant sa mitaine.

* * *

Il était minuit passé quand John tituba hors du bar, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et mille et une pensées dans le crâne.  
  
Il marcha droit à sa destination, inconscient de cette ombre furtive qui le suivit à la maison puis l'observa regagner la sécurité du 221B Baker Street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> À chaque fois que j'écris un nouveau chapitre, je me demande : « Pourquoi je fais ça ? Qui lira ? Il y a des milliers d'histoires mieux écrites, sur ce site ! Quel est l'intérêt d'écrire ? »  
> Puis certaines personnes sont assez gentilles pour laisser des kudos, des bookmarks ou, encore mieux, prennent le temps de m'écrire quelques mots pour dire qu'ils ont aimé ce qu'ils ont lu, ou que j'ai fait du bon travail, ou qu'ils attendent la suite.  
> Et après, je me dis : « Bien sûr ! J'écris ça pour eux ! »  
> Alors ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui ont choisi de soutenir cette histoire. Vous vous reconnaîtrez :)   
> Ce chapitre est beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus long que je l'imaginais. Rétrospectivement, je pense que j'aurais dû le diviser en deux chapitres distincts. Cependant, c'est ainsi et j'en suis heureuse, alors je le publie quand même.  
> En écrivant, c'est devenu bien plus émotionnel que prévu. J'ai travaillé très, TRES dur pour écrire ce que j'avais en tête et l'exprimer pleinement. Pour faire court, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Alors si vous lisez et que vous aimez, prenez le temps de me le faire savoir ainsi que la raison (avec quelques détails, si possible). Je me sens épuisée et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'énergie sous la forme d'encouragements pour continuer cette fic...  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Et je vous souhaite une heureuse année 2016 !!!

La verdure luxuriante qui entourait leur table, sur la terrasse du restaurant, semblait réverbérer le soleil du début d'après-midi. L'élégante véranda était agrémentée de magnifiques parterres de fleurs et les clients se protégeaient des rayons sous leurs parasols.  
  
John contemplait distraitement son environnement tandis que ses doigts tapotaient en rythme sur la table. Il essayait de ne pas fixer Victor qui feuilletait le contenu du dossier que John lui avait tendu quelques instants plus tôt. _Allez, magnez vous. Qu'y a-t-il de si mal avec ce que j'ai écrit ? Pourquoi ça a mal tourné ? Comment puis-je réparer ce merdier ? Ai-je pour de bon perdu mes chances d'être avec Sherlock ? Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi comment arranger les choses... Allez, allez..._  
  
Victor tournait les pages puis revenait sans cesse à la page de garde, le front de plus en plus plissé au fil des minutes.  
  
« Ces gentlemen désirent-il un café ou un thé ? »  
  
John leva les yeux et perçut le bref acquiescement de Victor qui lança la commande de deux cafés. Incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps, il explosa :  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
Victor ferma le fichier et le fit glisser en travers de la table. Il ne dit rien un moment, étudiant John.  
  
Il paraissait abasourdi.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Sherlock, John ?, s'enquit-il.   
\- À peu près cinq ans. Pourquoi ?, répliqua John.  
\- Rien, simple curiosité », déclara Victor en haussant les épaules.  
  
John demanda à nouveau, impatient :  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
Victor se mura à nouveau dans son mutisme pensif.  
  
John se pencha en avant et supplia.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, Victor. Je sais que c'est un sujet personnel. Et je n'ai jamais songé pouvoir un jour en parler à quelqu'un. »  
  
Il poussa un soupir résigné.  
  
« Mais il n'y a absolument personne d'autre à qui je puisse me confier. Et j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez où je me suis trompé. Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »  
  
Notant l'air hésitant de Victor, John se hâta d'ajouter :  
  
« Écoutez, je me fous de ce que c'est, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, dîtes-le-moi. J'ai l'impression d'être au bout du tunnel. »  
  
Victor pinça les lèvres et dévisagea la table puis inspira profondément et imita John dans sa posture inclinée, les yeux encore écarquillés d'incrédulité.  
  
« Vous... »  
  
Il secoua la tête et s'interrompit, luttant avec ses mots.  
  
John grinça des dents de frustration et gronda presque.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? Accouchez. Je peux encaisser. »  
  
Victor hocha succinctement le chef.  
  
« John, vous vous êtes présenté face à l'homme le plus observateur au monde avec des '' _mots de sécurité''_  ? Avec une liste de '' _limites_ '' ? Pensez-vous honnêtement qu'il ne sait pas déjà tout ça ? Vous... Nom d'un chien... C'est un homme qui peut déduire vos pensées à partir d'une banale contraction musculaire, perspicace au point d'être traité de taré psychopathe... »  
  
Victor marqua une pause et s'ébroua, comme pour rassembler ses réflexions.  
  
« Vous... vous vous êtes planté devant l'homme le plus rationnel qui soit jamais né, un homme, qui plus est, qui voue un culte à la Logique comme à un Dieu, en proclamant le mot '' _Sain_ '' ! »  
  
Sa voix monta dans des aigus indignés, jaugeant John avec consternation, les mains en l'air pour signifier ''C'est quoi ce bordel''.  
  
« Vous avez fait face à Sherlock en exigeant du '' _Sûr et Consensuel_ '' ? L'homme qui... qui... L'homme qui... »  
  
Il réprima un frisson.  
  
« Fait chier. Vous avez servi ça... éructa-t-il en pointant le dossier fautif d'un doigt accusateur. Vous avez servi ça à l'homme qui a sauté d'un foutu toit pour vous, pour votre _sécurité_  ! L'homme qui a passé deux ans à courir de pays en pays pour éradiquer le réseau de Moriarty, qui s'est fait tirer dessus, poignarder, qui s'est laissé capturer et tabasser- Tout ça pour que vous soyez en sécurité ! Qui s'est pris une balle par votre femme puis a tout fait pour s'assurer que votre mariage resterait intact ! L'homme qui a abattu un magnat des médias sous les yeux d'une douzaine de témoins pour que vous et votre famille et votre bonheur restiez à l'abri ! Sans jamais penser à lui-même, peu importe les conséquences qui lui tomberaient dessus ! »  
  
La voix de Victor tremblait d'emphase et il s'écria :  
  
« Qu'avez-vous fumé pour croire que Sherlock Holmes agirait d'une quelconque manière qui puisse compromettre votre sécurité et, plus encore, vous mettre en danger ? Ou s'imposer à vous sans votre consentement ? »  
  
John l'écouta, les entrailles retournées, crucifié par les paroles si criardes de vérité de Victor, lorsqu'on regardait la situation sous cet angle. _Putain de merde... Putain, putain, putain... Merde, que j'aille en Enfer... Il a raison... Oh merde, qu'ai-je fait, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Il a raison..._ Il s'enfonça dans son dossier, considérant pitoyablement Victor.

Tous deux se dévisagèrent un long moment, s'imprégnant des mots qui flottaient dans l'air.  
  
L'expression de Victor s'adoucit au bout de quelques minutes de mutisme.  
  
« Pardon, John. Je ne voulais pas être aussi acerbe. »  
  
John secoua la tête.   
  
« Non, vous avez raison. Mais... C'est ce qui est suggéré partout où j'ai regardé...  
\- John, je sais que c'est la norme pour la majorité des autres pratiquants. Et peut-être que c'est nécessaire pour eux... Mais vous savez, c'est de _Sherlock_ dont nous parlons. »  
  
Le ton de Victor était redevenu bienveillant.  
  
Il y eut un semblant de conversation en attendant leurs cafés. John fusilla sa tasse, déchiré entre accepter la vérité livrée par Victor et le besoin de justifier ses actions.  
  
Il se lança :  
  
« Je sais que ce que vous dites a du sens. Mais qu'en est-il de ces trucs BDSM qui me dérangent vraiment ? Ne devrais-je pas mettre tout ça au clair dès le début ? »  
  
Il attrapa la pochette et sortit la page concernée.   
  
« De plus, certains types de bondage pourraient réveiller mon SSPT. Je n'en ai pas envie. »  
  
Victor gloussa malgré lui.  
  
« John, depuis le temps que je connais Sherlock, il ne m'a jamais attaché avec quoi que ce soit, même pas un lacet de chaussure ! »  
  
John fronça les sourcils de confusion, alors Victor développa :  
  
« S'il veut que je reste dans une position précise, il me place, tout simplement. Je suis lié. Je suis lié par la corde la plus robuste qui puisse me lier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
Le ton de Victor était révérencieux :  
  
« La volonté de mon Dom, la volonté de Sherlock. Le plaisir de mon Dom, le plaisir de Sherlock. »  
  
John est resta bouche bée, ébahi, comme s'il était atteint d'une épiphanie.  
  
Sa voix était étriquée, presque sifflée :  
  
« Vous l'aimez. »  
  
Victor rit tout bas.  
  
« Pas _vous_  ? »  
  
Il haussa les épaules et choisit d'ignorer le renfrognement explicite de John en réaction à sa question. Il poursuivit d'un timbre égal.  
  
« Sherlock suscite de fortes émotions chez qui le rencontre. Les gens le haïssent ou l'aiment. Et parfois, ils le craignent. »  
  
Victor inspira et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise. Une autre pause s'ensuivit. Puis, les pupilles rivées sur la table, jouant avec sa cuiller, il marmonna tendrement :  
  
« L' _amour_ n'est pas un mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour lui. »  
  
Il leva le regard avec un sourire mélancolique.  
  
« John, je suis sien. Il peut me posséder. Il peut m'utiliser. Il peut m'ordonner. »  
  
John protesta :  
  
« Mais ça lui donne un pouvoir illimité sur vous ! Ce que vous décrivez, ce degré d'abandon vous ôte toute identité, vous n'êtes plus rien ! »  
  
Victor sourit.  
  
« Au contraire, ça me rend meilleur, parce que je veux lui donner ce que j'ai de mieux à offrir. Je me considère comme une répercussion de lui. Que je sois en sa présence ou loin de lui, il reste mon Dom. Peu importe ce que je fais, je le fais pour lui. Pour lui plaire. C'est aussi simple que ça. »  
  
John parut vidé, ses mâchoires se contractèrent de désespoir.  
  
« Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce qu'il demande, ce que vous me racontez, c'est impossible ! Je n'aurais plus d'identité, je ne serais qu'une ombre de lui !  
\- C'est une idée tout à fait opposée, en fait ! En renonçant à tout, vous gagnerez tout. C'est là que réside la dichotomie, la beauté. Et ce n'est pas si difficile. Il suffit de lâcher les rênes et de faire ce que votre cœur désire. Arrêtez de réfléchir et laissez tout sortir. C'est comme sauter d'une montagne. Comme une chute libre. Faîtes-le et vous réaliserez que toutes vos peurs sont infondées. »  
  
La voix de John était étranglée lorsqu'il croassa :  
  
« Et si je suis blessé dans le processus ? Où est mon filet de sécurité ?  
\- Votre filet de sécurité est votre Dom. C'est Sherlock. C'est votre confiance en Sherlock. Après, ce sera son rôle de veiller sur vous. »  
  
Puis, ce fut comme s'il implorait.  
  
« John, j'avais peur aussi. De ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'étais dans une situation catastrophique. Je couchais avec des inconnus qui m'abusaient et me dégradaient tous les jours, on me traitait de pédé à la maison comme à l'université, je me dégoûtais. »  
  
Il observa le lointain quelques instants supplémentaires, comme plongé dans le passé. Quand il tourna la tête dans la direction de John, ses yeux étaient humides de larmes.  
  
« Une fois... »  
  
Il ravala ses larmes et se mordit la lèvre.  
  
« Une fois, ils étaient huit à me gang-banger en une nuit. Ils... Ils m'insultaient de pédé... de salope... de suceur de queues en me baisant le cul et la bouche... La plupart du temps, je m'endormais couvert de bleus et de morsures... Mon père m'avait renié... J'échouais à tous mes modules, tous mes partiels... J'ai toujours aimé peindre, j'étais vraiment bon à ça... Apprendre l'histoire de l'art, peindre était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire... excepté ce besoin pathétique de plaire, de me soumettre, de souffrir et d'être malmené pendant le sexe... Je pense que j'ai remporté le prix de la pire manière d'y répondre, renifla-t-il d'un air piteux. J'avais perdu toute mon estime de moi-même. C'était un besoin viscéral. Sherlock l'a vu et a comblé ce besoin. Par la simple force pure de sa personnalité. Regardez-moi, John. Je vis de mon talent, mes peintures se vendent exceptionnellement bien, je suis riche et plus que tout, je suis heureux. C'est le résultat de _ma chute libre_ , tout droit entre les mains rassurantes de Sherlock. Je vous ai dit qu'un bon Dom ne vous donne pas ce que vous voulez, il vous donne ce dont vous avez besoin. Posez-vous cette question, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Pas ce que vous voulez ni ce que vous désirez désespéramment. De quoi avez-vous _besoin_  ? »  
  
Les mains de John étaient serrées en poings sur la table. Il grimaçait d'incompréhension et protesta :  
  
« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lâcher prise comme vous le dîtes. Désolé. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »  
  
Les yeux de Victor arborèrent une espèce de tristesse étrange, puis il soupira.  
  
« Alors vous ne pouvez pas. Que puis-je y faire ? C'est votre choix, après tout. Il n'y a rien que moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre puissions faire.  
\- Alors quoi, c'est tout ?, tonna John avec incrédulité. J'ai offert tout ce que je pouvais et j'ai été tout bonnement rejeté. »  
  
Il se jeta en arrière et se hérissa de colère.  
  
« Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi, vous savez ce que ça fait quand on offre tant de soi-même et qu'on vous rétorque que ce n'est pas assez ?  
\- Oh, mais vous n'avez pas offert tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Victor. Vous lui avez offert des exigences et des conditions, des contrats et des négociations. »  
  
John sentit sa colère bouillonner en lui, une rage juste, une rage légitime... _C'est tellement injuste, on me dit de renoncer à tout. Qu'en est-il de..._  
  
« Qu'en est-il de ce que je veux ? Où est la garantie ? Je représente l'autre moitié de cette relation ! Il prend tout, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en retour ? »  
  
Il était furieux.  
  
Victor se pencha en avant, affligé que John ne voit pas.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, John ? Il n'est pas question de vous. Que vous trouviez votre plaisir ou non dans l'acte en lui-même, ça ne dépendra que du souhait de Sherlock de vous l'accorder ou non. Et vous ne pourrez l'avoir qu'en le satisfaisant. Mais ça n'a pas la moindre important en soi. Il est question de la volonté de votre Dom, de son plaisir. C'est là que repose le votre, c'est de là que vous tirerez votre bonheur. »  
  
John était las de ne pas comprendre.  
  
« C'est tellement bancal, ça n'a aucun sens. »  
  
Victor le contempla avec peine alors que John ne quittait pas sa tasse des yeux, respirant lourdement.  
  
Après un moment, grimaçant, John grinça entre ses dents :  
  
« On a fini ? Bien. Écoutez, merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé, mais ce sont des conneries. Je vais rentrer chez moi et demander à Sherlock _putain_ de Holmes pour qui il se prend à poser des ultimatums sur une relation qui compte deux acteurs et à une amitié qui a survécu à tant d'épreuves au fil les années. Ce n'est pas juste et je dois le lui faire savoir. »  
  
Il commença à se lever. Victor attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher.  
  
« John, s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça. N'allez pas le voir alors que vous êtes en colère. Vous _perdrez_. Croyez-moi sur ce point. C'est un Dom qui s'énerve rarement. Mais quand il s'énerve, il est mortel, il peut complètement massacrer le mental de quelqu'un.  
\- Ouais, eh bien, nous verrons bien. Merci pour le repas, déclara sombrement John.  
\- John, s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça... », plaida vainement Victor.  
  
John se tournait déjà et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, abandonnant un Victor anxieux.

* * *

John s'assit dans un parc, ses doigts déchirant en confettis avec application page après page du contrat, matérialisation physique de sa fureur interne. Il avait accueilli la colère comme une vieille amie, _trop longtemps, je tolère ces inepties depuis trop longtemps... Il joue avec moi comme avec son violon, m'attise depuis des mois avec des promesses de sexe... Il sait, il sait l'effet qu'il a sur moi, mais il me fait marcher... Tu sais comment on appelle ces gens qui en font marcher d'autres et n'agissent finalement pas, Sherlock ?... Des putains d'allumeurs... C'est ce que tu es, espèce de connard... Un putain d'allumeur, c'est tout... Agenouille-toi pour moi, pense de cette manière... Oh non, non John, tout ce à quoi à tu penses est faux... Tu ne peux pas simplement me culbuter, qu'on en finisse... Qu'est-ce que ce Victor en sait, bordel... La force de la relation que Sherlock et moi partageons... Il ne connaît Sherlock qu'en tant que Dom..._  
  
Il erra pendant une paire d'heures aux alentours du 221, laissant libre cours à sa frustration, pas encore prêt à rentrer à la maison et à affronter l'homme qui avait une nouvelle fois bouleversé son univers. Il nourrissait sa colère avec délice, cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas été si remonté. C'était génial ! _J'ai raison, je sais que j'ai raison..._  
  
Il se planta devant la devanture d'un pub, hésitant. _Fait chier, j'ai besoin d'un peu de courage liquide si je veux confronter Sherlock._  
  
Il entra.

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures trente et il faisait noir quand John ouvrit à la volée la porte du 221B.  
  
Sherlock était assis à la table du salon, travaillant sur l'ordinateur de John et envahi de documents.  
  
John lui arracha le laptop.  
  
« Oh non, certainement pas ! Utilise ton propre ordinateur, bordel. »  
  
Il le ferma et le jeta sans délicatesse sur son fauteuil. Il tempêta vers la cuisine, diffusant sa colère dans chacun de ses mouvements et avertissant du conflit imminent.  
  
Sherlock plissa les yeux en suivant John du regard. Il l'écouta faire claquer les portes de placard, cogner sa tasse sur le comptoir, le tintement des couverts balancés.  
  
 _Je vois... Quelques bières et prêt à se battre._  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea délibérément vers le coin de la pièce encore rangé, se laissant plus de place pour réagir s'il le fallait, les mains ballantes à ses flancs, et attendit sinistrement.  
  
Lorsque la bouilloire commença à siffler, John sortit de la cuisine et regarda tout simplement Sherlock, les mâchoires bloquées, les poings serrés sur ses côtés.  
  
« Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai vu ton _ami_ , Victor, aujourd'hui. »  
  
Sherlock haussa les sourcils.  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
John se rapprocha.  
  
« Je m'étais dit que peut-être... juste _peut-être_ , il saurait m'expliquer ce que je semble être foutrement incapable de comprendre. »  
  
Encore quelques pas et il se retrouva pile devant Sherlock, fusillant son visage, la rage peinte sur chaque trait.  
  
« Eh bien, devine quoi ? Il m'a déballé les mêmes conneries que toi. J'aurais dû m'en douter, bordel. Il est ton Sub depuis quoi, quinze ans maintenant ? Il écarte les jambes pour toi sans jamais se rebiffer, pas vrai ? Eh bien, son conseil est que je devrais devenir ta pute aussi, écarter les cuisses et te laisser prendre ton pied ! Te laisser faire ce que tu voudras de moi ! »  
  
Sherlock le fixa, le front dangereusement plissé. Sa voix était froide, amer :  
  
« John, je te conseille fortement de t'abstenir de faire de tels commentaires au sujet de Victor, ou même de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment. Tu n'es pas toi même. Monte dans ta chambre, dors. Nous parlerons demain. »  
  
Belliqueusement, John contra :  
  
« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Eh bah, vas-y. Au moins, peut-être que comme ça tu supporteras de me toucher. Que faut-il, hein ? Oh, pardonne-moi de ne pas comprendre. C'est soit ta manière, soit la manière forte, c'est ça ? Pendant ces cinq putains de dernières années, ça a toujours à _TA MANIERE !_ , s'époumona-t-il. _Et si je sautais de ce putain d'immeuble, pourquoi pas ? Je sais mieux que toi ce qui bon ! John, pars avec Mary, vas-y, sois un bon garçon._ Et maintenant ? »  
  
Il poignarda la poitrine de Sherlock d'un doigt assassin.  
  
« Maintenant, je suis supposé te laisser régner en souverain omnipotent, te laisser carte blanche, sans rien attendre en retour ? Eh bien, ouvre grand tes oreilles, Sherlock. Je représente cinquante pourcent de cette relation. Qu'en est-il de ce que je veux ? Hein ?  
\- Et que veux-tu, John ?  
\- Ne joue pas les idiots, Sherlock. Ça ne te va vraiment pas. Fais l'une de tes foutues ''déductions'', répliqua John, la tête inclinée d'un côté et la voix débordante de sarcasme.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était glacial.  
  
« Oh, alors maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que je ressens, c'est ça ?, renifla John avec dédain.  
\- Je te dis d'arrêter. Maintenant. Avant que tu n'ailles trop loin. Fais marche arrière. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.  
\- Tu veux que j'arrête. C'est toi qui y as mis un terme ,! hurla John en désignant un point entre les deux yeux de Sherlock. Arrête de m'attiser. Arrête de me torturer avec tes petits jeux. Tu me demandes ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu me touches, merde. Baise moi. Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas les couilles pour le faire, alors laisse-moi te baiser. N'ose même pas prétendre que tu ne sais pas que je me branle depuis des mois en pensant à toi. Tu es le grand et tout-puissant Sherlock Holmes ! Tu sais TOUT. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte au grand Sherlock Holmes de me toucher, hein ?, ricana-t-il, l'air bestial avec ses lèvres tirées sur ses dents. Oh, mais tu ne le feras pas tant que je ne me serais pas soumis à toi ? Tu veux que je m'agenouille pour toi, hein, c'est bien ça ? »  
  
Il tomba au sol face à Sherlock et ouvrit dramatiquement les bras.   
  
« Regarde, Sherlock ! Je suis à genoux. Tu vois ? Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Tu veux que je me prosterne, que je lèche tes chaussures, peut-être ? Ou peut-être que je suce ta queue ? Ou préférerais-tu que je me déshabille et que je te présente mon cul comme Victor, hein ?  
\- _CA SUFFIT !_ , rugit Sherlock de ce baryton dévastateur qui tourbillonna et se répercuta sans fin dans la pièce. _APPRENDS OÙ EST TA PLACE !_  »  
  
John se statufia, pétrifié dans le silence, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur tandis qu'il observait Sherlock, le pouls au galop... _Oh putain, merde... Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?... Regardez-le... Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état auparavant... Qui est-ce ?_  
  
John avait déjà énervé Sherlock, agacé, frustré. Mais ça... Cette fureur à peine contenue dans ses prunelles était nouvelle. C'était terrifiant. Sherlock était droit comme un piquet, vibrait de rage, la rétine plus brillante qu'un diamant. Des yeux aussi beaux qu'ils étaient froids.  
  
« Ces démonstrations théâtrales sont l'expression grotesque et pathétique de l'incompréhension. Plus jamais en ma présence tu ne rabaisseras la magnifique symbolique de l'acte de Soumission. _EST. CE. COMPRIS ?_  », articula Sherlock, du tonnerre dans la voix.  
  
Une étincelle de peur traversa le corps de John, son cœur tambourina dans sa cage thoracique, mélange d'excitation et d'espoir. Il pouvait sentir son sexe s'éveiller et se durcir, captivé par un soudain afflux d'adrénaline qui se répandit dans son système. Ses joues étaient chaudes, ses paumes moites. Il s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Il inclina la tête, par soumission ou pur soulagement, il ne savait pas.  
  
Le silence s'infusa un long moment.  
  
« Je veux que tu te lèves. Va à la cheminée, face à elle. Tes mains sur le manteau, pieds écartés. Tête baissée, yeux fermés. Et plus aucune syllabe ne sortira de ta bouche jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne la permission. »  
  
Les ordres étaient donnés d'un ton strict, intransigeant.  
  
John fléchit davantage le crâne et desserra les poings. Il se dressa sur ses pieds, les jambes flageolantes, et marcha lentement à la cheminée. _Pitié, Ô Seigneur, enfin..._ Il s'accrocha au rebord du manteau, juste sous le large miroir, à deux mains. Écartant les jambes, il pointa le menton au sol et ferma les paupières, comme Sherlock le lui avait ordonné.  
  
Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change.  
  
John tendait l'oreille pour entendre quoi que ce soit... Des mouvements, des bruissements de tissu, _n'importe quoi_.  
  
Mais le silence était absolu.  
  
Une minute... Deux minutes...  
  
Toute sa colère s'était volatilisée de son organisme et l'avait laissé avec un sentiment de vide. Mais il tremblait d'anticipation, de besoin. Son entre-jambe était douloureuse, sa verge érigée était compressée dans son jean. Ses genoux étaient de plus en plus faibles alors que le temps passait, il était littéralement secoué d'excitation et de peur. _Où est-il ? Que va-t-il faire ? Va-t-il s'approcher, baisser mon pantalon et me fesser avec ses mains ou sa cravache ? Il est tellement furieux, il va me punir, c'est sûr... N'est-ce pas ce que les Doms font ? Ils disciplinent leurs Subs ? Je suis allé trop loin, je n'aurais pas dû parler de Victor... Je n'aurais rien dû dire de ce que j'ai dit... Va-t-il me baiser dans cette position ? Vais-je réellement être baisé pour la première fois, debout dans le salon alors que je porte encore mes chaussures ? Mon Dieu, pourrait-il me faire quelque chose de plus humiliant que ça ?_  
  
Trois minutes... Quatre minutes...  
  
Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Sa langue parcourait distraitement sa lèvre inférieure, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sombres et impénétrables.  
  
Son esprit toujours attentif tournait à mille à l'heure et percevait tout : ses propres narines qui frémissaient d'anticipation, tel le prédateur qui avait maîtrisé sa proie et qui allait en faire son festin. Son sexe dur entre ses jambes affamé de friction, bouillant et tendu, désireux d'un orifice dans lequel s'enfoncer. La vague de Domination qui courait dans ses veines. Ses yeux avides admirant le spectacle qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps -John Watson, soumis, la tête basse, le dos instinctivement courbé pour tendre les fesses, attendant désespéramment le toucher de Sherlock : sien, libre de l'utiliser, libre de le posséder.  
  
 _Regarde-le, il en meurt d'envie ! Je pourrais y aller et le déshabiller intégralement, malmener ce cul vierge à ma guise, le fouetter, le marquer, le faire souffrir. Et il prendrait tout ce que je lui ferais. Parce qu'il est désespéré. Pour moi._  
  
Il patienta résolument que l'élan et l'excitation passent, immobile si ce n'était ses doigts envahis de fourmis. C _e n'est pas mon Sub, c'est mon ami, John. L'intérêt n'est pas de le baiser mais de lui montrer qu'il a tort_ , se réprimanda-t-il calmement. _Reprends-toi, Sherlock, c'est John..._  
  
Cinq minutes... Six minutes...  
  
John était en nage, désirait désespéramment. La peur et l'espoir rendaient sa tête trop légère. _Où est-il ? Merde, il était si beau. Comme un jeune Dieu déchaîné. Ses yeux... Ont-ils déjà été aussi magnifiques ? M'a-t-il abandonné ici ? Est-ce ma punition ? Que m'a-t-il pris de dire de telles choses ? À Sherlock, en plus ?_ Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti. Il essayait de respirer profondément. Il sentait la panique monter et tenter de l'engloutir. _Puis-je me tourner et regarder ? Mais il m'a ordonné de rester ici, la tête baissée et les yeux clos... Je ne peux même pas lui demander s'il est toujours là, je n'ai pas le droit de parler..._ Il pouvait sentir ses doigts se cramponner au rebord du manteau de la cheminée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le besoin de lâcher et chercher Sherlock était écrasant. Mais plus écrasant encore était le besoin d'obéir, _car Sherlock me l'a ordonné_. Les mots de Victor lui revinrent subitement.  
  
 _S'il veut que je reste dans une position précise, il me place, tout simplement. Je suis lié. Je suis lié par la corde la plus robuste qui puisse me lier. La volonté de mon Dom, la volonté de Sherlock. Le plaisir de mon Dom, le plaisir de Sherlock._  
  
 _Alors c'est ce qu'il voulait dire ! Je ne pourrais pas bouger, même si j'en avais envie_ , songea-t-il avec émerveillement _. À propos de quoi d'autre Victor a-t-il raison ?_  
  
Pile quand il sentit que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas plus longtemps, que tout ce qu'il désirait était se laisser glisser par terre et se rouler en boule sur le tapis, il entendit finalement, _finalement_ Sherlock bouger. Il s'avança et s'installa à côté de John, à quelques millimètres mais sans le frôler une seule fois. Sa voix était ferme.  
  
« Calme-toi, John. Respire profondément pour moi. »  
  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'un coup, prenant John par surprise. _Je pensais que tu étais parti, que tu m'avais laissé ici... S'il te plaît, Sherlock, s'il te plaît, aide-moi..._  
  
« Ouvre les yeux, mais garde la tête baissée. Respire toujours profondément. Tu peux gémir, tu peux pleurer mon nom et tu peux prier tous les Dieux que tu connaisses. Mais ne parle pas, à moins que je te pose une question. Acquiesce si tu as compris », commanda Sherlock.

John acquiesça fébrilement. Ce timbre inflexible l'ancrait à la réalité, un sanglot se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge. Sherlock ne l'avait même pas encore touché et il se sentait déjà défait. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa ses pieds. Ses chaussures marrons, la bosse de son aine, sa poitrine se gonflant rapidement au rythme de ses halètements, le frémissement violent et visible de ses genoux. La cheminée vide avait l'air froide et morte, recouverte d'un reste de suie.  
  
Une large main pale entra dans son champ de vision et vogua à son entre-jambe recouverte de denim.  
  
« Regarde, John. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était grave, emplie de séduction.  
  
John pantela lorsque les doigts experts défirent le bouton de son jean, le bruit de la fermeture éclair était tonitruant et obscène. Ils tirèrent sur son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ce que son érection luisante soit exposée. Sherlock ajusta son boxer pour que l'élastique repose juste sous ses testicules. Une paume chaude accueillit ses bourses et les roula délicatement.  
  
« Sherlock... gémit John, les paupières se fermant d'elles-même de plaisir.  
\- Yeux ouverts, John, lui rappela Sherlock, statufiant sa main tant que son ordre de serait pas assouvi. Regarde. »  
  
La main de Sherlock reprit son manège, tirant sur les testicules réceptifs. Son pouce les caressa en à-coups déterminés alors que sa paume les dorlotait toujours.  
  
« Pleines. Prêtes à déverser leur charge... n'attendant que moi pour le faire... »  
  
Sa main remonta pour empoigner le sexe turgescent.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock », s'écria John.  
  
La poigne de Sherlock était sans appel mais douce. Il se rapprocha, drapant presque le dos de John, mais s'arrangeant encore pour minimiser les points de contact. Sa main gauche saisit la hanche de John, sans y creuser ses doigts. Il inclina légèrement la tête, chuchotant des grossièretés directement à l'oreille de John.  
  
« Regarde, John, regarde ta queue dans ma main. »  
  
Il se contentait de tenir son sexe, ne masturbait ni n'enserrait.  
  
John contempla sa verge dure et humide dans le poing de Sherlock, le gland fuyant, gouttant de besoin... les doigts fins et osseux qui épousaient sa longueur épaisse... le poignet marmoréen. _Chaud, chaud... Pourquoi ai-je si chaud ?_ John avait l'impression de tout ressentir, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si ses sens s'étaient multipliés, comme s'il était hors de son corps et qu'il assistait à la scène en spectateur. Les doigts fantômes de Sherlock sur sa hanche... la chaleur corporelle de Sherlock émanant par salves délicieuses... l'effleurement occasionnel du buste de Sherlock contre son dos quand il inhalait... l'odeur de Sherlock -l'odeur de son after-shave et de son corps, comme un mélange de phéromones spécialement concocté pour rendre John fou de luxure... l'haleine de Sherlock qui venait s'échouer de son nez quand il expirait.  
  
« Je pourrais te toucher ainsi tous les jours, John. Te faire jouir de mes mains. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? », chuchota paresseusement le baryton à son tympan.  
  
Le pénis de John pulsa pour exprimer son accord.  
  
Puis Sherlock entama finalement un va-et-vient. Ce poignet talentueux parcourut la hampe de John, le pouce récolta le liquide à sa fente et le répandit. Lentement, langoureusement, il alternait aller-retour et palpation.  
  
« Oh... hun... Seigneur... Oh mon Dieu... Sherlock... », haletait et gémissait John tandis que des déferlantes de plaisir l'assaillaient.  
  
Sa verge coulait de plus en plus et des sons vicieusement moites accompagnèrent ses geignements. C'était comme si un film pornographique jouait dans la pièce.  
  
« Hun... Hun... oh mon Dieu... oohh... hun... Sherlock... pitié... Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock.  
\- Ou préférerais-tu que je te fasse jouir avec ma bouche ? On m'a dit que j'étais particulièrement doué... que mes lèvres sont belles, qu'elle sont faites pour s'enrouler autour d'une queue... Voudrais-tu voir à quoi elles ressemblent au service de ta queue, John ? Est-ce ce que tu veux ?  
\- Pitié... s'il te plaît, Sherlock... oh mon Dieu... »  
  
John jappait, maintenant. Ses hanches voulaient bouger, baiser le poing de Sherlock, mais elles étaient retenues par la prise intransigeante de Sherlock, le figeant sur place.  
  
Les va-et-vient de Sherlock s'accélérèrent. Le gland de John apparaissait et disparaissait dans son poing alors qu'il roulait et déroulait son prépuce.  
  
« Ou peut-être préférerais-tu que je me prépare tous les jours, que je lubrifie mon anus et que je le garde prêt pour toi... Puisque tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas les couilles de te baiser ? Hmmm... Aimerais-tu me baiser, John ? »  
  
John se sentait écartelé, comme s'il mourrait, une déconnexion drastique entre son corps et son âme.  
  
D'un côté, son esprit et son corps étaient à un niveau vertigineux d'excitation, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Son sexe convulsait et jutait, ses testicules étaient contractés et prêts, chaque muscle était bandé alors qu'il sentait la fin arriver. Son esprit était obstrué par toutes ces images lubriques que Sherlock lui dépeignait... Il sentait son orgasme monter alors que Sherlock le branlait de haut en bas... D'un autre côté, les mots de Sherlock explosaient dans sa psyché avec la force de mini-bombes d'acide... toute la fausseté de ses paroles... _non, non, Sherlock, pas comme ça... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... je ne voulais pas que tu me combles... que tu me masturbes encore tout habillé, avec seulement ma queue sortie._ Son corps éprouvait l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie alors que son âme sanglotait... _pas comme ça, pas comme ça..._  
  
Chaque terminaison nerveuse prenait feu, il avait l'impression d'être suspendu sur la falaise de l'orgasme depuis toujours et qu'il ne trouvait jamais sa libération. Il pleurnicha désespéramment :  
  
« S'il te plaît, aide-moi, s'il te plaît Sherlock... Pitié, Sherlock... »  
  
Des lèvres douces et veloutées pressèrent sa tempe.  
  
« C'est ça. Garde les yeux ouverts. Tu peux jouir maintenant, John. Viens pour moi. »  
  
Les mots étaient susurrés d'un ton tendre et caressant tandis que Sherlock tordait son poignet et John éjacula.  
  
« SHERLOCK ! Oh mon Dieu... oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu, oh putain. »  
  
Le premier jet de semence atterrit droit dans la cheminée. Les suivants se déversèrent dans la main de Sherlock qui continuait de le traire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
  
John garda la tête baissée, cherchant toujours plus d'air, tel un noyé qu'on venait de secourir. Le soulagement et le plaisir de son orgasme l'éprenaient par vagues. Ses yeux flous fixaient la main de Sherlock qui recueillait ce liquide blanc et visqueux.  
  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que son pouls et la lourdeur dans sa poitrine reviennent à la normale. Il reprit lentement conscience de son environnement et du fait que Sherlock était encore là, immobile et la main dégoulinante du sperme de John.... _Merde... J'ai vraiment joui tant que ça ?... Sherlock n'est pas venu... Que puis-je faire ? Devrais-je le branler aussi ? Peut-être qu'il me laissera lui faire une fellation ? Je peux à peine tenir sur mes jambes, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire... Je n'en ai jamais faite, avant... Ce serait plus facile s'il se contentait de me baiser... Pas besoin d'être en pleine forme pour ça, je pourrais juste m'allonger et le laisser prendre ce qu'il veut... Mes genoux arrêteront-ils un jour de trembler ? Peut-être que si je lui demande, il me dira comment il veut que je le fasse jouir... Je peux enlever mes mains de la cheminée, maintenant ?_  
  
Lentement, il lâcha le manteau d'une main et la dirigea à l'aine de Sherlock, incertain d'avoir ou non besoin de demander la permission pour bouger. Cependant, son poignet fut presque immédiatement emprisonné dans une poigne d'acier par la main propre de Sherlock.  
  
John leva un regard confus.  
  
«  _Jamais_ sans ma permission. »  
  
Le visage de Sherlock était un masque impassible, ses yeux étaient glaciaux.   
  
« Remets ta main là où elle est supposée être », asséna-t-il en relâchant sa prise.  
  
John saisit à nouveau le manteau, un soudain afflux de larmes d'humiliation s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Sherlock recula, tenant toujours d'une main en coupe la semence de John. Et il observa attentivement.  
  
John gardait la tête baissée, son sexe maintenant ramolli pendant hors de son jean, les yeux mouillés. _Que s'est-il passé ? Je voulais qu'il me touche... et il l'a fait... Pourquoi je ne me sens pas heureux, rassasié ? J'ai besoin qu'il éprouve du plaisir, qu'il ait un orgasme avec moi... ça n'a pas d'intérêt s'il n'y trouve pas son plaisir... ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas assez..._ Sherlock attendit que sa respiration se stabilise, que le trémolo de ses jambes se calme et que ses épaules ne soient plus secouées.  
  
« Je veux que tu lâches le manteau, John. Rhabille-toi. Et quand tu te sentiras capable de tenir l'équilibre, marche et viens ici. »  
  
Les instructions étaient claires, le ton ferme et assuré.  
  
John relâcha lentement sa poigne. Il dut faire un réel effort, car ses doigts semblaient s'être incrustés dans le marbre. Il se tint droit et agita ses jambes ainsi que ses poignets pour chasser les fourmis. Puis il se remballa dans son caleçon et reboutonna sa braguette. Finalement, il se retourna.  
  
Il pivota et se dirigea vers Sherlock, les pupilles toujours vissées au tapis. Il se sentait brisé, dévasté.  
  
« Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites... »  
  
Le chuchotis de Sherlock déstabilisa John qui leva les yeux.  
  
Sherlock tenait sa main droite écartée de son corps pointée vers le sol, celle qui avait reçu l'éjaculat de John, le liquide poisseux finissait de goutter sur la carpette.  
  
John rencontra ses prunelles, ces magnifiques iris avaient l'air noisette et brillaient sous l'éclairage feutré du salon, ce regard omniscient que John détestait d'ordinaire. Le visage de John était couvert de transpiration et de larmes. Il ne fit aucunement mine de cacher la malheur et l'humiliation sur sa face. _Où pourrais-je me cacher ? Il m'a démuni de tout... Je suis nu, dévoilé au grand jour, brisé..._  
  
 _Il est mortel, il peut massacrer_ , l'avait prévenu Victor, un avertissement que John avait sciemment choisi d'ignorer.  
  
« Est-ce ce que tu voulais, John ? »  
  
La voix était douce, gentille.  
  
« Jouir par mon toucher ? Que je te Domine et que je t'humilie ? Ou peut-être veux-tu que je sois ton petit-ami, qu'on s'amuse, qu'on rit, qu'on sorte, qu'on se tienne la main, qu'on fasse l'amour, un corps chaud à côté duquel dormir ? L'idée grecque de Ludus ou d'amour ludique ? »  
  
John le dévisagea silencieusement, un regard misérable, et attendit.  
  
« Écoute-moi très attentivement, John. C'est peut-être ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. Nous avons vécu ensemble dix-huit mois, nous avons tout partagé. C'était la période de ta vie la plus épanouissante. Car tu savais que tu m'appartenais. Mon ami, mon blogueur, mon acolyte, mon docteur quand j'étais blessé, ma mère quand je ne mangeais pas, mon garde du corps quand j'avais besoin de protection. Il y a eu des conflits insignifiants et des menaces plus grandes comme Moriarty, mais tu savais que ta place était à mes côtés et tu t'en réjouissais, tu émanais de confiance. Cette confiance de savoir que tu faisais intégralement partie de Sherlock Holmes. »  
  
John avait les yeux écarquillés. Les mots résonnaient exactement avec ses pensées les plus enfouies.  
  
« Puis j'ai sauté... »  
  
Sherlock s'approcha et ancra ses pupilles en John, comme pour forer droit dans l'âme de John, le focus était tellement intense.  
  
« Ça t'a presque détruit. Tu n'avais plus d'identité. Qui est John Watson sans Sherlock Holmes ? Tu as trouvé Mary et tu as décidé de reprendre ta vie en main. Mais au fond de toi, les sentiments que tu avais pour moi ont muté. De l'amitié et de la camaraderie au désir, au besoin, à l'amour. De Philia à Eros... Ce que nous avions précédemment ne pouvait pas exprimer pleinement la richesse de tes sentiments pour moi. »

La tristesse déserta les traits de John alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il entendait, buvait les mots en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock fouillèrent le visage de John, déterminé à ce que John _voit_.   
  
« Ton besoin fondamental est toujours le même. John, tu n'as pas besoin de sexe, tu n'as pas besoin de romance. Tu as besoin d'appartenir à quelqu'un. De savoir que tu fais partie intégrante de quelque chose de plus grand. De connaître ta place dans la vie sans le moindre doute. De savoir que tu as un foyer. Tu es mien, John. Et je... »  
  
Il prit une pause pour respirer, sa voix vacilla pour la première fois de la soirée.  
  
« Je suis ton foyer. Mais tes problèmes de confiance t'empêchent de lâcher complètement prise. Tu dois te plonger au fond de toi et combattre ce qui te retient. »  
  
Ils se jaugèrent en silence.  
  
Le cri de John était celui d'un homme torturé :  
  
« Je ne peux pas ! »  
  
Sherlock serra les dents et absorba l'impact.  
  
La voix de John était étranglée par le chagrin lorsqu'il continua :  
  
« J'ai peur, Sherlock. Ça me terrifie, s'étouffa-t-il. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lâcher prise. Désolé... Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »  
  
Il secoua la tête de frustration.  
  
« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Tu es dans ma tête, TOUT le temps. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu es devenu le centre de mon univers, le Soleil autour duquel j'orbite. Lâcher totalement, abandonner mon contrôle... Il ne restera rien de moi... Tu m'as laissé. Pendant deux ans. C'était comme si le John Watson que j'étais avait cessé d'exister. Comment puisse être sûr que tu ne partiras pas encore ? Que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi ? Je dois me protéger.  
\- Pendant ces deux ans, j'ai travaillé à te protéger. Je n'étais peut-être pas avec toi physiquement, mais tu étais constamment avec moi, John... Mais si tu ne parviens pas à trouver la force en toi de lâcher prise, alors il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. C'est ton choix, ta décision, ta renonciation. Je ne peux que te montrer. »  
  
Sherlock soupira et laissa sa tête tomber de défaite, les épaules affaissées.  
  
 _Tout ça... Quel magnifique gâchis... Tous ces sentiments, tout est en place, mais il ne fera pas le dernier pas. Que puis-je y faire ? Rien..._ songea-t-il, déprimé, sa tristesse transparaissant dans sa posture.  
  
« Non... NON... »  
  
Le cri de John était réfléchi. Sherlock l'admira, le font plissé.  
  
Puis, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, John Watson le surprit. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, John s'avança et l'enlaça. La tête de John reposait contre le torse de Sherlock, sa main agrippait sa chemise, murmurant dans le tissu :  
  
« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, Sherlock. _Nous abandonner._ Je vais essayer. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie. »  
  
Après un instant d'hésitation, le bras gauche de Sherlock vint étreindre John plus près. Ce n'était pas le toucher d'un amant mais l'accolade d'un ami -forte, inébranlable, solide comme un rock.  
  
John s'accrocha désespéramment, trouvant son réconfort dans le bras fort autour de lui, le pouls régulier et rassurant sous son oreille, frottant son nez contre le cou de Sherlock et le respirant comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
Et finalement, de doux doigts délicats atteignirent les cheveux courts de John et massèrent son cuir chevelu. Les lèvres douces câlinaient encore et encore son front. Un timbre de velours chuchota à sa tempe :  
  
« Tout ira bien... Laisse-toi du temps... Je ne partirai nulle part, mon amour. »  
  
John se statufia à l'entente du surnom inattendu. Il leva les yeux, émerveillé, mirant le visage de Sherlock. _Sherlock ne dit jamais des choses qu'il ne pense pas_. Sherlock rendit son regard à l'homme désireux contre lui. John attendait impatiemment une confirmation, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Sa bouche réclamait un baiser. Il sourit tendrement et murmura :  
  
« Pas encore, John. Quand l'heure sera venue. »  
  
Il resserra son bras et attira encore John. Le blond autorisa la promesse tacite de Sherlock à imprégner son âme agonisante. Il fondit dans l'étreinte de Sherlock et souffla... _oui, oui... pour ça, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi... J'essayerai plus fort, Sherlock, de lâcher prise..._  
  
Ce fut une longue journée pleine d'émotion.  
  
Il resta longtemps dans les bras de son ami, le corps mou, l'esprit vide mais en paix. Enfin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de quantum221b :  
> Mes remerciements à tous ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire. Merci :)  
> Enjoy !

_Dix jours plus tard..._  
  
« Eh bien, je n'aurais pas eu à crier si vous n'aviez pas insisté pour engager ces imbéciles au QI insultant pour la race humaine, n'est-ce pas ? », se hérissa Sherlock contre un Lestrade particulièrement irrité en jetant le sac de preuves vide au sol, frustré.  
  
Mâchoires serrées, lèvres grimaçantes, Lestrade s'éloigna avant de ne plus se contrôler et de lui en mettre une.  
  
L'immense cabane dans l'arrière cour d'une maison délabrée, entourée d'une clôture de taule, était dans un chaos total. L'équipes médico-légale suivait les instructions de Lestrade, attendait que Sherlock ait fini de fouiller la scène de crime. Comme d'ordinaire, il lui avait suffi de quelques instants pour que ses déductions fusent, puis il avait tourné son attention vers le méprisant Anderson qui attendait que son tour vienne.  
  
« Cette affaire est ouverte depuis trop longtemps... tout le monde est sur les nerfs », grommela Lestrade en rejoignant John à grandes enjambées.  
  
Une série de quatre homicides disparates sur des travailleurs de rue que Sherlock avait corrélée à une nouvelle version mortelle de crystal meth qui avait envahi les rues de Londres. Elle pouvait aussi bien causer la mort que des dommages irréversibles au cerveau. Chaque nouvel homicide semblait apporter davantage d'indices jusqu'à finalement identifier le meurtrier, un dangereux trafiquant de drogues du nom d'Ellie Mitchell qui avait été porté disparu. Une grande chasse à l'homme était en cours, sans grand succès. La tension montait.  
  
John restait en retrait, les bras croisés, scrutant de ses yeux inquiets un Sherlock particulièrement frénétique. Il avait déjà examiné le corps et fait part de ses découvertes et n'avait qu'une hâte, traîner Sherlock hors d'ici et le forcer à ingérer quelque chose et à dormir un minimum, sous la menace d'une arme s'il le fallait. _Regarde-le... Des cernes noirs sous les yeux, les cheveux complètement défaits à force d'y passer ses doigts des millions de fois par frustration, des mouvements saccadés... Je dois le ramener à la maison._  
  
Il zieuta prudemment l'approche de Lestrade, bien conscient des plaintes qu'il allait recevoir.  
  
Lestrade l'atteignit et se tint aux côtés de John, imitant sa position, la face contrariée.  
  
« John, tu dois faire quelque chose, mec. Il met tout le monde sur les dents.  
\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?, le questionna John.  
\- Je ne sais pas... parle-lui, demande-lui de baisser d'un ton, fais-le redescendre de ses grands chevaux... Ce que tu fais normalement, répondit-il, exaspéré.  
\- Ouais, bah, tu as besoin de lui. Tu le sais. Tu vas juste devoir faire avec », asséna sèchement John.  
  
John vibrait d'une colère silencieuse, s'évertuant à défendre son ami.  
  
« Demande-toi où en serait le Yard s'il n'avait pas isolé la molécule de meth et fait le lien avec Ellie Mitchell ? Je veux dire, allez, vous seriez toujours en train de traiter les meurtres indépendamment, non ? »  
  
Il fusilla Greg pour appuyer son argument.  
  
« Il se ruine la santé à résoudre cette enquête, pas vrai ? Et tu as besoin de lui. »  
  
Greg soupira, le ton grave.  
  
« Ouais, que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'ai besoin de lui. »  
  
John renifla :  
  
« Crois-moi, Dieu t'aide déjà. Tu as l'assistance de Sherlock Holmes, non ? »  
  
Lestrade pivota vers John, les yeux suspicieusement plissés. Mais il se tut sagement et s'éloigna après une paire de minutes supplémentaires.  
  
 _Fais-le redescendre de ses grands chevaux... Ce que tu fais normalement... C'est ce que je faisais avec Sherlock pendant toutes ces années ? Comme s'il ne nous était pas à tous supérieur intellectuellement et rationnellement... Comme s'il était un chien errant... Je ne supporte même plus de penser à lui sous cet angle... Pourquoi ça me bouleverse autant ? Entendre quelqu'un dire des choses aussi désagréables au sujet de Sherlock... C'est comme si hier encore, je faisais de même... Seigneur, pourquoi m'a-t-il même laissé rester ? À sa place, je me serais dégagé depuis des lustres._  
  
« Viens, John. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock interrompit son tourbillon de pensées et John trotta obligeamment derrière lui.  
  
Le portable de Sherlock sonna. Il accorda des réponses monosyllabiques à son interlocuteur mystère en marchant toujours dans la rue principale.   
  
« Bien, rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures, lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.  
\- Qui était-ce ?, demanda John.  
\- Une source, Winnie Sanchez », murmura Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Il se détourna pour regarder John.  
  
« John, il pense savoir où se planque Ellie Mitchell, c'est un coin paumé à Tottenham et il veut nous y emmener ce soir. Mais il refuse de nous y conduire si nous y impliquons la police. »  
  
John se renfrogna.  
  
« Et donc ? Tu penses qu'on devrait y aller seuls ? C'est un quartier qui craint. »  
  
Sherlock haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je dois d'abord rentrer à la maison. Je dois parcourir quelques banques de données. J'ai besoin de plus d'informations sur Mitchell. »  
  
John tira brièvement sur les manches de son manteau et désigna un taxi.  
  
« Ouais, rentrons. Mange quelque chose et pique un somme d'abord. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis quatre jours, Sherlock. »  
  
Sherlock l'ignora en montant dans le taxi et commença à pianoter sur son téléphone.

* * *

De retour au 221B, John s'échina en cuisine pour préparer un semblant de déjeuner.  
  
Il chercha dans le réfrigérateur. _Je me demande de quand datent ces saucisses... Bah, il reste du pain et du bacon... Si je fais quelque chose de chaud, il mangera sûrement un peu..._  
  
Déposant dans une assiette des toasts fumants, du bacon et des saucisses, il ajouta un peu de sauce barbecue dans un coin et l'amena à Sherlock qui était assis dans son fauteuil, plongé dans ses réflexions. John poussa la table basse et y posa le plat.  
  
« Mange quelque chose, s'il te plaît Sherlock », annonça John  
  
Sherlock opina.  
  
« Dans deux minutes, attends John. »  
  
John s'installa face à lui et entama tranquillement son repas alors que Sherlock travaillait toujours. Il grommelait des commentaires de temps en temps, râlait avec agacement. John l'écoutait mais restait silencieux, posant parfois une question dans l'espoir d'aider Sherlock. Il se sentit soulagé quand, d'un air absent, Sherlock ramassa son assiette et commença à picorer, la vidant en quelques minutes.  
  
John contempla son visage fatigué, les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, les boucles ternies par le manque de sommeil et la négligence. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que cette affaire se termine. Attraper ce connard de Mitchell et laisser Sherlock se reposer._  
  
La fatigue et la léthargie post-prandiale eurent raison de lui, avachi dans son fauteuil à admirer Sherlock. Et il s'autorisa le luxe délicieux de fantasmer. _Encore_ , sourit-il discrètement. _J'ai complètement perdu la tête. Je suis tellement épris._  
  
Cela faisait dix jours depuis cette nuit mémorable où Sherlock l'avait finalement touché. Dix jours que John avait enfoui son visage dans son cou gracile pendant de longues minutes. La plupart de ses heures d'éveil et même dans ses rêves, il rejouait la scène en boucle. _Je ne partirai nulle part, mon amour... APPRENDS OU EST TA PLACE... Est-ce ce que tu voulais, John ? Je pourrais te toucher ainsi tous les jours... Tu es mien et je suis ton foyer..._ Les souvenirs de l'odeur de Sherlock, qui était le parfum le plus enivrant que John ait jamais imaginé... Le toucher de Sherlock, la force de ses bras, sa respiration, sa voix rauque, sa fureur, sa tendresse... Il était englouti de toutes parts.  
  
Il s'était réveillé après un sommeil lourd, le lendemain matin, s'attendant à ce que l'atmosphère soit maladroite, s'attendant à plus de conversations. Mais faîtes confiance à Sherlock pour le surprendre continuellement. Les jours qui suivirent furent paisibles, heureux. Sherlock semblait avoir complètement laissé de côté ce qu'il s'était produit et la vie avait repris son cours, camaraderie et affection, chamailles et silences coexistaient. C'était comme si cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée, une invention de l'imagination de John.  
  
Et en dix jours, il n'avait touché John qu'une seule fois, cela aussi s'était évaporé.

* * *

_Huit jours plus tôt..._  
  
Victor dévisagea sa toile en plongeant son pinceau dans l'acrylique verte et se demanda si une simple ligne suffirait ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus audacieux. L'atmosphère dans la modeste serre était emplie de pétrichor et de peinture à l'huile. Des douzaines de variétés de fleurs l'entouraient. Les baies vitrées qui lui permettaient de voir tout de l'extérieur créaient à la fois un sanctuaire et une intimité bucolique.  
  
Il leva les yeux en entendant le grincement de chaussures sur le chemin en gravier qui menait à la serre. La silhouette distinctive de Sherlock s'approchait et s'arrêta à la porte, grand et impérial, les mains derrière le dos et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
  
Victor posa précautionneusement son pinceau alors que son cœur battait à toute allure. Il attendait cette visite avec anticipation. Il observa silencieusement Sherlock, interdit, le bonheur de voir son Dom mélangé à la peur de son courroux nouaient ses intestins.  
  
« Il est venu te voir. »  
  
Le murmure de Sherlock était profond et retentissant dans le petit espace.  
  
Victor le regarda, pris de culpabilité et de repentir. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Pour la première fois, il avait caché quelque chose à Sherlock, il méritait tout ce que Sherlock choisirait pour le punir. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été un enfer. Son téléphone ne quittait jamais ses doigts nerveux, il voulait appeler, voulait supplier le pardon pour son silence.  
  
Les yeux baissés, il se laissa tomber jusqu'à ce que ses genoux percutent le gravier, les bras ballants à ses flancs. Il resta muet, inoffensif et prêt pour sa pénitence.  
  
L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit en voyant Victor s'agenouiller. Il s'approcha et mira le sommet du crâne de son Sub.  
  
« Explique-toi. »  
  
Victor déglutit difficilement.  
  
« Il était perdu et il avait besoin de conseils. Je... Sherlock, je lui ai parlé, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre. »  
  
Victor osa lever ses prunelles dans la direction de Sherlock.  
  
« Il va bien ? Je lui ai dit qu'il perdrait s'il se présentait à toi en colère. John va bien ? »  
  
Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il tira à lui une chaise et s'assit, jambes croisées, mains sur les accoudoirs.  
  
Sa voix était douce :

« Il n'a pas perdu, Victor. J'ai perdu. C'était la plus grande défaite de toute ma vie. »  
  
Victor leva les yeux, concentré comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer le sens derrière des paroles cryptées. Sherlock scruta ce corps calmement agenouillé devant lui. Victor ne bougea pas, le regard de retour au sol, cherchant ses mots.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, seulement comblées par le gazouillement des oiseaux dans le jardin. Sherlock attendit patiemment.  
  
Finalement, Victor murmura :  
  
« Si je t'avais appelé pour te le dire et que John était venu et s'en était rendu compte, il n'aurait plus eu confiance en moi. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait eu des questions ou besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il n'aurait eu personne. C'est l'explication que je t'offre, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère et j'accepterai la punition qui te conviendra. »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock s'adoucirent d'approbation et de plaisir. Il décroisa les jambes et ordonna gentiment :  
  
« Viens ici. »  
  
Rempli d'espoir, Victor se hâta entre les jambes de Sherlock et le mira, abasourdi par la chaleur de Sherlock alors qu'il attendait et craignait le reproche. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front tandis qu'il chuchotait :  
  
« Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour John. Crois-tu vraiment que je serais en colère contre toi pour cela ? »  
  
Un petit sourire étira les traits de Victor tandis que le soulagement détendait son corps.   
  
« Tu l'aimes... beaucoup », affirma-t-il.  
  
La bouche de Sherlock tressauta.  
  
« Oui. Oui, je l'aime. »  
  
Sa main releva le menton de Victor, fouillant son visage du regard, prêt à détecter la moindre trace de tristesse, de jalousie. Ne voyant rien de la sorte, il sourit et poursuivit, une satisfaction sincère dans le timbre.  
  
« Tout comme je t'aime. Ce n'est pas une compétition, Victor. Chaque sentiment est unique pour chacun d'entre vous et ils sont tous importants pour moi. L'existence serait bien misérable et contraignante si nous ne devions aimer qu'une seule personne en dépit de tous les autres, philosopha-t-il. Pour citer Whitman, _I am large, I contain multitude_. » (1)  
  
 _Tout comme je t'aime... Tout comme je t'aime..._ Victor ressassait les mots comme un mantra. Chaque syllabe portait la tendresse de toutes ces années, des mots mérités et immérités, de la part de l'homme qu'il vénérait plus qu'aucun autre. Il les mémorisa dans un recoin secret et privé de son esprit et les fit rejouer tant de fois dans sa tête qu'il sourit tel un lunatique.  
  
« T'ai-je plu ? »  
  
Les lèvres de Sherlock effleurèrent celles de Victor, une douce caresse pleine de promesses. Il susurra :  
  
« Oui, tu m'as plu. »  
  
Des dents voraces grignotèrent le lobe de son oreille et la voix grave continua :  
  
« Et pour cette raison, aujourd'hui, tu as le droit de demander. Demande ce que tu désires, n'importe quoi. Tout ce que je pourrais te donner. »  
  
Ses lèvres cueillirent celles de Victor et lorsque Victor ouvrit docilement la bouche, il inspira goulûment l'haleine de Sherlock, l'odeur de sa peau. Il était assis à cet endroit qui était le plus cher à son cœur, aux pieds de Sherlock et il était l'objet de l'attention et de la bienveillance de Sherlock. Il soupira joyeusement pendant le baiser.   
  
Une main chaude agrippa fermement sa nuque et Sherlock mit fin au baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
« Que veux-tu ? », l'interrogea-t-il langoureusement.  
  
Victor contempla ces iris qui brillaient du vert à l'or, le visage splendide de son Dom. Il avait passé des années à admirer ce visage mais en était à chaque fois fasciné, cette beauté, le gentillesse qu'il y voyait toujours, cachée derrière l'attitude dominatrice et la façade froide. Cet esprit qui percevait tant, qui en savait tant et qui lui concédait pourtant tant, qui le gâtait.  
  
« S'il te plaît, Sherlock... Je pars dans trois jours. Et avec John... Je ne sais quand je pourrai à nouveau avoir cela... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te faire du bien », supplia-t-il  
  
Le sourire de Sherlock était séducteur lorsqu'il attira Victor plus près. Se penchant, il conquit de nouveau sa bouche, ondulant sa langue experte et envahissante, avançant les mains pour déboutonner le pantalon de Victor. Glissant ses deux mains dans le sous-vêtement, ses paumes empoignèrent ses fesses rondes et pincèrent. Ses incisives raclèrent la chair fragile sous la mâchoire, y passant le bout de sa langue pour ressentir son pouls effréné. Une main rejoignit l'avant pour frictionner la bosse à l'aine. Victor haletait et gémissait, réceptif et soumis. Il se décala légèrement pour donner un accès total à toutes les parties que Sherlock voudrait atteindre. Il était comme le plus fin des instruments, entre les mains de Sherlock.  
  
« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... Sherlock... »  
  
Sherlock sourit et murmura contre ses lèvres :  
  
« De toutes les choses que tu pourrais obtenir, c'est ce que tu veux ? »  
  
La main de Victor, implorante, se posa sur sa cuisse musclée, ses doigts s'y enfoncèrent pour garder l'équilibre tandis que ses yeux dévoués se noyaient dans ceux, cléments, de Sherlock. Sa voix était essoufflée, une supplique.  
  
« Toi... Toi... Seulement toi, rien que toi. Ton goût dans ma bouche, tes mains dans mes cheveux, te respirer... rien que toi, Sherlock. »  
  
Attentivement, Sherlock se détacha. Les paupières papillonnantes de plaisir, il se radossa à sa chaise. Il défit paresseusement sa braguette, descendit sa fermeture éclair.

« Mains derrière le dos. Juste ta bouche. Je veux que ce soit lent et tranquille. Fais que ça dure », commanda-t-il d'une voix séductrice.  
  
Victor se projeta avidement en avant.  
  
Les yeux plissés par la possessivité, Sherlock laissa Victor s'avancer.  
  
« Fais que ce soit bon », ordonna-t-il avant de soupirer.  
  
Sa tête roula en arrière, profitant de l'application de son Sub.

* * *

Il était bien plus tard ce soir-là lorsque Sherlock laissa tomber ses clés sur la table basse et enleva son manteau. John se désintéressa de son ordinateur.  
  
Ôtant son écharpe, Sherlock annonça :  
  
« Je suis allé voir Victor, aujourd'hui. Il te salue. »  
  
Son regard était braqué sur le visage de John, prêt à repérer la plus infime des réactions.  
  
John s'attendait à un afflux de fureur jalouse habituelle et pathétique. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il ne ressentait rien de tout ça. _Ai-je causé des problèmes à Victor ? Il va bien ? Sherlock était-il énervé qu'on ait parlé ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? Sherlock l'a-t-il baisé ? Ai-je le droit de demander ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas agacé en y pensant ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?_  
  
Sherlock l'observait, vif et silencieux, disposé à répondre aux questions que John pourrait poser.  
  
« Ouais, bien, je devrais m'arranger pour le croiser avant son voyage en Europe », déclara finalement John.  
  
Sherlock pinça les lèvres et effleura brièvement l'épaule de John en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
  
« Bien, John. C'est bien », murmura-t-il en passant.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui.._.  
  
« Dépêche-toi, John », éclata la voix de Sherlock alors que John descendit les escaliers à toute allure, coinçant son pistolet dans son jean, derrière son dos.  
  
Sherlock le regardait suspicieusement, impatient près de la porte, tendant à John sa veste en cuir.  
  
« Ton arme ? », demanda-t-il platement.  
  
John acquiesça lugubrement alors qu'ils sortaient.  
  
Sur le trottoir, ils attendirent qu'un taxi approche. John se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, serrant et desserrant les poings à ses flancs. L'adrénaline pulsait dans son corps, sur le qui-vive, les yeux alertes. Ses instincts conservateurs étaient tous éveillés. _Bordel, pourquoi veut-il se rendre dans un tel quartier sans renforts ? Comme si j'allais laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver... il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord..._  
  
Sherlock lança une adresse au conducteur et passa les minutes suivantes sur son téléphone. John se taisait, contemplant sans les voir les rues floues qu'ils traversaient, perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques temps, Sherlock soupira et s'enfonça dans la banquette.  
  
« Fais une sieste. Je te réveillerai, nous avons au moins une demie-heure de route, dit John.  
\- Hmmm... », fredonna pour toute réponse Sherlock en fermant les paupières.  
  
Ils passèrent chercher Sanchez sur le chemin. Il guida le taxi à travers les allées étroites de Tottenham, ce qui les amena à une ruelle déserte. Il était agité, nerveux.  
  
« C'est le plus loin que je puisse aller avec vous, Monsieur Holmes. C'est à vous de vous débrouiller pour la suite. »  
  
La voix de Sanchez s'atténua alors qu'il s'éloignait et agitait la main pour leur dire au revoir.  
  
« C'est à quinze minutes de marche à la fin de la rue. Longez la rivière et prenez à gauche au cimetière, il faudra traverser les friches. C'est une vieille baraque écroulée, elle n'est plus répertoriée nulle part. Soyez prudents, Mitchell est une vraie anguille et il est dangereux », avertit-il.  
  
John fusilla sinistrement le dos de l'homme et s'orienta vers Sherlock.  
  
« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller comme ça ?  
\- Oui. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules et ils remontèrent la fin de la ruelle. Quittant les habitations pour rejoindre la rivière, ils allumèrent leurs torches pour y voir plus clair. Marais poisseux, montagnes d'ordures, la boue était partout.  
  
Le dessin vague d'une bâtisse au loin devint peu à peu plus évident sous la pleine lune. C'était une petite maison basique, quatre fenêtres, une clôture en fer déglingué et hautes herbes assorties. Tous les alentours étaient avalés par les ténèbres. Ils se tapirent derrière un arbuste et réfléchirent à l'étape suivante.  
  
John était dubitatif.  
  
« Sherlock, quel est le plan ? », le pressa-t-il.  
  
Le regard de Sherlock était concentré.  
  
« S'il se cache à l'intérieur, nous l'attrapons. S'il n'y est pas, j'espère y trouver des indices.  
\- Ça ne ressemble pas à un plan ! », asséna John.  
  
Sherlock opina mollement.   
  
« À situation désespérées... »  
  
À pas de loup, ils atteignirent la porte arrière, rongée par les termites. Sherlock fit jouer la vieille serrure tandis que John faisait le guet. Une fois l'entrée ouverte, ils balayèrent l'intérieur de leurs lampe-torches. Des établis s'alignaient partout. Du vieil équipement chimique, des Erlenmeyers, des burettes, des pipettes, des balances, des calepins effeuillés sur les bancs. Des baluchons de poudre étaient abandonnés sur une table. Le robinet de l'évier goûtait régulièrement. L'une des deux chaises de la pièce était renversée, son rembourrage éventré se répandait par la brise de la fenêtre ouverte. Une ampoule nue pendait du plafond, dans un coin. Un couloir sombre menait à deux autres salles.  
  
« Je vérifie l'étage. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un mais ils ne sont pas partis depuis longtemps », chuchota John.  
  
Sherlock acquiesça et commença son investigation dans les pièces du fond. John alluma l'ampoule pour grimper les marches.  
  
Le bruit de pieds frappant le sol était tonitruant dans la maison silencieuse. Sherlock fit voler un établi dans sa hâte et courut vers la sortie, apostrophant John.  
  
« John, il s'enfuit. Descends et viens m'aider.  
\- Sherlock ! Il a sauté par la fenêtre, je l'ai vu. J'arrive », hurla John en retour.  
  
Sherlock pourchassait la silhouette qui enjambait les buissons au loin, attendant d'entendre les halètements familiers de John derrière lui, finalement heureux que le médecin ait pris son arme.  
  
Quand l'explosion survint, elle fut presque sourde, surpassée par le vacarme des murs qui s'effondraient.  
  
Le cœur battant, Sherlock tourbillonna sauvagement, vit la baraque décrépie trembler et de lourds nuages de poussière s'échapper des fenêtres.  
  
« JOHN... », cria-t-il.  
  
Il courut vers le bâtiment tandis que Mitchell disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Ses longs membres le propulsèrent à la maison et il trouva l'architecture extérieure encore intacte. Il s'engouffra par la porte arrière encore au large ouverte et fut confronté à un chantier de blocs et de planches, éparpillés par terre. Au regardant vers le ciel, il constata la présence d'un large trou dans le plafond, là où le plancher de l'étage avait cédé.  
  
« JOHN... Tu m'entends ? », s'époumona-t-il avec urgence, toussant à cause de la poussière.  
  
L'ampoule au mur éclairait encore faiblement l'atmosphère épaissie par les particules de ciment et de peinture.  
  
Une voix faible lui répondit, de dessous les gravas :  
  
« Par ici. »  
  
Sherlock y braqua sa lampe pour mieux voir et tenta frénétiquement de localiser la provenance du bruit.  
  
« J'arrive. Parle-moi, John. »  
  
John était couché au milieu de la pièce, un bloc considérable écrasant ses jambes. Son visage était couvert de cendres, d'éclats de peinture et de paillettes de plâtre et de ciment. La seule couleur qu'il voyait était sa large tâche rouge sur son front.  
  
Immédiatement, Sherlock passa ses mains sous le bloc et le souleva. Il tomba de côté en cognant bruyamment le sol, diffusant davantage de poussière dans l'air déjà dense et suffocant. Son ton était pressant lorsqu'il demanda :  
  
« Es-tu blessé ? Peux-tu bouger ? »  
  
De violents frissons parcouraient le corps de John qui toussait pour dégager ses bronches encombrées.  
  
La lampe propagea un faisceau iridescent autour d'eux quand Sherlock la coinça entre deux débris.  
  
« Où as-tu mal ? », exigea-t-il.  
  
Ses pupilles sondaient le corps de John. Il tâtait expérimentalement pour repérer les zones endommagées.  
  
John toussa encore.  
  
« Dos... dos fait mal. Dur de... s'étriqua-t-il. Dur de respirer. »  
  
Il souffla, tentait d'avaler le plus d'air possible.  
  
« J'allais te rejoindre dehors... l'explosion... la toit est tombé... cogné... cogné mon dos dans le coin d'une paillasse avant de tomber et tout m'a écrasé. »  
  
Sa poitrine tressautait alors qu'il luttait pour emplir ses poumons. Ses expirations étaient sifflantes.  
  
« Chuut... n'essaie pas de parler, laisse-moi vérifier. »  
  
Sherlock cilla en voyant un os sortir de la jambe droite de John, au-dessus de la cheville. Les muscles transpercés et à vif étaient maintenant couverts de saleté. Sombrement, il énonça l'étendue des dégâts à haute voix :  
  
« Fracture ouverte du... ça ressemble au tibias droit... l'hémorragie est anecdotique. »  
  
Ses mains survolaient les jambes de John, palpant, pressant en remontant.   
  
« L'abdomen est mou. »  
  
Il éprouva son pouls au poignet gauche.  
  
« Faible mais régulier. Ta respiration est laborieuse, as-tu mal au thorax ? Une douleur au niveau de la nuque ? »

Le corps de John s'ébranla d'un énième tremblement. Sa voix dérailla lorsqu'il tenta de répondre :  
  
« Thorax... à droite. »  
  
Il se cramponna au poignet de Sherlock, les yeux totalement paniqués.  
  
« Sherlock, je ne sens... sens pas mes jambes. Je ne ressens pas de douleur... Tu as dit qu'il y avait une fracture ? Sherlock ? »  
  
John s'obligea à regarder le visage de Sherlock, penché au-dessus de lui.   
  
« Je vais te sortir de là, John. Reste avec moi. »  
  
De ses doigts déterminés, il défit la chemise de John et analysa les mouvements de son torse. Il nota que le côté droit se gonflait moins vite que le côté gauche. Un hématome surdimensionné couvrait la cage thoracique à cet endroit. Sa main migra à la gorge de John mais le pouls y était faible, filant. Ses longs doigts tâtèrent les premières cervicales, à la recherche d'une mollesse anormale. John ne bougeait plus, se battait pour respirer et sifflait douloureusement.  
  
« As-tu mal au cou quand j'appuie ici ? »  
  
John secoua la tête et haleta :  
  
« Non.  
\- Bien, c'est bien. »  
  
La main du médecin lâcha le poignet du détective, glissant doucement vers l'inconscience.  
  
« JOHN... reste avec moi... JOHN ? »  
  
Les inspirations de John devenaient de plus en plus laborieuses, sa poitrine s'affaissait lourdement à chaque expiration. Comme dans un brouillard, les paroles de Sherlock lui parvenaient de loin.  
  
«  _Écoute-moi, soldat, tu dois rester avec moi. Reste éveillé, John. C'est un ordre._  »  
  
Hagard, John leva le regard, les paupières à moitié closes, tiré vers les néants du coma. _Mal... dur de respirer... tellement facile de partir... peux pas sentir mes jambes... fort possible que la colonne vertébrale soit touchée... Vais-je mourir ? Pensais pas que ce serait comme ça... lui ai toujours pas dit combien je l'aime... c'est bien de mourir comme ça... avec Sherlock sous les yeux... mes yeux... peux pas les ouvrir... Il veut que je garde les yeux ouverts... pardon, Sherlock, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas obéir à ton ordre... Je t'aime... sauve-moi, Sherlock... respire, bordel... respirer... respirer est ennuyeux... ennuyeux..._ Ses paupières se fermèrent complètement.  
  
« John... écoute-moi. Reste éveillé. Je sais que c'est difficile. Ne me lâche pas des yeux. John ! John ? »  
  
Le cœur battant d'adrénaline et de peur, Sherlock sortit son téléphone de la poche de son manteau. Il composa un numéro grâce à la numérotation rapide et enclencha le haut-parleur avant de poser l'appareil à côté de ses genoux. Il remarqua que la respiration de John s'atténuait encore et ses doigts retrouvèrent son pouls, les tympans concentrés sur la sonnerie du téléphone.  
  
« ... Allez, décroche, DECROCHE, murmurait-il en se débarrassant de son manteau pour permettre à ses épaules des mouvements plus amples. John, John, tu es toujours avec moi ? JOHN ? », hurla-t-il.  
  
John réunit toutes ses forces pour parler. _Un dernier geste, un dernier effort. Ensuite, je n'aurai plus besoin de respirer... il doit le savoir... il mérite de le savoir... Je n'ai pas laissé de note... n'est-ce pas ce que les gens font ? Ils laissent une note..._  
  
« Je... t'aime, croassa-t-il d'une voix grinçante.  
\- Idiot !, s'emporta férocement Sherlock. Tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas... John, s'il te plaît... John, reste conscient. Bats-toi... »  
  
Son souffle n'était plus qu'infime, son pouls s'affaiblit encore, irrégulier. John luttait pour rester en surface, pour respirer... _Sherlock... Sherlock... Le nom est Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse est 221B Baker Street... Afghanistan ou Irak... Vous voulez en voir plus ?_ John dériva, sa tête roula de côté, il ne répondit plus rien.  
  
Hystérique, Sherlock plaça le talon de sa main gauche sur le torse de John et l'autre main par-dessus. Il entrelaça ses doigts et commença à appuyer sans arrêter de parler.  
  
« JOHN ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, John. Allez, John. Bats-toi, bon sang. Ça ne peut pas finir de cette manière. Je ne le permettrai pas...  
\- Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
Sherlock défaillit presque de soulagement en entendant le timbre de Mycroft sortir du téléphone. _Enfin !_  
  
Il ne cessa pas le massage cardiaque pour autant.  
  
« Mycroft, écoute-moi. John est blessé. Nous sommes à Tottenham, derrière Creighton Street, dans une maison abandonnée, entre le Moselle et le cimetière. Envoie de l'aide, MAINTENANT. »  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
Comme attendu, Mycroft ne perdit pas de temps en questions inutiles. Sherlock l'entendit immédiatement aboyer des ordres, des pas de course, la sonnerie d'une alarme.  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Sherlock gardait bien le compte,bien que ses sens soient tous en alerte, des données sensorielles le submergeaient, il les analysait, les catégorisait, déduisant toujours aussi facilement. Il se pencha pour incliner la tête de John et lui pinça le nez. Entre ses lèvres, il souffla lentement, longtemps, gardant toujours un œil sur sa poitrine qui se gonfla de manière satisfaisante. Il reprit le massage cardiaque.  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
« J'ai déjà commencé la RCP, Mycroft. Combien de temps ?  
\- Donne-moi une minute, Sherlock, affirma fermement Mycroft qui lança encore des commandes d'un air autoritaire. Quel est son état ? »

_Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Il plongea à nouveau, le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
« Je n'ai pas de pouls, il ne respire pas. Fracture ouverte du tibias droit. Avant de perdre connaissance, il a dit qu'il avait mal au dos mais qu'il ne sentait pas ses jambes. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était hachée, concentré qu'il était à le réanimer.  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Il se pencha encore, le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._  
  
« Es-tu blessé ?  
\- Non. »  
  
Mycroft soupira de soulagement, les yeux rivés sur Anthea qui avait pris la relève des ordres à son propre téléphone, gesticulant avec urgence.  
  
Presque cinq minutes plus tard, Mycroft parla à nouveau :  
  
« Les secours sont en route. Deux ambulances ont été envoyées et Anthea a mobilisé un hélicoptère. Il pourrait atterrir près de toi ? »  
  
Sherlock pantelait.  
  
« Il y a un terrain vague à cent mètre, environs. »  
  
Il sentait que ses muscles se fatiguaient et il contracta résolument les mâchoires. _Après deux minutes, la personne pratiquant la RCP perd de sa force, amenuisant l'efficacité des pressions torsales. Après ce délai, les pressions deviennent superficielles..._ Des informations aléatoires piochées par-ci par-là refirent surface dans son cerveau. Il redoubla d'effort et tenta d'oublier que ce corps meurtri et fragile sous ses mains acharnées était celui de John.  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Il s'inclina, le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._ Il vérifiait méticuleusement que la poitrine se levait et retombait correctement à chaque simulation respiratoire qu'il prodiguait dans la bouche de son ami. _Une RCP en arrêt cardiaque après traumatisme à la poitrine augmente les chances d'un pronostique inquiétant. Des contusions pulmonaires ou cardiaques, une tension pneumothorax et les tamponnades cardiaques sont en corrélation avec des résultats particulièrement médiocres..._ Encore et encore, les statistiques médicales fusaient de son Palais Mental.  
  
Sachant qu'il avait envoyé toutes les unités nécessaires et que tout était mis en place pour que la situation soit prise en charge au mieux, Mycroft s'attela à soutenir son frère, refusant de se laisser submerger par l'inquiétude.  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
Sa voix était calme.  
  
« Ellie Mitchell », rétorqua succinctement Sherlock.  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
« Je le veux mort. Et Winnie Sanchez aussi. Tous les deux morts. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était dangereusement froid.  
  
« Je m'en assurerai, Sherlock, promit Mycorft.  
\- Il y a eu une explosion, une vieille maison, le plafond s'est effondré », haleta Sherlock.  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._  
  
« Depuis combien de temps s'est-il évanoui ? »  
  
Au lieu de répondre à sa question, Sherlock se concentra sur ses muscles qui faiblissaient. De la transpiration faisait luire son front, sa chemise poussiéreuse collait à la sueur de son torse, ses yeux étaient secs, trop focalisés pour battre des cils... _John, John... reste avec moi... Il y a encore tant de choses à vivre, à explorer, à savourer... tant d'enquêtes à résoudre... tant de combats à remporter... John... John..._  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, il gronda :  
  
« Douze minutes et vingt secondes. »  
  
Sa voix était stable, bien qu'il ravalait les larmes de frustration et d'anxiété qui noyaient ses yeux. Seul Mycroft Holmes pouvait détecter les sous-tons de panique.  
  
« Continue... »  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._ Gonflement satisfaisant de la poitrine...  
  
« Continue de parler, Mycroft.  
\- Reste concentré, petit frère. Les secours sont en route. »  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
« Je ne sais pas... »  
  
Sherlock était déchiré par la fatigue de ses biceps.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je pourrai tenir.  
\- Quel autre choix as-tu ?, murmura sèchement Mycroft. Je suis là. Parle dès que tu en as besoin. Garde ton énergie pour John. Tout ira bien. J'ai mobilisé toutes les aides possibles. Les secours vont arriver. »  
  
Mycroft utilisait ce ton apaisant qu'il employait lorsque Sherlock était petit. Sherlock y trouva du réconfort et persévéra.  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._  
  
« Garde-le en vie, Sherlock. Fais en sorte que le sang ne cesse pas d'irriguer le cerveau. Effectue le massage cardiaque toujours au même endroit... Préserve tes forces. Fais attention avec la pression, essaie de ne pas lui fracturer de côte.  
\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Mycroft », grinça Sherlock en faisant abstraction de la crampe qui attaquait ses brachiaux.  
  
 _Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq..._  
  
« Anthea et Michael ont prévenu l'hôpital le plus proche, les urgentistes se tiennent prêts à agir dès que le transfert aura été fait. La radiologie et un bloc opératoire sont réservés. Tout ce qui est humainement possible sera fait, Sherlock. Ils seront bientôt là », répétait inlassablement Mycroft.  
  
 _Vingt-sept... Vingt-huit... Vingt-neuf... Trente..._  
  
Le bouche-à-bouche... _souffler, aspirer... souffler, aspirer..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) « I am large, I contain multitude » : « Je suis grand, je contiens des multitudes ». Mais c'est très moche. En gros, « Je suis un être complexe, je ne suis pas composé d'une unité ».


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Disclaimer : Je sais qu'après plus de 37000 mots écrits, c'est assez évident pour tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici. Mais je voudrais insister à nouveau le fait que cette histoire ne dépeint pas une relation Dom/Sub conventionnelle. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'une relation Dom/Sub doit être gérée dans la « vraie vie ». Ce n'est pas un manuel d'entraînement pour ceux qui voudraient voir comment mener des négociations. Et cette histoire ne correspond pas aux standards instaurés par la communauté BDSM, ni à ce que présentent la plupart des fanfictions. Quiconque désirant s'engager dans une telle relation devrait s'informer en amont des normes et règles normalement mises en œuvre auprès de sources fiables et qui font autorité.  
> Ceci est mon fantasme, ma vision si vous préférez, de la manière dont une relation D/S pourrait fonctionner si quelqu'un comme Sherlock était un Dom. Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, c'est que vous êtes intrigués par ma vision, alors s'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous que tout ceci est de la fiction et profitez-en.  
> Merci beaucoup pour tout l'enthousiasme et le soutien que vous manifestez.

Mycroft Holmes s'appuya sur son parapluie, observant silencieusement le profil de son frère sous la lumière de la pleine lune.  
  
Sherlock était adossé au tronc d'un arbre solitaire, fixant le ciel étoilé alors que la cigarette allumée entre ses doigts faisait inlassablement le parcours jusqu'à sa bouche. Ils s'étaient isolés dans un coin discret, dans les vastes jardins de l'hôpital, loin des danses effrénées de patients, de parents et de la circulation des ambulances -le bruit des êtres humains en détresse, en deuil, le bruit des soins et des machines.  
  
Inspirant profondément, Mycroft carra les épaules et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, s'avançant vers Sherlock. Il observa le corps de son cadet se tendre à son approche mais rester malgré tout immobile. Mycroft s'installa silencieusement aux côtés de son frère, regardant au loin, les grincements de son parapluie dans l'herbe comme seule indication de sa présence.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Sherlock jeta le mégot de sa cigarette et qu'il l'écrasa sous son talon que Mycroft parla, la voix douce.  
  
« Tu lui as très probablement sauvé la vie.  
\- Après l'avoir mis en danger », murmura tout bas Sherlock.  
  
Mycroft braqua ses yeux sur Sherlock et éructa gravement :  
  
« Penser de cette manière n'a rien de productif, Sherlock. »  
  
Sherlock lui rendit son œillade, quelque chose de triste et mélancolique dans ses iris métamorphes, argentées sous le rayon de lune.   
  
« C'est pourtant l'entière vérité. »  
  
Mycroft pinça les lèvres.  
  
« C'est la nature de ton travail. John était pleinement conscient des risques. »  
  
Sherlock mira de nouveau le lointain, trouvant un appui contre l'écorce de l'arbre, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son long manteau.  
  
Mycroft soupira :  
  
« Je pensais te trouver tracassé à son chevet, rendant tout le monde fou et essayant de tout contrôler.  
\- Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je connais les limites de mes capacités et je sais quand laisser le relais aux personnes plus compétentes que moi sur le sujet », argua sèchement Sherlock.   
  
Il soupira en adressant un bref coup d’œil à Mycroft.  
  
« De plus, je t'ai, toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester dans leurs pattes pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tu le fais bien assez pour nous deux. »  
  


Mycroft roula des yeux alors que Sherlock continuait :  
  
« J'étais avec lui quand ils l'ont réanimé. Trois chocs de défibrillateur ont été nécessaires pour le faire revenir et que sa pression sanguine soit décelable. Ils l'ont intubé et ponctionné son poumon droit. Une fois au bloc opératoire, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. »  
  
Mycroft acquiesça.  
  
« Il est en chirurgie, pour le moment. Ils ont fait des radios pré-opératoires et découvert que la vertèbre L1 était fracturée. Un fragment osseux s'est logé dans la moelle épinière et il faudra l'enlever. Le Docteur Gibson est le meilleur chirurgien spinal du pays et il est sur le coup. Ils ont aussi trouvé un hématome inquiétant près du foie. Et bien sûr, la fracture ouverte du tibias. Le Docteur Nolan prévoit une laparotomie exploratrice et le Docteur Chadda s'occupe de la jambe. »  
  
Mycroft s'octroya une pause, s'orientant vers Sherlock, soucieux de la posture avachie et effondrée de son cadet.  
  
« Chaque expert que nous avons pu monopoliser travaille sur le cas de John. Les meilleurs infirmiers, les meilleurs anesthésistes, les meilleurs chirurgiens. Tout le monde fait de son mieux, Sherlock, pour sauver sa vie et sa mobilité. »  
  
Ils restèrent muets, insensibles à la sirène d'une ambulance tout juste arrivée. L'impassibilité qui émanait de Sherlock angoissait Mycroft. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour son état mental. Il préférait de loin devoir supporter un Sherlock hystérique et frustré tous les jours plutôt que cette pâle figure immuable. À part lorsqu'il déduisait, c'était assurément le signe d'un esprit torturé mais contenu par sa formidable volonté.  
  
Finalement, Sherlock dit :  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en offrit une à Mycroft. Tous deux aspirèrent la nicotine et se laissèrent supplanter par le calme ambiant.  
  
« Harry a été informée. Mais elle ne pourra pas venir. Elle est en centre de désintoxication », annonça Mycroft en soufflant sa taffe.  
  
Sherlock se redressa et se tourna vers Mycroft, les yeux plissés, scannant, déduisant.  
  
« La dernière fois était il y a deux ans. Elle y est restée huit mois après ce malheureux épisode », poursuivit Mycroft.  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent alors que les données trouvaient leur conclusion.  
  
«  _Tu_ as tout arrangé. Tu _paies_ pour ses soins. Tu la surveilles et l'aides. »  
  
Son regard était étonné, non pas que Mycroft ait fait une telle chose, mais qu'il n'y ait jamais pensé.  
  
Mycroft haussa les épaules.  
  
« Elle est de la famille. C'est la sœur de John, après tout.  
\- Oh, John... John... »  
  
Sherlock émit un gloussement sans humour. Il secoua la tête d'émerveillement et cala ses omoplates contre le tronc.   
  
« Et il pense que tu n'es qu'un pompeux petit enfoiré. Il te craint et te jauge avec dérision. »  
  
Mycroft leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et pris une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.  
  
« Oh, pitié ! Crois-moi, je peux survivre sans son approbation. »  
  
Sherlock s'ébroua et soupira.  
  
Le téléphone de Mycroft sonna. Il le déverrouilla et lut le message à toute vitesse.  
  
« Il est l'heure de rentrer. Ils sont en train de le recoudre. »  
  
Il scruta attentivement Sherlock.  
  
« Peu importe les résultats, je veux que tu saches que nous y ferons face ensemble, Sherlock. Tu n'es pas seul. »  
  
Les muqueuses de Sherlock étaient humides lorsqu'il murmura :   
  
« Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

* * *

La chambre privée en soins intensifs bourdonnait des allers et venues de l'équipe.  
  
Une infirmière aidait un interne à régler le ventilateur et les moniteurs. Une autre installait les perfusions de fluides et d'antibiotiques d'un côté et la transfusion sanguine de l'autre. Une armée de petites mains préparait le lit.  
  
Le Docteur Gibson et le Docteur Chadda entretenaient deux grands hommes distingués, l'un tenant un parapluie et l'autre portant un Belstaff démesuré. Le Docteur Gibson était un homme fin et guindé dans la soixantaine, chauve et avec de petits yeux pénétrants. Il était le plus causant tandis que le Docteur Chadda opinait périodiquement.  
  
« Nous avons découvert une fracture du processus transversal de la première vertèbre lombaire. Un fragment osseux de taille conséquente s'est logé dans la moelle épinière. Heureusement, il n'avait pénétré que la couche extérieure. »  
  
Il agita la main pour qu'un infirmier lui amène un papier et un stylo afin de schématiser ses propos, mais il fut interrompu.  
  
« Alors seule la dure-mère est touchée, pas l'arachnoïde ? », demanda Sherlock, plus diplomate qu'il ne s'en pensait capable.  
  
Il gardait les mains dans son dos, ses doigts creusant ses paumes pour maintenir la stabilité de sa voix et le regard fixe.  
  
Le Docteur Gibson dévisagea Sherlock.  
  
« Oui, c'est cela, déclara-t-il doucement. Les chances d'infection en sont donc réduites. Il y a cependant une inflammation de la zone blessée qui tend à craindre une perte importante de fonctions. Nous avons enlevé le fragment et soulagé la compression. Nous espérons que l'inflammation s'atténuera dans les prochains jours. »  
  
Mycroft parla pour la première fois :  
  
« Alors John pourrait être capable de marcher d'ici quelques jours ?  
\- Nous l'espérons. Mais ce genre de blessure à la colonne vertébrale est toujours imprévisible. »  
  
Sherlock serra les mâchoires en encaissant le coup.  
  
« Qu'en est-il des autres blessures ?  
\- Eh bien, le Docteur Nolan a initié une laparotomie exploratrice et a trouvé un hématome étendu au niveau du foie. Il l'estime à un litre, si ce n'est plus. Il s'est logé entre le foie et la capsule de Glisson. Et il appuie contre le diaphragme, comprimant le poumon droit, l'empêchant de fonctionner correctement. La capsule s'est partiellement déchirée, causant une hémorragie dans la cavité abdominale que nous estimons se composer d'un autre litre. Le Docteur Watson a reçu trois poches de sang durant l'opération et en aura encore besoin à la sortie du bloc. L'hématome a été évacué. De plus, les côtes onze et douze se sont fêlées, chacune très près du poumon ponctionné. Et nous avons repéré une contusion pulmonaire adjacente. »  
  
Il s'arrêta pour respirer et observa les frères Holmes.  
  
« Monsieur Holmes, il a perdu énormément de sang et il est resté inconscient durant un long moment. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, mais nous ne pourrons vous assurer de son état neurologique tant qu'il ne se sera pas réveillé. »  
  
Avec des proches lambda, il n'aurait pas donné d'explications aussi détaillées, mais la réputation de Sherlock Holmes le précédait. Il savait également que l'homme au parapluie était le frère de Monsieur Holmes, il le soupçonnait d'être une personne haut placée dans la hiérarchie interne du gouvernement. Six heures plus tôt, il fêtait le seizième anniversaire de son petit-fils en compagnie de sa famille et amis quand un homme de main de l’État, de toute évidence armé, l'avait interrompu et escorté à l'hôpital sans plus de cérémonie. _Je me demande qui il est ? Il ressemble à un type assez normal..._  
  
Ils pivotèrent en entendant le bruit d'un brancard. John y était allongé, toujours endormi, minuscule et frêle, des tubes plantés partout dans le corps.  
  
Un médecin à l'air âgé se présenta comme étant le Docteur Nolan tandis que les infirmiers et les aide-soignants transféraient John dans le lit préparé pour lui. L'anesthésiste, qui actionnait sans cesse le ballon Ambu, l'enleva et relia le tube endotrachéal au ventilateur, alors que le personnel soignant faisait de même avec les perfusions intraveineuses d'antibiotiques et de sang. L'une d'entre elle attacha le sac d'urine au cathéter Foley du lit. Une autre joignit le tube abdominal et les tubes intrapéritonéaux aux drains pleins de sang souillé de liquides indésirés aux rails du lit.  
  
Sherlock assista à la scène, l'air sinistre, les phalanges presque blanches, les poings serrés derrière son dos. Mycroft jeta un coup d’œil anxieux à son frère... _Seigneur ! J'espère que John s'en sortira sans perdre ses facultés... J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais... Je ne sais pas comment Sherlock va endurer la situation, ce n'est pas la première fois..._  
  
Dans leur contemplation, le Docteur Chadda, chirurgien orthopédique, intervint :  
  
« Monsieur Holmes, j'ai dû souder le tibias à l'aide d'une plaque. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun dommage neurovasculaire, je pense donc qu'il n'y aura pas de complication au niveau de la jambe. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la jambe a été plâtrée. »  
  
Le Docteur Gibson s'avança.  
  
« Nous avons décidé de le garder intubé pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures pour laisser ses poumons se reposer. Le Docteur Watson sera sédaté et plongé en coma artificiel pendant ce temps. »  
  
Il inspira profondément et regarda Sherlock avec des yeux gentils et prévenants.  
  
« Monsieur Holmes, d'après mon expérience, les proches se questionnent et il est de notre devoir d'y répondre quand ces interrogations fusent. Pour le moment, les informations les plus pertinentes vous ont été données et nous reviendrons tous demain pour attester de l'évolution de son état. »  
  
L'équipe serra les mains de la fratrie puis partit. Après quelques ajustements et recommandations des infirmiers, ils les laissèrent également sur un dernier conseil :  
  
« Ne touchez à rien, appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Nous passerons régulièrement vérifier ses constantes pendant la nuit, alors vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous préférez. »  
  
La chambre tomba soudainement dans la quiétude, seulement troublée par les bips et les ronronnements du respirateur et du moniteur. Sherlock s'enfonça lentement dans sa chaise, placée stratégiquement au chevet de John. Si petit, si fragile... _Comme si son essence vitale lui avait été aspirée... John... John._  
  
Mycroft surveillait subrepticement son frère. L'épuisement et le découragement dépeints sur son visage, des larmes retenues par la force de l'habitude plutôt que par embarras, Sherlock se mordait distraitement les lèvres, contemplant cette silhouette étendue dans le lit.  
  
Les contacts physiques étaient rares entre les frères depuis que Sherlock avait quitté le doux monde de l'enfance. Un souvenir vivace s'imposa devant les yeux de Mycroft : Un Sherlock si sensible, se répandant en pleurs sur ses genoux à la mort de Barbe Rousse.  
  
Poussé par cet instinct qui l'habitait depuis que Sherlock était un bébé dans son couffin à la maternité, Mycroft posa une main ferme sur son épaule, désirant pourtant offrir bien plus. Il laissa malencontreusement échapper un halètement lorsque son toucher ramena Sherlock à cette époque lointaine et qu'il émit le sanglot déchirant d'un gamin torturé, enfouissant son visage dans le ventre de Mycroft, ses bras ballants enroulés autour de sa taille.  
  
Ses doigts tremblants abandonnèrent son parapluie et ses mains vinrent bercer la tête de son cadet, comme pour l'isoler des maux qui l'assaillaient. Une puissante vague d'amour sans bornes, longtemps réprimé par les conventions et la peur du ridicule, balaya son corps alors qu'il enlaçait son frère, cherchant à lui transmettre son affection et son soutien par cette unique accolade. Les épaules de Sherlock tremblaient alors qu'il pleurait en silence et resserrait son étreinte autour de son aîné.  
  
D'une voix débordante de tendresse, Mycroft chuchota :  
  
« Il ira bien, Sherlock. Oui, la convalescence prendra du temps. Mais il est stable et avec toi à ses côtés, il reprendra ses forces en un rien de temps, mon très cher frère. »  
  
Il se baissa, passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et laissa le génie trouver le repos dont il avait besoin.

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 1, 9:30**  
  
 _On t'a attrapé, soldat. Tu es à nous, maintenant. Regarde comme on vous brise la nuque et extermine vos vies. Bande d'infidèles blancs..._  
  
 _Je meurs, je ne peux pas respirer, je n'ai plus de force... Je ne peux pas bouger mes mains... Ils m'ont mis quelque chose dans la gorge... Oh mon Dieu ! Je meurs, je suffoque... Rien ne peut m'aider... Putain, putain... John hurlait intérieurement alors que ses mains faibles tentaient maladroitement d'atteindre son cou, d'arracher ce que ces connards de Talibans y avaient fourré... Je meurs... Je ne veux pas mourir. Pourquoi ce doit toujours être moi... toujours MOI... La balle dans l'épaule n'était pas suffisante... Je suis déjà presque mort une fois, je ne veux pas mourir encore... On t'a attrapé, on va te tuer..._ Les bruits stacatos de la mitraillette tambourinaient dans sa tête, ses paupières étaient de plomb, comme s'ils y avaient posé des poids... Le sable du désert l'étouffait lorsqu'il essayait de crier, qu'il essayait de griffer et d'arracher ce truc qu'ils avaient implanté en lui...  
  
Puis, le soulagement divin...  
  
« JOHN, arrête ça. Écoute-moi, JOHN. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock flottait à ses oreilles. Ce magnifique baryton indescriptible, le seul son qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous, qui l'apaisait irrémédiablement.  
  
Sa lutte s'évanouit... _Je suis en sécurité, il m'a trouvé. Je suis en sécurité, il ne laissera jamais rien me faire de mal._ Ses mains nerveuses tombèrent mollement à ses flancs tandis que son cerveau confus et sédaté s'ouvrait à la voix tout en cherchant dans le brouillard pour trouver le monde réel. La voix de Sherlock. _Toujours Sherlock... Toujours Sherlock._  
  
« Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as un tube dans la trachée pour t'aider à respirer. Calme-toi, John. Je suis là. Respire profondément. Tout ira bien. »  
  
Sherlock continua de parler tout bas alors que les médecins et infirmiers affluaient pour répondre à son appel d'urgence. Lentement, John ouvrit des yeux drogués et perdus. Sherlock avança à la tête du lit, laissant au personnel médical la place nécessaire pour travailler. Il garda le visage baissé et murmura des paroles rassurantes, expliquant à John ce qui lui était arrivé, plongeant dans ses iris.  
  
Lentement, John devint plus alerte.  
  
« Quand vous serez prêt, Docteur Watson, nous enlèverons l'appareil, d'accord ? », dit calmement un médecin.  
  
John acquiesça brièvement mais garda les yeux rivés sur Sherlock.  
  
« Regarde-moi, John. Ils vont dégonfler le ballon et enlever le tube. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était douce, comme une caresse physique.  
  
« Un, deux, trois... Okay, Docteur Watson, c'est fait. »  
  
John toussa, et toussa encore. Il avait mal à la poitrine. Une main froide se posa sur son pectoral droit pour le soutenir alors qu'il était toujours traversé d'une toux tonitruante.  
  
« Tu t'es fracturé deux côtes, John. C'est pourquoi tu as mal.  
\- Tenez, Docteur, sucez un glaçon. Ça soulagera votre gorge », indiqua une infirmière en présentant un gobelet en plastique aux lèvres sèches de John.  
  
Alors que John se calmait, l'équipe procéda aux vérifications d'usage, modifia quelques paramètres avant de partir.  
  
Sherlock se rassit face à John, penché, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas en commençant à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
Tout en murmures et mots paisibles, John écouta attentivement les paroles. Les pupilles de Sherlock repéraient chaque réaction sur le visage de John -l'explosion, les blessures, les soins apportés pour le guérir, son état actuel, le pronostique temporaire.  
  
Le médecin en John écoutait attentivement et analysait les informations qui se bousculaient dans la bouche de Sherlock sans interruption. Mais une grande partie de lui admirait Sherlock avec émerveillement, ce visage fatigué et tiré, les larmes refoulées dans ses yeux brillants, l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il voyait sous la fierté usuelle et cette expression neutre et impénétrable que Sherlock portait constamment, comme une armure. Sa lèvre inférieure pendouillait légèrement, cette grimace qu'il faisait chaque fois que quelque chose le bouleversait. En parlant, une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, bien que son ton restait stable.  
  
 _Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Combien je compte pour lui... Est-ce ce par quoi je devais passer pour voir l'amour, l'estime qu'il me porte... pour savoir combien il s'inquiète ?_  
  
Finalement, John demanda de sa voix rauque :  
  
« Alors en gros, je vais pouvoir remarcher. Et la rééducation va faire un mal de chien, mais tout ira bien ?  
\- Oui. »  
  
John resta stoïque.   
  
« Okay alors, je peux gérer ça. »  
  
Il pointa du menton cette larme qui finissait de couler.  
  
Sherlock cligna des yeux et, dégoûté, déclara :  
  
« Ignore-la. Sentiments. »

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 2, 11:00**  
  
« Avez-vous d'autres questions avant que je ne vous ausculte, Docteur Watson ? demanda le Docteur Gibson.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire », répondit John.  
  
Sherlock ne disait rien, observait attentivement le Docteur Gibson procéder à son examen neurologique. Il y eut un soulagement global lorsque les orteils de John remuèrent aux stimulis, des réflexes encore faibles mais bien présents. Ses sensations corporelles revenaient peu à peu.  
  
Le Docteur Gibson semblait satisfait.  
  
« Voilà des progrès encourageants, Docteur Watson. Vous aurez encore besoin de quelques jours sous antibiotiques et plusieurs semaines de physiothérapie. Vous souffrirez des multiples fractures et de la chirurgie abdominale. Nous devrons nous assurer de trouver des antalgiques adaptés. Mais je suis très optimiste quant à une guérison totale. »  
  
John respira profondément et jeta un coup d’œil à Sherlock. Ils se sourirent, le regard empli d'espoir et de soulagement.

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 3, 10:45**  
  
Une éponge tiède, à la fois un peu rêche et plaisante, frottait son dos d'une main experte.  
  
L'infirmière s'évertuait à lui faire la conversation, un air connaisseur sur le visage, alors qu'elle lui faisait sa toilette.  
  
« Vous êtes un homme chanceux, Docteur Watson. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément votre ressenti pour le moment. »  
  
Levant un bras, elle frotta son aisselle puis plongea l'éponge dans la bassine d'eau chaude avant de l'essorer. Elle fit rapidement de même avec l'autre bras.  
  
« Le frère de Monsieur Holmes est effrayant, si vous voulez mon avis ! C'était une nuit de folie, c'est sûr ! Cecilia, l'infirmière du bloc, m'a dit que le directeur était personnellement présent pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait correctement. L'hôpital grouillait de personnel et d'urgentistes. Comme si vous étiez un patient VIP ou un dirigeant étranger... Trente ans à travailler en hôpitaux, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! »  
  
John marmonnait en l'écoutant... _Tellement faible, je ne suis même pas capable de lever moi-même ma main, je n'ai plus d'énergie. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de piailler... Alors comme ça, Mycroft s'est rendu utile, pour une fois, putain, je déteste l'idée de lui devoir une faveur..._  
  
Elle s'inclina et passa la serviette derrière ses oreilles, sur son nez, retira le semblant de conjonctivite de ses yeux.   
  
« Je veux dire, n'interprétez pas mal mes propos, vous êtes bien évidemment une célébrité, avec votre blog et tout ça. Même ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lu et qui ont entendu parler de votre séjour ici s'y sont mis. »  
  
Elle trempa à nouveau l'éponge.  
  
« Vous savez, Docteur Watson, Monsieur Holmes n'est pas du tout comme je le pensais. Dans votre blog, il paraît certes brillant mais excentrique... vous savez, comme si... Enfin, peu importe, je pensais qu'il serait désagréable et acariâtre. »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules en passant un coup sur son torse.  
  
« Mais c'est un parfait gentleman depuis que vous êtes ici. Nous nous attendions presque à ce qu'il morde. Mais il est courtois et discret. Et il ne parle pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Nous voyons tous à quel point il s'inquiète pour vous ! »  
  
John grogna encore, trop fatigué pour répondre. Il rangea ses mots afin d'y réfléchir plus tard.  
  
Elle leva la blouse et commença à laver la jambe gauche et la cuisse droite en évitant le plâtre.  
  
« Je sais que vous vous sentez apathique, Docteur Watson. C'est à cause de tout ce sang que vous avez perdu. Et le dommage spinal. Merci Seigneur, vous n'avez pas encore attrapé d'infection. »  
  
Elle tendit une nouvelle serviette à John.  
  
« Préférez-vous vous occuper de vos parties intimes ou voulez-vous que je les fasse ? »

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 3, 15:45**  
  
John était assis dans son lit, le dos relevé par le système d'inclination, écoutant le nouvel arrivant.  
  
« Docteur Watson, mon nom est James Adams. Je suis le physiothérapeute qui vous suivra pendant votre rééducation. »  
  
John observa ce jeune Adonis, horriblement bien foutu et enthousiaste.  
  
James se frotta les mains et poursuivit :  
  
« Eh bien, vous êtes médecin, alors vous le savez probablement déjà. Le tissu musculaire commence à s'atrophier après soixante-douze heures sans être stimulé. Nous devons donc commencer à mettre vos muscles au travail. »  
  
Il attrapa le bras de John et plia le coude.   
  
« Nous commencerons par des exercices passifs. Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé des forces, nous passerons à des exercices mobiles. Vous êtes prêt ? »

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 4, 22:40**  
  
Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain dans sa robe de chambre bleu roi passée sur ses t-shirt et bas de pyjama habituels.  
  
« Pas un mot », prévint-il John qui lui servit un sourire fatigué.  
  
Un petit lit avait été monté dans la chambre, collé au mur, à droite de celui de John. La porte de la salle de bain adjointe s'ouvrait du troisième mur.  
  
Sherlock dormait dans ce lit inconfortable et sommaire depuis trois nuits. Et il regardait John s'assoupir. Ou plutôt, John essayait de _rester_ endormi. Chaque nuit, Sherlock voyait le corps de John ébranlé de sursauts involontaires, révélateurs des cauchemars dans lesquels son subconscient l'enfermait. Seule la voix de Sherlock semblait le calmer, l'éloigner du précipice. Sherlock somnolait par petits bouts, refusait de sombrer totalement par peur de ne pas être là quand John aurait besoin de lui.  
  
John ne paraissait pas se souvenir de son sommeil agité, se réveillait simplement exténué et fébrile. Il bougeait lentement dans son lit tel un vieillard. Le physiothérapeute essayait de le faire se lever mais il était incapable de maintenir son équilibre plus de quelques minutes. Sherlock était écartelé de voir son ami si démuni, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer le temps.  
  
Il se glissa dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre son oreiller, le drap tiré à sa poitrine.  
  
« Dormir dans mes vêtements m'agace », argua-t-il.  
  
John regarda Sherlock se munir de son ordinateur, puis ses yeux migrèrent rapidement à son moniteur. Sa voix était hésitante lorsqu'il dit :  
  
« Tu peux rentrer à Baker Street et dormir, tu sais. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était doux quand il leva le regard et rencontra celui de John.  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
John soupira et fixa le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.  
  
« Je me sens toujours aussi fatigué, faible. »  
  
Sherlock pinça brièvement les lèvres et murmura :  
  
« Cela prendra du temps, John. Te sentir amorphe quand ton corps récupère est normal. Cela passera, tu regagneras tes forces. Tu es médecin, tu le _sais_.  
\- Mais rester ici me rend malade. Je me sens prisonnier. »  
  
Il se rallongea silencieusement, les pupilles toujours rivées au plafond, une main triturant distraitement le couvre-lit de l'hôpital.  
  
« J'ai... J'ai des flashbacks. De l'Afghanistan, de ma blessure. »  
  
Sherlock l'étudia.  
  
« Cela passera, John. Trop de similitudes avec le passé. La blessure, l'hôpital, la douleur.  
\- C'est... Je déteste simplement ne rien pouvoir faire, tu sais, expliqua John. Je déteste t'obliger à rester là, à veiller sur moi. »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.  
  
« John, j'espère que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne fais jamais quelque chose sous prétexte que j'y suis obligé. Je suis ici parce que je veux l'être. »  
  
 _Oui, mais pendant combien de temps pourras-tu le supporter ? J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, tu me voulais... Comment quelqu'un pourrait vouloir de moi, maintenant... Je veux dire, regarde-moi. Je suis réduis à rien... Comment peut-il même encore me regarder... Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Il y a ces montagnes de beaux jeunes hommes qui lui courent après et qui répondraient présents dès qu'il en émettrait la sollicitation... Qui veut d'un vieil invalide ? C'est fini..._  
  
John le jaugea, l'air résigné.  
  
« La convalescence sera longue, Sherlock. Deux, peut-être même trois mois. Si je récupère toutes mes capacités, il n'y a aucune garantie. »  
  
Sherlock était tendre, mais son timbre était grave lorsqu'il contra :  
  
« John, l'apitoiement n'est pas une caractéristique très attirante. Évite de t'y enfoncer. Personne ne te fait de faveur. Et ce n'est pas pour toujours. Tu guériras. Dors. Je reste avec toi.  
\- Ouais, ouais, tu as raison », accepta John.  
  
Sherlock se remit au travail, sous les prunelles lassées de John.  
  
 _Laissons-le me regarder... il en éprouve peut-être du réconfort, un sentiment de sécurité... savoir que je suis là.._. Les doigts de Sherlock pianotaient sur le clavier, il se plongea dans son travail, toujours conscient des yeux de John sur lui.  
  
 _Tellement heureux, tellement heureux qu'il soit là... J'aimerais qu'il soit plus près, dans le même lit, qu'il m'enlace... Si seulement c'était possible, de sentir ses bras autour de moi, d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou... Je pourrais me perdre en lui, me cacher en lui... relâcher la pression... S'il m'étreignait, je pourrais sans doute dormir pour de bon, sans craindre ces foutus cauchemars... Foutu SSPT... Foutue guerre qui m'a déréglé... Je serais en sécurité, s'il m'enlaçait... Mais il ne peut pas... Je ne lui en ai pas donné le droit... Il l'a demandé... et comme un abruti, j'ai dit non... Le seul homme au monde qui me voit tel que je suis et qui malgré tout veut encore de moi dans sa vie... J'ai dit NON ! Je suis le plus grand idiot que cette Terre ait porté... C'est trop tard, maintenant... Franchement, mon idiotie ne connaît pas de limite..._ Ses paupières se fermèrent. _Je ferais bien de me secouer... Sherlock doit savoir qu'il avait raison... Je suis un idiot..._  
  
Sherlock écouta ses ronflements pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que John ait atteint la phase de sommeil lent. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à quitter son ordinateur des yeux et à les poser sur John.  
  
John était petit, cassé, le teint encore cireux. Ses poignets étaient si fins qu'on pourrait les saisir tous les deux d'une main. _Si seulement je pouvais le rejoindre, grimper dans ce lit et étreindre ce corps... le cloisonner dans mes bras... lui transférer ma vitalité... le rendre complet de nouveau. Mais je ne peux pas... Je n'en ai pas le droit... il ne m'en a pas donné le droit..._

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 5, 9:30**  
  
Les jambes de John tremblaient sous son poids. Une main s'appuyait sur sa cane et l'autre se cramponnait à l'avant-bras de Sherlock. La douleur dans son dos était aiguë, s'accentuait lorsqu'il tentait de respirer.  
  
« John, tu en es sûr ? »  
  
John grinça des dents :  
  
« Contente-toi de m'aider, okay ? Je ne supporterai pas ce foutu cathéter un jour de plus ! Pareil pour ce déambulateur de mes deux ! Ils veulent que j'utilise un foutu déambulateur, Sherlock ! Comme si j'étais un vieux croûton. »  
  
Son visage était misérable lorsqu'il regarda Sherlock. _Tu as sans doute déjà perdu la moindre once de désir et de respect que tu avais pour moi, mais que je sois damné si je te laissais me voir utiliser un déambulateur et me balader comme un petit vieux... Je peux le faire... Il ne peut pas me voir dans cet état..._  
  
Lentement, ils firent quelques pas jusqu'à la salle de bain. John lâcha le bras de Sherlock et s'agrippa plutôt au lavabo. Avec seulement quelques pas, sa respiration était hachée par l'effort et la douleur.  
  
« Je peux rester, si tu veux, John », offrit doucement Sherlock.  
  
Il agita vivement le crâne.  
  
« Non... Non merci. Attends juste dehors, d'accord ? »  
  
Sherlock acquiesça et le laissa, mais resta près du seuil. Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à courir s'il pensait que John perdait son équilibre.  
  
Les lèvres de John frémissaient, tentant de contenir son malheur. Il se redressa et regarda son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain, décharné et creusé. _Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder. Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas encore parti ? Sûrement un sens tordu de la loyauté..._ Il défit le Velcro de sa chemise d'hôpital et sortit son sexe. L'adhésif du cathéter Foley était toujours collé d'un côté. _Comment vais-je m'asseoir sur les toilettes sans son aide ? Et une fois qu'il m'aura vu ainsi, comment pourrait-il encore me regarder avec désir ? Qui j'essaie de tromper ? Je l'ai perdu... J'avais une chance. J'ai tout foiré. Il va partir... Mais où peut-il aller ? Nous vivons ensemble. Je vais être un poids pour lui..._ Des larmes amères de frustration et de pitié débordèrent de ses yeux bleus alors qu'il tentait de contenir un sanglot.  
  
Sherlock pointa son nez à la porte, la tête inclinée, l'ouïe affûtée, à l'écoute du bruit de l'urine qui devrait couler.  
  
« John, tu vas bien ? »  
  
Se parant de son ton le plus irrité, John réplique :  
  
« Veux-tu bien arrêter de me demander ça ? C'est chiant. »  
  
 _Il est juste là, espèce d'idiot. Il va t'entendre. Ferme-la, ne pleure pas, il saura. Sherlock voit tout..._ _  
_

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 7, 16:30**  
  
« Oh John, je vous ai apporté votre gâteau à la banane préféré et des cookies au chocolat et aux amandes. Je les sors tout juste du four », gazouilla Madame Hudson en posant son panier de nourriture.  
  
De son côté, Lestrade partit chercher un vase pour les fleurs que Molly et lui avaient achetées.  
  
John sourit aimablement, les yeux quelque peu dans le vague.  
  
Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ses pensées étaient orientées vers les événements de la nuit dernière. Bien que brumeux, il se souvenait d'avoir crié et s'être réveillé, tremblant de panique, son SSPT tiraillé par le cauchemar. Mais aussitôt, il avait trouvé Sherlock à ses côtés. En ouvrant ses yeux affolés, il avait vu Sherlock s'agenouiller près du lit, si proche mais sans le toucher, sa voix chocolatée chuchotant :  
  
« Tout va bien, maintenant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, John. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien. Rendors-toi. Je serai là. »  
  
Comme si ses paroles avaient été un ordre auquel il était tenu d'obéir, ses paupières s'étaient refermées et il avait replongé dans le sommeil sans avoir bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
« Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, pas vrai ? », fit remarquer Lestrade, de retour avec un vase qu'il donna à Molly.  
  
Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.  
  
« Ce genre de drama ne m'aurait pas étonné de Sherlock. Mais pas toi, John », l'enguirlanda-t-il.  
  
Molly s'assit sur le rebord du lit après avoir mis les fleurs dans l'eau. Elle souriait nerveusement, jetant de temps à autres des coups d’œil à un Sherlock ennuyé près de la fenêtre.  
  
« Ouais, tout le monde demande comment tu te portes. Je leur ai dit que Sherlock t'avait sauvé », annonça-t-elle, comme une mère fière de son enfant avant de glousser.  
  
Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son manteau.  
  
« Je reviens bientôt, John. Merci pour tout Madame Hudson, Lestrade, Molly. J'ai juste besoin d'air frais. »

* * *

 **Post-opération, Jour 8, 10:15**  
  
« Eh bien, encore une fois John, c'est un soulagement sans nom que de vous voir en si bonne voie de convalescence. Je suis persuadé que vos forces et votre équilibre vous reviendront en temps et en heure, très bientôt j'espère, annonça Mycroft en se levant.  
\- Merci d'être passé, Mycroft. Et merci pour votre aide », répondit John en acquiesçant.  
  
Se tournant vers Sherlock, Mycroft pointa la porte du menton.  
  
« Un mot, si tu veux bien, Sherlock ? »  
  
Les frères s'isolèrent dans le couloir pour converser.  
  
« Tu réalises qu'il a besoin de plus de repos, de physiothérapie, de plus de soins ? Il peut à peine faire un pas sans assistance. Il ne sent pas encore totalement ses pieds. Comment peux-tu le ramener chez vous ? Et s'il perd l'équilibre et tombe ?  
\- Il a besoin de rentrer à la maison, Mycroft. J'ai parlé avec un ami, Philippe Andreas. C'est un des meilleurs physiothérapeutes de Londres. Et il a accepté de faire des séances à domicile, ils commencent demain. Et je pourrai travailler à la maison, résoudre des affaires sans bouger. Je peux l'aider à bouger dans l'appartement. »  
  
Mycroft secoua la tête.  
  
« Eh bien, si tu insistes tant pour le sortir de l'hôpital, je n'ai qu'à l'héberger chez moi quelques semaines. Il y aura toute une équipe médicale sur place et je m'arrangerai pour que des infirmiers fassent des rondes régulières. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était fermé lorsqu'il répondit :  
  
« Merci, Mycroft. Mais il a besoin de rentrer à Baker Street. _Sa_ maison. »  
  
Il fit une pause pour scruter les yeux de Mycroft.  
  
« Il dort mal, il commence à prendre ses antibiotiques par voie orale. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de le traiter comme un enfant fragile. Il déteste être ici, il se sent inutile. Il doit de nouveau se sentir autonome. »  
  
Mycroft pencha gravement la tête.  
  
« Comme tu le souhaites. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelques chose, Sherlock. »

* * *

  
 **Post-opération, Jour 9, 16:20**  
  
Le géant lui sourit chaleureusement en lui serrant la main.  
  
« Je suis Philippe Andreas, Docteur Watson. Un ami de Sherlock depuis de nombreuses années. Il m'a fait l'honneur de me confier votre santé physique dès que vous rentrerez à Baker Street, demain. »  
  
John regarda Sherlock, les sourcils haussés  
  
« Philippe est le meilleur physiothérapeute de Londres, John. C'est un vieil ami qui a accepté de nous faire une faveur. Il fera des visites à domicile jusqu'à ce que ton état s'améliore », expliqua Sherlock.  
  
Philippe croisa les bras sur son torse.  
  
« Docteur Watson... », commença-t-il.  
  
John leva un bras.  
  
« John, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
 _Eh bah, si Sherlock le recommande, c'est qu'il doit être très bon._  
  
Philippe sourit agréablement.  
  
« John, alors. Je ne vais pas minimiser la tâche qui nous attend. Sherlock m'a dit que vous aviez déjà perdu cinq kilo. Vous subissez également un déficit proprioceptionnel qui, associé à une certaine perte musculaire, vous empêche de vous équilibrer correctement. Vous souffrez considérablement et nous devrons adapter vos médicaments aux exercices que nous ferons sans vous rendre dépendant aux narcotiques. J'ai déjà travaillé sur de telles blessures et je vous apporterai toute l'aide dont je suis capable. Sans mentionner que je dois à Sherlock un certain nombre de dettes et qu'il est un bon ami. Si vous me faîtes confiance et que vous suivez mes recommandations, je vous promets que vous serez même en meilleure forme qu'avant votre blessure en moins de deux mois. Me laisserez-vous vous aider ? »  
  
John sourit avec assurance.  
  
« Croyez-moi, je ne demande pas mieux. »  
  
Philippe agita des sourcils démesurément épais.  
  
« Ce ne sera pas facile, John. »  
  
John rit brièvement.  
  
« Et vous ne savez pas quel bâtard tenace je peux être. J'ajouterais que je vis avec l'homme le plus têtu jamais né et je sais qu'il me rend bien la pareille. »  
  
Sherlock sourit.  
  
« Voilà qui est réglé. Nous pourrons signer la décharge demain. Philippe est parfois sollicité par la clinique pour des consultations occasionnelles. Tout ce qui pourra t'aider sera à disposition. Tu avales tes antibiotiques, maintenant. Puisque la kinésithérapie sera faite à domicile, rien ne te retient ici plus longtemps. Je sais que tu éprouves encore des difficultés à te mouvoir seul, mais je serai là la plupart du temps, si ce n'est tout le temps. »  
  
Sherlock afficha ce rictus taquin et chaleureux que John connaissait si bien.  
  
« Enfin, si tu te sens prêt à partir d'ici demain ? »  
  
John contempla Sherlock, l'espoir faisait battre son cœur.  
  
« Mon Dieu, oui ! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Merci pour tout votre soutien ! Je suis honorée et touchée. Vous m'encouragez à écrire plus :)

John s'affala bienheureusement dans son fauteuil, la respiration lourde et la sueur sur son front comme témoins de sa fatigue. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent tandis qu'il observait le salon du 221B, son soulagement d'être à la maison presque tangible, comme une bulle grossissant dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser à tout instant.  
  
« Et si je nous faisais du thé ?, demanda Philippe en émergeant des escaliers avec les valises de John.  
\- Ouais, ce serait bien », déclara John avec reconnaissance.  
  
Ç'avait été une matinée chargée.  
  
Le physiothérapeute de l'hôpital avait insisté pour faire une dernière séance qui avait duré une heure. Puis, il avait fallu enlever ses points de suture, signer les décharges, récupérer les ordonnances, faire un bilan avec tous les spécialistes qui s'étaient occupés de lui.  
  
Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Sherlock était parti chercher des protections waterproof à passer par-dessus son plâtre, comme recommandé par Philippe. Cette tâche était pourtant faisable par un des larbins de Mycroft planté devant l'hôpital. John suspectait que Sherlock s'était absenté pour lui épargner l'embarras d'être vu quasiment porté par Philippe dans les dix-sept marches qui menaient au 221B. John préférait en effet que Sherlock n'en soit pas témoin. Comme d'habitude, Sherlock avait certainement envisagé la situation et y avait trouvé une solution, avant même que l'idée n'ait traversé l'esprit de John.  
  
Il reposa son crâne contre le dossier et grogna presque du plaisir d'être à la maison, dans son fauteuil préféré. Il aimerait que Sherlock revienne vite.  
  
« Woo-hoo !, se coulissa la petite voix de Madame Hudson qui toquait à la porte ouverte. John, bon retour ! C'est bon de vous revoir à la maison. »  
  
Elle s'avança devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et le regarda.  
  
« Maintenant, la vraie convalescence commence, appuya-t-elle. Laissez-moi vous faire une tasse de thé.  
\- Merci, Madame Hudson, mais Philippe s'en occupe déjà. »  
  
John agita la main vers la cuisine où Philippe s'échinait.  
  
Sur ce, Madame Hudson s'occupa d'organiser des biscuits et des gâteaux pour accompagner le thé.  
  
« J'ai rempli le réfrigérateur, comme Sherlock me l'a demandé, il devrait donc y avoir suffisamment de nourriture pour un moment. »  
  
Elle plaça une assiette remplie de gourmandises sur la table basse et s'installa dans le fauteuil de Sherlock tandis que Philippe prenait place dans le sofa en sirotant son thé. Ils conversèrent au sujet du programme d'exercices qui attendait John.  
  
« John, l'ergothérapeute et moi avons opéré quelques changements. Des rampes le long des couloirs, un tapis de bain antidérapant et tout le toutim. Plus important encore, Sherlock et moi avons déménagé toutes vos affaires dans sa chambre, afin que vous n'ayez pas à monter deux étages. Nous avons essayé d'arranger vos vêtements et vos livres, vous pourrez toujours ranger comme cela vous convient plus tard. Il a déménagé les siennes dans votre chambre. »  
  
Madame Hudson secoua la tête en ramassant la vaisselle vide.  
  
« Oh, je ne pense pas que Sherlock dormira à l'étage. Le connaissant, il va occuper le canapé. Il sera ainsi tout proche si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, John. »  
  
Elle tapota l'épaule de John en revenant de la cuisine. En partant, elle lui jeta un coup d’œil à la porte, le visage solennel.  
  
« Concentrez-vous sur votre guérison, mon cher, je suis malade de voir cet air malheureux dans les yeux de Sherlock. Vous devez vous rétablir aussi vite que possible pour lui, vous m'entendez ? »

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._  
  
John était assis dans son fauteuil, sommeillant de contentement, la télécommande de la télévision pendouillant lâchement dans sa main. Le grésillement lointain de l'émission servait de fond sonore. _Maison... je suis à la maison... Quelle heure est-il ? Doit pas être loin d'une heure du matin... m'en fous... pas besoin de travailler demain..._  
  
Sherlock dormait dans le sofa, couvert d'un vieux plaid rêche, la fatigue et la privation de sommeil de plusieurs jours avaient finalement eu raison de lui. Son bras était passé en travers de sa tête, seules ses boucles et ses lèvres boudeuses et entrouvertes dépassaient. Ses autres membres sortaient mollement de la couverture et frôlaient le sol.  
  
John posa sa main sur son ventre, pris d'une série de crampes qui dérangèrent ses intestins. Il revint à Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours.  
  
 _J'aimerais qu'il bouge, pour voir son visage. Fatigué... il est si fatigué... Bon sang, Philippe m'a vraiment poussé, cet après-midi... Tirer, se lever, garder l'équilibre, marcher, se pencher, se redresser... Ces foutus exercices n'en finissaient pas... Tous mes muscles me font mal... Dieu bénisse les antidouleurs... Mais cette putain de morphine m'a assommé... ça fait combien de temps ? Cinq jours ? Non... Non, ça ne fait que trois jours... Pas tant que ça... J'espère que le bisacodyl fera son effet demain... Je ne veux plus prendre quelque chose de plus fort... Merde, j'ai encore des crampes..._  
  
Plus tôt dans la journée, Mike Stamford était passé pour lui amener des laxatifs, à la demande de John. Les analgésiques avaient provoqué une constipation conséquente et John en avait marre de ne pas aller à la selle. Le manque de mobilité ne faisait qu'aggraver le problème. Il avait pris deux pilules au lieu d'une, espérant que le soulagement n'en viendrait que plus vite. Surtout que Philippe l'avait fait travailler pendant plus de deux heures, ce matin. Ce ne serait donc plus un problème pendant bien longtemps.  
  
John gigota et se réajusta dans une position plus confortable, ordonnant à ses tripes de se calmer.  
  


Il avait dormi dans le lit de Sherlock, dans la chambre de Sherlock, la nuit dernière. C'était un lit immense, confortable et celui de Sherlock ! Pour la première fois depuis des jours, John avait dormi toute la nuit, sans le moindre cauchemar, un sommeil de plomb sans rêve. Comme si son subconscient reconnaissait l'essence de Sherlock qui émanait de la chambre, comme si son esprit se prélassait dans ce sentiment de sécurité, d'appartenance... _son foyer_.  
  
Sherlock dormait dans le canapé, au cas où John aurait besoin de lui pendant la nuit.  
  
 _J'aimerais avoir les couilles de lui demander de dormir avec moi... et de m'enlacer... mais il aurait refusé... et il aurait eu raison... Comment puis-je espérer quoi que ce soit alors que je ne lui ai rien donné... Dans sa tête, je suis devenu un invalide... Mais ce n'est pas du sexe, que je veux... juste le confort de savoir qu'il n'est pas dégoûté à l'idée de poser ses mains sur moi..._  
  
Ses entrailles gargouillèrent et les crampes reprirent. Il se pencha en avant, essayant de soulager la douleur. _Merde, je n'aurais pas dû en prendre deux... Je dois y aller maintenant. Mais je ne peux pas le réveiller, il s'est finalement endormi... Il doit être si fatigué... Il ne s'est jamais montré impatient, ni irrité... Une béquille solide et sans faille... Et dire que je pensais ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Si lui ne mérite pas ma confiance, alors qui ??_  
  
Il pouvait sentir les vagues péristaltiques dans ses intestins au fur et à mesure que les crampes s'intensifiaient. Il resserra vivement son sphincter, regardant autour de lui. Il s'empara de sa canne, estimant ses chances d'arriver aux toilettes sans embûche avec ce seul support. _Fait chier, je ne vais pas le réveiller pour ça... Comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que jouer les nounous... Je peux le faire, je dois juste y aller doucement et faire gaffe à mon équilibre._  
  
Plantant presque sa canne dans le parquet, son autre bras poussant contre son accoudoir, il se hissa sur ses pieds, respirant lourdement à cause de la douleur aiguë dans son dos. Il attendit de ne plus vaciller sur ses jambes. L'engourdissement, les fourmis et les brûlures dans ses jambes et ses pieds ne cessaient de diminuer depuis l'opération, mais il n'était toujours pas revenu à la normale. Et ce plâtre à une seule jambe n'aidait en rien.  
  
Lentement, expérimentalement, il fit un premier pas.  
  
Le raclement de ses pieds et de la canne sur le sol était comme un hurlement dans le silence. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Sherlock pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangé. Prudemment, il fit un second pas. _Je peux le faire... les gosses le font ! Lentement et avec précaution..._  
  
La douleur dans son ventre s'intensifia, une nouvelle vague de crampes plus fortes que les précédentes. _Putain, putain... putain de merde._ Il se redressa. La main sur sa canne tremblait alors qu'il y reposait tout son poids, son autre main se cramponnant désespéramment à son abdomen. D'un coup, il se plia de nouveau en deux. Son sphincter se contracta, pris du besoin d'évacuer mais en même temps de retenir.  
  
Le visage tordu de douleur, il zieuta son environnement. La salle de bain était à une douzaine de pas. Mais en l'état, elle lui semblait interminablement loin. Il observa son fauteuil, paniqué, mais l'appel de la cuvette était trop urgent. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un poignardait son dos et y remuait le couteau. _Oh Seigneur, non... s'il vous plaît, non..._ songea-t-il en carrant les épaule avec un dernier élan de détermination... _Fait chier, tu es un soldat, tu peux le faire._ Un nouveau pas résolu.  
  
Et il tomba.  
  
Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'écrasa par terre, la main encore agrippée à sa canne alors que l'autre tentait d'interrompre la chute. Une douleur accablante le traversa et son sphincter l'abandonna, il le sentit -le filet de diarrhée aqueuse, trop accumulée et débordant finalement de son rectum. Son cerveau éprouvé de douleur ne fut également plus capable de contrôler sa vessie, l'urine chaude s'écoula derechef. Sonné par le choc, il resta étalé ainsi, un homme adulte dans son pyjama souillé par ses propres excréments.  
  
Il sanglota de dégoût, ses entrailles convulsant de honte alors que d'un autre côté, son corps se sentait enfin soulagé.  
  
Le temps sembla se figer alors que son esprit hystérique listait ses options. Mais quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que la voix de Sherlock l'interpelle, déboulant à toute vitesse vers John.  
  
« John ! »  
  
John leva des yeux misérables et humiliés à ceux de son ami.  
  
« Juste... laisse-moi juste seul, cria-t-il alors que son corps se recroquevillait et qu'il essayait de se faire aussi petit que possible. Je vais bien. VA-T-EN. »  
  
Sherlock le fixa, ses pupilles observatrices recueillant tous les éléments nécessaires à la compréhension, cette silhouette qui tremblait de douleur, la tristesse, le pyjama sali de larges tâches à l'avant comme à l'arrière, l'odeur de l'urine et des excréments... Sa voix était un mélange d'amertume, d'inquiétude et de frustration lorsqu'il éructa :  
  
«  _Arrête ça_. Arrête ça, John. »  
  
John s'étonne de trouver de la peine dans les iris noisettes.  
  
Le ton de Sherlock grossissait en même temps que sa colère gonflait.  
  
« Dis-moi. _Ose me dire_ que si tu me trouvais dans de pareilles conditions, tu partirais. Dis-le-moi et je te laisserai. »  
  
La concentration de John migra de ses mains fébriles appuyées sur le sol, alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir, au visage énervé et peiné de Sherlock. L'image de Sherlock blessé et invalide s'imposa à son cerveau, son cœur se serra.  
  
« Non... Non, ne dis jamais ça », s'emporta-t-il.  
  
Son timbre était plaintif, luttant pour effacer le fruit de son imagination. Celui de Sherlock était en revanche sinistre, les mâchoires serrées :  
  
« Alors _pourquoi_  ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aider ? Tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? »  
  
Il désigna d'un geste le bas du corps de John.  
  
« Pourquoi insistes-tu pour te comporter comme si ton affection était en quelque sorte supérieure, plus forte que ce que je ressens ? Que dois-je faire de plus pour te prouver que je tiens à toi ? Pendant combien de temps encore devrai-je faire mes preuves ? »  
  
Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement, le souffle haché, les émotions à nu sur les visages, comme un pont bâti entre eux pour leur permettre de communiquer.  
  
 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je continue de le blesser ? Pourquoi je ne fais jamais les choses bien ? Si la situation était inversée, je ferais tout pour qu'il se sente mieux... Pourquoi je lui enlève ce droit ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi je me comporte encore comme s'il s'en foutait ? Qu'a-t-il de plus à faire ?_  
  
John grimaça en marmonnant :  
  
« Pardon, Sherlock. »  
  
Sherlock soupira et ses lèvres se courbèrent brièvement, du soulagement et de la résolution dans les yeux. Il fit preuve de dynamisme et de pragmatisme en aidant John à se lever.  
  
« Allez, il faut te nettoyer. »  
  
John chancela sur ses pieds, bien qu'il autorisa Sherlock à l'aider. Il tangua et sentit un bras fort s'enrouler autour de sa taille.  
  
« Tu me fais confiance ? », demanda Sherlock, un sourcil haussé.  
  
John le mira, muet, conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à donner une réponse qui dépassait cette simple question.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Sherlock se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres éphémères sur son front. Puis, sans prévenir, porta John dans ses bras. Des bras forts qui bercèrent la tête de John contre sa poitrine et ceintura ses jambes. En quelques enjambées, il le conduisit à la salle de bain. Il leva le couvercle de la cuvette et y déposa attentivement John. Ses doigts agiles ouvrirent son bas de pyjama et commencèrent à le tirer. John ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, il ne pouvait pas en enfiler avec le plâtre. Après quelques essais infructueux, il fut débarrassé du vêtement.  
  
John renifla.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais comme première fois où tu me verrais nu. »  
  
Sherlock se permit de glousser, drapant une serviette sur l'entre-jambe de John.  
  
« Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu, John, déclara-t-il sèchement en ramassant le pantalon souillé. Pénis, testicules, anus, urine, déjections, transpiration... Ce n'est que du transport et les fonctions d'extraction de ce transport. »  
  
John pointa le t-shirt de Sherlock.  
  
« Je t'ai sali aussi ! »  
  
Sherlock haussa les épaules.  
  
« Nous jetterons le tout. »  
  
Il ôta son habit et observa John.  
  
« Je vais te laisser tranquille, te laisser un peu d'intimité. »  
  
Il embarqua les vêtements en partant.  
  
« Je serai juste là, appelle si tu as besoin de moi. »  
  
Il rabattit la porte sans la fermer totalement.  
  
John souffla et se ratatina, se laissa aller, soupirant d'un soulagement bienheureux.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Sherlock toqua gentiment à la porte.  
  
« Puis-je entrer ?  
\- Ouais, ouais... j'ai fini », grommela John.  
  
Sherlock était chargé de serviettes fraîches et d'un paquet. Les traits curieux, il demanda :  
  
« Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais, tout va bien », répliqua John.  
  
Il s'accrocha d'un main au lavabo et tenta de se lever.  
  
« John, tu as besoin d'une douche. Tu me laisseras t'aider ? », s'enquit Sherlock.  
 _  
_ _Putain, oui... Je n'arrive pas à me figurer quoi que ce soit de mieux que de l'eau chaude et l'assistance de Sherlock... Attendez, quoi ? Que veut-il dire pas « aider » ?_  
  
John croisa son regard, hochant succinctement la tête.  
  
« Oui.  
\- Bien. »  
  
Sherlock enleva son propre bas de pyjama sans la moindre once de pudeur. Il entrouvrit la porte pour y balancer le pantalon et commença à déballer le paquet perché dans l'évier.  
  
« Ce sont les protections waterproof que Philippe a suggérées. Tu peux apparemment t'asseoir normalement dans la baignoire remplie sans que le plâtre ne prenne l'eau. »  
  
Rapide comme l'éclair, il parcourut la note d'instructions alors que ses doigts déchiraient encore le plastique.  
  
John essaya très fort, _putain, putain..._ de ne pas lorgner sur le délicieux contraste qu'offrait le boxer noir sur sa peau d'ivoire. Il essaya, oh putain, putain de merde... de ne pas mater le renflement entre ses jambes, la tension de la matière élastique à chaque mouvement. _Putain, j'ai tellement fantasmé... de le voir comme ça... pas juste, pas juste..._ _  
_  
Sherlock s'accroupit pour placer la protection sur le plâtre de John. John fixait et mémorisait. Les muscles puissants du dos qui roulaient et ondulaient, les cuisses fortes et tendues d'un sportif. Sherlock se redressa et organisa les affaires. Il disposa les serviette à portée de main de la baignoire, plaça le shampooing et le gel douche.  
  
John contempla la vitalité, la beauté, la symétrie... l'Homme de Vitruve de de Vinci _en chair et en os._  
  
Alors que Sherlock quittait à nouveau la salle de bain, marmottant quelque chose à propos d'une huile de massage, John fit un rapide bilan de lui-même. Il était assis, flasque, sur la cuvette des toilettes, exténué et mou. Sa peau était sèche, des pans de chair pendouillaient de son ventre à cause de sa perte de poids subite. Il était à moitié nu, rien qu'une serviette pour couvrir sa modestie, la cicatrice longiligne de la laparotomie encore en voie de guérison. Une vague d'apitoiement et de rejet l'envahit. Sherlock revint avec un bol d'huile de massage chaude et s'abaissa près de la baignoire, finalisant son organisation. John était ébloui par la perfection de son visage... _cet... cet homme... il est tout ce à quoi j'aspire... qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait lui apporter... regardez-moi, pourquoi me voudrait-il..._  
  
Sherlock, télépathe de son état, l'analysa, les paupières plissées. Sa voix était douce et pourtant, son baryton chocolaté ébranla quelque chose en John.   
  
« Ne t'enfonce pas dans l'auto-apitoiement. Tu es un homme très attirant, John. Tu n'en as peut-être pas l'impression pour le moment. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. »  
  
Quelque chose dans ses paroles déclencha une peur cachée et ses mots s'éjectèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.  
  
« Et si ce n'était pas temporaire ? Et si je restais comme ça pour toujours ? »  
  
Son ton était celui du défi, scrutant Sherlock avec appréhension. Il avait désespéramment besoin de quelque chose.  
  
Sherlock se dressa de toute sa hauteur, les bras au large ouverts et répondit avec une dignité simple, l'énonciation d'un fait qui n'avait pas pour but de le rassurer :  
  
« Je serai toujours là. »  
  
Quelque chose qui avait rongé la psyché de John, tel un immonde pustule, éclata soudainement alors qu'il inspirait cette phrase de tous les pores de son épiderme. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son corps tremblait, comme si un démon hideux s'apaisait à l'intérieur de lui. _Il sera là... il sera toujours là... Même quand je serai vieux, sénile et incontinent... Il ne partira pas. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais vu cette vérité fondamentale ?_  
  
Sherlock s'accroupit devant lui, la tête inclinée alors qu'il épinglait John d'un regard perçant.  
  
« Écoute-moi très attentivement, John. »  
  
Il secoua sa main de haut en bas.  
  
« Ceci est un corps humain. Nous en tirons tout le plaisir que nous pouvons, aussi longtemps qu'il coopère. Nous mangeons bien, nous écoutons et admirons des choses que nous aimons, nous portons des vêtements qui nous flattent. Nous faisons en sorte de nous sentir bien. Nous pratiquons le sexe et avons des orgasmes. Mais ce n'est que pur transport. Le corps vieillit, se dégrade, tombe malade et meurt. »  
  


Il tapota la tête de John d'un doigt en poursuivant :  
  
« Quand je vois John, je vois ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Pas l'enveloppe externe. Comprends-tu ? »  
  
La bouche de John s'incurva, ses yeux étaient humides quand il répondit :  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Sherlock se pencha et connecta leurs deux fronts, une main légère reposant sur sa nuque. C'était un geste d'une telle intimité que John oublia de respirer un instant, plongé dans les yeux de Sherlock, _je pourrais m'y noyer, je vois chaque zébrure et chaque tâche, de quelle couleur sont exactement ses iris ?_  
  
« Laisse-moi te donner un bain, John. Relâche tout, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes », chuchota Sherlock, le timbre rauque.  
  
John acquiesça simplement et Sherlock sourit.  
  
« Bien. C'est bien, John. »  
  
Il l'aida à enjamber la baignoire.  
  
« Assieds-toi. »  
  
John obtempéra, prudent à ne pas cogner sa jambe blessée, et soupira lorsque Sherlock entra avec lui, s'installant dans son dos, l'encadrant de ses deux cuisses. Il tira John plus près, jusqu'à ce que son dos prenne appui contre son torse.  
  
« Ça va ? »  
  
John opina encore, comme si son corps fondait pour se mouler à celui de Sherlock. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que les bras de Sherlock se refermaient autour de lui, l'enlaçant. Il souffla, bienheureux.  
  
Il sentit à peine Sherlock se contracter pour attraper la paume de douche. L'eau chaude cascada dans ses cheveux et des doigts attentionnés peignèrent ses mèches. Le bruit du capuchon de shampooing qui sauta, ces mêmes doigts fermes massant son cuir chevelu, le retour de l'eau chaude pour laver le produit. Il tourna la tête et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Sherlock. _C'est un rêve, ne veux jamais me réveiller... rester juste ici... dans ses bras... sentir son cœur battre... ne veux jamais me réveiller..._  
  
Au tour de l'après-shampoing de s'ouvrir. Ces longs doigts qui malaxaient ses cheveux courts... oh, c'était cette odeur, ce parfum fruité d'agrumes... Il sentit les mains rassurantes de Sherlock appliquer le gel douche sur son buste, son ventre, son dos.  
  
« Puis-je ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock, pourtant basse, était retentissante dans l'ambiance feutrée de la salle de bain.  
  
John ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Les traits de Sherlock étaient doux. Une affection sans borne faisait pétiller ses prunelles, mêlée à la chaleur condensée de la petite pièce et à leur proximité physique qui donnaient une connotation précieuse à la scène. Toutes les réticences et appréhensions de John... _s'effritèrent_.  
  
« Oui », articula-t-il.  
  
Son ton était stable, submergé par la sensation de justesse de ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock scintillèrent davantage. Il s'arma de plus de savon et ses mains se retrouvèrent entre les jambes de John, nettoyant son pénis, ses testicules, sa fente. _Pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais en pensant à ses doigts entre mes jambes, mais c'est bon quand même... Vais-je pouvoir sentir ceci à nouveau ? S'il ne me touchera pas sexuellement, je peux peut-être rester malade, alors il me touchera... Tu te perds, Watson, reprends-toi..._  
  
Le toucher de Sherlock était prévenant, alors qu'il lavait puis rinçait. Il s'inclina, cherchant les jambes de John.  
  
« Je ne peux pas les atteindre. Tu devras les faire toi-même. »  
  
John se redressa légèrement, brusque et rapide. _S'il te plaît, ne bouge pas... ne pars pas... je veux revenir à notre position initiale..._  
  
« J'ai pris de l'huile de massage, annonça Sherlock alors que John frottait ses jambes. Ça soulagera la douleur. Si tu acceptes. »  
  
John carra les épaules en réponses.  
  
« Ouais, ça a l'air... bien ! »  
  
Sherlock étala la substance chaude dans ses paumes et commença à masser énergiquement son dos. Il s'arrêta en passant par la cicatrice à ses vertèbres. John pivota. Sherlock était pensif, le regard fixe. Puis il rencontra les yeux de John.  
  
« Je suis désolé, John. Si je ne t'avais pas amené là-bas... »  
  
John se contorsionna encore avec difficulté, essayant de ne pas grimacer.  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est... juste ce que nous faisons, tu sais ? Ça aurait pu être toi... Je préfère que ce soit moi. »  
  
Sherlock le dévisagea en silence un long moment.  
  
Finalement, il obligea John à lui tourner le dos et reprit son massage. John soupira, sentant sa douleur faner sous les mains expertes. Elles étaient brûlantes. Les doigts frictionnaient et apaisaient les muscles fatigués de son dos, sa nuque et ses épaules. John oscillait, somnolait.  
  
Sherlock amorça un mouvement pour se lever.  
  
« Je vais me mettre face à toi. Je pourrai masser tes jambes.  
\- NON, ne pars pas », s'écria John instinctivement.  
  
Sa mains saisit désespéramment l'avant-bras de Sherlock. _Non, s'il te plaît... non... Je ne veux jamais quitter cette baignoire... Je veux seulement rester là et te sentir me toucher... pour toujours... et toujours..._  
  


Sherlock gloussa.  
  
« Okay, okay ! Calme-toi. Et si je remplissais la baignoire ? Nous pourrions reste assis là et profiter de l'eau chaude ? Ce serait bon pour ton dos. »  
  
John acquiesça, embarrassé. _Qu'es-tu, une ado de quinze ans ? Pour l'amour de Dieu..._  
  
Sherlock se pencha, faisant courir ses doigts sur le rebord de la protection waterproof pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours hermétique autour de la cuisse de John. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et boucha l'évacuation.  
  
La baignoire s'emplit progressivement. De la vapeur se répandait dans la salle de bain, tamisant la lumière émanant de la seule ampoule de la pièce. John se lova contre la poitrine de Sherlock, se sentant comme sur un petit nuage... _non, non... comme dans une bulle, avec seulement Sherlock et moi... comme si personne d'autre n'existait_. Ses yeux étaient clos et il soupira, éprouvant les arabesques hypnotiques des doigts de Sherlock dans ses cheveux.  
  
Après un long moment, il inclina le crâne et contempla Sherlock. Ses lèvres moelleuses et accueillantes, ses cheveux alourdis par l'humidité et ses pommettes anguleuses projetant des ombres sur sa peau couverte de rosée, la teinte légèrement plus claire de ses mèches à ses tempes, sa mâchoire. Des gouttelettes isolées s'étaient égarées dans sa crinière. La garde de John était baissée, il se sentait si étourdi qu'il ne lui restait plus une once de bienséance ou de honte. Il leva une main et moula sa paume à la joue de Sherlock, ses iris cobalts s'imprégnant de chaque trait.  
  
« Tu es ridiculement beau », chuchota-t-il.  
  
Sherlock mira les yeux de John avec une fascination et une faim nues. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. John leva le menton, les lèvres entrouvertes.  
  
« S'il te plaît... juste une fois », supplia-t-il.  
  
 _Mien... prendre... revendiquer... consumer..._ Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilatèrent et il sentit son sexe s'épaissir et se durcir alors qu'ils respiraient tous deux, la bouche à quelques centimètres seulement, le regard intimement verrouillé.  
  
Les paupières de John s'écarquillèrent en sentant la verge de Sherlock prendre rapidement vie contre ses fesses, une inspiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, bien qu'une étincelle de peur crépita... _Merde, c'est bien plus gros que ce que je pensais... je suis supposé le prendre entier... je peux m'étirer à ce point ?_  
  
Sherlock avait l'air mortifié, de grandes tâches rouges sur les pommettes alors que John gigotait maladroitement. Sa voix était furieuse lorsqu'il éructa :  
  
« Pardonne-moi. Je... ignore-le. »  
  
Il agita une main dégoûtée.  
  
« Une simple réponse biologique. Je suis désolé, John. »  
  
Il commença à s'éloigner de John mais celui-ci résista, paniqué et plaidant :  
  
« NON... non, s'il te plaît. Je... je m'en fous. C'est bon.  
\- Eh bien, _je ne m'en fous pas_. Et ce n'est pas bon. C'est absolument inapproprié. Tu es blessé. Ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit. »  
  
Sherlock jeta sa tête contre le mur carrelé et planta ses pupilles au plafond.  
  
« Idiot, _idiot_ , se récriminait-il en obstruant sa vision d'une main. Donne-moi juste une minute, John », marmonna-t-il.  
  
John l'observa, inquiet, mais resta en place, le voyant se battre pour regagner son contrôle. Il sentit la turgescence rigide contre ses fesses s'amollir lentement. _Pas juste... pas juste... Je peux lui donner du plaisir, même si je suis blessé... Il pourrait peut-être juste se frotter contre moi... ou je pourrais le masturber... ou il pourrait peut-être me baiser... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose à faire... Mon anus n'est pas blesser, lui, que je sache ?_  
  
Sherlock resta longuement étendu, ses longs doigts pinçaient l'arête de son nez, les mâchoires contractées.  
  
John tenta d'alléger la tension :  
  
« Tu récites le tableau périodique, hein ? »  
  
Sherlock fut pris d'un éclat de rire. Il enleva finalement sa main et sourit à John.  
  
« Quelque chose comme ça. »  
  
Encouragé par sa réponse, John lança, bon train :  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas rire, Sherlock ! C'est une scène de sexe. »  
  
Les épaules de Sherlock tressautèrent alors qu'il riait et John pouffa avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans la poitrine du détective.  
  
Une autre longue pause s'ensuivit avant que l'hilarité ne meurt.  
  
John inspira profondément, soudainement sérieux.  
  
« Si tu le veux, tu peux m'avoir... tu sais ? »  
  
Son excitation bel et bien maîtrisée, Sherlock attira John plus près. Sa voix était effrontée, salace :  
  
« Je t'aurai, John. Mais simplement pas maintenant. »  
  
John le jaugea, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Comment peux-tu être si sûr que tu m'auras ? Je ne sais même pas si je serai un jour capable de tout relâcher comme tu me le demandes. À t'entendre, on croirait que c'est inévitable. »  
  
Sherlock lui retourna son œillade alors qu'il murmurait :  
  
« Parce que ça l'est. C'est inévitable depuis le jour où tu es entré dans ce labo, à St Bart's, John. »  
  
Sa main se faufila pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de John. Il amena leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres et embrassa légèrement les phalanges de John en continuant, le ton rêveur :  
  
« Tu as sûrement déjà fait cette expérience à l'école avec un aimant et des limailles de fer ? »  
  
Quand John acquiesça, il renchérit :  
  
« Les limailles de fer sont magnétisées. Les particules éparpillées d'atome, auparavant pointées dans tous les sens, se réalignent d'elles-mêmes vers l'aimant. »  
  
Il baissa intentionnellement son baryton.  
  
« Chaque fibre de ton être est _alignée_ vers moi, John. Tout en toi à soif de regagner ton foyer, tu te nourris de ton désir pour moi. Une marche inexorable vers la culmination de ne faire qu'un avec moi. Parce que tu es _MIEN_. Ton subconscient l'a accepté depuis des années alors que ta part de conscience bute sur chaque obstacle, te tire dans la direction opposée, la direction _normale_ dictée par les étiquettes et les attentes sociales. Tu ne t'es senti intrigué que récemment. »  
  
Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur la main de John.  
  
« Mais John, dans la bataille entre le subconscient et le conscient, le subconscient gagnera toujours. Personne ne peut vaincre sa nature innée. Il est dans ta nature de te soumettre, d'être utilisé, d'appartenir. Tout comme il est dans ma nature de dominer, de consumer, d'utiliser. »  
  
Il se tut et John cala confortablement sa tête dans son épaule, réfléchissant à ses mots.  
  
« Sherlock ?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- Quand tu t'es énervé à propos de mon contrat... quand j'ai interrogé Victor et que j'ai fait... Je veux dire, j'ai compris ce que Victor m'a expliqué. Mais je veux l'entendre de toi... c'est tellement différent d'un accord traditionnel... Pourquoi es-tu à ce point contre les limites et les mots de sécurité ? »  
  
Sherlock étudia un moment la méthode la plus pédagogue à employer.  
  
« Penses-y, John. L'abandon sous conditions est un oxymore. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ce qu'en font les autres, s'ils se sentent plus en sécurité de cette manière. Mais pour moi, la soumission a toujours été absolue. Poser des conditions sur la table et parler de Soumission en même temps est une insulte à l'acte lui-même. C'est comme le frauder. »  
  
John y songea un instant, contrarié malgré son oreille stratégiquement posée sur le cœur battant de Sherlock. Sherlock le laissa à ses pensées, jouant distraitement avec leurs doigts joints. L'eau autour d'eux refroidissait alors John tâtonna pour faire couler plus d'eau chaude.  
  
En revenant, il pivota pour regarder à nouveau Sherlock.  
  


« Sherlock... Je n'ai jamais... Je n'ai pas d'expérience avec... Est-ce _très_ douloureux ? »  
  
Sherlock l'étreignit plus fort et plaqua ses lèves douces à sa tempe pour réfléchir.  
  
John attendit.  
  
« Il y a un peu d'étirement. Et une sensation de plein. Parfois, certains hommes ont l'impression de vouloir évacuer. Ça passe. Tu t'y habitues. Mais c'est également intensément intime et ça peut être très plaisant. »  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
Finalement, John grommela :  
  
« J'en ai rêvé. Je... Sherlock, je fantasme sur toi. Sur nous. »  
  
Il se planta dans les yeux indulgents de Sherlock.  
  
« Je pense à te toucher... tu sais... _partout_. »  
  
Sherlock sourit.  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
Il arqua un sourcil joueur.  
  
« Tu peux me toucher si tu en as envie, John. »  
  
John secoua la tête et murmura :  
  
« Je ne l'ai pas encore mérité. »  
  
 _Mais je vais m'y efforcer. Je vais le mériter._  
  
Sherlock resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules.   
  
« Commence par te rétablir. Le reste suivra. »  
  
Ils restèrent assis en silence, troublé seulement par les clapotis aléatoires de l'eau lorsqu'ils bougeaient. Sherlock se reposait sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux clos, tandis que John était allongé contre sa poitrine, tranquille et pensif.  
  
« Sherlock ?  
\- Hmmm... ?  
\- Tu me feras mal ? »  
  
Sherlock redressa lentement la tête, le front plissé, les yeux embrumés par un début de sommeil.  
  
« John, pour le moment, la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de te faire mal. Tu as déjà assez souffert ces derniers jours. »  
  
John s'ébroua, le ton insistant :  
  
« Mais plus tard. Quand j'irai mieux... si je... Tu sais, si je trouve le courage de me soumettre... Si tu m'acceptes comme ton Sub... tu me feras mal ?  
\- Tu en aurais envie ? »  
  
Le visage de Sherlock était curieux, sondant les prunelles de John.  
  
La réponse de John fut timide :  
  
« Je pense que j'aimerais bien. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est... intriguant, émoustillant. Mais c'est aussi un peu flippant, tu sais ? Et ça rend l'idée encore plus... excitante en quelque sorte, encore plus interdite.  
\- Hmm... attendons de voir. Bien que j'espère te faire mal... un jour ou l'autre. Parfois pour ton plaisir, d'autres fois pour le mien. Nous découvrirons ce que tu peux tolérer, le niveau de douleur que tu peux prendre... John, ça peut être dévastateur, la libération après chaque session peut être puissante, consumer de force. Je _veux_ que tu expérimentes cela.  
\- Comment la douleur peut-elle conduire au plaisir ? »  
  
Sherlock inspira profondément, mirant toujours les yeux de John.  
  
« La douleur conduit à une concentration aiguë, te limite à ce qu'il se passe à ces endroit et moment précis. Elle augmente le taux d'adrénaline. L'endorphine se répand. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Tous les Soumis sont différents. Aucun ne ressemble à son voisin, John. Ils ont tous besoin de choses différentes.  
\- Telles que... ? »  
  
Sherlock souffla en rejetant son crâne en arrière, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il fixa le plafond et songea tout haut :  
  
« Eh bien, certains aiment la douleur. D'autres aiment se sentir utilisés. D'autres aiment être humiliés. D'autres ont besoin que je sois rude avec eux. D'autres se complaisent dans la vulnérabilité. La plupart aiment l'acte de soumission en lui-même, la sensation de lâcher prise, d'être pris en charge par quelqu'un d'autre, de servir celui à qui ils sont soumis. »  
  
Ses doigts caressaient légèrement le bras de John en continuant.  
  
« C'est une dynamique puissante. Rien à voir avec le sexe vanille. Chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque acte intime prend une signification exacerbée, chaque sensation plaisante est magnifiée au centuple. J'ai entendu des Subs dire que c'est comparable à un sentiment d'euphorie, d'accomplissement. À son degré le plus sublime, quand le Sub et moi sommes absorbés, c'est comme une connexion primaire, comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux. Le reste du monde cesse d'exister. Comme une tunnel qui ne laisserait voir que nous deux. »  
  
Sherlock inclina le menton.  
  
« C'est difficile à décrire. »  
  
Il se tut un instant.  
  
Gentiment, il obligea John à lever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur.   
  
« Victor dit que c'est comme une drogue. Et il se sent comme un toxicomane. Nécessiteux d'un point d'ancrage, nécessiteux de mon attention, mon toucher, mon plaisir. Il dit que ce que je lui fais n'a pas d'importance. C'est le fait que ce soit Sherlock, son Dom qui le fasse. Et si ça me plaît, ça le rend heureux. Parce qu'il n'est question que de moi, de mon plaisir. Son plaisir découle du mien. »  
  
John acquiesça.  
  
« Ouais, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. »  
  
Les mains de Sherlock revinrent effleurer délicatement les bras de John, _de haut... en bas... de haut... en bas... des ronds et des ronds... et de haut... en bas..._ Il faisait si chaud dans la salle de bain, la condensation de l'eau, les événements récents... Tout conspirait en une berceuse pour l'endormir. John se sentait curieusement vide et il débordait pourtant que _quelque chose_ , quelque chose qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Gourd, il babilla :  
  
« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en tires ? »  
  
Sherlock ne s'agita pas, pensif qu'il était en contemplant les paupières lourdes de John se fermer. Il poursuivait ses câlineries sur les membres patauds de John, admirant son profil. _Fatigué... il est exténué..._  
  
Tandis que l'eau refroidissait, il secoua précautionneusement John pour le réveiller et l'aider à le sécher et enfiler un nouveau pyjama. John se balançait sur ses pieds, toute cette agitation reprenant finalement ses droits sur lui. Sherlock l'aida à se mettre au lit et rabattit la couette. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière, John agrippa son poignet et essaya de le tirer à lui.  
  
« Dors ici... juste pour cette nuit ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était attentionnée mais ferme :  
  
« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, John. Tu es fatigué. Dors. »  
  
John embrassa tendrement sa main et chuchota, articulant difficilement :  
  
« Merci, Sherlock. »  
  
Sherlock retira sa main et la passa brièvement dans les cheveux de John.  
  
« À tout moment, John. Je serai dans le salon. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

  
« Je dois dire, John, que j'aimerais que mes patients soient tous aussi déterminés et enthousiastes que vous », entonna Philippe en lui tendant une boisson énergétique fraîche.  
  
Ils étaient au parc, travaillaient son cardio en extérieur. John haletait, exécutant sans broncher ses exercices de renforcement et d'équilibre.  
  
« J'ai hâte d'enlever ce foutu plâtre. J'aimerais marcher sur mes deux jambes, pas juste une seule. »  
  
Il accepta la bouteille et avala de grandes lampées. Philippe sourit.  
  
« Eh bien, trois semaines seulement se sont écoulées depuis l'opération et vous revenez de loin. Vos membres inférieurs ont retrouvé leur fonctionnement normal, excepté pour le plâtre. Votre équilibre aussi est revenu. Vous ne prenez plus ces antidouleurs assommants. Vous remangez comme avant et vous avez presque regagné le poids que vous aviez perdu. »  
  
John se redressa, le visage orienté vers le soleil, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il soupira et regarda Philippe.  
  
« Je dois bien évacuer toutes ces calories que Sherlock me fait ingurgiter. Il me nourrit presque à la cuiller depuis que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Il a préparé des spaghettis marinara, hier soir... merde, c'était divin. J'ignorais qu'il savait cuisiner, je me suis gavé comme un roi. Il n'avait jamais mis un pied dans la cuisine, avant cet accident. »  
  
Philippe rit :  
  
« Eh bien, mon ami, profitez-en pendant que ça dure. Il est bien trop paresseux et désintéressé par la nourriture pour que ça continue _ainsi_. »  
  
Il se pencha pour opposer un peu de résistance aux étirements de John qui respirait plus fort et plus saccadé. Il rayonnait de résolution et de détermination.  
  
Philippe rit tandis que John entamait une série d'exercices plus difficiles.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous suivre une fois le plâtre enlevé. Vous vous y donnez comme un homme en mission commando. Vous prépareriez-vous pour quelque chose de spécial ? », le taquina-t-il.  
  
John essuya sa face avec une serviette puis se remit en mouvement en gloussant de joie.  
  
« C'est peut-être _exactement_ ce que je fais, Philippe », annonça-t-il d'un air énigmatique.  
  
Il sourit pour lui-même en s'asseyant sur le banc et attrapa des haltères de ses mains convaincues.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Merci pour votre chaleureux soutien, vos kudos, vos bookmarks et particulièrement vos commentaires encourageants ! Merci ! :)  
> Enjoy !

**Post-opération, Semaine 5**  
  
« John ? »  
  
La voix de Madame Hudson carillonna alors qu'elle frappait à la porte.  
  
« Ici, Madame Hudson », l'apostropha John de la cuisine.  
  
Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra avec une assiette couverte d'un torchon.  
  
« J'ai fait du cheesecake, hier soir. Je me suis dit que vous en voudriez un peu. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon que prévu, déplora-t-elle en rangeant l'assiette dans le réfrigérateur. Mais il fera tout à fait l'affaire si vous avez envie de quelque chose de sucré après le dîner. »  
  
Le sourire de John était cordial.  
  
« Ouais, merci, Madame Hudson. Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé, je viens de faire bouillir de l'eau ? »  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
« Oh, ce serait avec plaisir, John, merci. Où est Sherlock ? », demanda-t-elle en zieutant aux alentours.  
  
Enfonçant des sachets de thé dans les tasses, John répondit :  
  
« Nous revenons à peine de l'hôpital. J'avais un rendez-vous de routine avec le neurologue et le chirurgien. Il m'a redéposé à la maison puis est retourné à Bart's. »  
  
Ils prirent place dans le salon, tasses en main. John s'installa précautionneusement dans son fauteuil... _J'ai hâte d'enlever ce putain de plâtre..._ Madame Hudson s'assit en face de lui alors qu'il continuait :  
  
« Lestrade appelle sans arrêt. De nouvelles affaires nécessitant l'assistance de Sherlock. »  
  
Madame Hudson sirota une lampée et opina.  
  
« C'est bon pour lui de sortir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu cloîtré ici aussi longtemps. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?  
\- L'opération s'est déroulée il y a cinq semaines. Quatre depuis que nous sonnes revenus. »  
  
Madame Hudson émit un petit bruit commentateur.  
  
« Et Philippe est-il venu, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, répliqua John. J'ai fait une séance avec le kiné de l'hôpital, à la place. »  
  
Il parût hésiter un instant puis la fixa droit dans les yeux, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
« Madame Hudson ?  
\- Oui, mon cher ? »  
  
John inspira profondément et soupira.  
  
« Écoutez, je ne sais pas comme le dire. »  
  
Son embarras décupla.  
  
« C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu me rendre au travail pendant tout ce temps à cause de... vous savez. Et je voulais simplement vous prévenir que j'aurai un peu de retard dans le paiement de ma moitié de loyer. On m'enlève le plâtre dans une semaine et je pourrai retourner travailler quelque chose comme deux semaines après ça... »  
  
Madame Hudson l'observa gentiment, légèrement perplexe, en secouant la tête.  
  
« Tout va bien, John. Sherlock a déjà payé pour six mois de loyer en incluant votre part, quand vous étiez encore à l'hôpital. »  
  
Elle se leva et ramassa les mugs vides.  
  
« En réalité, il m'a donné une de ses cartes de crédit et m'a chargée de payer les factures qui viendraient et de faire toutes les courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur et les placards. »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de la paperasse et des questions d'argent pendant votre convalescence. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps vous mettriez à guérir. »   
  
John dévisagea distraitement le tapis en encaissant le coup. _Chaque putain de fois... il savait que ça arriverait... il l'a anticipé..._ Il était partagé. Une moitié de lui se sentait reconnaissante d'avoir un ami comme Sherlock pour veiller sur lui. Sa moitié indépendante se hérissa. _Comment puis-je accepter cette générosité... je dois vite retourner au travail, je ne peux pas laisser les choses s'embourber trop longtemps... Comment peut-il faire une telle chose sans me consulter ? Que va-t-elle penser de moi ?_  
  
Madame Hudson revint et s'assit dans le fauteuil de Sherlock.  
  
« Alors vous voyez, mon cher, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. »  
  
Sa voix était bourrue lorsqu'il grinça :  
  
« Ouais, bah, je le rembourserai, bien sûr. »  
  
Son expression était attristée quand elle bougonna :  
  
« John, vous recommencez.  
\- Quoi donc ? »  
  
Elle râla tendrement.  
  
« Eh bien, mon cher, vous vous concentrez à nouveau sur ce qu'il fait, au lieu de vous demander pourquoi il le fait, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme si vous agacer contre lui était un défaut imprimé dans votre cerveau. Vous savez, ce n'est pas une question d' _argent_  ! »  
  
John se tendit et demanda :  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je... je ne comprends pas.  
\- Écoutez, ce n'est pas ma place. Mais je suis spectatrice de ce drame domestique depuis cinq ans, maintenant. Pardonnez mon audace, mais franchement, John... je m'étonne que vous ratiez tant de choses. »  
  
Elle se pencha en avant et braqua ses yeux sur lui.  
  
« Êtes-vous réellement aveugle, mon cher ? Il est parti pendant deux ans et vous l'avez pleuré comme une veuve. Et puis quand il est revenu, vous avez mis toute votre énergie dans votre colère pour la lui balancer à la face. Comme s'il s'était simplement absenté pour visiter les Sept Merveilles du monde et qu'il n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour s'assurer que la votre se déroulerait sans heurt. »  
  
Elle prit une pause et pointa un doigt emphatique à la porte d'entrée.  
  
« Juste là... il se tenait juste là, pâle comme un fantôme, transpirant et tremblant car il souffrait trop, luttait pour monter les escaliers, après que _votre femme_ lui ait tiré dessus... et vous lui avez hurlé dessus en jetant tout ce qui vous passait sous la main. Comme si c'était sa faute si vous vous étiez marié avec elle ! Et il est juste _resté là_ , à absorber et emmagasiner toute votre rage, sans cesser de songer un seul instant à ce qui était le mieux pour _vous_. »  
  
John la regarda, assise, les sourcils froncés, désapprobateurs, comme si elle se perdait dans le passé. Après un moment, son doigt accusateur pointa cette fois son fauteuil.  
  
« Juste _ici._.. vous vous êtes affalé dans votre chaise, dessinant dans motifs aléatoires sur votre accoudoir et vous interrogeant sur qui Sherlock pouvait bien essayer de protéger ? Eh bien devinez quoi, John ? C'est vous ! Ça a toujours été _vous_. Il vous protège et veille sur vous depuis le premier jours où il vous a rencontré. »  
  
Ses lèvres tremblaient d'indignation alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus.  
  
« Il a quitté votre fichu MARIAGE en avance, John. Qui quitte un mariage en avance ? Vous êtes-vous même donné la peine de vous le demander ? Mais pourquoi l'auriez-vous fait ? Vous aviez votre femme, vos amis, une journée de rêve, pourquoi vous seriez-vous donné la peine de jeter un œil aux alentours et de vous demander où votre meilleur ami était parti ? Il s'est donné corps et âme à l'organisation du jour le plus important de votre vie, parce que c'était important pour vous... et puis... il est juste _parti_. »  
  
John en resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Sur les joues frêles et détendues de ce petit visage ridé, des larmes coulaient.  
  
« Je... je... Ce n'est pas comme ça, Madame Hudson, plaida-t-il.  
\- Ne me servez pas de ''Madame Hudson'', jeune homme, s'exclama-t-elle. Vous vous pavanez comme si vous saviez tout de la compassion et de l'empathie et comme si mon Sherlock était un robot inapte à la vie sociale. Eh bien, _vous_ êtes celui qui a choisi de fuir, de déménager d'ici sans un seul regard en arrière pour votre pauvre logeuse pendant deux ans. Pendant que Mycroft s'occupait de payer le loyer et de m'organiser des rendez-vous chez le médecin et des visites familiales. »  
  
John écarta les bras au large, tentant de s'expliquer.  
  
« Les choses ont changé. Je comprends, maintenant. J'ai déjà pris des mesures pour m'assurer qu'il soit heureux... j'essaie de faire au mieux pour qu'il... ouais... »  
  
Elle se leva brusquement, reniflant.  
  
« Chaque fois que vous avez des problèmes, il vous met à l'abri. Il n'en parle pas beaucoup, évidemment. Il n'est pas _comme ça_. Mais regardez ce qu'il fait pour vous. »  
  
Elle s'arrêta à la porte et tourbillonna, ses mains fines et ridées fouettant l'air avec vaillance.  
  
« Je n'aime pas vous tenir de tels propos, John. Mais j'ai l'impression de le devoir. Si la vie vous fait une fleur et que vous choisissez de l'abandonner pour des pâturages plus verts, _encore une fois_... Je me verrai dans l'obligation... Il me sera difficile de vous accueillir à nouveau à Baker Street. »  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un coup sec et sortit.  
  
John se frictionna le visage de ses mains lasses... _Elle a raison... tout le monde l'a vu sauf moi... Il tient à moi, à tel point qu'il a passé cinq putains d'années à le prouver tandis que je bouchais mes putains d'oreilles... ça s'arrête aujourd'hui, nom de Dieu de bordel de merde..._ _  
_

* * *

 **Post-opération, Semaine 5**  
  
« Allô ? Julia ? Ouais, c'est John. John Watson. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Hey, John !, s'enjoua une voix de crécelle en retour. Seigneur, et toi, comment ça va ? Tu nous manques ! Tu es rentré chez toi ? Tu peux marcher ? »  
  
John rit.  
  
« Doucement, doucement. »  
  
Il resserra le téléphone dans sa main, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres. Julia était le médecin en chef de la clinique où il officiait un poste de remplaçant. Après que Mary soit partie et qu'il ait décidé de revenir vivre avec Sherlock, il n'avait pas trouvé de poste fixe proche de l'appartement. De plus, la situation avec Sherlock était encore instable, il ne savait pas quand le détective serait susceptible de solliciter son aide pour une enquête. Alors John avait délibérément choisi l'option la plus flexible, bien qu'à une heure de transport.  
  
« Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. Je suis rentré chez moi et la convalescence se passe bien. Et oui, je suis capable de marcher. Mais j'avais quand même une fracture ouverte du tibias, on m'enlève le plâtre la semaine prochaine.  
\- Je sais... Monsieur Holmes nous a appelés il y a quatre semaines pour nous prévenir de l'accident. Il a dit qu'il nous recontacterait quand tu te sentirais en état de revenir. Mais que le pronostique était équivoque.  
\- Bien, c'est bien. Écoute, comme je viens de te le dire, on m'enlève le plâtre la semaine prochaine et je me demandais si je pouvais revenir travailler la semaine d'après ? »  
  
Elle eut l'air d'hésiter.  
  
« Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, John, ça me va. »  
  
John pouffa tout haut.  
  
« Je m'ennuie tellement que je m'imagine gravir des montagnes. À quelle fréquence peux-tu m'intégrer au planning ?  
\- Eh bien, on pourrait commencer par trois gardes par semaine et voir comment tu les supportes ?, proposa-t-elle.  
\- Ça me va parfaitement. Faisons comme ça, et on augmentera si tout se passe bien.  
\- Fantastique ! Je t'inscris dans l'agenda et je t'envoie les dates par mail. Jettes-y un œil et dis-moi s'il y a un souci. »  
  
Après un brin de conversation, John raccrocha, soupirant lourdement de soulagement.

* * *

 **Post-opération, Semaine 6**  
  
Le soleil d'après-midi se couchait lentement et l'air se rafraîchit d'un coup alors que John et Victor s'effondraient, appuyés contre le large tronc d'un arbre, sirotant leurs lattés au parc.  
  
« Tu n'avais pas à te presser pour venir me voir, Victor. Tu es revenu ce matin à peine ! », déclara John.  
  
Victor agita une main dédaigneuse.  
  
« Ah, ça ne me dérange pas. Paris n'est pas si loin, je ne suis pas fatigué. »  
  
Il prit une nouvelle lampée.  
  
« En fait, je voulais revenir dès que j'ai entendu parler de ta blessure, mais Sherlock me l'a interdit. Il ne voulait pas que j'abandonne la tournée d'expositions... Il me restait encore quelques dates quand ça t'est arrivé. »  
  
Ils restèrent là, en harmonie, observant les gens se promener, courir, les enfants jouer.  
  
La voix de Victor était nostalgique lorsqu'il reprit :  
  
« Tu sais quoi, John ? Depuis toutes ces années que je le connais, je supplie Sherlock de me laisser peindre son portrait. Il ne m'y a jamais autorisé. »  
  
John parut intrigué.  
  
« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
Victor haussa les épaules.  
  
« Il dit qu'il préfère que je me concentre sur l'image mentale que j'ai de lui plutôt que de me distraire avec un symbole extérieur. »  
  
John fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Tu m'as perdu... »  
  
Victor sourit.  
  
« Ouais... J'étais pareil. Alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêté de m'interroger. »  
  
Il fixa le vide en marmonnant pensivement :  
  
« Et puis... avec les années, j'ai fini par comprendre. Enfin, je _pense_ que j'ai compris. Tu vois... si j'avais peint son portrait, je me serais concentré là-dessus... au lieu de ce qui est... c'est le Sherlock dans ma tête, le Sherlock auquel j'ai le sentiment d'appartenir... C'est lui qui est important... pas l'image matérielle que j'ai de lui... »  
  
Il secoua vivement le crâne.  
  
« Je ne sais pas... je ne peux pas l'expliquer. »  
  
John mijota ses paroles de longues minutes. Finalement, il respira à pleins poumons et s'adossa à l'arbre, souriant. Victor le jaugea, décontenancé.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
John oscilla son menton vers lui, son petit rictus se métamorphosant en un large sourire.  
  
« J'ai pris ma décision, Victor, annonça-t-il doucement. J'ai décidé de me soumettre pleinement à lui, pas de limites, pas de mots de sécurité, pas de conditions. »  
  
Victor rit.  
  
« C'est bien... très bien. Mais ce n'est pas une décision que tu peux prendre, tu le sais ? Tu ne peux pas dire ''Maintenant, je me soumets''. »  
  
Il fit mine de cambrer le dos et carrer les épaules.  
  
« Mais c'est déjà bien de savoir que ton esprit avance dans cette direction. »  
  
John se redressa encore et fit face à Victor.  
  
« Je ne sais pas... Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça, auparavant... J'ai renforcé mon corps comme un dingue. Et maintenant que je n'ai plus de plâtre, je pense que je serai prêt dans une paire de semaines. »  
  
Son sourire était penaud.  
  
« Je... je suis nerveux. Ouais. Excité, bien sûr... mais ouais, nerveux. »  
  
Il rayonnait.  
  
Victor émanait de confiance lorsqu'il entonna :  
  
« Tu seras nerveux tant que tu y penseras. Une fois que tu seras à genoux, une fois que ses doigts peignerons tes cheveux, tu réaliseras combien tes peurs sont infondées.  
\- Et s'il ne m'accepte pas ? »  
  
Victor plissa le front.  
  
« Alors il ne t'accepteras pas. Ton job est de t'offrir. Ce qu'il se passe après est sa décision. Ton travail est fait. Ce qu'il se passe après ne te concerne plus. »  
  
John réfléchit, retourna le problème dans sa caboche. _Il a raison... que puis-je faire de plus ? Mais Sherlock ne me rejettera pas... N'est-ce pas ? Le peut-il ?_  
  
« Aussi... je voulais te demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Tu sais, en tant que Dom...  
\- Il est le rêve vivant de tout Soumis »  
  
Victor lui offrit un sourire salace. John rit.  
  
« J'avais compris, ça ! Dieu sait que tu me l'as suffisamment dit. Mais sérieusement, dis-moi... à quoi je dois m'attendre ? »  
  
Victor gloussa à son tour en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, contemplant les branches de l'arbre. Ses yeux scintillèrent quand il regarda John à nouveau.  
  
« Je suis sérieux, John. La vérité est que chaque relation entre un Soumis et son Dom est différente. Ce qu'il est pour moi est différent de ce qu'il sera pour toi. On ne peut pas généraliser. Et tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »  
  
John leva les mains.  
  
« Okay, okay, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas lâcher le morceau. »  
  
Victor pouffa.  
  
« Non, non... ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... c'est une relation très privée, tu sais ? En face d'un Dom comme Sherlock, tu es mis à nu. Et je ne dis pas ça d'un point de vue uniquement physique. Je parle de tes pensées, ta psyché, tes secrets les plus honteux et tes fantasmes enfouis, tu débordes... Nulle part où te cacher... pas la peine de faire semblant... C'est... libérateur, tu sais ? »  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes supplémentaires, regardant juste les passants mener leur vie.  
  
« Victor ?, commença John sans trop oser. Ne le prends pas mal. Mais je... tu sais que si Sherlock m'accepte, il va... Je veux dire, nous coucherons ensemble. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas... je ne sais pas... jaloux ou inquiet ? Comment gères-tu le fait qu'il couche avec d'autres Subs ? »  
  
Victor ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant le lointain. Mais sa voix était douce lorsqu'il parla :  
  
« Il y avait un Sub... David. Ça fait des années... Sherlock s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, il passait énormément de temps avec lui. »  
  
Il s'interrompit et se renfrogna, voyageant dans le passé.  
  
« John, à l'époque, j'agissais comme un vrai con. »  
  
Il soupira longuement.  
  
« Une fois, Sherlock m'a demandé : _Victor, à laquelle de tes jambes tiens-tu le plus ? Ta jambe gauche ou la droite ? De laquelle de tes oreilles te sens-tu le plus proche, ton oreille gauche ou la droite ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure métaphore qui soit... mais l'essentiel y est représenté... David est mien, tout comme tu es mien. Alors que vous m'appartenez tous deux, comment l'un pourrait-il m'être plus cher que l'autre ?_  »  
  
Victor rit brièvement puis se calma.  
  
John demanda tranquillement :  
  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à David ?  
\- Il est tombé amoureux d'un collègue, ils se sont mariés avec la bénédiction de Sherlock. En fait, Sherlock était le témoin à leur mariage... Alors tu vois, John... Je lui appartiens, tout comme tu lui appartiens. Il n'y a pas à être jaloux de quoi que ce soit. Nous faisons tous les deux partie du même grand tout. »  
  
John se tut, gambergeant sa déclaration. Après un moment, il revint à l'assaut :  
  
« Dis-moi, il y a des choses auxquelles je devrais faire attention ? Des choses à faire et à ne pas faire ?  
\- Hmmm... voyons. »  
  
Victor se pinça les lèvres en y pensant. Il se suréleva d'un bras en reprenant :  
  
« La chose à ne surtout pas faire : ne lui mens pas. Il le _saura_... La chose à ne surtout pas louper : quand tu lui demandes quelque chose, demande comme son Sub... Tu sais, John, tu t'en rendras compte... C'est comme quand tu es à genoux... Il est incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit. »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
« C'est vraiment bizarre, tellement différent de ce à quoi on s'attend... C'est comme si en quelque sorte, il plaçait ses Subs au-dessus de lui... comme s'ils étaient plus importants que lui... À part ça... »  
  
Les yeux de John étaient voraces, affamés de chaque bribe d'information qu'il pourrait récolter. _Comment est-il au lit... ça fait mal, d'avoir une queue dans le rectum... comment devrais-je me préparer... il est grand comment... sera-t-il rude ou doux... à quelle fréquence me baisera-t-il..._  
  
Victor le regarda gentiment.  
  
« Honnêtement, ne te monte pas la tête. Sérieusement. Rien ne changera réellement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait commencer à interférer dans ta vie, ou te faire t'agenouiller devant des gens, ou décider des vêtements que vas porter, ou s'imposer à toi quand tu n'es pas d'humeur. En fait, tu seras surpris par la petitesse des changements. »  
  
Il souffla.  
  
« Seulement le _rien_ est pareil qu'avant. »  
  
Il tapota sa tête avec son doigt.  
  
« Dans ta tête. Le _tout_ change dans ta tête. »  
  
John inspira.  
  
« Okay, je vois. »  
  
Victor se rallongea, les yeux distants.  
  
« Tu sais que c'est merveilleux de parler de Sherlock avec quelqu'un d'autre ? D'habitude, je me fais un monologue. »  
  
Il ricana à moitié, puis soupira derechef. John attendit impatiemment une indice supplémentaire qui pourrait s'échapper de la bouche de Victor.  
  
Après une longue pause, il poursuivit, le ton nostalgique :  
  
« La joie pure que tu éprouves quand il te complimente, quand tu lui as plu, tout le monde devrait savoir ce que ça fait, John. Et ça ne s'amenuise jamais, ce sentiment surréaliste... Il est intact, même des années après... Tu as la sensation d'être invincible. »  
  
Comme revigoré, Victor se rassit et se pencha sur John.  
  
« Et puis, s'il y a la moindre trace de désapprobation sur son visage, tu trembles de peur, même si tu sais qu'il ne va pas te blesser. Sherlock n'a jamais frappé un soumis sous l'emprise de la colère, mais tu le ressens quand même... la peur, la honte, la déception envers toi-même... à un niveau viscéral... Je te le dis, John... chaque fichue sensation est décuplée... »  
  
John le dévisagea de ses yeux globuleux, avalant chaque mot avec avidité, écoutant, assimilant...

* * *

 **Post-opération, Semaine 7**  
  
Le rire de John était entrecoupé de souffles pantelants. Il était plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux et essayait de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
Philippe riait aussi, appuyait sur son flanc avec les deux mains et haleta entre deux inspirations :  
  
« Oh mon Dieu... Vous courrez vite malgré vos petites jambes. J'ai failli ne pas vous rattraper. »  
  
Des joggeurs les dépassèrent, écoutant de la musique sur leurs téléphones. Des enfants piaillaient ou jouaient autour d'eux. Ils avaient commencé par se promener sur les rives d'un lac, puis ils s'étaient mis à sprinter, gloussant comme des ados.  
  
« C'est l'avantage de travailler avec Sherlock, exhala John. Il vous garde alerte... et si vous traînez, gare à vos fesses ! »  
  
Essuyant leurs fronts avec des serviettes, ils se dirigèrent vers un banc du parc et s'y assirent, les jambes étendues sans plus de cérémonie, l'euphorie de l'effort physique pompant encore dans leurs veines. Ils guettèrent tranquillement leurs alentours en se calmant.  
  
« Alors John, je me disais que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi, maintenant. Vous vous en sortez très bien tout seul. Nous pouvons toujours continuer de nous voir une fois par semaine si vous ressentez encore des difficultés. Mais sinon, nous avons fini. »  
  
John acquiesça.  
  
« Ouais, je me sens bien. En fait, je _pète la forme_. »  
  
Il se tourna vers Philippe en lui souriant chaudement.  
  
« Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous avez été génial. »  
  
Philippe haussa les épaules d'un air complaisant.  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, John. C'est très gratifiant de voir un patient se remettre aussi vite, vous savez.  
\- Concernant vos honoraires... vous m'enverrez la facture ? J'essayerai de vous payer d'ici deux semaines. Je reprends le travail la semaine prochaine. »  
  
Philippe agita la main.  
  
« Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Sherlock a déjà payé. »  
  
Il renvoya à John un sourire ironique.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas vous faire payer du tout, mais il a insisté, a dit que la rééducation serait longue, il voulait le mieux pour vous. »  
  
Son sourire devint plus penaud.  
  
« Et j'ai des enfants en bas âge... alors... ouais. »  
  
Il fit claquer sa langue pour conclure.  
  
John le fixa puis détourna vite les yeux pour cacher leur humidité soudaine. Il se contenta d'opiner silencieusement, sidéré. _Encore une fois_.  
  
Après une minute, il se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
« Partez devant. Je vais rester un peu là avant de rentrer. »  
  
Philippe se leva et lui tendit la main.  
  
« Ce fut un plaisir, John. »  
  
John lui serra la main et sourit sincèrement.  
  
« Merci pour tout. »  
  
Il se rassit sur son banc, profondément plongé dans ses pensées dès que Philippe disparut. Du coin de l’œil, il surveillait ce qui l'entourait, se sentant submergé par les tourbillons dans sa tête. _TOUT. Il a pensé à tout et y a veillé. Pour que j'aille bien, pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir placer ma confiance totale en cet homme. Qu'a-t-il à faire de plus ? Madame Hudson avait raison. Je suis complètement aveugle._  
  
Ses mains tremblaient alors il les occupa en se frottant le visage, essayant de se reprendre.  
  
Lorsqu'il les laissa retomber, il observa un homme au téléphone, à quelques pas. Habillé d'un costume formel, un sourire mesquin et sournois à la bouche, il hurlait à propos d'une réunion de conseil, de portfolios et de versements de dividendes, un banquier d'investissements. Alors que John le regardait, il lui renvoya l'image de Sebastian Wilkes et il se remémora ce matin avant qu'ils ne le rencontrent, froissant une énième facture impayée dans son poing. _Écoute, si tu pouvais me prêter un peu de... Il faut qu'on aille à la banque._ Et il avait laissé John encaisser le chèque.  
  
Il resta là, à réfléchir... à réfléchir... Chaque minute qui passait, il lui semblait que son esprit tournait de plus en plus vite... Les souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années envahissaient son cerveau avec la force dévastatrice d'un tsunami. Ils s'imbriquaient. Pour la première fois, John les consulta d'un œil neuf.  
  
Sherlock qui le laissait, sautait d'un toit vers sa mort certaine, une voix étouffée qui disait... _Regarde-moi, ne me quitte pas des yeux. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? C'est bien ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là... on laisse un mot ?_  
  
Sa colère contre l'indifférence présumée de Sherlock alors que Madame Hudson était supposée s'être fait tirer dessus, les heures agonisantes qu'il avait passées à regretter... Sherlock avait utilisé une ruse pour mettre John à l'abri et affronter Moriarty seul... une erreur de jugement catastrophique à l'intention de son meilleur ami... _Alors ça ne te fait rien du tout ? Toi qui a failli tuer un homme parce qu'il l'avait bousculée... Espèce que machine !_  
  
Les souvenirs de recueillement sur sa tombe, le silence des nuits passées à fusiller le plafond de ses yeux gonflés, désirant la mort... mourir... MOURIR... Son pistolet n'était jamais bien loin... Il pensait à son sort... _Je ne VEUX pas exister dans un monde dans lequel Sherlock Holmes n'existe pas... Quel est l'intérêt d'une telle vie..._  
  
Lorsqu'il se tenait avec Sherlock dans le couloir du 221... _Je t'ai demandé de faire un miracle. De revenir parmi nous..._ La douce voix de Sherlock avait répondu... _Et je t'ai entendu._

Ses mains se joignirent derrière sa nuque alors qu'il essayait de respirer correctement... _inspire et expire... inspire et expire... reprends-toi, Watson, tu fais flipper les gosses, bon Dieu de merde..._ Mais le kaléidoscope audio-visuel de souvenirs ne cessait de l'envahir.  
  
Irene Adler, cette séductrice trop maline qui avait capté les charmes de Sherlock et fait ravaler à John la bile toxique de la jalousie durant des mois. Même elle, savait... _Nous ne sommes pas un couple_ , avait rétorqué John sur la défensive... _Oh que si... Je ne suis pas homosexuel... Regardez-nous.._.  
  
Sherlock, assis dans le salon de Baker Street, l'air perdu et hagard, essayant vaillamment d'organiser ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de la vie de John... les journaux au mur, les listes de choses à faire, l'autre mur divisé en colonnes -''Véhicules'', ''Traiteur'', ''Répétition'', ''Vins''... _Il faut que l'orgue démarre à onze heures quarante-huit précises..._ les serviettes pliées en des formes jamais vues... _Cygne ou Opéra de Sidney ?_ Assis en tailleur à même le sol devant la table basse, entouré d'une douzaine de serviettes pliées... _C'est arrivé... je ne sais pas comment..._  
  
Sherlock au mariage, jouant magnifiquement de son violon... _Dansez, allez danser tous les deux. Si on reste là, les gens vont finir par se demander de quoi on parle... On ne va quand même pas danser à trois, il y a des limites... Oui, c'est clair... Ne t'inquiète pas, Mary, je lui ai donné des cours..._  
  
Le visage pâle et supplicié de Sherlock, le front couvert de sueur, la main cramponnée à son ventre, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à faire subsister le mariage de John... _J'ai une hémorragie et à en croire mon pouls, il vous faudra sûrement me faire repartir... John, fais confiance à Mary... c'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie._  
  
John mordit dans son poing alors que le barrage dans son cerveau refusait de faire son travail. L'avalanche de souvenirs continua sa route, des voix disjointes et des visages flous. Sa respiration était catastrophique, il préférerait que sa tête explose.  
  
Le ton reptilien de Magnussen... _Mais voyez à quel point vous tenez à John Watson... votre demoiselle en détresse. Le point de pression de Sherlock est son meilleur ami, John Watson._  
  
Magnussen qui assénait des pichenettes sur son visage et la face muette de Sherlock, ce regard d'excuse alors qu'il voyait cette vipère jouer avec son ami... Puis la détermination et la fureur avec laquelle il l'avait abattu... _Oh, faîtes vos recherches... Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau..._ cet homme qui n'avait jamais supplié de toute sa vie, qui s'était agenouillé car le bonheur de John en dépendait...  
  
John avait besoin d'air, essayait d'en avaler sans y parvenir, dédaigneux des regards inquiets ou irrités des joggeurs et des marcheurs, surveillant cet homme bizarre qui agissait comme s'il souffrait d'une dépression instantanée au beau milieu d'un parc public. Le tumulte dans son cerveau rugissait crescendo...  
  
Le masque professionnel d'Ella Thompson... _John, vous êtes un soldat et vous allez sans doute mettre un certain temps à vous réadapter à la vie civile. Écrire un blog sur tout ce qui vous arrive ne peut que vous aider... Il ne m'arrive jamais_ _ **rien**_ _._  
  
Les mots frustrés de Lestrade à l'encontre de l'énigme qu'était Sherlock Holmes... _Et parce que Sherlock Holmes est un grand homme. Et un de ces jours, si on a beaucoup de chance, il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien._  
  
Sherlock qui lui serrait la main sur le tarmac, faussement heureux de partir pour une mort certaine dans d'atroces souffrances... _Je te remercie pour tous ces bons moments, John._  
  
 _Le plus humain, le plus humain de tous..._  
  
 _Je l'ai constamment méjugé... puni inlassablement pour ne pas m'avoir inclus dans ses plans... bien qu'il ait manifestement toujours agi dans mon intérêt... a TOUJOURS fait ce qui est le mieux pour moi... qui me gardait en sécurité... me gardait heureux... sans jamais évaluer ce que ça lui coûterait... son foyer, son TRAVAIL, sa LONDRES bien-aimée... a tout abandonné en un battement de cœur pour moi... DEUX FOIS..._  
  
Madame Hudson a dit... _Qui Sherlock pouvait bien essayer de protéger ? Eh bien devinez quoi, John ? C'est vous ! Ça a toujours été vous. Il vous protège et veille sur vous depuis le premier jour où il vous a rencontré._  
  
Le visage magnifiquement calme de Sherlock lorsqu'il le regardait et expliquait patiemment... _John, tu n'as pas besoin de sexe, tu n'as pas besoin de romance. Tu as besoin d'appartenir à quelqu'un. De savoir que tu fais partie intégrante de quelque chose de plus grand. De connaître ta place dans la vie sans le moindre doute. De savoir que tu as un foyer. Tu es mien, John_ _. Et je suis ton foyer... Chaque fibre de ton être est alignée vers moi, John. Tout en toi à soif de regagner ton foyer, tu te nourris de ton désir pour moi. Une marche inexorable vers la culmination de ne faire qu'un avec moi. Parce que tu es MIEN._  
  
Puis soudainement, comme si un point critique venait d'être atteint, les fils éparpillés de ses pensées fusionnèrent et explosèrent en une lumière éblouissante, une épiphanie spectaculaire qui bouleverserait sa vie... _Je lui appartiens, je suis SIEN..._ et finalement, finalement... une paix bienvenue. John avait l'impression que sa vision biaisée et distante s'était soudainement concentrée tandis qu'une conviction et une joie retentissantes traversaient son être, une certitude des plus radieuses.  
  
Il lui était désormais _impossible_ de rester assis plus longtemps.  
  
John se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de rejoindre Baker Street... de rejoindre Sherlock. Ses jambes entamèrent de grandes foulées alors qu'il courrait, refoulant des larmes de félicité et d'une sérénité nouvellement retrouvée... _Je dois rentrer à la maison, pas une minute à perdre..._ Cette sensation d'urgence désespérée lui donnait des ailes. Le cœur battant, il courut, slalomant entre les passants, à peine conscient de leurs regards curieux qui suivaient cet homme fou qui riait et courait. La nuit tombait vite, les rues étaient pleines de gens qui rentraient chez eux après le travail.  
  
 _Bien sûr... oui... mille fois OUI... sien... Je suis SIEN... Je n'ai pas à façonner mon esprit de cette manière. C'est un simple fait établi. Je lui appartiens, rien qu'à lui... toujours LUI... si simple... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu ? Sherlock, Sherlock..._  
  
Ses pas étaient plus grands encore, sa poitrine était lourde alors qu'il déboulait de cette connaissance nouvelle, de cette joie, de cette exaltation, si différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Une pure sensation de _justesse_ , d'appartenance. _Il ne m'arrive jamais rien... j'ai dit ça à Ella, une fois... il ne m'arrive jamais rien... Regardez où je suis, maintenant... où la vie m'a conduit... tant de temps gâché, Sherlock... à le combattre... et pour quoi ? Un instinct de conservation mal placé ? De la fierté ? De l'entêtement ? De l'homophobie ? Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait être plus juste que ça... Je suis tien, Sherlock._  
  
Il sprinta, il voulait retrouver Sherlock dans la seconde, cette sensation d'urgence le pressait, comme si chaque instant perdu était une honte sans nom. Alors qu'il tournait au coin de Baker Street, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Cette allégresse qui bullait en lui lui donnait l'impression d'être léger comme une plume, comme s'il pouvait décoller du sol à tout moment et se transformer en avion.  
  
Il s'arrêta brusquement sur le trottoir du 221, mirant les chiffres dorés familiers. Il haletait, sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait, hors d'haleine. Il prit le temps de ressasser ses pensées d'il y avait tout juste quelques mois.  
  
 _Cinq ans plus tôt, il se tenait juste ici, avec une patte folle et une canne, à un cheveu de céder à l'appel de son flingue, aucune perspective d'avenir, aucune famille, aucun ami, rien de plus qu'un médecin-militaire lessivé._ _  
  
_ _Cinq ans plus tôt, Sherlock Holmes, l'homme le plus complet, réservé et intouchable qui soit l'avait pris sous son aile et avait donné à John une place dans sa vie et dans son cœur._ _  
  
_ _Il avait choisi de sauver John, à cette époque. Acceptera-t-il de recommencer, malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé?_  
  
John ne connaissait pas la réponse, à l'époque. Mais il savait, maintenant. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent en songeant, _il a choisi de me sauver. De ce puits sans fond de grâce et d'amour, il a à nouveau tendu la main, m'a sauvé._  
  
John contempla la bâtisse du 221, les larmes brouillant sa vision, le corps tremblant d'émotion et de froid.  
  
 _Je pensais que je serais nerveux, mais rien ne m'a jamais paru aussi juste, aussi parfait de toute ma vie._ _  
_  
Il traversa la route, les derniers pas qui le conduisaient à son foyer. _Non... non... pas le 221B... mais dans les bras de l'homme auquel j'appartiens... c'est mon foyer... tu es mon foyer... pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le voir ?_  
  
Alors qu'il gravissait les dix-sept marches, chaque fibre de son être était consciente du tremblement de terre qui s'apprêtait à ravager sa vie. _Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire... je n'ai pas préparé de discours comme j'avais fait avec Mary... Mais ai-je besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ? Il saura dès qu'il posera les yeux sur moi..._  
  
Il atteignit la porte, la bouche sèche, et inspira profondément. Ses mains étaient stabilisées par la certitude, par la conviction absolue de ce qu'il allait faire.  
  
Sherlock faisait les cent pas devant son fauteuil, parlant au téléphone. La frustration émanait de sa voix hautaine, celle faite pour le public :  
  
« Pardonnez-moi de penser que deux jours veulent _réellement_ dire deux jours. Vous étiez supposé m'envoyer les résultats ce matin. »  
  
Son regard tomba sur John qui patientait sur le seuil. Ses paupières se plissèrent lorsqu'il prit connaissance de l'air submergé sur le visage du médecin, comme s'il venait de recevoir une révélation cataclysmique.  
  
Il marmonna dans son téléphone :  
  
« Laissez tomber, je vous rappelle plus tard. »  
  
Puis il raccrocha sans cérémonie.  
  
« John ? »  
  
Sa voix était douce, inquiète.  
  
John déglutit, l'esprit soudainement vide alors qu'il s'avançait muettement vers Sherlock, les yeux déterminés, une joie à peine contenue peinte sur ses traits.  
  
Sherlock fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire, scannant, déduisant. Quand John fut suffisamment près, tout froncement disparut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. De petits détails disparates s'assemblèrent et la conclusion fleurit. Son visage endossa un masque impassible et il attendit. _Tranquillement. Patiemment._  
  
John se positionna face à Sherlock. Il avait l'impression de se noyer sous l'intensité de ses émotions, de ses pensées suspendues. Les mots qui tournaient s'arrêtèrent, et un seul sortit.  
  
«  _Tien_  », chuchota-t-il tendrement sans s'apercevoir que ses genoux avait cédé sous lui et qu'il tombait, tombait au sol.  
  
Ses pupilles ne quittèrent pas celles de Sherlock alors qu'il rencontrait le parquet et qu'il s'agenouillait devant son Dom... _mon Dom... Sherlock._  
  
Sherlock lui rendit son regard, gelé sur place et complètement _immobile_.  
  
Son regard était si intense, John le sentait percer son âme, sonder, fouiller, analyser. John avait l'impression d'être totalement nu, dépecé et disséqué sous des lasers. Il était mis à nu, réduit à son seul être, son essence. Et il autorisa Sherlock à explorer, à trouver. _Victor avait raison, c'est réellement libérateur._  
  
L'esprit de John était curieusement vide, des pensées aléatoires faisaient parfois leur apparition. Mais il attendait.  
  
 _Alors c'est pour cela que les gens s'agenouillent lorsqu'ils prient. Il y a quelque chose de spécial dans cette posture, se mettre à genoux et contempler les cieux... L'agenouillement comme symbole de la sujétion et de l'acceptation complètes couplées au regard vers le ciel, la tension du cou étendu symbolisant l'âme qui s'élève et aspire glorieusement à quelque chose de plus Haut que le commun des mortels... Je comprends, maintenant..._  
  
Brusquement, Sherlock eut l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et devant ses yeux, son expression se métamorphosa en quelque chose d'impossiblement doux, si magnifique... de la grâce, de la tendresse, de l'amour, et de l'acceptation luttaient pour gouverner. Dans le même temps, tous les angles aigus, les lignes définies de son visage inhumain s'illuminèrent. _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, John ? J'ai attendu une éternité pour ça... pour que tu retrouves ton foyer..._ Il ne bougeait pas, la tête inclinée, observant John sans battre des cils. Ses iris brillaient d'une incandescence bleue-grise. Son expression était irradiante. John mira avec émerveillement les larmes qui coulèrent de ces yeux indescriptibles pour s'échouer directement sur le tapis... _une... deux... trois..._ Les larmes s'échappaient sans barrière, sans résistance, sans tromperie.  
  
 _Depuis tout ce temps que je le connais, il n'a jamais été aussi beau que maintenant..._ _  
_  
Soudainement, c'était trop, trop à prendre... _TROP_... La solennité de l'instant, le tourment tumultueux qui avait ravagé son esprit une heure plus tôt, la vue éthérée qui s'imposait à lui. Avec un halètement tremblant, John ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Il se statufia.  
  
Le temps s'arrêta tandis qu'ils gardaient tous deux leurs positions de longues minutes, comme des sculptures, sans mouvement, à l'aise dans leurs places.  
  
Un sentiment de silence et de paix absolus engouffra John. Il était en présence de son Dom, agenouillé aux pieds de son Dom. Il n'était nécessaire de penser à rien, aucune décision ne devait être prise. Soumis. Une reddition absolue. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que Sherlock l'accepte ou non. Ce n'était pas une question d'acceptation, mais d'abandon, l'acte de soumission lui-même, l'acte de tout relâcher maintenant qu'il était chez lui. Ce que son Dom choisissait de faire de lui n'était pas de son ressort, et ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
  
Un long moment plus tard seulement, il y eut un bruissement de tissu et la prochaine chose que John entendit fut la voix si douce de Sherlock :  
  
« John. Regarde-moi. »  
  
John ouvrit les yeux et les leva. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant son torse, l'expression rigoureuse et grave.  
  
« John, j'ai besoin que tu médites sur ce que tu offres. Si tu deviens mon Sub, tu acceptes de te donner à moi, corps, esprit et âme. Il n'y aura pas de négociations, pas de limites sur ce que je choisirai de te faire, comment je t'utiliserai pour mon plaisir. Il n'y aura pas de mots de sécurité, à aucun moment. Tu auras toujours ta volonté, mais à _tout_ moment, elle sera soumise à la mienne. Si quoi que ce soit te dérange réellement, tu pourras émettre ton opinion, mais seulement en tant que Soumis, agenouillé métaphoriquement si tu ne l'es alors pas physiquement. Si à n'importe quel moment, tu désires mettre fin à cette relation, tu le peux. Rien ne te lie à moi. Mais ce sera une décision à prendre en sachant qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, pas de seconde chance. Je ne tolère pas l'hésitation chez mes Subs et je ne la tolérerai pas de toi non plus. »  
  
Son ton ne souffrait aucune variation, n'incitait pas John dans une direction plus qu'une autre, soucieux de faits et de précisions. Il parcourut son téléphone et montra l'écran à John.  
  
« J'ai passé des tests pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital. En tant que médecin, tu es également régulièrement testé. Aucun de nous deux n'est vecteur de maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Nous n'utiliserons aucune protection, nous nous engageons pleinement dans cette voie. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'il serait de mon intimité avec d'autres Subs, mais si je choisis d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec eux, je me protégerai et je t'en informerai. Je m'attends à la même courtoisie de ta part. »  
  
Il attendit un long moment, laissant du temps à John pour réfléchir.  
  
Son visage s'adoucit et sa voix était plus gentille lorsqu'il murmura :  
  
« John, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me donnes ta réponse tout de suite. Il n'y a pas de honte à retirer ton offre. Je ne te demanderai pas de compte si tu décidais de te lever, de t'asseoir dans ton fauteuil et de prendre le temps d'y penser à tête reposée. Je t'encourage d'ailleurs à y réfléchir plus s'il s'avère que tu gardes en toi encore un soupçon d'hésitation. »  
  
John le regarda, le menton levé avec confiance, et il répondit sans le moindre tremblement, la voix ferme :  
  
« Tien, Sherlock. À toi de me posséder, à toi de m'utiliser, à toi de m'ordonner. »  
  
Les lèvres de Sherlock s'ourlèrent, content. Il inclina gravement la tête et détourna les yeux en songeant, sa langue passant distraitement sur sa lèvre inférieure. John attendit, ses pupilles affamées par l'espoir se gorgeant de ce visage familier et grandiose.  
  
Enfin, _enfin_ , après des minutes interminables, Sherlock sembla prendre sa décision. Il se leva et s'approcha de John.  
  
Il avait l'air imposant, impérieux alors qu'il chuchotait de son timbre rauque :  
  
«  _Mien._  »  
  
Ce simple mot tomba comme une finalité sous ce baryton implacable, comme prononcé par Dieu lui-même.  
  
John tressaillit, relâchant le souffle qu'il ne se savait pas retenir et sans qu'il l'ait décidé, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même, le crâne de nouveau baissé. Avec un frémissement imperceptible, il appuya son front contre une cuisse musclée, assoiffé de soutien, d'ancrage. Et il _les_ sentit finalement, ces longs doigts qui peignèrent ses cheveux avec acceptation, propriété.  
  
 _Foyer... foyer... foyer... Sherlock, Sherlock... Voici le sentiment d'accomplissement... rien dont il faut s'inquiéter... tout est entre ses mains... Je suis en sécurité, je suis libre..._  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, Dom et Sub, l'un sur ses genoux après s'être offert, se reposant dans la force de l'autre, supportés et se supportant l'un l'autre dans leurs rôles, deux entités combinées par un lien profondément inviolable, qui ne faisait d'eux qu'un.  
  
John se sentait hypnotisé, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort. Sa conscience se résumait aux bouts des doigts de Sherlock se mouvant contre son cuir chevelu. Rien d'autre n'existait, rien d'autre n'avait _besoin_ d'exister.  
  
Longtemps après seulement, Sherlock parla doucement :  
  
« Debout. »  
  
John se hissa prudemment sur ses pieds.  
  
Sherlock l'attira dans une étreinte.  
  
« Viens ici. »  
  
John posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Ses bras enlacèrent Sherlock, enfouissant son visage dans son long cou. Sherlock le garda près, une main berçant le crâne de John alors que l'autre traçait des cercles dans son dos.  
  
« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, John. Je suis si fier de toi », susurra-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Une déferlante de bonheur pur parcourut brusquement la colonne vertébrale de John, l'électrifiant, _puissant. La joie pure que tu éprouves quand il te complimente, quand tu lui as plu, tout le monde devrait savoir ce que ça fait, John. Et ça ne s'amenuise jamais, ce sentiment surréaliste..._  
  
John se cramponna plus fort, ravalant un sanglot.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. De t'avoir fait attendre... d'avoir douté de toi... Je nous ai fait perdre tant de temps. Je suis désolé, Sherlock.  
\- Chuuut... Je sais, mon amour. Tout va bien, maintenant. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était du velours.  
  
Deux larges paumes levèrent le visage de John et Sherlock l'observa, approchant ses lèvres, son souffle s'échouant délicatement sur la peau de John. Son nez frotta celui de John quand il pencha la tête. Et enfin, _enfin_ , après ce qui lui parut une vie entière à attendre, ces lèvres parfaites et moelleuses caressèrent celles de John. _Oh putain... douces... si douces... Je pensais que son cou recelait le meilleur des parfums... Je pourrais couler et me perdre dans sa bouche..._ Le cœur de John battait à toute vitesse, ses paumes étaient moites alors qu'une de ses mains vint rejoindre celle de Sherlock, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée. _Il effleure à peine ma bouche et je suis déjà perdu._  
  
La bouche de John était malléable sous celle de Sherlock, s'ouvrant pour cette langue insistante, l'accueillant. Tout son être tendait vers Sherlock... Ses mains fébriles volèrent sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ces boucles voluptueuses. Un grondement d'avertissement vibra dans la gorge de Sherlock, se réverbérant dans le corps de John et ses mains retombèrent docilement à ses flancs _. Pas encore, seulement quand il m'y autorisera... Victor a dit qu'il n'aimait pas être touché sans permission..._  
  
Sherlock s'éloigna lentement. _Non... non, ne pars pas... s'il te plaît... je t'en supplie._ Une main resta crochetée à la taille de John tandis que l'autre glissait de son visage pour empoigner sa nuque. Des iris argentées épinglèrent John sur place alors qu'ils se regardaient, les lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres de distance. La prise de Sherlock devint ferme et possessive lorsqu'il écrasa John contre son corps. L'érection de pierre de Sherlock fut urgemment pressée contre le ventre de John, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation, la lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux.  
  
Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de John, assailli par le désir frénétique et l'excitation de ce qui allait se produire. Sa tête était cotonneuse, _nécessiteuse_ , alors qu'il demandait, à bout de souffle :  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, maintenant ? »  
  
L'autre main de Sherlock migra dans le bas de son dos et plus bas encore, englobant une de ses fesses, faufilant ses doigts vers sa raie. Son sourire était séducteur, la promesse d'un Dom. Il inclina le menton et ronronna à l'oreille de John :  
  
« Maintenant, la _possession_ commence. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Seigneur...  
> Bon, je vais m'expliquer...  
> J'adore les histoires dans lesquelles Sherlock est Dom ! (Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà!) Et vous savez comment certaines longues histoires peuvent avoir une tension sexuelle irrésolue, et quand c'est l'heure d'enfin passer à l'action... ils se dégonflent ? Soit l'auteur bâcle tout en deux paragraphes, soit, encore pire, il conduit les personnages dans la chambre et nous claque la porte au nez ? Je déteste ça. En d'autres mots, si j'ai pleuré et souffert avec les personnages dans le salon, je veux profiter de leur plaisir dans la chambre, bon sang. Vous me comprenez ?  
> Alors oui... j'étais déterminée à ne pas reproduire ce schéma dans mon histoire. Alors j'ai commencé à écrire leur première fois ensemble, et les mots ne se sont jamais arrêtés... et avant de m'en rendre compte, j'avais écrit des milliers de mots de détails hautement érotiques.  
> Maintenant, j'en suis débarrassée. Et que faire de toutes ces autres scènes que j'ai en tête ? Eh bien... c'est une fanfiction, aucun éditeur ne zieute par-dessus mon épaule... Et JE SAIS que je suis en train de me créer de excuses...  
> En gros, je vous demande à vous tous, lecteurs, de me laisser m'accorder ces petits plaisirs en écrivant du bon vieux porno et en suspendant temporairement la moindre once de scénario. Et si ce genre de scène n'est pas votre tasse de thé, revenez au prochain chapitre. Je reprendrai le scénario, promis !  
> Mais dans ce chapitre, je ne vous claque pas la porte au nez... et nous avons TOUS patienté bien sagement pour en arriver là !  
> Alors, Enjoy :)

« Maintenant, la possession commence. »  
  
Les mots de Sherlock se répercutèrent en John, une promesse, un avertissement. Il pouvait sentir son visage rougir... La paix absolue qu'il l'avait envahi quelques instants plus tôt se dissipa, remplacée par l'excitation. _Putain. Bientôt, je serai nu. Bientôt, je vais sentir sa queue en moi... J'en fantasme depuis si longtemps... J'ai hâte... Vais-je avoir fort mal ? Je vais me faire baiser... prêt à me faire défoncer le cul... Putain de merde..._ John s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, c'était comme si sa poitrine se creusait à chaque respiration.  
  
« Les yeux au sol, garde tes mains le long du corps », ordonna Sherlock d'une voix sans faille.  
  
John baissa la tête... _putain, putain... s'il te plaît... Sherlock._ Il sentait l'afflux d'adrénaline, son cœur tambouriner... _Je ne vais pas tarder à faire une foutue crise cardiaque... Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière que j'ai été aussi nerveux avant de m'envoyer en l'air... Pamela Newton ? En seconde ?_  
  
Sherlock recula d'un pas, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, observant John qui tremblait littéralement d'anxiété. L'espace d'une seconde, il laissa le Dom en lui se régaler du spectacle, autorisa ses pensées à batifoler, bien que son corps restait impassible.  
  
 _Que devrais-je faire de toi aujourd'hui, John ? En temps normal, je n'initierais pas de sexe anal avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été pénétré dès la première fois... Mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps... Je veux arracher tes vêtements et pousser en toi... te maintenir à terre pendant que je te baiserais... Je veux te faire crier mon nom... Je veux t'entendre gémir et supplier pendant que je te sodomiserais sans merci... Je veux laisser des marques sur toi, te mordre... te peindre avec ma semence... te monter et te revendiquer comme un animal sauvage... Mien... MIEN._  
  
Il résista patiemment, les poings cramponnés à la doublure de ses poches, attendant que sa faim avide se calme, que l'Homme remette le Dom à sa place.  
  
Ses yeux migrèrent à la porte ouverte. Sa voix était stable lorsqu'il parla :  
  
« Ne bouge pas. »  
  
Machinalement, il fit le tour de l'appartement, verrouilla les deux portes d'entrée, ferma les fenêtres, mis son téléphone en mode vibreur. Il alla à la chambre, alluma la lumière, sortit le lubrifiant et le disposa sur la table de chevet. Il récupéra des serviettes propres, les mouilla et les essora, les posant près du lit. Il se munit également d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche qui rejoignit le lubrifiant. Puis, le front plissé, il pesa le pour et le contre avant d'ajouter une boîte de paracétamol et une lotion apaisante.  
  
John resta là, tête basse, respirant lourdement en entendant les allers et venues et Sherlock. Il essaya de déduire ce qu'il manigançait.  
  
 _Normalement, à ce moment, si je m'apprêtais à me faire une femme, on serait en train de se tripoter, de s'embrasser, de se caresser. Mes mains seraient partout sur elle, pétriraient ses seins, tireraient sur ses tétons. Je frotterais mon érection à sa cuisse ou ses fesses. On tituberait vers la chambre en s'enlevant nos vêtements, on soufflerait comme des bœufs. On embrasserait et sucerait différentes parties du corps de l'autre... Après les préliminaires, j'aurais écarté ses jambes et j'aurais plongé mon sexe à l'intérieur d'elle... Je l'aurais baisée dur et fort... Elle aurait gémi, haleté, geint..._ Son sang s'accumula dans ses joues alors qu'il se perdait dans ses rêveries... Il serra les poings pour se ramener à la réalité, sa verge palpitant d'envie... _Je sais que d'ici quelques instants, ce seront mes jambes au grand ouvertes et sa queue plongée dans mon anus..._ Les différents films et gifs pornographiques qu'il avait visionnés ces derniers mois défilèrent à toute vitesse dans sa tête, queue après queue fourrées dans trous après trous...  
  
Sherlock resta à bonne distance, regardant silencieusement John, les paupières plissées. Il le lisait. L'observait. Le torse qui gonflait sans rythme, la rougeur de sa nuque, les veines prépondérantes de sa gorge, la bosse entre ses jambes.  
  
 _Tu le veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas, John ? Expérimenter la soumission sexuelle... ça t'excite plus que tout... l'inconnu, la peur mélangée à l'anticipation... ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ce que je choisirai de te faire... Le sang qui court dans tes veines alors que tu m'attends... Regarde-toi, tu bous à l'intérieur, impatient que je te baise, que je te fasse mal... Très bien, dans ce cas... Si c'est de cette manière que tu veux apprendre, alors je t'enseignerai de cette manière... et j'en savourerai chaque foutue minute... Mais tu VAS apprendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre..._  
  
Son sourire était vicieux et pourtant indulgent, opinant du chef pour lui-même.  
  
John resta juste là, démuni alors que son imagination se déchaînait. _Je suis simplement debout... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Suis-je supposé faire quelque chose ? Suis-je supposé m'agenouiller et quémander pour la suite ? Est-ce ce qu'il attend ? Putain... Fait chier, pourquoi n'ai-je pas demandé à Victor ? Comment aurais-tu pu le demander à Victor, bougre d'idiot ? Qu'allais-tu dire ? ''Victor, aime-t-il que tu supplies pour qu'il te la mette ?'' Tu es complètement con, Watson..._  
  
Il était vaguement conscient que sa respiration n'était pas normale. Il tenta désespéramment d'y remédier, sentant une once de panique commencer à monter.  
  
Puis, finalement, il entendit les pas doux de Sherlock qui se posta devant lui.  
  
Ses pieds nus et le bas de son pantalon noir sur mesure entrèrent dans le champ de vision de John. John les fixa, comme si quelque chose en lui s'ancrait aux pieds de Sherlock, et toutes ses pensées fanèrent. _Il est là..._ Sa respiration ralentit à la simple vue des pieds de Sherlock, du contraste entre la peau pale et le satin noir brillant du pantalon, les longs orteils, la pédicure soignée... _Il gigote toujours ses orteils lorsqu'il réfléchit... sur le sofa... sur le tapis._ Son esprit se vida, étrangement enraciné à l'instant présent.  
  
La pensée surgit brusquement, le frappa avec la force d'un coup physique. La moitié rationnelle de son cerveau se rendit compte du pouvoir que Sherlock avait entre les mains. _Putain, putain... il contrôle mes signes vitaux ! Avec ses pieds, en m'autorisant simplement à voir ses pieds, bordel de merde..._ Le noyau de soumission qui avait commencé à germer en lui vibra d'émerveillement et de vénération. _C'est mon Dom... il me contrôle..._  
  
Il inhala soudainement en sentant la grande paume de Sherlock se lever pour se poser sur le côté de son cou. Sa chaleur s'enroula tout autour de lui. Le pouce de Sherlock dessina gentiment sa mâchoire et l'obligea à redresser la tête.  
  
« Calme-toi, John... Regarde-moi. »  
  
John leva les yeux pour regarder Sherlock, déglutissant pour soulager sa bouche sèche. Les pupilles de Sherlock étaient calculatrices alors qu'elles analysaient le visage de John. Des lèvres humides frôlèrent légèrement celles de John, une caresse pour le rassurer, avant que Sherlock ne recule imperceptiblement.  
  


Il chuchota contre les lèvres de John :  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que ton esprit, ta psyché et ton âme se sont soumis d'eux-mêmes que tu vas automatiquement connaître le comportement à adopter pour un Soumis, ni la manière dont il se manifeste, tout comme ce que tu devrais faire ni ce à quoi tu dois t'attendre de moi. C'est un apprentissage progressif, il faut du temps pour l'assimiler... C'est un parcours. »  
  
John l'écouta attentivement, appréciant la douce et lente caresse du pouce de Sherlock sur sa mâchoire.  
  
« Il faudra du temps et de nombreuses erreurs de nos deux côtés, avant que cela devienne naturel. Le temps d'apprendre le corps de l'autre, le temps que j'apprenne jusqu'où je peux te pousser et le temps que tu apprennes ce que j'aime, ce qui me plaît. »  
  
Sherlock prit une pause et fronça les sourcils, cherchant une analogie appropriée. Le bout de son pouce cerclait toujours distraitement le menton de John qui attendait.  
  
« Penses-y comme à une ampoule. Dans la plupart des cas, l'ampoule va s'allumer. Toutefois, lorsque l'ampoule s'allume, c'est d'abord d'une lueur terne, son éclat augmente progressivement. Parfois, on a l'impression que l'ampoule clignote et meurt, puis la lumière revient de plein fouet. Cela fonctionne _toujours_ ainsi, quand l'abandon sincère est advenu une fois, rien sur cette Terre ne pourra jamais tuer cette lumière... Une métaphore bancale, mais je pense que tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire. »  
  
Les doigts de Sherlock naviguèrent à la chemise de John qu'il commença à déboutonner avec habileté. Le cœur de John battit des records alors qu'il se battait pour intégrer les mots.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'ampoule atteint sa pleine luminosité ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
Sherlock s'interrompit pour mirer John, de l'approbation pétillant dans ses yeux, sa bouche se tordant en un bref sourire.  
  
Sa voix était rauque, grave quand il murmura :  
  
« Cela devient _incandescent_. Le Soumis et sa Soumission irradient. Tant et si bien que le Dom disparaît. »  
  
Ses mains passèrent autour de la taille de John, tirant la chemise de son pantalon, laissant ses doigts effleurer le ventre en observant John y réfléchir, le regard intense, _plein d'espoir. Allez, John... pose-moi la bonne question... allez..._  
  
John posa des yeux hésitants sur Sherlock..  
  
« Je... je veux briller autant, atteindre ce degré de soumission, Sherlock. Mais je ne veux pas que mon Dom disparaisse... Je ne veux pas briller au point de ne plus pouvoir te voir. »  
  
Sherlock sourit, un délice innocent sur le visage alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas, son nez frottant celui de John, sa joue. _Frotte... Sainte Marie mère de Dieu... Sherlock putain de Holmes frotte mon visage avec son nez... Comment ce peut-il ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?_  
  
Le visage tendrement pressé contre la poitrine de John, Sherlock chuchota :  
  
« Oh, mais John... Je ne disparais pas vraiment. Vois-tu, lorsque ce niveau de Soumission est atteint, le Dom fusionne avec le Sub. Il n'y a plus de Dom, plus de Sub. Rien qu'une harmonie, une unité... La _Culmination_. »  
  
John ne bougeait pas, la chemise déboutonnée, il y songeait.  
  
Sherlock s'approcha encore, un sourire séducteur tiré sur ses traits.   
  
« Pour le moment, je prévois de soutirer chaque once de plaisir de nos deux corps. »  
  
Son doigt caressa gentiment la joue de John, le regard verrouillé aux yeux écarquillés de John.  
  
« Penses-y comme à une danse exquise... ou une magnifique symphonie. Je mène, tu suis, et nous nous perdons dans la musique que nous créons ensemble. »  
  
Ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau celles de John.  
  
« Comprends-tu ? »  
  
John acquiesça, carrant les épaules pour se préparer. _Je te suivrais au bout du monde, Sherlock. Tu as toujours mené et j'ai toujours suivi. Mon guide... mon Dom..._  
  
Sherlock le débarrassa de sa chemise et se glissa lentement derrière lui. Puis la large paume de Sherlock appuya sur le torse de John jusqu'à ce que son dos moule le buste de Sherlock. Ses lèvres disséminèrent des baisers sur sa nuque. John pouvait sentir son érection contre ses fesses.  
  
Sherlock mordilla un morceau de chair et ronronna chaudement de satisfaction quand un frisson violent ébranla John. Sa large main semblait couvrir tout le torse de John, suivant les mouvements de sa respiration. _Les battements de son cœur, rapides mais réguliers. Sa cage thoracique bouge, inspiration et expiration_. Il resta là, comptant les battements de son pouls, son rythme respiratoire.  
  
John ne bougea pas, arquant le cou pour donner plus d'espace aux baisers. Il lui fallut quelque minutes pour remarquer que Sherlock ne faisait plus rien. Il s'étonna. _Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas et ne dit-il rien ?_ Il essaya de se concentrer... sur la paume brûlante de Sherlock à son pectoral, sur la pression silencieuse du front contre sa nuque. Son instinct, développé par ces années passées près de l'énigme qu'était cet homme, s'éveilla et il murmura gravement :  
  
« Je suis vivant, Sherlock. Je suis là. Tout va bien. »  
  
Il voulait désespéramment se tourner et enlacer Sherlock, chuchoter des paroles apaisantes à son oreille. Mais il n'en avait pas la permission. Il inclina le cou et frotta sa nuque au visage du brun.  
  
« Je suis vivant », répéta-t-il inlassablement.  
  
Le souffle de Sherlock se répandit sur sa peau alors qu'il répliquait d'un ton accusateur :  
  
« Et pourtant... tu n'étais pas... tu étais parti, John. »  
  
Il mordit férocement dans l'épaule puis relâcha.  
  


« Je te l'interdis... Tu n'as _pas_ la permission de me refaire une telle chose. »  
  
John siffla lorsque les dents se refermèrent à nouveau sur son épaule, une douleur aiguë et inattendue. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, sa voix était étouffée par l'émotion et la douleur alors qu'il répondit :  
  
« Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si j'avais pu l'empêcher, Sherlock. »  
  
Des coups de langues sur la morsure attendrirent la peau tandis que Sherlock se recomposait. _Tu es supposé le ravager, idiot. Lui donner la baise de sa vie.._. Il exhala fébrilement en se redressant et laissa le Dom prendre les rennes un moment. _Trop de sentiments..._  
  
La main plaquée à la poitrine de John dirigea un de ses doigts sur un téton. Le mamelon s'érigea à son contact.  
  
« Enlève tes chaussures », ordonna-t-il.  
  
John joua des orteils pour faire voler ses mocassins. Encore une fois, les doigts arachnéens attrapèrent un téton et le firent rouler. John haleta. La pression augmenta progressivement.  
  
 _Putain... putain... oui..._ Les mamelons de John avaient toujours été sensibles et quelque chose dans la manière dont Sherlock les taquinait semblait envoyer des messages urgents directement à son aine. Il ne bougea pas, respirant difficilement sous le tourment érotique alors que sa verge menaçait de faire sauter la fermeture éclair de son jean. Le sourire de Sherlock était vicieux alors qu'il tirait, pinçait, frottait et griffait.  
  
« Tellement réceptif... Je vais adorer te décortiquer, John Watson. »  
  
Il fit lentement se tourner John et crocheta un doigt à la ceinture de son jean pour l'attirer plus près, souriant lascivement.   
  
« Je vais te faire crier mon nom, ce soir », promit-il.  
  
John frissonna.  
  
Ses mains habiles débouclèrent la ceinture et la firent glisser des passants. Il recula, la ceinture marron au creux des paumes, caressant légèrement le cuir usé avant de la tendre d'un coup, comme pour en tester la flexibilité. John contempla, les pupilles dilatées, alors que le détective passait la ceinture sur le torse du médecin, dérangeant les mamelons avec la pointe. Il fut saisi, comme piqué à l'aiguille. La chair de poule fleurit sur son épiderme, de peur et d'anticipation. _Putain... putain de merde... Va-t-il me fouetter avec ça... maintenant ? Ses yeux... bordel, je ne savais même pas que ses yeux pouvaient avoir l'air aussi affamés..._  
  
« Le cuir brun foncé sur la peau miel doré. C'est un beau contraste, songea tout haut Sherlock. Détends-toi, John... Je ne vais pas te flageller, pas aujourd'hui. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était amusé malgré la chaleur dans ses yeux.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, je ne te ferai mal qu'avec ma queue. »  
  
John déglutit nerveusement.  
  
Il déboutonna la braguette de John et descendit la fermeture éclair.  
  
« Enlève-le. Enlève tout. »  
  
Empressé, John se déshabilla jusqu'à ne plus être que nu devant Sherlock, le sexe douloureux et palpitant d'excitation, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire fuyant déjà de la fente. Le regard de Sherlock était ardent alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière et scannait chaque parcelle de peau, de la tête aux pieds, bloquant sur le vît engorgé, les testicules pleins.  
  
« Tourne-toi. »  
  
John pivota et attendit silencieusement que Sherlock inspecte son dos. _J'espère qu'il aime ce qu'il voit... J'aurais dû faire plus d'exercice... Mais je me trouve pas trop mal... pas aussi bien que lui, mais... Il m'a déjà vu nu avant, même en érection... Pourquoi est-ce différent ?... Je devrais me sentir humilié, reluqué comme un morceau de viande qu'il s'apprête à sauter... Pourquoi je ne me sens pas humilié... pourquoi est-ce aussi excitant... quand vais-je pouvoir le voir... J'ai envie de voir son sexe... Je l'ai senti gros, dans mon dos... Vais-je me déchirer ? Il ne veut pas me déchirer, pas vrai ? Eh bien, si ça arrive, nous devrons faire avec... J'espère qu'il aime ce qu'il voit..._  
  
Le poids soudain du corps tout habillé de Sherlock l'étreignant par derrière et l'enserrant était bienvenu, délicieux.  
  
« Tu es un homme magnifique, John. Un homme que je vais adorer posséder, encore et encore, pendant très longtemps. L'insécurité est pour les imbéciles qui se sentent mal dans leur peau. »  
  
Le timbre de Sherlock était bas, gazouillis rassurants à l'oreille de John. Une langue rose lapa son épiderme, juste sous son lobe et... _Putain, ouais... oui... plus... plus..._ Les genoux de John cédèrent presque sous lui. Sherlock venait de trouver l'un des points les plus érogènes chez lui. Ses nerfs dirigèrent directement la sensation à sa verge et ses bourses, et il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :  
  
« Sherlock... »  
  
Sherlock émit un petit bruit satisfait. Comme un ronronnement mâle de pure appréciation.  
  
« Alors, tu n'as jamais rien inséré dans ton rectum ? Des doigts ? Les tiens ou ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Un jouet ? »  
  
John secoua vigoureusement le crâne, essayant d'écouter et de répondre tandis que la langue de Sherlock poursuivait son exploration.  
  
L'une des mains de Sherlock descendit et son pouce recueillit le liquide séminal à sa fente. John se contracta au contact bref et soudain. Puis le pouce de Sherlock remonta à la bouche de John.  
  
« Ouvre, commanda-t-il. Suce. »  
  
John lécha ses propres sécrétions puis téta avidement le pouce de Sherlock, peu désireux de le laisser partir.  
  
Sherlock gloussa.  
  


« C'est ça, très bien, John... Qu'en est-il des fellations ? As-tu déjà sucé une queue ? »  
  
John secoua à nouveau la tête. _De quoi a-t-on l'air ? Je suis nu comme au jour de ma naissance, je suce son pouce, alors qu'il est toujours aussi impeccablement habillé, comme s'il avait une soirée en ville prévue..._  
  
« Tu apprendras... Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous achèterons un miroir sur pied, John. Ainsi, tu pourras te voir être pris. Tu pourras observer sous tous les angles ce que ça fait lorsqu'un membre t'ouvre encore et encore. Que ce soit ton cul ou ta bouche. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était devenue subsonique.  
  
« J'ai hâte de te bâillonner avec ma verge. »  
  
Il sortit son pouce et orienta la tête de John vers lui, la maintenant d'une main alors que l'autre tenait encore son buste, le gardant en place. Des lèvres exigeantes aspirèrent celles dociles de John, une langue découvrait les recoins secrets de la bouche de John. John gémit, s'immobilisa dans l'étreinte puissante, la bouche de Sherlock pillant la sienne, prenant, ravissant implacablement, sans pitié. John tremblait de désir, inhalait son haleine, goûtait cette bouche exquise. Le noyau de soumission dansait de joie dans sa poitrine, pleurnichant comme un chaton.  
  
 _Je suis fini... je suis condamné... S'il m'embrasse comme ça... Merde, je ne survivrai pas s'il baise aussi bien qu'il embrasse... il va me tuer pour de bon..._  
  
Finalement, Sherlock le lâcha et le manipula pour lui faire à nouveau face.  
  
« As-tu déjà sodomisé quelqu'un ? », fut la question suivante.  
  
Sa paume était toujours apposée sur le torse de John, surveillant... observant toujours, _toujours_...  
  
John songea brièvement à mentir. _Je n'en suis pas très fier... Mais merde, on était bourrés, contents, en manque et Murray n'arrêtait pas de parler de toutes ces gonzesses qu'il s'était faites... ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien senti de chaud et serré autour de ma bite... et Gale a proposé... Comment j'aurais pu refuser... Je ne suis pas gay... mais putain, c'était tellement bon... chaud et serré et, comble du plaisir, c'était un homme... je pouvais y aller aussi fort que je voulais... comme un toréador... J'aurais pu le baiser pendant des heures... ça n'a sûrement pas duré plus de quelques minutes, mais bordel, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures... Ma partie de jambes en l'air la plus mémorable, en fait... meilleure que toutes les autres... Devrais-je lui dire ?_  
  
Sherlock frotta son nez dans le cou de John, ses doigts tâtant ses pectoraux, calculant l'irrégularité de son pouls, repérant la lourdeur soudaine de son souffle... Une partie de lui tenait les paris entre la vérité ou le mensonge que John lui servirait... _Est-ce important s'il ment vraiment ? Que l'idée lui ait traversé l'esprit, n'est-ce pas déjà trop ? À méditer..._  
  
La voix de John était hésitante quand il répondit enfin :  
  
« Oui. À l'armée. Une fois. »  
  
Il fut récompensé par les mains de Sherlock qui empoignèrent légèrement son érection.  
  
« Hmmm... Dans ce cas, tu connais déjà le plaisir que ton étroitesse va me procurer ce soir. »  
  
Sherlock gifla brusquement son sexe. John haleta à la décharge soudaine et, paradoxalement, il se sentit durcir encore plus, une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire dégoulinant sur sa longueur.  
  
« Ne _pense_ même pas à me mentir, John. Je saurai. »  
  
John baissa la tête.  
  
« Pardon, Sherlock. »  
  
 _Victor me l'a dit, ne lui mens pas. Il est mon Dom et je le déçois déjà. Pardon... pardon... s'il te plaît, ne pars pas..._  
  
« Hmmm..., fredonna Sherlock à son oreille, caressant paresseusement la hampe de John. John, ce que tu fais ou as fait n'aura jamais d'importance pour moi. Tout sera toujours à propos de ce que tu es et ce que tu as le potentiel de devenir. »  
  
Une dernière morsure sur l'épaule de John et Sherlock le conduisit à la chambre. Il ferma la chambre, bien que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée.  
  
« Sur le lit, sur le dos. Jambes écartées mais tendues. »  
  
Le cœur de John devint un marteau-piqueur alors qu'il suivait les instructions. _Oh bon Dieu de merde... ça y est..._  
  
Sherlock ne bougea pas, le regarda faire, illisible, les yeux alourdis par la concentration et la détermination. Son ton était celui de la conversation alors qu'il défaisait le fermoir de sa montre, puis les boutons de ses manches et finit par ôter rapidement sa chemise. Il déposa l'habit et l'accessoire sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.  
  
« D'ordinaire, je ne baiserais pas quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pratiqué le sexe anal, pas la première fois. Mais j'ai attendu longtemps pour cela, John. »  
  
Il s'interrompit.  
  
« Et je _vais_ te posséder aujourd'hui. »  
  
John fixait la vaste étendue de peau pale offerte à sa vue, les tétons rose sombre, la constellation de tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur son torse. Le pantalon noir tranchait vulgairement sur le ventre plat, enveloppant ces hanches et ces cuisses immaculées, comme si le tissu avait posé ses propres revendications sur le corps de Sherlock. Le contraste du noir opposé au blanc était élégant, littéralement à baver, réalisa John en sentant la salive affluer dans sa bouche. La bosse entre ses jambes était évidente, mais retenue par le satané vêtement. _Je veux m'enrouler autour de son corps comme ça... je suis foutu... je suis jaloux d'un putain de pantalon..._  
  
« Pour ce soir, tu peux verbaliser tout ce que tu voudras. Des sanglots, des gémissements, des cris, dire tout ce qui te viendra à l'esprit. Cette nuit, je veux t'entendre, John. »  
  
 _SeigneurSeigneurSeigneur... mon Dieu... putainputainputain de merde..._  
  
Sherlock planta ses pupilles dans ses iris bleu marine, profondes comme l'océan. Écarquillées. Et affamées. Et _stressées_.  
  


Ses yeux s'adoucirent. _Regarde-le, une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Il ne peut pas détourner le regard... ne peut pas s'enfuir... il en a tellement envie... il en a tellement peur... C'est John, Sherlock. C'est ton John... Ne l'effraie pas tant.._. Il écarta le Dom.  
  
Il grimpa lentement sur le lit, portant encore son pantalon, et s'allongea aux côtés de John. La tête appuyée sur une main, l'autre essuyait la fine pellicule de transpiration qui recouvrait le front de John, Il se baissa pour caresser tendrement la bouche de John. Sa voix était douce lorsqu'il chuchota sur ses lèvres :  
  
« Je ferai en sorte que ce soit bon, je vais essayer de ne pas te blesser. Tu crieras mon nom, ce soir. Pas de douleur, mais d'un plaisir plus intense que tu n'en as jamais connu de toute ta vie. Fais-moi confiance. »  
  
John le contempla et s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres, désirant plus que tout croire en ses paroles.  
  
Puis Sherlock commença à explorer.  
  
Les lèvres, les mains, la langue se mouvèrent perpétuellement sur le corps de John. Aspirant, touchant, embrassant, suçotant, mordillant, trouvant tous ces points sensibles qui faisaient de John un tas informe de contorsions. Chaque pression était précise, _calculée_. Ses mains erraient, traçaient des motifs entre les creux et les vallées. Des caresses plumes, des massages fermes. Des mains tendres alternant avec des mains rudes et exigeantes. Des doigts brûlants enroulés autour de la hanche de John, des doigts taquins migrant entre ses jambes. Des lèvres suçant ses tétons, une langue lapant la peau sensible de son aine, des mains malaxant ses mollets forts.  
  
John haletait et geignait, s'arquait à chaque contact. Ondulant et trépignant alors que Sherlock jouait avec lui comme avec son jouet préféré.  
  
« Tellement bon... tellement réceptif pour moi, fredonna Sherlock avec approbation. Tu ne vas plus jamais pouvoir te passer de moi, John »  
  
Il tourna le corps de John et poursuivit son exploration. Apprenant les zones érogènes, les recoins déclencheurs, les replis chatouilleux et les surfaces qui faisaient haleter John.  
  
L'Homme se perdit dans la luxure, goûtant le plat qu'il allait dévorer. Tandis que le Dom prenait du recul et des notes ; recueillait des informations à toute vitesse, cataloguait, rangeait dans de jolies petites cases -quelle caresse faisait fleurir la chair de poule, l'augmentation du pouls à chaque geste plus féroce, la rétractation des pupilles au langage plus vulgaire, les torsions du corps aux caresses plus osées que les précédentes...  
  
Les hanches de John roulaient sous ses attentions, de haut en bas, frottant son sexe douloureux contre les draps. Sherlock dispersa le brouillard du plaisir qui droguait son esprit. _Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça... mais c'est sa première fois..._ Le Dom voulait le déchiqueter tel un animal, entendre ses bruits de désespoir et de douleur, alors que l'Homme tempérait ses pulsions- _pas encore, pas aujourd'hui._  
  
John gémit plus fort lorsqu'il sentit Sherlock lui monter dessus, reposant tout son poids sur John. Les jambes tendues de John étaient piégées entre celles de Sherlock. Quelque chose dans ce poids était étrangement apaisant. _Putain, je savais que j'étais plus petit, mais ça... C'est comme s'il m'engloutissait..._ Il sentait la friction du pantalon de Sherlock sur ses fesses et ses jambes, et l'érection de pierre calée dans sa raie.  
  
Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient douces contre la coquille de son oreille :  
  
« John, je vais te préparer, maintenant. Et je vais commencer par t'avoir dans cette position avant de te tourner. C'est toujours plus confortable dans cette position, moi derrière toi, mais j'ai besoin de te voir pendant que je te baiserai, ce soir. Est-ce que ça te va ? »  
  
John déglutit et pivota la tête pour mirer Sherlock droit dans les yeux.  
  
« S'il te plaît... puis-je au moins voir... »  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que Sherlock saurait de quoi il parlait.  
  
Le visage de Sherlock était enfoui dans le creux de son cou quand il répondit, la voix étouffée par la peau de John :  
  
« Plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est mieux ainsi. Crois-moi. »  
  
Sherlock tira John jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quatre pattes. Il plaça trois oreillers sous le visage de John, afin que son buste soit parallèle au lit, les fesses prêtes à être utilisées.  
  
« Ne bouge pas », dit-il en reculant pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet.  
  
 _Hâte... hâte... je vais mourir d'anticipation... pendant encore combien de temps..._ Le cœur de John tambourinait si fort que sa cage thoracique était susceptible de se briser.  
  
De gentilles mains chaudes se posèrent à l'arrière de ses cuisses et les écartèrent. Des mains assurées pétrirent son cul joufflu avant que l'une glisse entre les jambes de John et attrape sa verge. Il la tordit vers lui pour la voir. Les paupières de John se fermèrent de plaisir tandis que Sherlock commençait à le masturber.  
  
« Putain... Sherlock. »  
  
L'autre main de Sherlock emprisonna ses bourses. Le ventre de John se tordait comme un ressort, il tentait d'aspirer de l'air qui désertait ses poumons. Il enfonça son visage dans les oreillers et ses hanches commencèrent à balancer au rythme des à-coups. Sherlock ronronna d'appréciation, tournoyant son pouce autour du gland.  
  
« Bon sang... pitié... Oh putain de merde. »  
  
Plus de grognements approbateurs s'accumulèrent dans la gorge de Sherlock qui jouait paresseusement avec ses testicules. Sa cadence monta d'un cran et ses doigts délaissèrent le scrotum de John au profit de cette zone particulière qui reliait l'anus et les testicules. L'orifice de John se contracta instinctivement. _Trop... trop._  
  
Un grondement gronda derrière lui :  
  
« Parfait, John. »  
  
Il ôta ses mains.  
  
Le son du bouchon qui s'ouvrait était du tonnerre aux tympans de John. Un pouce glissant trouva à nouveau ce point précis à la base de ses bourses. Le bassin de John tressaillit en râlant gravement.  
  


« Unnngghhh... Sherlock... S'il te plaît, Sherlock. »  
  
Une main de Sherlock caressait agréablement une fesse tandis que l'autre, lubrifiée, pompait à nouveau la hampe de John.  
  
« Tu es magnifiquement réactif, John. Tu t'en sors si bien. »  
  
Sa voix sonnait heureuse alors qu'il taquinait le blond sans merci.  
  
Il le lâcha et enduisit plus de produit sur ses doigts.  
  
« Je vais te dévoiler, John. »  
  
Des mains fortes et intransigeantes écartèrent au large les fesses de John. Celui-ci se tendit. Sherlock grogna à la vue, un bruit viscéral et sourd. _Baiser... Prendre... Revendiquer..._  
  
Deux pouces enduits frottèrent négligemment l'entrée rose. Ils bougeaient parfaitement à l'unisson, alternant pour recouvrir l'orifice de gel. Les muscles fessiers de John se contractaient et se décontractaient involontairement, totalement démuni par cette stimulation manuelle. Si immorale, si étrangère et pourtant si bienvenue, spectaculaire et enivrante. Le grondement de Sherlock fut plus distinct cette fois, admirant ce trou exposé, serré et plissé sous ses pouces.   
  
« Je vais te pénétrer, John. »  
  
Un surplus de lubrifiant atterrit directement à l'entrée de John. Un doigt l'y toucha légèrement.  
  
« John, j'ai besoin que tu pousses contre mon doigt. »  
  
John inspira profondément, _okay, c'est parti..._ et appuya docilement contre l'intrusion. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le doigt de Sherlock était à l'intérieur.  
  
« Respire, John. »  
  
Même cette invasion minime piquait. John se concentra sur son souffle, comme le lui avait ordonné Sherlock. Son doigt glissa plus loin, jusqu'à ce que John sente les phalanges de Sherlock contre sa peau. Une main chaude et douce caressait ses fesses, ses hanches.  
  
« Tout va bien ? », demanda Sherlock.  
  
John acquiesça, s'échinant à garder son sphincter relâché. Après quelques instants, le doigt de Sherlock commença à bouger, à sonder.  
  
« Bordel de merde... », jappa John de surprise et de plaisir quand ce doigt rencontra finalement sa prostate.   
  
Sherlock se pencha et l'embrassa chastement.  
  
« Tu te débrouilles si bien, John. »  
  
John opina encore et Sherlock cogna sa prostate.  
  
Sherlock revint dans sa position initiale pour se concentrer sur ses efforts, contemplant avec émerveillement John qui accompagnait maladroitement les mouvements de ce doigt imposant.  
  
John se sentait étrangement fébrile alors que le doigt se faisait plus exigeant. Des chocs électriques traversaient son sexe. Ses hanches s'inclinaient, désireuses de plus, plus... PLUS de cette sensation délicieusement décadente.  
  
« Sherlock... Oh mon Dieu... Putain de merde, bordel... merde. »  
  
Sherlock retira son doigt et constata avec satisfaction que le bassin de John le suivait. Plus de lubrifiant, deux doigts.  
  
John se hérissa à la brûlure, seulement pour se relaxer davantage car ces doigts faisaient des étincelles en lui. Son visage s'enfouissait plus dans l'oreiller. Sherlock perça plus fermement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges l'empêchent d'aller plus loin.  
  
« Si seulement tu pouvais voir, John. Comment ton corps m'accepte en lui. Tellement bon pour moi... », ronronnait Sherlock avec satisfaction.  
  
Il pivota ses doigts, de sorte que sa paume soit vers le bas, sortant et rentrant sans accroc de l'orifice de John, chaque retour était récompensé par d'imperceptibles gesticulations et des contractions musculaire qui l'entraînaient au plus profond, frôler le point d'enchantement.  
  
John gémissait sans barrière, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses crépitait et palpitait, perdues dans les sensations. Chaque va-et-vient lui donnait l'impression qu'une vague de feu irradiait sa verge. Il savait tout de la prostate, j _e suis médecin, bon Dieu de merde... je n'ai jamais essayé ça... Bordel, je vais bientôt jouir..._  
  
« Tu ressembles à une salope dévergondée, John. Tu te baises toi-même sur mes doigts. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était rauque, hypnotisé par ses doigts qui écartaient incessamment l'entrée de John. Ses mots crus étaient tempérés par une main tendre qui caressait le bas du dos de John.   
  
« Et j'aime cela... donne-moi tout ce que tu as. »  
  
John geignit, le timbre brisé :  
  
« J'ai besoin de jouir... pitié, Sherlock.  
\- Pas encore. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était sévère.  
  
Sherlock se plia pour empoigner son pénis et le replacer en vue. Il s'allongea entre les jambes de John et referma la base du sexe dans l'étau de ses doigts, créant un anneau pelvien efficace, et avant que John ne puisse réagir, des lèvres moelleuses enveloppèrent son gland et le sucèrent.  
  
« Ohhhh... Seigneur... »  
  
La bouche de John poussait un cri silencieux tandis que Sherlock prenait plus de sa longueur. Ses hanches ondulaient malgré lui pour envahir plus la bouche de Sherlock. Celui-ci fredonna d'approbation et pour John, ce fut comme si les vibrations électrifiaient sa verge pour exploser dans sa tête vide. Plus il s'enfouissait dans la bouche de Sherlock, plus fort Sherlock suçait. Ses doigts baisaient John et stimulaient sa prostate. La pression sans faille qui encerclait la base du sexe de John ne lui autorisait aucun soulagement, un soulagement qui semblait pourtant si imminent, agonisant, et complètement hors de portée.  
  


John miaulait piteusement, trop brisé par le plaisir pour s'inquiéter de son image.  
  
Finalement, Sherlock le relâcha après une dernière lampée taquine sur sa fente, retirant sa bouche et ses doigts.  
  
Plus de lubrifiant, puis :  
  
« Ce sera encore un peu serré, John. Inspire fort et pousse pour moi. »  
  
 _Serré... si serré._ Le trio des doigts de Sherlock était à l'intérieur, l'étirait. John pantelait. Sherlock pivota ses doigts, frottant le point salvateur de John, le détendant et l'ouvrant. La piqûre n'était plus si forte et après quelques va-et-vient, le rythme redevînt bon. À coups de petites pressions, Sherlock enfonça lentement ses trois doigts jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges retrouvent la peau de John.  
  
Les doigts de Sherlock pompaient, désormais. Dedans et dehors. Gentiment. Lentement. Prudemment. La silhouette de John trépignait, il pleurait presque... _pitié... je ne peux pas le supporter... besoin de jouir... laisse-moi jouir..._ priait-il silencieusement.  
  
Doucement, Sherlock enleva ses doigts. Le retrait laissa John étrangement vide, son orifice étiré à l'air libre. _Sherlock était si chaud._  
  
« John, regarde-moi. »  
  
John tourna la tête sur l'oreiller, braquant sur Sherlock des yeux globuleux.  
  
« S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, Sherlock... »  
  
Une main attentionnée brossa les cheveux trempés de John.  
  
« Chuuut... Bientôt, John. Je rendrai cela bon, promis. Je vais te prendre, maintenant. »  
  
Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrit était appétissant et suivi du bruissement du pantalon que Sherlock ôta complètement. _Schlick... schlick... schlick..._ Le bruit du lubrifiant répandu sur le sexe de Sherlock.  
  
Le cœur de John batifolait, un million de battements à la seconde, ses poumons cognaient contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il attendait.  
  
Des doigts incandescents s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de John, moulant les courbes de l'os.  
  
« Dans un premier temps, tu auras mal, John. J'irai lentement. »  
  
Une main caressa tendrement le bas du dos de John.  
  
« Tu te débrouilles si bien. Tu es un si bon Sub pour moi. »  
  
John trouva de la force dans la douceur de la voix de Sherlock, dans ses mains précautionneuses qui le touchaient.  
  
Sherlock attrapa sa verge douloureuse et l'amena à l'entrée de John. Son gland tamponna l'anus bien lubrifié qui se contracta. Il se mordit la lèvre, ravalant un grognement de frustration, ne désirant que plonger et ravir. Il frotta l'orifice de sa tête, traçant des cercles, attendant que le besoin de ravager s'efface.  
  
John tremblait d'anticipation. _Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air... Je me sens comme une traînée, étendu là, ouvert pour lui, attendant d'être baisé pour son bon plaisir..._ Ces pensées dégradantes rendaient en quelque sorte la scène encore plus excitante... _sale_.  
  
« Mon Dieu, John. J'ai attendu si longtemps de faire cela. »  
  
Le timbre de Sherlock était râpeux.  
  
 _Ce n'est pas que moi... il le veut aussi... il a attendu aussi..._  
  
« Pousse, John. Laisse-moi entrer. »  
  
John inspira fébrilement et poussa contre le gland présenté à son entrée. Soudainement, le bout du vît de Sherlock commença à s'introduire, étirant son anus de plus en plus. _Merde... merde... serré... si putain de serré..._  
  
« Détends-toi, John, conseilla Sherlock.  
\- Ça pique, Sherlock.  
\- Je sais. Ça va passer. Tu dois pousser encore, John. Pour moi. »  
  
Sherlock luttait pour rester immobile tandis que le sphincter étroit frictionnait son sexe sensible.  
  
Haletant, John obéit et poussa.  
  
Lentement, lentement, Sherlock s'enfonçait plus profondément.  
  
« Respire, John. Bon garçon. Tu m'accueilles si bien. Bien, John. »  
  
 _Putain de merde... putain de bordel de merde... plein, plein... si putain de plein..._ Les poings blancs de John cramponnaient l'oreiller, ses geignements étouffés contre la mousse. Le gland de Sherlock atteignit sa prostate mais ne s'y arrêta pas, continuant de plonger.  
  
« Unnnghh... Hun... UH... Sherlock, jappait John.  
\- Presque, John. C'est ça, des inspirations lentes et régulières », chuchota Sherlock de sa voix rauque en poursuivant son chemin.  
  
Et finalement, _finalement_ , John sentit les cuisses et le pubis de Sherlock contre ses fesses.  
  
Sherlock se pencha, la voix grondant de satisfaction à l'oreille de John :  
  
« Putain, John. Tellement serré... tu... tellement serré. »  
  
Le rire de John était plus un aboiement soulagé :  
  
« Putain, Sherlock... donne-moi une seconde, okay ? »  
  
 _Il pourrait faire breveter ce grognement et le vendre comme aphrodisiaque... Voici donc ce à quoi ressemble Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'il est trop excité pour former une phrase complète._ Sherlock ne bougeait pas, drapé sur le dos de John, leur donnant à tous les deux le temps de se remettre.  
  
« Tout va bien ? »  
  
John acquiesça, trop étourdi pour répondre. _Putain, il est grand... il est à l'intérieur de moi... Sherlock est en moi..._  
  
« Je sais... Je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus. »  
  
Lentement, il recula à peine et appuya sa hampe contre la prostate de John. Celui-ci s'arqua de plaisir et leva les fesses. Sherlock recula encore puis revînt.  
  
« Putain... ouais », marmonna John en laissant le haut de son corps s'affaler, pointant volontairement le cul en l'air.  
  
Sherlock gronda à sa réaction et se redressa. Ses longs doigts raffermirent leur prise sur ses hanches et il commença à le baiser d'un rythme gentillet mais constant, ni trop vite, ni trop lent. Laissant John s'y adapter. Chaque va-et-vient lui donnait l'impression d'embrasser la prostate du blond et John ne mit pas longtemps à se tortiller, se balançant en accord avec la cadence de Sherlock, sa propre verge suintant avec joie. De temps en temps, Sherlock prenait un angle différent pour butter son gland à des endroits différents. Et il observa avec un bonheur primaire John qui se contorsionnait sous lui, aveuglé par le plaisir.  
  
Il se plia en deux et s'appuya d'une main contre la tête de lit. L'autre détacha les poings de John et laça leurs doigts ensemble. Son haleine moite échouait entre les omoplates de John, ses lèvres brûlantes embrassaient sa peau transpirante. Simultanément, Sherlock ne stoppait pas ses coups de buttoir contre la prostate de John qui pantelait, rencontrant les va-et-vient avec aisance, rendu progressivement fou par le besoin de jouir, son érection se balançant _vainement_ dans le vide.  
  
« S'il te plaît... pitié... hun... Seigneur. »  
  
Ses gémissements et plaidoiries s'intensifiaient.  
  
Sherlock se redressa à nouveau et s'agrippa au bassin de John. Il se retira lentement puis se projeta en avant, s'enfouissant plus profondément que jamais. Il répéta incessamment l'action. Des retraits sans embûche, des pénétrations fluides.  
  
« Putain... hun... hun... hun... Sherlock », blasphémait John, gémissant à chaque coup.  
  
Sortir doucement... rentrer d'un seul geste. Et encore. Et encore.  
  
Les mains de Sherlock glissèrent aux fesses de John et les écartèrent, contemplant son long sexe épais et luisant qui disparaissait interminablement. Le rectum de John se contractait autour de lui, l'étreignait. Son anus était attiré chaque fois qu'il reculait puis s'ourlait chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait. Les cuisses de John tremblaient malgré lui, partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur. Les geignements et miaulements de John. _Mien... MIEN_.  
  
Sortir doucement... rentrer d'un seul geste. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.  
  


Sa voix était bourrue :  
  
« J'aimerais que tu puisses voir, John. Comment je disparais en toi. »  
  
John gémit bruyamment en s'imaginant ce que ça donnait du point de vue de Sherlock. Une part de lui était mortifiée, l'autre tremblait de plaisir.  
  
Progressivement, Sherlock accéléra et commença à le marteler. Les poings de John se refermèrent à nouveau sur la taie d'oreiller, des vagues de plaisir indistinctes noyaient son érection, ses fesses et ses testicules.  
  
« Uh !, grognait encore et encore John. Uh, putain!- Uh, putain!- Uh ! »  
  
À chaque coup plus puissant que le précédent, ses orteils se recroquevillaient, ses doigts blanchissaient, tout son corps s'ébranlait et se balançait, pantin sans fil. Chaque va-et-vient faisait claquer les hanches de Sherlock à l'arrière des cuisses de John, un son éhontément pornographique, le staccato impitoyable du sexe animal tatoué sur son cul qui torturait sa verge de besoin. Elle avait besoin de contact. De friction. De _soulagement_.  
  
Sherlock continuait.  
  
Des aller-retours longs et languissants puis rapides et vigoureux.  
  
Des va-et-vient doux puis brutaux et rudes.  
  
Et soudainement, il n'était plus là. John pleurnicha, sentant la perte de contact. Complètement sortie, la hampe de Sherlock effleura la peau de John quand le brun se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de John :  
  
« Je vais te retourner maintenant, John. Te prendre en face à face. »  
  
Doucement, Sherlock le fit rouler et scanna le visage de John.  
  
John était méconnaissable, complètement ruiné. Son front brillait de transpiration, les pupilles floues et submergées par les émotions, tressaillant de leurs ébats, d'un _besoin_ primitif.  
  
Le Dom gronda de plaisir. L'Homme s'obligea à l'attention.  
  
« Hey... Je suis là... je suis là, John. Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi », murmura tendrement Sherlock en l'enlaçant.  
  
Il parsema des baisers mouillés sur ses traits, sur ses lèvres. John se lova contre le cou de Sherlock avec reconnaissance et respira, respira.  
  
« S'il te plaît, Sherlock, susurra-t-il, le timbre cassé.  
\- Bientôt, mon amour. Bientôt. »  
  
Sherlock s'assit pour enduire son pénis de plus de lubrifiant. Les paupières de John s'écarquillèrent, observant, observant, observant. _Si beau... si gros... Seigneur, elle est énorme... Elle est rentrée en moi... Magnifique... exactement comme lui._  
  
« Tu es prêt ? »  
  
Sherlock attrapa une fesse de John dans une paume et les écarta pour taquiner son anus de son gland. John eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer avant que- _shhhlick_ \- Sherlock s'enfuit profondément d'un seul geste. Tous deux grognèrent en tandem.  
  
Sherlock s'appuya vers l'avant, un coude de chaque côté de la tête de John, formant une cage sécurisante par son corps et ses bras. Son souffle chaud se perdait sur le visage de John et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux alors que Sherlock recommença tout doucement à bouger. Il frotta son nez contre les joues de John, lécha ses lèvres, embrassa son front, ses paupières, ses tempes, sans jamais cesser de mouvoir ses hanches. De posséder son Sub. De tatouer sa propriété en John. De le marquer au fer blanc. _MIEN._  
  
« Tellement bon, John. Tu es tellement bon, à l'intérieur. Un bon petit jouet sexuel, rien que pour moi », marmonnait Sherlock en lapant le point préféré de John, juste sous son oreille.  
  
John s'arqua et gémit. Il se sentait douloureusement étiré, incroyablement plein. Avec le changement de position, le sexe de Sherlock frappait sa prostate dans un angle différent, moins savamment urgent. Mais la perte de stimulation était compensée chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard ravageur de Sherlock, _mon Dom... il me prend. Je me suis offert et il prend ce qui lui a été offert..._  
  
Les lèvres de John quémandaient celles de Sherlock, mais ses mains inutiles restaient fermement cramponnées aux draps à ses flancs puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de permission.  
  
« S'il te plaît, Sherlock... Je t'en supplie, pantela-t-il tandis qu'un nouveau va-et-vient transcendait son corps.  
\- Touche-moi, John. »  
  
Sherlock était bref, essoufflé.  
  
« Où tu voudras. »  
  
Emplies de gratitude, les mains de John se levèrent pour frôler avec révérence, avec émerveillement... Ses doigts touchèrent ces lèvres exquises, ces pommettes aiguisées. Descendirent pour tracer une route jusqu'aux tétons de Sherlock. Remontèrent pour passer dans les mèches glorieusement douces, satinées de ses cheveux... _putain, on dirait de la soie filée..._ Puis redescendirent encore pour se poser sur la large surface du dos, les muscles qui roulaient et ondulaient pendant que Sherlock le baisait. Son corps nageait dans un océan de plaisir intense et décadent tandis que son âme pleurait de joie. _Oui... oui... oui... Tiens, seulement tiens... possède-moi... Je suis à toi._  
  
La chambre se réchauffait et s'emplissait de l'arôme inimitable de stupre. Les seuls sons étaient la respiration lourde des deux hommes et le _shhlick... shhlick... shhlick_ du sexe de Sherlock qui baisait John.  
  
Le Dom se déchaîna.  
  
 _Okay, c'en est assez... Il est l'heure de le prendre vraiment..._  
  
Lentement, Sherlock se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver agenouillé. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à l'arrière des rotules de John, les écartant et les relevant en même temps, de sorte de son bassin soit axé en l'air et que ses fesses soient une vue sans obstacle pour Sherlock.  
  


« Tiens tes jambes. Garde-les bien haut comme cela. »  
  
L'ordre était sommaire et John se plia presque en deux.  
  
« Bon garçon. »  
  
Il badigeonna plus de lubrifiant dans sa main et l'utilisa pour masturber John, en rythme avec ses coups de hanches.  
  
La tête de John roula en arrière, bouche bée d'un plaisir soudain. _Finalement, finalement... la friction tant attendue. Oui... oui..._ C'était ce qu'il voulait désespéramment, ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
Sherlock s'enfonçait en lui, observant son épaisseur qui écartelait encore et encore l'entrée de John. Se mordant les lèvres, grondant à chaque va-et-vient. Sa main sur le vît de John pompait plus vite. La pression gonflant dans les testicules de John atteignait le seuil de l'insupportable. Il tremblait comme une feuille et effleurait l'orgasme du bout des doigts. Plus vite Sherlock le masturbait, plus fort John frissonnait.  
  
« Sherlock », cria John.  
  
Les bourses comprimées, les décharges électriques aléatoires fusionnèrent en une seule, il pouvait sentir le point culminant arriver à grands pas.  
  
La main sur son manche descendit soudainement et referma une poigne de fer à la base de son pénis qu'elle écrasa.  
  
 _SMACK !_  
  
La gifle puissante et inattendue sur sa fesse le brûla et les yeux de John s'ouvrirent d'incompréhension, de peur.  
  
« Tu ne jouis _jamais_ sans ma permission quand je te baise, John. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était sévère. Il constata avec satisfaction que John baissa le regard avec obéissance et que, lentement, son corps se détendit et se décrispa.  
  
Apaisant la peau abusée d'une main douce, il murmura :  
  
« Bon garçon. »  
  
Il recommença à se balancer contre John, une cadence stable et infatigable. La main lubrifiée reprit sa besogne sur le membre de John.  
  
« Tu es si réceptif, John. Tu t'en sors si bien. Pour moi. »  
  
À chaque coup de buttoir, John se contorsionnait sous lui.  
  
Encore et encore, il menait John sur le rebord d'une falaise dont il n'avait pas le droit de sauter.  
  
Et quand John pensait que, peut-être, il serait implicitement autorisé à venir, il en était empêché par une main métallique à la base de son pénis.  
  
Il contemplait Sherlock, conscient qu'il se perdait totalement, fracassé en millions de fragments sous Sherlock.  
 _  
_ _Regarde-le... regarde-le simplement... Il a toujours été magnifique... mais jamais autant que maintenant... une sorte d'alien bizarrement exquis... Il m'a envahi dès le premier jour, de toutes les manières possibles... il est dans ma tête depuis si longtemps... Je me sens bien, qu'il m'envahisse de cette manière aussi..._ John contemplait et contemplait, ses pupilles rondes braquées sur le visage de Sherlock, son expression de triomphe, de possessivité si naturelle. John contempla ses yeux. Les iris de Sherlock n'étaient plus qu'un anneau translucide, contenant à la fois de l'argent et du vert émeraude, autour d'un immense trou noir qui aspirait la raison de John, ses inhibitions, ses peurs... incitait le Sub à sortir et à danser avec lui.  
 _  
_ _Viens, John... Viens jouer... Donne-moi ce que je veux... Donne-toi... Il n'est pas question de toi... il est question de NOUS... ensemble... Ne vois-tu pas ? Viens, John... Danse avec ton Dom..._  
  
Et John tombait dans ces yeux... _tombait_ dedans... aussi sans défense qu'un rayon de lumière qui tombait dans un trou noir, pour s'y égarer à jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être décousu fil par fil, que tout de lui craquait et s'ouvrait, nu sous le regard omniscient de son Dom. Il jouait de son corps, chaque sensation qu'il pouvait en tirer était exploitée. Mais son âme était perdue... dans les yeux éclatants de son Dom. Rien d'autre n'existait que les yeux de Sherlock et le son de sa voix. Tout le reste avait disparu.  
  
Le Dom ronronna de plaisir en voyant le regard de John devenir flou. Ses muscles se détendirent alors que ses cuisses s'ouvraient au large et même son sphincter se relaxa. L'urgence désespérée de l'orgasme, les supplications frénétiques se soumirent.  
  
 _Oui... OUI... MIEN._  
  
Il détacha gentiment les mains de John de ses genoux et il écarta ses jambes autant que possible, les releva jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient coincées au creux de ses coudes. Des mains fortes s'enroulèrent autour du dos de John et le _PORTERENT_... Sherlock était agenouillé, les cuisses séparées pour l'équilibrer, les rotules fermement stabilisées dans le matelas. Sans effort, il tira John sur son giron, le corps tordu en deux, ses cuisses fébriles contre le torse de Sherlock, ses genoux crochetés aux coudes pliés de Sherlock, ses chevilles profondément ancrées dans le reins du brun. Les bras de Sherlock étaient telles des lanières autour de John, le maintenant en place.  
  
« Tu le fais si bien, John. Quel bon petit Sub tu es pour moi », déclara-t-il alors qu'il commençaient à onduler contre le corps de John, malléable comme une poupée de chiffon.  
  
Il fit descendre John, introduisant les derniers centimètres de sa verge, la part la plus épaisse finalement à l'intérieur. Une main l'y rejoignit. Les longs doigts dessinaient et retraçaient le contour de l'anus étiré de John. Sherlock émit un lourd grondement d'approbation.  
  
« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends cela ?... John Watson empalé sur ma queue... Prépare-toi, maintenant. Ce sera vraiment intense. Relâche tout ce que tu as. Accroche-toi à moi. Je te tiens. »  
  
Les bras que John enlacèrent le cou de Sherlock. Leur position rapprochait tant leurs visages que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était ces yeux dominateurs et ardents. Il sentit son corps couler, _couler_ dans plus et plus de béatitude. Il laissa tout tomber alors que son âme paraissait s'élever perpétuellement dans l'euphorie.  
  


Le Sub dansait finalement avec son Dom et John n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie auparavant.  
  
 _Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock..._ était tout ce à quoi son esprit pouvait penser, tout autre vocabulaire avait fui. Rien que les yeux de Sherlock, le son de sa voix, son nom.  
  
Les va-et-vient de Sherlock étaient plus féroces, désormais, ravageant John sans merci en portant sans effort son corps mou et désarticulé, le faisant sans cesse retomber sur son érection. Chaque coup de hanches brutal projetait le gland de Sherlock sur la prostate de John, orienté précisément pour un maximum de stimulation. Des vagues d'extase frappaient John, l'anus enflammé par cet étirement inconnu, son propre sexe dur comme la pierre, pulsant et dégoulinant entre eux. Les bras de Sherlock le tenaient fermement, l'épinglaient sur place, et il geignait de plus en plus.  
  
« Hun... uhn... tellement bon, John... Tu es foutrement fantastique... j'aime ton cul... uhn... John... »  
  
Une main berça le crâne de John pour le rapprocher et joindre leurs lèvres, avalant sa bouche de la sienne, le prenant avec sa langue comme il le prenait avec sa queue sans briser l'unisson. John pantelait dans sa bouche, trop transporté pour songer à participer au baiser.  
  
« John », haleta Sherlock contre les lèvres de John en glissant une main entre leurs deux corps.  
  
Il recommença à masturber John.  
  
« Prépare-toi à jouir. »  
  
John était dans un autre monde, il n'entendait rien. Il se contenta de gémir, inarticulé, en sentant le poing de Sherlock se refermer autour de son érection. Le rythme de Sherlock accéléra jusqu'à ne plus réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses mains et que sa verge épaisse entre et sorte sans coordination.  
  
Les testicules de John se compressèrent, suspendu au sommet de sa limite, n'attendant que la permission.  
  
«  _Maintenant_ , John. »  
  
Sherlock tordit une dernière fois son poignet et...  
  
«  _SHERLOCK..._  », s'égosilla John  
  
Un cri qui semblait venir de ses tripes. Il détonna telle une bombe, arquant son corps, les tendons écartelés, rejetant sa tête en arrière d'une extase aveuglante et absolue alors que son sexe explosait. Des jets chauds de sperme peignirent leurs bustes tandis que Sherlock continuait de le branler.  
  
« Sherlock... Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock. »  
  
Ses babillements étaient comme une prière. Son pénis convulsait encore, jet après jet de semence arrachée de ses bourses.  
  
Finalement, Sherlock lâcha sa hampe et s'agrippa aux fesses de John, les écartant agressivement, s'y enfonçant avec une détermination furieuse.  
  
« Tellement proche... putain, John... je vais... »  
  
Ses hanches décollaient à toute vitesse et buttaient frénétiquement en John, des coups désormais sauvages, à la limite de la brutalité. Et enfin, il poussa une dernière fois, plongea profondément puis se figea, le dos droit, les muscles fessiers gainés. Il avait l'impression que son pénis enflait, si bien qu'il avait peur de déchirer John. Puis il éjacula.  
  
Ses dents acérées mordirent dans le cou de John, feutrant un hurlement contre la peau de John.  
  
« Oh _PUTAIN_... John... »  
  
John pouvait sentir chaque pulsation dans son rectum comme des battements de cœur alors que Sherlock se déversait dans ses entrailles. C'était capiteux, enivrant de voir Sherlock perdre le contrôle, d'être marqué comme un animal. Giclée après giclée, le sperme de de Sherlock emplissait John. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires en se vidant et le bassin de Sherlock ralentit, gémissant bruyamment de satisfaction et d'exaltation.  
  
Il baissa les jambes de John et l'attira à lui, calant tendrement sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent assis un long moment, s'étreignant, pantelant, à bout de souffle, la transpiration et les fluides corporels suintant de leurs corps entremêlés.  
  
Après ce qui leur parut une éternité, Sherlock s'extirpa de John et l'allongea sur le matelas.  
  
John s'étendit, les jambes tordues, sa respiration revenant lentement à la normale. Progressivement, son regard retrouva un focus. Un fin filet de sperme s'écoula de son entrée, pris le chemin de sa raie et disparut entre ses fesses.  
  
Sherlock contempla alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de John. Ses lèvres tremblaient, son corps frémissait du trop plein d'émotions, suppliant silencieusement des yeux. Il s'allongea à côté de John et l'entraîna dans ses bras.  
  
John enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Sherlock, inhalant à grandes goulées ce parfum toxique et... _relâcha_. Pour la première fois de sa vie adulte, John sanglota. Pas le pleur silencieux d'un homme mature. Mais le pleur spontané d'un enfant : le souffle haché, la voix brisée par les reniflements, sonore et désinhibé.  
  
Sherlock l'enlaça avec force, susurrant sans cesse à son oreille :  
  
« Tu t'es si bien débrouillé, John. Tu as été si bon pour moi. »  
  
Ses mains caressaient gentiment les cheveux de John, peignant ses mèches avec ses doigts.  
  
« Sherlock... je ne... »  
  
John était aphone.  
  
« Chuuut... Je sais, John. Je sais. »  
  
John secoua la tête, essayant de s'expliquer, la voix plaintive :  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, Sherlock »  
  


Sherlock le berça gentiment, ses lèvres égarant des baisers partout sur le visage de John.  
  
« Je sais, mon amour... Chuuut... C'est bouleversant... Il est normal que tu te sentes ainsi. Tu t'es si bien débrouillé pour moi. Je suis si content de toi », gazouilla-t-il de son baryton rauque.  
  
Il étreignit John tandis qu'il pleurait, attendant patiemment que les sanglots se calment.  
  
Un long moment s'écoula avant que la respiration de John ne se stabilise, des respirations encore hachées mais régulières. Il semblait revenir à lui.  
  
« Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire », murmura doucement Sherlock alors qu'il s'asseyait  
  
John l'observa faiblement tandis qu'il essuyait son sperme et le lubrifiant de leurs corps avec des serviettes humides. Ensuite, Sherlock écarta précautionneusement ses fesses pour y jeter un œil, passant un doigt flexible sur son anus gonflé et irrité. _Il vérifie la présence d'éventuels saignements, de déchirures..._ nota vaguement John. Ses mains attentionnées appliquèrent de la crème sur l'orifice accablé. À moitié évanoui, il laissa Sherlock le redresser, lui faire avaler des anti-douleurs avec de l'eau fraîche. John déglutit et déglutit. _Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais aussi soif._  
  
« John, j'ai besoin que tu te reposes. Dors un peu », dit Sherlock en empaquetant le blond dans ses bras.  
  
Il tira la couverture sur eux. Il surveilla John dont les paupières papillonnèrent pour se fermer et dont la souffle devint lentement régulier.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, John remua.  
  
L'aube ne pointait pas encore. Battant des cils en émergeant, il commença à s'asseoir mais se hérissa soudain en ressentant une douleur sourde entre ses fesses.  
  
Il se rallongea et fixa le plafond. Son cœur accéléra en se remémorant les événements de la nuit. _Putain... ça s'est vraiment produit ? La baise la plus intense et la plus glorieuse de toute ma vie... Il m'a PRIS... dans tous les sens du mot, il m'a baisé. Ce n'était pas du tout comme dans mes fantasmes... ça ne jouait pas au même niveau... Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce soit si intense, si rude, si satisfaisant..._  
  
John palpa sa verge flasque... _Les bruits que j'ai fait... tellement honteux... dévergondés... Ses yeux, son odeur, le parfum de son excitation mélangé au mien... capiteux et entêtant... Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais aussi petit... il a manipulé mon corps comme si je n'étais qu'une plume... sa queue..._ La bouche de John s'emplit de salive rien qu'en y repensant... _Je veux la sucer, m’asseoir entre ses jambes et le sucer sans m'arrêter... Je veux entendre cette voix grave grogner à nouveau... je veux revoir ses yeux s'embraser... Même s'il ne me baisait plus jamais, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin d'échafauder un autre fantasme pour jouir... Seigneur, il m'a fessé... et pourquoi est-ce aussi érotique... j'en veux plus... sortir d'ici et m'agenouiller et supplier qu'il me fesse..._ John gloussa ironiquement. _Quelle salope, Watson..._  
  
Ses mains tâtonnèrent son sillon inter-fessier. _Propre... il a dû me nettoyer... ça fait mal... mais il a dit que je m'y habituerais... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il veut me baiser tout de suite... Va-t-il le faire ?... Que suis-je supposé faire, maintenant ? Que pense-t-il de moi ? Que m'est-il arrivé à la fin ?_ La voix de Sherlock résonna dans sa tête.. _. La soumission physique n'est que l'expression de la soumission mentale._  
  
Il se redressa prudemment et enfila son caleçon, s'enveloppant dans sa robe de chambre. _Quand est-il parti ?_  
  
Il sortit. Sherlock était couché dans le sofa, les yeux grands ouverts braqués sur le plafond. Une main molle pendouillait du rebord du canapé, les doigts recourbés.  
  
John s'approcha sans bruit. _Que suis-je censé faire ? Devrais-je m'agenouiller ?_ Il s'aperçut, déstabilisé, qu'il en avait envie. _Comme c'est étrange, je veux tomber à genoux et enfouir mon visage contre son ventre. Sentir ses doigts peigner mes cheveux. A-t-il perdu le respect qu'il avait pour moi ? Que devrais-je faire ?_  
  
Sherlock le regarda calmement alors qu'il s'approchait pour se tenir devant lui. Et sourit lentement.  
  
Ses doigts inactifs qui frôlaient le tapis se contractèrent, une invitation.  
  
« Viens ici. »  
  
John était heureux de s'y conformer et commença à plier les genoux.  
  
« Non, pas au sol. Nous aurons bien assez de temps pour cela plus tard. Allonge-toi près de moi. »  
  
Reconnaissant, John enjamba le divan et Sherlock se décala pour qu'il puisse s'installer sur le flanc, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de l'assise, leurs jambes entremêlées et la tête de John posée sur la poitrine de Sherlock. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, les doigts de Sherlock démêlant gentiment les mèches courtes de John.  
  
« Okay, tu as des questions », annonça Sherlock après quelques minutes.  
  
John fronça les sourcils mais finit par murmurer :  
  
« Ta vision de moi s'est-elle dégradée ? Maintenant que tu as...  
\- Que j'ai quoi, John ? Que je t'ai baisé ? Que j'ai mis ma queue dans ton cul ? Que je t'ai fessé ? Que je t'ai appelé ''salope'' ? »  
  
John acquiesça, frottant son crâne contre le torse de Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock bougea pour repositionner John et le fit s'allonger. Il plana au-dessus de lui, le mirant de ses pupilles déterminées. Sa voix était tendre lorsqu'il se mit à expliquer, caressant la joue de John d'une main :  
  
« J'ai besoin que tu comprennes quelque chose, John. Le Dominant en moi a besoin de dominer, de soumettre, d'utiliser, de prendre soin de son Soumis. Le Soumis naissant en toi trouvera de la joie et du plaisir en obéissant, en étant utilisé, en me laissant prendre soin de toi. Chaque fois que nous aurons des rapports sexuelles, nous apprendrons davantage. Si je t'humilie ou que j'emploie un langage qui ne sortirait d'ordinaire pas de ma bouche, ce n'est pas un manque de respect, mais parce que cela nourrit le Dom et le Sub en nous. Si je te fais mal, ce n'est pas parce que je suis inconsciemment en colère, mais parce que cela nourrit le Dom et le Sub en nous. Si je renie ton plaisir, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un connard égoïste, mais parce que ta place en tant que Soumis nécessite d'être consolidée peu à peu. Je veux que jamais tu ne doutes de l'égard et du respect que je te porte, indépendamment de ce qu'il se produit dans notre intimité. Comprends-tu ?  
\- Oui », opina pensivement John.  
  
Sherlock resta silencieux avant de continuer :  
  
« Il y a plusieurs manières d'atteindre l'Unité dont je t'ai parlé. Peut-être celle-ci t'est-elle mieux adaptée.  
\- Je... je ne comprends pas. »  
  
John secoua la tête.  
  
« Cela viendra, déclara Sherlock en se penchant pour embrasser la tempe de John.  
\- Tu avais raison, tu sais ? », marmonna John plus tard.  
  
Le rire de Sherlock résonna en John.  
  
« J'ai _toujours_ raison, John. À quel propos est-ce, _cette fois_  ?  
\- Ce n'était pas du tout comme du sexe vanille.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ce n'était même pas faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, ce n'était pas faire l'amour.  
\- Ni juste du sexe un peu sauvage.  
\- Non. »  
  
Les caresses reprirent alors que John réfléchissait.  
  
« Est-ce toujours aussi intense ? »  
  
Sherlock y songea.  
  
« Plus. Ça s'intensifie. Plus profonde est ta Soumission, meilleure sera la béatitude que tu expérimenteras. »  
  
Sherlock se coucha sur le côté, gardant John près de lui, le laissant penser. Le visage de John était caché dans son cou.  
  
John mijotait. _Étais-je bon ? As-tu aimé me prendre ? Étais-je le meilleur que tu ais eu ? Me baiseras-tu encore ? T'ai-je plu ? Dis-moi... y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour te donner plus de plaisir ? Sherlock, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans recommencer... c'était littéralement la baise la plus intense de toute ma vie... Je pense que j'ai développé une addiction instantanée... Tu n'arrêteras pas de me baiser, pas vrai ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te plaire... Pitié, ne me laisse pas pour baiser tes autres Subs... Je serai bon... ferai tout ce que tu voudras..._ Sa respiration devint erratique tandis que ses pensées germaient.  
  
Sherlock resserra ses bras autour de John et frôla ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
« Calme-toi, John. Tu t'en es très bien sorti. Tu m'as énormément plu. »  
  
L'étau qui avait enfermé le cœur de John et qui le comprimait douloureusement se relâcha soudainement. Son visage irradiait, souriant timidement, il puis fourra davantage sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sherlock.  
  
Il resta là, protégé par le cocon de chaleur des bras de Sherlock et soupira de bien-être.  
  
Ses paupières se fermèrent une nouvelle fois.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Merci encore pour votre généreux soutien -les kudos, les bookmarks et vos chaleureux commentaires :)

John était affalé dans son fauteuil, la tête branlante appuyée sur une main, regardant sans la voir la télévision, les paupières lourdes de sommeil. La voix apaisante de David Attenborough bourdonnait en fond. L'écran projetait une lueur bleue, montrant des bestioles exotiques nager dans l'océan.  
  
Il s'était réveillé ce matin pour trouver l'appartement vide de Sherlock, rien qu'un bref texto.  
  
 _Je suis au Yard. Repose-toi. Prends des anti-douleurs. Je passerai te chercher après le déjeuner. J'aurai peut-être besoin de ton aide sur l'affaire. -SH_  
  
Il avait passé toute la matinée comme un adolescent malade d'amour, errant dans l'appartement en transe... touchant des choses, les affaires de Sherlock, sentant son oreiller, passant ses doigts sur le cuir de ton fauteuil et songeant à la nuit dernière. Il aurait pu croire au rêve le plus hédonique, le plus fou que son esprit amouraché avait drainé de son désir désespéré, si ce n'était la douleur de son rectum qui se réveillait chaque fois qu'il bougeait.  
  
Il avait rejoué chaque geste, chaque mot qui avait fusé de la bouche de Sherlock, chaque son qu'ils avaient émis, chaque aperçu du corps nu de Sherlock. Il se souvenait de ses babillements léthargiques dans les bras de Sherlock, allongés dans le canapé, marmonnant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe vanille ou le sexe sauvage ou faire l'amour. Il avait réfléchi au terme adapté pour décrire _ce qu'il s'était putain de passé hier soir..._ Ce qui lui avait finalement semblé le plus proche était... Possession ? Tout ce que Sherlock avait fait et dit hurlait à la propriété... comme si un propriétaire reprenait son dû, son droit. Un Maître usant de son bien. Pas le toucher d'un amant, mais celui d'un Dom... _Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas humiliant ? Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de justesse... comme si c'était supposé être ainsi et pas autrement ?_  
  
Il se planta sous la douche, savourant le massage prodigué par les jets puissants que Sherlock avait insisté pour installer, des années plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé au 221B. _Il néglige peut-être ses besoins nutritifs quand il est plongé dans son Palais Mental, mais merde, il tient sa sensualité à l'âme... Regarde ses vêtements, ses draps de lit, la manière dont il joue de la musique et cette foutue douche..._  
  
Après s'être prudemment nettoyé les fesses, _putain, ça pique..._ ses mains avaient migré à son sexe. Il s'était baladé dans l'appartement en semi-érection toute la matinée, à mesure que les images les plus érotiques du monde repassaient devant ses yeux. Il commença à se masturber, désireux de jouir. _Je peux me branler ? A-t-il mentionné une interdiction de me masturber ? Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas jouir sans sa permission quand il me baisait... mais quand je suis seul ? Je dois lui demander..._  
  
Ses mains accélérèrent, se remémorant la sensation de plénitude que lui procurait le vît massif de Sherlock à l'intérieur de lui, les décharges électriques de plaisir lorsqu'il créait contre sa prostate enflée, le laissant contorsionné et délirant sous le regard le l'homme le plus observateur sur Terre. _De quoi avais-je l'air, de son point de vue ? Les jambes écartée... suppliant d'avoir sa bite..._  
  
Ses mains allaient à la vitesse de la lumière quand son orgasme le frappa... Son esprit était focalisé sur les yeux de Sherlock, féroce et dominateur, le son de sa voix lorsqu'il avait grogné le nom de John au dernier moment, l'inclinaison imperceptible de sa tête quand il était venu, une réaction animale, et qu'il avait finalement répandu sa semence en John... et soudainement, John éjacula, une main appuyée contre la carrelage de la salle de bain à la recherche de soutien alors que ses jambes flageolaient sous lui.  
  
Plus tard, il s'était mis à grignoter distraitement. Et maintenant, assis en semi-coma, il écoutait la voix hypnotique de Sir Attenborough et somnolait.

* * *

Le bruit des chaussures de Sherlock dans l'escalier l'arracha à son sommeil.

  
Pénétrant dans la pièce, Sherlock parla en enlevant son manteau, le pendant derrière la porte :  
  
« John, nous devons partir dans une heure. Molly a lancé des tests, ils devraient être finis d'ici là. Nous passerons d'abord par Bart's, je lui ai demandé de nous attendre pour l'autopsie. Puis nous rejoindrons Lestrade au Yard... »  
  
John s'éjecta de son fauteuil bien-aimé dès qu'il entendit la voix de Sherlock, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses joues se colorèrent quand Sherlock pivota vers lui et observa sa posture, la droiture de son dos comme à l'armée, les bras collés le long du corps.  
  
 _Pourquoi ai-je fait ça, bordel ? Étais-je supposé me lever ?_  
  
John regarda le visage de Sherlock, ses yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité alors que la réalisation le traversait... _Sherlock Holmes m'a baisé la nuit dernière ! Cet homme merveilleux m'a tenu dans ses bras, la nuit dernière..._ Il déglutit.  
  
L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit alors qu'il s'approchait, la tête inclinée, les yeux pétillants d'approbation. Des doigts doux relevèrent le menton de John pour que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes. Il recula, souriant.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à faire cela, John. Bien que j'apprécie l'attention. Mais tu vis ici : ce sera vite fatiguant si tu dois te lever ou t'agenouiller pour moi tout le temps.  
\- Je... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me levais. C'est juste en quelque sorte... arrivé », expliqua hâtivement John, de la surprise dans le timbre.  
  
Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit de plus belle.  
  
« Je sais. Et c'est exactement ce que j'aime. »  
  
John fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Viens ici », l'invita tendrement Sherlock.  
  
Il attira John dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fermement.  
  
« Je veux parler de ces petites attentions spontanées que tu feras en tant que mon Sub. Ce sont les attentions que je veux. Il y aura bien des fois où je t'ordonnerai de te mettre à genoux. Et tu obéiras. Mais il y a ces attentions qui se logent dans mon cœur, quand elles viennent de ta propre initiative, de ton simple _état d'esprit_. La manière dont tu t'es agenouillé pour moi hier. »  
  
John se lova davantage, savourant la sensation de ces bras autour de lui, levant la tête pour frotter son nez contre la gorge de Sherlock et juste respirer, respirer à plein poumon cet arôme entêtant qui lui évoquait tant de choses... sécurité, amour, soumission, appartenance... _foyer..._  
  
Le gloussement de Sherlock était un grondement, la voix emplie d'affection :  
  
« Tu aimes vraiment renifler mon cou, John. »  
  
John acquiesça, ses cheveux caressèrent la joue de Sherlock.  
  
« Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, marmotta-t-il contre la peau de Sherlock. Ça me donne l'impression d'être... chez moi.  
\- J'en suis heureux », murmura Sherlock en restant là.  
  
Il pencha encore son chef, appuyant imperceptiblement sa bouche sur la tempe de John. Ses bras se resserrèrent.  
  
Finalement, il lâcha John et pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains. John mira ses prunelles qui brillaient d'omniscience.  
  
« John, écoute-moi très attentivement. Cela te sera toujours accordé. Peu importe ce qui pourrait advenir dans un futur plus ou moins proche, peu importe ce que cette relation deviendra, qu'elle prospère ou que tu choisisses de te rétracter, j'ai besoin que tu saches que cette source de secours, de confort, d'appartenance sera _toujours_ tienne, dès que tu en auras besoin. Je ne poserai pas de question, peu importe le temps qui se sera écoulé ou les conditions de ton départ. »  
  
Le cri de John était instinctif, affligé :  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Comme si nous allions nous séparer... »  
  
Sherlock haussa ses épaules élégantes.  
  
« Eh bien, tu pourrais te lasser d'être soumis. Tu pourrais t'ennuyer de tout cela. Les choses peuvent changer... elles changent, parfois.  
\- Mais pourquoi seulement moi ? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien partir !  
\- Non, je ne peux pas. »  
  
À cet instant, le visage de Sherlock devint sans âge, comme si une sagesse d'un autre temps avait pris forme physique. Sa voix était douce lorsqu'il continua :  
  
« Je suis ton Dom, John. Je vous ai pris sous ma responsabilité, toi et ton épanouissement. Tu peux te rétracter. Je dois toujours être là pour toi. Si nous nous séparons, ce sera uniquement car _tu_ l'auras décidé. »  
  
John plissa les paupières et s'imprégna de ses paroles. Sherlock attendit patiemment, une main sur la nuque de John, son pouce traçant délicatement sa mâchoire.  
  
« Je... je ne comprends pas, Sherlock. Je pensais qu'être un Dom signifiait dominer quelqu'un, tu sais ? Tout ce que j'ai vu, lu... c'est toujours à propos de culbuter, de faire souffrir, de contrôler... ce que tu dis... »  
  
John secoua la tête.  
  
« Il n'est pas du tout question de sexe, pour toi, pas vrai ? Tu as dit... je n'avais pas compris... je pense que je ne comprends toujours pas... »  
  
Le sourire de Sherlock était une énigme alors qu'il se pliait en deux pour toucher le nez de John du bout du sien.  
  
« Il n'est pas question de sexe. Le sexe n'est qu'un outil que nous utilisons pour explorer les abysses les plus jouissives de la Soumission, l'expression physique d'un abandon spirituel sans borne. »  
  
Les yeux de John étaient larges.  
  
« Je... je ne comprends pas. »  
  
Sherlock pouffa en renfermant John dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu comprendras. Patience. »  
  
Sa main descendit le long de son dos pour agripper possessivement une fesse.  
  
« J'ai été brut avec toi, la nuit dernière. Comment va ton anus ? As-tu fort mal ? »  
  
John ricana avec malice.  
  
« C'est gérable. J'ai pris du paracétamol. Et je commence à restreindre mon apport en céréale. Je dois privilégier des fibres, je pense. Je dois consommer plus de fruits et légumes. »  
  
Sherlock lui sourit en retour et gifla son cul d'un air ludique.   
  
« Tu es médecin, John. Tu t'en sortiras. Maintenant, va te préparer, nous devons partir. »

* * *

John gigota en frottant sa joue contre le coton du pyjama de Sherlock, profitant des muscles gainés de la cuisse sous son crâne, aspirant à quelque chose, _n'importe quoi..._ _  
_  
Cela faisait quatre jours depuis que Sherlock l'avait touché avec des intentions sexuelles !  
  
Il était plus que généreux avec d'autres formes de contact : des baisers tendres sur la tempe de John à des moment aléatoires, des doigts gentils caressant sa nuque, des étreintes qui venaient de nulle part. Mais le reste du temps, la vie suivait son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Il sortait beaucoup, allait au Yard et à St Bart's, discutait de ses affaires à la maison avec John. Ils mangeaient toujours à emporter et John écoutait avec amusement les diatribes de Sherlock sur les programmes télévisés.  
  
Mais pas de sexe... même pas un soupçon...  
  
Comme si le monde de John n'avait pas été bouleversé.  
  
Maintenant, John est allongé dans le sofa, la tête sur le giron de Sherlock qui travaillait sur son ordinateur perché sur l'accoudoir, ses doigts soniques sur le clavier, ses iris bleu-gris concentrées sur l'écran, ignorant John.  
  
John pantelait presque de besoin. _Tellement près... sa queue est juste là, je peux en sentir la forme contre ma joue... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas autorisé à tirer son pyjama et respirer un grand coup... veux le goûter, le sucer... Pourquoi n'est-il pas excité, bordel... Comment peut-il se retenir en sachant que je suis là, que j'attends et que je veux qu'il me prenne... Si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais baisé un partenaire plus qu'enthousiaste une douzaine de fois, déjà... deux douzaines de fois... Merde, ça fait quatre jours..._  
  
Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur et pianotant toujours d'une main, Sherlock abaissa l'autre vers John. Une large paume s'enroula autour de la gorge de John. Une légère pression d'avertissement sur sa trachée, avant de simplement se poser sur la nuque de John, un toucher ferme.  
  
« Calme-toi. »  
  
La prise n'était pas vraiment menaçante mais couplée à ce ton sévère de tu-vas-m'obéir, les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent d'excitation, une infime trace de peur dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se soumettait à la sensation comme un chien qu'on aurait appelé au pied.  
  
 _Je ne veux pas me calmer, Sherlock, merde_ , se renfrogna John. _Je veux que tu me baises. Il y a tellement de choses qu'on pourrait faire... Je veux te sentir me fesser, que tu utilises ta foutue cravache, que tu me fasses mal... J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on ressent... Je veux que tu me Domines, que tu me donnes des ordres... Je ne savais pas que je fantasmais à l'idée de recevoir des ordres... ou peut-être est-ce juste les tiens... fais quelque chose, Sherlock, avant que j'explose... Qui fait ça ? Faire vivre à quelqu'un la meilleure baise de sa vie pour ensuite le faire attendre..._  
  
« Chut, John. Tu penses trop et trop fort, murmura Sherlock sans être là.  
\- Sherlock... ne pourrions-nous pas simplement... »  
  
Sherlock daigna baisser brièvement le regard sur John avant de revenir à son travail.  
  
« Dans une minute. Laisse-moi juste envoyer ce mail. »  
  
John attendit patiemment.  
  
Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Sherlock ferma finalement son laptop et se pencha pour le poser sur la table passe. Le mouvement compressa son ventre contre le visage de John qui songea qu'il voudrait rester dans ce cocon pour _toujours..._  
  
Sherlock le releva dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu disais... », déclara-t-il.  
  
John perdit soudainement ses mots et plongea dans ces yeux bleu-gris hypnotiques qui le contemplaient avec indulgence... _Laisse-moi te sucer, baise-moi... j'ai besoin d'éprouver à nouveau ce que j'ai ressenti, toi à l'intérieur de moi..._  
  
Sherlock ricana et se plia lentement en deux pour embrasser John. Son haleine délicieusement chaude fit fondre John quand Sherlock l'exhala dans sa bouche, une langue rose et joueuse vint rapidement pousser contre la sienne pour piller nonchalamment la bouche de John. Il soupira dans ses bras... _Enfin_. Il s'enivra du parfum de Sherlock, sentant les frôlements indistincts des boucles de Sherlock sur son visage. Le grognement de Sherlock était approbateur lorsqu'il intensifia le baiser.  
  
Les poings de John s'accrochaient à son t-shirt, tordant et tirant alors que son corps s'arquait pour celui de Sherlock. Sa respiration était laborieuse, son sexe se dressait d'intérêt... _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..._ La main de Sherlock resta sur la nuque et la gorge de John, tenant avec possessivité, contrôlant les mouvements du cou de John tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient en cette danse érotique et lente avec celles de John, les langues se goûtant, les lèvres glissant, les dents mordillant gentiment. John se dandinait et ondulait dans ses bras, les cuisses tendues alors que ses hanches cherchaient de la friction.  
  
Sherlock recula doucement, les yeux sombres et affamés.  
  
Lentement, il secoua la tête comme pour essayer de sortir d'un brouillard, la voix râpeuse :  
  
« John, écoute-moi. Ce que tu as expérimenté cette nuit-là était intense. Ton esprit a besoin de temps pour l'assimiler. De plus, tu viens de reprendre le travail après une longue absence et une convalescence suite à une blessure grave. Laisse-toi du temps. »  
  
John tordit davantage ses mains, tendant le t-shirt de Sherlock, froissant le tissu hors de prix et haletant presque :  
  
« S'il te plaît... J'en ai besoin... besoin de toi.  
\- Tellement désireux, John », commenta Sherlock en détachant prudemment les doigts de John de son vêtement.  
  
Sherlock le repoussa pour l'étendre sur le sofa puis grimpa au-dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Ses pupilles épinglaient John sur place. Ses doigts défirent la braguette et attrapèrent le sexe de John.  
  
« C'est ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as envie ?  
\- Sherlock... », gémit fort John.  
  
Son corps se tortilla sous le toucher expert, comme un homme pris d'une fièvre ravageuse.  
  
Sherlock répondit par le murmure discret du plaisir :  
  
« Tellement désireux de mon contact. »  
  
Ses doigts caressèrent la hampe sensible de John, puis se refermèrent et pompèrent à un rythme intransigeant.  
  
La poigne de John était de retour sur le t-shirt de Sherlock, le fronçant avec reconnaissance alors que son bassin se soulevait pour suivre la cadence. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent silencieusement en une invitation muette... _baise-moi... s'il te plaît, baise-moi..._ Les va-et-vient de Sherlock incendiaient les bourses de John et tout ce qu'il voulait était atteindre sa libération.  
  
« Putain, Sherlock... s'il te plaît, possède-moi... s'il te plaît, pas comme ça... à l'intérieur de moi... je vais jouir, Sherlock », plaida-t-il.  
  
Des doigts forts atteignirent les cheveux de John, les tirant et rabattant sa tête en arrière, le carrant tel un cheval.  
  
« Tu attendras. Jusqu'à avoir la permission. »  
  
Le pénis de John tressauta et vrombit à l'ordre, dur et lourd, pulsant de plaisir. La prise de Sherlock s'affermit et les à-coups accélérèrent alors que sa langue baisait la bouche de John sans pitié, même lorsque John se mit à émettre des mots inarticulés et à trembler sous lui.  
  
John vacillait sur le rebord de la falaise, si effrayé à l'idée de tomber alors que tout son être voulait chuter. Les paupières s'écarquillèrent encore en chuchotant contre les lèvres de Sherlock :  
  
« Pitié. »  
  
Sherlock lui rendit son regard, une main toujours cramponnée à ses cheveux, l'autre enveloppée autour de sa turgescence qu'il malmenait. Et finalement, quand les dernière ficelles de contrôle de John s'apprêtaient à craquer, il ordonna.  
  
« Viens. »  
  
Et l'orgasme de John explosa, si violent que son crâne claqua contre le coussin du canapé, le cuir chevelu écartelé par la main de Sherlock dans ses mèches. Sherlock lâcha sa tête et se pencha pour enlacer le corps fébrile. Sa main continuait de le masturber tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le dernier spasme se meurt.  
  
« Putain de merde, Sherlock, rit John, pantelant.  
\- Content, maintenant ? », l'interrogea Sherlock, les sourcils haussés.  
  
John resta bouche bée.  
  
« Et toi ? »  
  
Sherlock s'aida de sa main libre pour se lever du divan, gracieux et agile.  
  
« Cela peut attendre. »  
  
Ses doigts brossèrent les cheveux maltraités de John.  
  
« Va dormir, tu prends ta garde tôt, demain. »  
  
Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour laver le sperme sur sa main.  
  
« Tu viendras au lit aussi ? », l'interpella John en se stabilisant lentement sur ses jambes, peu surpris de les découvrir faibles.  
  
Il suivit Sherlock dans la cuisine.  
  
« Plus tard. Si j'ai besoin de dormir. Bonne nuit, John. »  
  
Ses yeux suivirent John à la chambre. Secouant ses mains pour les sécher, il s'installa dans son fauteuil, contrarié. _Idiot... idiot... Tu peux être soit son Dom, soit son amant, pas les deux... n'oublie pas la finalité de tes désirs... tu te mets dans un sacré pétrin..._ Le Dom blâmait l'Homme... _Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire non. Et ce ne sera pas une bonne chose pour nous sur le long terme._  
  
Il resta assis, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'urgence d'y aller et de revendiquer devienne trop intense.  
  
« Aahhhh... », ronchonna-t-il de frustration en passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.  
  
Puis il se leva et rejoignit la chambre.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard seulement, Sherlock entra dans la chambre. John était couché dans le lit, encore bien éveillé et fixant le plafond, rejouant dans sa tête le moment qu'il avait partagé avec Sherlock. Sa verge était rassasiée, il se sentait délicieusement brumeux et en paix. Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, découvrant la silhouette de Sherlock sous la lueur vague de la lune que passait par la fenêtre. _Oui, s'il te plaît... viens au lit... prends-moi dans tes bras..._  
  
« Ne bouge pas. Tais-toi. »  
  
L'ordre était donné par un murmure tranquille.  
  
Le cœur de John bégaya puis tambourina.  
  
Sherlock se déshabilla complètement et alluma la lampe de chevet.  
  
Il monta sur le lit, les recouvrant tous deux de la couverture, épousant la forme de John par derrière, en cuiller.  
  
John inspira difficilement en sentant ce corps nu se courber contre son dos, l'érection dure appuyée contre son derrière.  
  
Sherlock étreignit John et susurra :  
  
« Je n'aime pas avoir de rapports sexuels dans le noir. Le sexe est une activité sensuelle, John. Tous les sens devraient y contribuer pour que le maximum de sensations atteigne le cerveau. »  
  
Il rua paresseusement contre John, un long instant.  
  
« Tourne-toi, l'instruisit-il en poussant John sur le dos. Descends un peu plus. »  
  
John se tourna, buvant des prunelles la vision du corps nu de Sherlock, ce vît long et épais qui fuyait. _OhmonDieu... il va me baiser... oui, Seigneur-Dieu... putain..._  
  
Sherlock s'assit sur lui et se positionna de sorte que ses genoux s'enfoncent dans les épaules de John, les fesses sur le torse de John. Un doigt indolent traça les lèvres de John... tourbillonnait... tourbillonnait.

« Dans un premier temps, tu dois me sentir, inhaler profondément. »  
  
Les mots murmurés étaient suaves et la verge de John tressauta d'excitation. Sherlock se pencha jusqu'à ce que son aine survole le visage de John puis s'abaissa lentement.  
  
Le visage de John, son nez, furent soudainement recouverts de cette longueur de fer et des bouclettes sombres qui l'entouraient. Il inspira à plein poumon tel un homme privé d'oxygène. Sentir, inhaler, essayer de mémoriser la fragrance... _Sherlock, savon au citron, excitation, transpiration..._ Sherlock. Ses narines frémissaient, ses neurones et ses synapses tournaient à plein régime pour cataloguer à jamais l'odeur dans son cerveau. _Laquelle est la plus agréable, celle de son cou ou celle de sa queue... Je pourrais mourir instantanément que je serais heureux..._  
  
Sherlock gloussa :  
  
« Tu aimes cela, John ? Tu aimes me sentir ? Voudrais-tu goûter ? »  
  
Il se releva, ses yeux joueurs se glorifiant de l'air de vénération sur les traits de John. Une langue rose humecta paresseusement ses lèvres, se masturbant mollement d'une main.  
  
John le contempla, leur position lui offrait un angle inattendu, révélant la beauté qui se donnait en spectacle sous ses yeux admirateurs.  
  
En partant des testicules entre ses jambes, le vît pesant dans la main de Sherlock, l'abdomen plat, la ligne fine de poils noirs qui rejoignait le pubis plus fourni, les mamelons érigés, les bras arachnéens. Et puis, il y avait ce visage. _Seigneur... Regardez-le._ Cette crinière soyeuse, celle d'un lion, la nez droit et aristocratique, cette bouche de péchés. Et finalement, ces yeux. John aimerait être poète, _comment quiconque pourrait-il prétendre décrire ses yeux... ils ne sont jamais pareils... on dit que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'univers. Ses yeux SONT le putain d'Univers... Tant de beauté, cette intelligence inhumaine, toute cette connaissance du monde qui nous entoure..._  
  
Les mains de Sherlock attrapèrent celles de John et les immobilisèrent au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
« Elles resteront ici. Je donne, tu prends. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne. »  
  
Il frotta brièvement son nez contre la gorge de John avant de se redresser à nouveau.  
  
« Ouvre », dit-il en insérant son sexe épais et long entre les lèvres gourmandes de John.  
  
La bouche de John s'étira alors que la longueur de velours s’immisçait en lui, essayant frénétiquement de se souvenir comment étaient les fellations qu'il recevait à l'époque, ce qu'il devait faire. Sucer, oui... Il creusa les joues et aspira. Lécher, oui... Sa langue lapa fiévreusement le liquide pré-éjaculatoire salé et amer. _Respire, respire... n'oublie pas de respirer... Oh doux Jésus, la bite de Sherlock est dans ma bouche..._  
  
Sherlock apprécia ses efforts avec indulgence. Il savait que son pénis était de taille à étouffer la plupart des Subs. Et que John mettrait du temps à apprendre comme le prendre en gorge profonde, comment relaxer sa gorge. Une partie de lui voulait s'enfoncer quand même, pousser son membre dans sa gorge, profiter des spasmes du muscle serré autour de lui... mais il savait que c'était un acte de Soumission profonde et vraie... John n'était tout simplement pas encore prêt.  
  
Il recula jusqu'à ce que seul son gland soit encore dans sa bouche.  
  
« Suce. Creuse tes joues. Bon garçon, chuchota-t-il. Lèche la fente... c'est ça. »  
  
Il poussa un peu plus.  
  
« Trace des cercles avec ta langue... très bien, John. »  
  
Il ne le quittait pas du regard en donnant ses instructions, profitant de la performance amatrice mais enthousiaste.   
  
« Presse ta langue sur la face inférieure... tellement bon... oui, juste comme ça. »  
  
Une main vint soutenir la tête de John, l'autre tenait encore la base de son sexe. Il commença à initier des va-et-vient, mouvant la tête de John en tandem. Les paupières de John s'étaient closes pour se concentrer exclusivement sur ses efforts, stupéfait par ce qu'il faisait, d' _à qui_ il le faisait. Sa bouche s'émerveillait de la finesse et de la fragilité de la peau à cet endroit si vulnérable, ses narines étaient obstruées pas l'odeur puissante de l'excitation de Sherlock. Les petits halètements et gémissements de Sherlock étaient de la musique à ses oreilles. Savoir qu'il était celui qui le mettait dans cet état lui procurait un plaisir étonnant et _galvanisant_.  
  
« Regarde-moi quand tu me suces, John », ordonna Sherlock, la voix grave.  
  
Il ondulait superficiellement, se délectant des sensations.  
  
Les yeux de John s'ouvrirent et se rivèrent dans les pupilles de Sherlock dilatées par la satisfaction. Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent d'alerte quand Sherlock s'inséra un peu plus, sa bouche remplie à sa limite, menaçant de bâillonner incessamment sous peu. Et insidieusement, une part de lui _voulait_ que Sherlock pousse tout entier, voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait le prendre, voulait lui apporter du plaisir.  
  
« Chuuut... »  
  
Sherlock se retira complètement et lâcha le crâne de John.  
  
« Pas aujourd'hui. »  
  
Il se dégagea de son corps et s'allongea derrière John, l'encadrant comme une cuiller, les repositionnant tout deux jusqu'à ce que la tête de John repose sur son bras tendu. L'autre main fit gentiment se plier sa cuisse, jusqu'à se qu'elle soit collée au ventre de John. Ses doigts délicats et trempés de lubrifiant ouvrirent John pour lui.  
  
« Rien que mon nom... aujourd'hui, je ne veux que mon nom sur tes lèvres. Pas de mots, pas de gémissements, pas de pleurs désespérés. Rien que... _Sherlock_ , indiqua-t-il à voix basse en plaçant son sexe à son entrée et le pénétrant.  
\- Sherlock... », cria John tandis que toute la longueur l'écartelait, serrant instinctivement la main de Sherlock comme une ancre.  
  
Sherlock ne bougeait presque pas, le nez enfoui dans le cou de John.  
  
« Tellement bon... tellement bon pour moi, John.  
\- Sherlock », gémit John.  
  
Il sentait enfin à nouveau cette impression de plein à l'intérieur de lui, les parois encore étroites l'épousant parfaitement, mais pas assez comprimées pour lui faire mal.  
  
Sherlock instaura un rythme tranquille, lent et doux... Il ne se retirait que de quelques centimètres, laissant John s'y habituer, profitant des convulsions du sphincter autour des terminaisons nerveuses sensibles de son gland.  
  
John inspirait et expirait profondément, commençant à apprécier les allers et venus. Son membre était trop rassasié pour se réveiller. Mais c'était bon d'avoir les bras de Sherlock autour de lui. Ce n'était cependant pas suffisant.  
  
Il tourna la tête et susurra sur le ton de la supplication :  
  
« Sherlock... »  
  
La main de Sherlock caressa ses cheveux, il sourit.  
  
« Tu as besoin de me voir... Je sais... Okay... »  
  
Maintenant John couché sur le flanc, il le monta, emprisonnant la jambe restée tendue entre les siennes, poussant plus haut celle pliée avec sa cuisse et recommença à pousser. Il se pencha et embrassa le visage de John, la peau moite de sueur. Un frôlement onirique sur son front, sa tempe, ses lèvres. Il frotta son nez contre son cou, lécha ce point sous l'oreille qui faisait tant de choses à John.  
  
« Sherlock... », soupira John.  
  
Les hanches de Sherlock entamèrent des coups plus profonds, mais toujours aussi lents, lascifs, en tirant son plaisir.  
  
John le regarda, soudainement, _férocement_ heureux d'avoir joui quelques minutes plus tôt. Parce que maintenant, il pouvait vraiment en profiter sans la distraction urgente de sa libération proche. La chaleur de l'étreinte de Sherlock, l'excitation ivre dans ses prunelles, les bouffées d'air soufflées contre sa peau, l'haleine de Sherlock, l'emprise rassurante des doigts de Sherlock mêlés aux siens, les caresses tendres de Sherlock dans ses cheveux, les bruits poisseux du lubrifiant quand Sherlock accélérait, les petits halètements et gémissements qui lui échappaient alors que son bassin dansait, que sa queue baisait John.  
  
« Sherlock... Sherlock... Sherlock... »  
  
Une litanie de son nom fusait de sa bouche alors qu'il observait son Dom prendre son plaisir de son corps.  
  
Sherlock se redressa et s'agenouilla tandis que ses mains écartaient les fesses de John pour voir sa hampe glisser dedans et dehors. Un grognement dur et cru roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il allait plus vite, se délectant du mouvement de piston, la manière dont John s'ouvrait pour l'accueillir.  
  
S'inclinant encore, il pantela :  
  
« John... John, je... »  
  
Il claqua quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires puis s'immobilisa, le visage caché dans le cou de John pour relâcher la pression et éjaculer. Le liquide brûlant inonda les entrailles de John et le respiration chaude de Sherlock se dispersa sous son oreille. Sherlock gémit son nom encore et encore en pulsant. Ses cuisses tremblaient imperceptiblement contre le corps de John...  
  
 _Seigneur, si beau... Que fais-tu de moi, Sherlock ? Victor avait raison... J'éprouve bien plus de joie à te procurer du plaisir qu'à partir en quête du mien..._  
  
« Sherlock... »  
  
Sherlock se glissa hors de lui et se laissa tomber sur le dos avant d'enlacer de nouveau John.  
  
Des mains gentilles massèrent sa tête, les doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Tu es tellement bon pour moi, John. Tellement bon... »

* * *

Mycroft jeta un énième coup d’œil à sa montre et leva les yeux au ciel. _Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il aime vraiment prendre des douches !_

  
Cela faisait vingt minutes que Sherlock s'était excusé pour se laver rapidement. Ayant accompli la plupart de ses tâches de la journée avant se rendre au 221B, Mycroft avait acquiescé. Depuis que John était rentré de l'hôpital, c'était la première fois qu'il disposait d'un peu de temps et que Sherlock était seul à l'appartement, John était parti travailler. Mycroft avait saisi cette chance de passer du temps seul avec son frère.  
  
Des soupçons sur Sherlock et John étaient nés dans son esprit. Les images de vidéosurveillance montraient John faisant ses courses, le visage d'un homme préoccupé sur qui les vérités du monde étaient tombées. Un simple regard sur Sherlock à son arrivée avait confirmé ses conclusions.  
  
Sherlock ne semblait toutefois pas enclin à lui en faire part, ils avaient donc parlé de l'affaire de Genève et ses conséquences. Mycroft lui avait apporté deux nouvelles enquêtes pour lesquelles son aide était requise. Il s'arrangeait pour toujours disposer d'affaires intrigantes à arguer pour rencontrer son frère, une excuse pour profiter de la compagnie de Sherlock. ''Je hais le travail de terrain'' était depuis longtemps devenu le synonyme de '' _Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, pouvons-nous nous voir... juste quelques minutes... la folie de ce monde me rend fou... j'ai besoin de parler à un égal_ ''.  
 _  
_ _Je me demande comment le Docteur Watson gère ces nouveaux changements._ Inconsciemment, ses mains s'étaient jointes sous son menton, mimant la posture préférée de son frère. _Sherlock est horriblement méfiant à ce propos. J'aimerais pouvoir coincer à nouveau John dans un entrepôt désinfecté et lui faire comprendre mes intentions s'il lui fait du mal._ Sa mâchoire se contracta _. S'il blesse encore Sherlock, je lui briserai personnellement les deux jambes... Je... Je le détruirai._ Il secoua ironiquement la tête. _Non, tu ne le feras pas. Sherlock ne te laisserait jamais faire. Et n'est-ce pas tout ce que nous faisons tous ? Ce que Sherlock veut !_  
  
Il reposa ses mains sur ses accoudoirs et s'avachit imperceptiblement. _Je me demande ce qu'il voit en eux ? Comment les choisit-il... David... Adrian... John... Victor... Il y en a eu tellement au fil des années..._  
  
En pensant à Victor, il eu l'impression de revenir dans le passé.  
  
Il se souvenait encore, bien des années plus tôt, quand il avait posé pour la première fois les yeux sur Victor. Attirant, juvénile, un regard hanté qui reflétait la vulnérabilité poignante de la tragédie combinée de la jeunesse, d'une homosexualité rejetée à la maison, moquée à l'université et d'une nature sexuelle soumise. Cette vulnérabilité qui l'avait poussé à devenir la proie de ces hyènes prédatrices et sans cervelle qu'étaient ses camarades, qui l'utilisaient pour leur satisfaction personnelle une fois la nuit tombée mais qui, au grand jour, proclamaient férocement leur hétérosexualité et l'humiliaient verbalement, lui arrachant son innocence de jour comme de nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui que des miettes éparses.  
  
Il avait pour la première fois entendu parlé de lui lorsque le jeune homme avait soudainement emménagé avec Sherlock. Mycroft avait surveillé de loin, perplexe. Il avait vécu pendant six mois avec Sherlock dans leur petit studio. Victor reprenait un poids sain et retournait régulièrement à l'université, moins fantomatique, fleurissant sous l'aile de Sherlock. Mais il arborait toujours ce regard perdu et Mycroft savait de par ses visites à l'appartement qu'il n'était pas intime avec son frère.  
  
Et brusquement, au bout de ces six mois, quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose qui avait conduit Victor à abandonner ses études et à envisager plus sérieusement ses talents artistiques. C'était comme s'il avait miraculeusement brisé ces entraves qui le contraignaient depuis des années et qu'il s'élevait, à la fois en tant qu'homme et en tant que star montante de la peinture.  
  
Mycroft se souvenait que Sherlock l'avait traîné dans leur humble appartement pour lui montrer les toiles de Victor. Il avait été époustouflé par la beauté immaculée, l'âme, la pureté spirituelle et éblouissante qui s'en dégageait. Et il avait de bon cœur accepté de nourrir l'intérêt des amateurs au cours des dîners et réceptions. Il avait lui-même acheté deux peintures qui paraient désormais les murs de sa résidence.  
  
Victor s'était depuis fait une réputation mondiale, son art se vendait de lui-même, les critiques ne cessaient de s’épancher sur ce coup de pinceau rare qui paraissait leur faire monter des larmes de joie. Il était jeune, indépendant, de multiples fois millionnaire et plus que tout, il appartenait encore et toujours à Sherlock.  
  
Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit tira Mycroft au temps présent. Il se redressa et se forgea une expression ennuyée.  
  
S'essuyant vigoureusement les cheveux, Sherlock se présenta en pyjama et t-shirt usé jusqu'à la corde. Il ricana en voyant le visage de Mycroft, s'assit dans son fauteuil puis parla :  
  
« Le ballon d'eau chaude est finalement vide. »  
  
Mycroft renifla :  
  
« Merci Seigneur. »  
  
Il haussa les sourcils et tenta d'avoir l'air désinvolte.  
  
« Je crois que les félicitations sont de mise ? »  
  
Sherlock passait sa serviette dans ses oreilles, essayant d'en extraire l'eau qui les obstruait. Il marqua une pause et fixa Mycroft, ses yeux verts et félins luisant derrière ses boucles trempées.  
  
« Ah bon ? », demanda doucement son baryton grave.  
  
Mycroft s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, tout en les haussant.  
  
« À toi de me le dire. »  
  
Les lèvres de Sherlock se courbèrent un bref instant.  
  
« Elles le sont peut-être. Un désir depuis longtemps attisé a été comblé. Mais il est trop tôt pour se réjouir. »  
  
Sherlock se leva et se positionna silencieusement près de la fenêtre, les pupilles dans le vide. Ses doigts convulsèrent et comprimèrent la serviette. Ses traits étaient pensifs.  
  
Finalement, il inspira profondément, sa voix était encore rêveuse lorsqu'il reprit :  
  
« Le fait est que la Soumission n'est pas une activité, ce n'est même pas une action. C'est un _état d'Esprit_. John doit progressivement l'apprendre. Pour le moment, il est comme un addict au crack qui a goûté à une crème glacée de cocaïne, un junkie à l'adrénaline qui a sauté d'un avion en plein vol. Il doit encore apprendre que la joie et le plaisir ne découlent pas des actions finies, mais de sa Soumission interne qui est infinie. »  
  
Mycroft se renfrogna en méditant les mots de Sherlock, bien qu'une part de lui souriait... _Mon frère... le philosophe..._ Il se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.  
  
« Alors _pourquoi_  ? Pourquoi l'as-tu acceptée ? Sa soumission ? S'il n'est pas prêt ? »  
  
Le sourire de Sherlock était l'un des rares qui venaient spontanément. Il se réinstalla dans son siège bien-aimé. Il tendit une main, paume en l'air. L'index de son autre main pointait le centre de la paume.  
  
« Parce que sa Soumission est venue de son noyau, pure et indéfectible. Parce que le chercheur et ce qu'il cherche sont vrais, sincères. »  
  
Son sourire fana lentement, annonçant :  
  
« C'est mon devoir de faire germer la graine, de la protéger pendant qu'elle s'épanouira. »  
  
Il secoua le chef, le regard planté droit devant lui.  
  
« Et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, Mycroft. J'ai peur. Car il y a un problème. Et ce problème réside en moi. Je me sens mal équipé, tourmenté par mes _sentiments_ , les expériences partagées pendant toutes ces années, les hauts et les bas que j'ai traversé avec lui... L'affection tend à dégénérer en un souhait, un besoin de combler tous ses désirs... de lui donner ce qu'il désire au lieu de ce dont il a besoin. Et je ne sais pas si je peux tracer mon chemin à travers les frontières floues des rôles que je dois jouer, être le professeur que je dois être pour lui. Je me demande si je ne serai bon qu'à lui fournir une source inépuisable de frissons sexuels et si je me perdrai en répondant à ses attentes, en essayant de le garder heureux et rassasié, en emplissant constamment ce cornet de crème glacée ? »  
  
Mycroft se plia en deux, le front plissé.

« Penses-tu qu'il va te quitter ? John ?! »  
  
Sherlock haussa les épaules.  
  
« Ce serait toujours mieux que l'alternative. Je méprise la souffrance pharisaïque au nom d'une loyauté mensongère. L'esprit humain est inconstant, il s'ennuie vite. »  
  
Mycroft se renfrogna en l'entendant.  
  
Sherlock braqua ses yeux sur lui.  
  
« La trajectoire actuelle ne pourra aboutir qu'à un résultat déplaisant, cela semble à la fois inévitable et contre-productif. Des chuchotis d'amour romantique, une relation soi-disant normale, un attachement et une dépendance croissante, la jalousie, l'acrimonie, la lassitude. »  
  
Il s'affala et appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le rebord de son dossier.  
  
« Peut-être que j'y pense trop, soupira-t-il. Que j'assimile une fin potentielle au présent, au lieu de simplement profiter de l'instant. »  
  
Mycroft s'en retrouva sans mot. Il essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait décelé du doute dans la voix de Sherlock mais ne trouve rien. _C'est l'une des émotions qui ne devraient jamais colorer la voix de Sherlock... JAMAIS..._ songea-t-il. _''Doute'' et ''Sherlock'' ne sont pas des mots à mettre dans la même phrase._  
  
Soudainement nerveux, il se leva et marcha à la fenêtre, s'étonnant de se sentir si fébrile. Il respira attentivement, cherchant furieusement quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ qui pourrait ôter ce ton égaré de la voix de son frère. Il était profondément conscient d'être la seule personne sur Terre à qui Sherlock pouvait verbaliser ses doutes, conscient du fardeau qui lui incombait de les effacer.  
  
Sherlock resta tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, le menton encore incliné, perdu dans ses propres pensées.  
  
Mycroft prit un long moment avant de se réinstaller devant son cadet et de l'interroger :  
  
« Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande qualité d'un grand professeur, Sherlock ? Celle qui le définit ? »  
  
Sherlock se redressa pour l'observer, les paupières plissées, le regard concentré et aiguisé. Il resta muré dans son silence.  
  
« Le grand professeur n'est pas celui qui enseigne efficacement ni celui qui se munit d'exemples et de métaphores pour faire comprendre. Ce n'est pas celui qui se préoccupe de son élève ni celui qui se voue corps et âme au succès de son élève. Ce sont les qualités d'un _bon_ professeur. Mais le _grand_ professeur, Sherlock, est celui qui a la capacité de s'adapter au niveau de son élève et qui commence à enseigner à partir de ce niveau pour progressivement le tirer de plus en plus haut jusqu'à atteindre son potentiel ultime. »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock s'écarquillèrent, puis il se radossa dans son siège. Ses mains se joignirent sous son menton. Il se retira loin du monde, s'intériorisa complètement, les pupilles rivées sur le tapis. Mycroft le laissa faire, étudia les mouvements compulsifs de ses prunelles. Il connaissait pertinemment la gymnastique intellectuelle à laquelle s'adonnait Sherlock.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock émergea brusquement et sauta sur ses pieds. Il tourbillonna à la fenêtre et ramassa son violon, ses doigts délicats le cajolant méticuleusement.  
  
Ses iris bleu-vert scintillaient d'intelligence.  
  
Sa voix était basse lorsqu'il murmura :  
  
« Une suggestion ? »  
  
Mycroft sourit de soulagement, de reconnaissance. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un ''merci'' dans la bouche de Sherlock, une chance de profiter de la performance d'un des violonistes les plus aguerris et accomplis.  
  
Sa joie résonnait dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :  
  
« Ce que tu voudras, Sherlock. »  
  
Sherlock coinça le violon sous son menton, ferma les yeux et se munit de l'archet.  
  
Mycroft savait que la musique était pour Sherlock un point d'ancrage pour appréhender ses désirs, ses pensées les plus troublées, son esprit fantastique souillé par l'ennui et la lassitude. Et pour l'heureux élu autorisé à en être témoin, cela dévoilait d'une manière presque mystique la beauté et la _gloire_ qu'était Sherlock.  
  
Il se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil de John, flatté d'être ainsi convié. Sherlock commença à jouer, ses doigts et son corps se mouvant avec la musique comme si le tout ne faisait qu'un.  
  
Et Mycroft inspira... l'étonnant triumvirat d'une beauté transcendante -l'homme, son intellect et son âme- lié par des fils de soie qui en rehaussaient le sublime, le soulignant d'une brillance aveuglante... Mycroft avait l'impression que toutes les fonctions ondulatoires de l'Univers avaient choisi de s'effondrer à cet instant précis et de donner naissance à toutes les possibilités dont il regorgeait au fin fond de ses abysses infinies sous la forme de... _Sherlock..._  
  
Il soupira de béatitude, écoutant et contemplant son frère.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Je suis désolée...

Sherlock remua dans le lit, remontant à la surface après une longue nuit d'un sommeil réparateur. Il essaya de bouger, mais en était incapable. John s'était enroulé autour de lui telle une pieuvre, ses bras et ses jambes étreignant Sherlock, comme si même inconsciemment, il se lamentait et refusait de laisser Sherlock partir.  
  
Sherlock regarda le visage de John. Il soupira et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
  
Ce dernier mois passé avait été... John n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux ni aussi rassasié de plaisir. C'était bon de voir John aussi épanoui après l'avoir vu errer sans but pendant des mois, dépressif. Mais Sherlock s'inquiétait de plus en plus, bien qu'il cédait patiemment à chaque caprice, chaque désir de John.  
  
Cette soumission profonde et inéluctable qu'avait expérimentée John lors de cette première nuit magique ne s'était plus jamais manifestée. Bien loin de s'épanouir, John semblait rester constamment en surface et ne jamais plonger, profitant du frisson que lui procuraient de superficielles vagues. Tout paraissait avoir été saboté pour ériger un autel du désir. Mais le désir était un arbre aux branches innombrables et aux extrémités jamais réellement atteintes, d'une immensité au-delà de l'imagination.  
  
Aucune nouvelle leçon n'avait été apprise. Aucun progrès n'avait été fait. En fait, John semblait parfois avoir totalement oublié sa soumission profonde originelle, avoir en quelque sorte régressé. Il se contentait de savourer la compagnie de Sherlock et son corps avec délice, avec tout l'enthousiasme du monde, étourdi par les premières bouffées d'endorphine d'une personne prétendument _amoureuse_ ou _amourachée_.  
  
John, avec sa vision myope et coutumière, était incapable de voir la forêt derrière l'arbre.  
 _  
_ _Mais je peux... Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis un certain temps... Il est temps que je cesse de rechercher un bonheur intermédiaire ou John ne grandira jamais... Il est temps de cesser de concilier deux mondes et que je sois le Dom que je suis. John pourra ainsi devenir le Soumis dont je le sais capable._  
  
Monnayant quelques efforts, il parvint à s'extraire de l'emprise et s'habilla en silence. Il était attendu au Yard pour de la satanée paperasse. Lestrade avait menacé de le bannir des futures enquêtes s'il ne s'exécutait pas.  
  
Il partit sans un bruit.

* * *

John était couché dans le lit, souriant au plafond.  
  
Chaque os et muscle de son corps lui faisait mal et il se sentait pourtant si rassasié qu'il ne voulait pas bouger. _Je dois me lever... Je dois aller au travail._ Il devait nettoyer ses fesses, le lubrifiant et le sperme avaient séché. Ç'aurait dû être dégoûtant, mais cela ne l'était pas. Selon John, c'était comme si Sherlock l'avait en quelque sorte marqué, revendiqué.  
  
Il s'étira, de longs étirements de chat paresseux, il se sentait comblé et heureux... _follement heureux..._ songea-t-il.  
  
Ce dernier mois avait été une révélation, le mois le plus sexuellement satisfaisant de toute la foutue vie de John. Aucun rapport ne se ressemblait... Sherlock était sans cesse créatif et John dégustait chaque once de plaisir que pouvait éprouver le corps humain.  
  
… La nuit dernière, Sherlock lui avait demandé de cette voix rauque qui appartenait à la chambre que John se prépare lui-même. Il s'était allongé dans le lit, contemplant de ses paupières lourdes tandis que John, les jambes écartées et pliées, essayait de s'ouvrir avec ses propres doigts. En l'observant, Sherlock s'était lubrifié, s'était lentement masturbé, avait frictionné son sexe alors que les doigts trop courts de John tournicotaient autour de son orifice, un... puis un deuxième... puis un troisième... Peu importe que John essayait avec détermination, combien il se pliait, il était tout bonnement incapable d'atteindre sa prostate. Finalement, Sherlock lui avait ordonné de lui monter dessus. Et John avait glissé sur sa verge épaisse... _J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'en finirait jamais..._ et soupiré d'un plaisir exquis une fois le point sensible atteint. Il avait chevauché Sherlock, adaptant l'angle pour être sûr de frapper sa prostate à chaque va-et-vient alors que Sherlock pressait ses fesses, jouait avec ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient érigés et lancinants. Et lorsqu'il avait reçu l'autorisation, John avait pompé sa hampe et s'était répandu sur Sherlock...  
  
Il se brossa les dents en réfléchissant...  
  
… Réfléchissant à l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passée au lit. Sherlock lui avait prodigué une fellation pendant ce qui lui avait semblé durer des _heures_... lui enseignant par la démonstration ce qui faisait une bonne pipe, comment sucer, quand et où lécher, comment taquiner, où appuyer, comment surmonter les réflexes nauséeux. Ils avaient chicané et pouffé en échangeant les rôles. Se défiant d'un air joueur, les draps lâchement enveloppés autour d'eux... Les rires graves de Sherlock alors qu'il accompagnait le crâne de John dans ses va-et-vient, les traits grimaçant de John quand il avala sa semence...  
  
John rit pour lui-même sous la douche...  
  
… Puis il y avait eu cette nuit quand, après plusieurs jours de supplications, Sherlock avait finalement accepté de fesser John. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, dans le salon, lorsque John était rentré du travail. Il avait ordonné à John de se déshabiller et de se coucher sur son giron. Il avait demandé à John de compter alors qu'il le frappait. De sacrées fessées ! Et John était si excité... entre deux coups, Sherlock insérait deux doigts en lui et titillait sa prostate. Quand John n'en pouvait plus, il l'avait soulevé et l'avait positionné sur sa queue. John l'avait chevauché comme un champion, profitant tous deux de cette baise longue et sensuelle. _Je n'avais pas pu m'asseoir sans gigoter pendant deux jours, mon cul était tellement rouge quand je le regardais dans le miroir..._  
  
Se savonnant, John songea qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aimer à ce point avoir le sexe d'un autre homme en lui. _C'était foutrement incroyable._ Son épaisseur et sa longueur n'échouait jamais à submerger John d'une impression de plénitude. Et Sherlock, Sherlock qui savait avec une précision mortelle où se trouvait son point de paradis et qui usait de cette connaissance avec habileté. Parfois pour taquiner John jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que pleurs, parfois pour le marteler... Une fois, John se souvenait qu'il avait été si proche de jouir, avec uniquement la stimulation constate de sa prostate...  
  
John s'habilla distraitement, continuant de se remémorer...  
  
… Non, ce n'était pas la simple sensation enivrante d'être rempli... C'était le fait d'être rempli par _Sherlock_. Cet homme sur lequel John fantasmait depuis si longtemps... Un jour, John s'était surpris à suivre l'odeur du linge frais de Sherlock jusqu'à la chambre et il s'était campé sur ses deux pieds pour simplement respirer... _comme si c'était une sorte d'élixir de vie..._ Ce jour-là, John avait réalisé qu'il était fou d'amour pour son colocataire et ami.  
  


Enfilant ses chaussettes et chaussures, John se renfrogna...  
  
… Après toutes ses recherches sur les relations Dom/sub, John s'attendait à recevoir des ordres à tout va, à être utilisé, battu, humilié. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Sherlock était toujours Sherlock... fabuleux, magnifique, brillant. John allait toujours au travail et s'occupait toujours de ses propres affaires. Sherlock menait toujours ses enquêtes, stockait toujours des bouts de cadavre et menait toujours ses expériences. Victor l'avait prévenu que peu de choses changeraient, et c'était vrai. Excepté ce petit cocon de décadence, de sexe et de jeux sexuels dont ils jouissaient dans l'intimité du 221B.  
  
Mais il n'avait plus ressenti cette transe profonde, cette complète soumission, cette euphorie qui allait de paire avec ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de leur première nuit... _peut-être reviendra-t-elle, quand il me Dominera correctement ?_  
  
Il sirota son thé...  
  
… La seule fois où Sherlock s'était indéniablement comporté en Dominateur était après quatre jours sans la moindre touche de sexe. John était incroyablement frustré, rangeant bruyamment les couverts, fusillant de regards noirs l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock qui était rentré d'une enquête et observait quelque chose dans son microscope, perché sur la table de la cuisine... Sherlock avait finalement craqué et ordonné pour la première fois à John de se mettre à genoux. Il avait dit à John d'une voix sévère que ce comportement passif-agressif ne serait pas toléré de la part de son Sub et que si John voulait quelque chose de son Dom, il devrait s'agenouiller et demander. John avait été si excité par cet épisode qu'il avait littéralement supplié pour sucer Sherlock. Il sourit en se souvenant de son enthousiasme pour cette fellation... _juste là, j'étais à genoux et il était resté assis sur sa chaise, les jambes écartées, ses mains dans mes cheveux pour contrôler ma bouche... Putain..._  
  
John rit en cherchant ses clés...  
  
 _…_ _Et dire que je m'inquiétais à l'idée qu'il me pisse dessus ou qu'il m'enferme dans une cage de chasteté ou qu'il déchire mes articulations avec des barres d'écartement... Quelle blague..._ C'était en réalité la romance idéale qu'il cherchait toute sa vie... Une personne qu'il aimait et respectait, qui le comprenait, et avec qui il s'envoyait fantastiquement bien en l'air. Sherlock se laissait rarement aller à ses tendances de Dominateur... Ils étaient plus amants, en fait.  
  
Il sifflait joyeusement en quittant l'appartement... _j'espère que j'aurai mon métro du premier coup..._

* * *

« Tu travailles horriblement dur », remarqua Sherlock.

John sourit et prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. Il se lécha les lèvres en appréciant la fraîcheur du liquide dans sa gorge et acquiesça.  
  
« Ouais. J'ai oublié de te le dire. Notre clinique va gagner un prix pour la qualité de nos soins, cette année. Julia est sur un petit nuage. Elle a exigé que tous les médecins et tous les infirmiers rédigent un rapport individuel de nos initiatives ou des cas particuliers que nous avons eu à traiter. »  
  
Sherlock sourit chaleureusement.   
  
« C'est fantastique, John. »  
  
John opina encore.  
  
« Ouais... c'est bien. Je veux dire, quand je les ai rejoints il y a huit mois, je ne pensais pas que je serais si proche de toute l'équipe. C'est génial... ouais. Et Julia, merde, elle en a besoin. Elle est en pleine procédure de divorce, tu sais ? Alors elle en bave pas mal, en ce moment. Heureusement, il n'y a pas d'enfant dans le tableau. Elle se jette à corps perdu dans le boulot. La clinique est devenue sa vie. »  
  
Sherlock posa son téléphone de côté.  
  
« Alors dis-moi, à propos de quel cas écris-tu ?  
\- Veux-tu vraiment savoir ?, demanda avidement John.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Eh bien, c'était une femme de quarante ans qui présentait une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen, quart supérieur gauche. Elle revenait tout juste d'un voyage à l'étranger. Ouais... alors j'ai diagnostiqué une thrombose de la veine porte... tu sais... cela veut dire que...  
\- Oui, je sais ce que cela veut dire, John, le coupa Sherlock en haussant un sourcil. Un caillot dans la veine porte entre dans le parenchyme hépatique avec du sang désoxygéné provenant des intestins. »  
  
Il ricana, laissant John bouche bée, puis secoua les épaules.  
  
« Anatomie, pathologies... On ne peut pas devenir détective, surtout travailler sur des cadavres, sans s'y connaître un minimum. Mais continue, je t'en prie. »  
  
John sourit amicalement.  
  
« Crâneur ! Peu importe. »  
  
Il sirota à nouveau sa bière.  
  
« Ouais... Je lui ai fait passer des radios et le diagnostic a été confirmé. La radiologue était tellement impressionné qu'il m'a appelé en personne. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était douce :  
  
« Tu es un bon médecin, John.  
\- Ouais... c'était cool, tu sais ?, commenta John, rougissant du compliment. J'ai aussi eu cet autre cas, un myxœdème imminent et son taux de thyroxine grimpait en flèche. Il s'est avéré qu'elle était également atteinte d'une maladie cœliaque et personne n'avait pensé à la tester en deux ans de symptômes... »  
  
Il s'interrompit quand le téléphone de Sherlock sonna.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que Sherlock décrochait, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à l'horloge. _Vingt-trois heures. Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure de la nuit ?_ Peu de gens osaient appeler Sherlock, peu importe l'heure. Lorsqu'on le connaissait, on préférait passer par les SMS.  
  
« Sherlock Holmes », murmura Sherlock de sa voix profonde.  
  
Il était silencieux, écoutait l'interlocuteur au bout du fil. John ne put que remarquer : la crispation infinitésimale de sa poigne autour de l'appareil, le front soudainement plissé, les lèvres pincées de cette manière dont elles se pinçaient quand Sherlock était contrarié.  
  
« Quand ? »  
  
Le mot était tonitruant après tout ce silence.  
  
John vit quelque chose de volatile et sombre traverser les yeux de Sherlock et sa mâchoire se contracter.  
  
« Dis à David de ne rien faire. Je serai là demain matin. Dis-lui que _Sherlock_ lui a dit de ne rien faire, tu m'entends ? »  
  
 _David..._ Le cœur de John se plomba littéralement, cognant inutilement contre sa cage thoracique... _N'est-ce pas ce Sub avec qui Sherlock ''passait beaucoup de temps'', selon Victor... Celui qui a rendu Victor fou de jalousie, il y a des années... C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Pourquoi appelle-t-il ? Où Sherlock va-t-il ?_  
  
Sherlock raccrocha et reposa son portable, les narines frémissantes, les pupilles intensément concentrées.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'écria John. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
Les iris bleu-gris de Sherlock se rivèrent dans celles de John.  
  
Ce n'était pas parce que, ces dernières semaines, John avait pu voir les émotions sans filtre de Sherlock qu'il aimait pour autant quand cela arrivait... Ses engrenages internes tournèrent à toute vitesse tandis que tous les boucliers se hissèrent successivement, recouvrant son visage de son masque impassible.  
  
Brusquement, il attrapa encore une fois son téléphone et envoya un message. Sa voix ne souffrit aucune variation lorsqu'il répondit à la question de John.  
  
« Je dois partir pour Édimbourg ce soir. Je dois y être au matin. Je reviendrai bientôt.  
\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?, exigea de savoir John.  
\- Une minute. »  
  
Sherlock leva un doigt en l'air et son regard parcourut le texto reçu aussitôt. Ses doigts pianotèrent derechef.   
  
« Mycroft m'envoie une voiture. Je dois organiser quelques détails avant de faire ma valise. »  
  
Il se munit de son manteau et l'enfila.  
  
« Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure », annonça-t-il en dévalant les escaliers.  
  
John resta figé dans son fauteuil, lacéré par ses émotions et confus... _Non... non... tu ne peux pas... Un Sub t'appelle et tu m'abandonnes au milieu de la nuit pour être à ses côtés... Je suis là. Je ne mérite pas cela... Il m'aime, c'est sûr... Il ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, pas suffisamment pour risquer ce que nous avons... NON... Putain de bordel de merde... Ce n'est PAS possible... J'ai tant investi dans cette relation... je mérite mieux que cela..._  
  
Il laissa tomber sa tête, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Tout allait si bien... n'étais-je pas assez satisfaisant... Quelle est cette relation s'il peut me dire droit dans les yeux qu'il part baiser quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il reviendra... reviendra quand ? Quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait ? Quand ce connard de David aura eu ce qu'il voulait ? De quoi a-t-il besoin si désespéramment et que seul Sherlock pourra lui donner ? Une grande queue ? Des coups ? Quoi ?_  
  
Il se leva, trop fébrile pour ne rien faire.  
  
Il alla à la cuisine, se prépara un thé. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il dû se servir des deux pour remplir sa tasse. Mais il en renversa quand même. La tasse cramponnée dans ses deux paumes, il retourna s'asseoir, essayant de trouver un semblant de réconfort et de normalité dans son rituel du soir. Mais rien n'était normal. Il se sentait étourdi.  
  
 _J'ai accepté cela... il n'a jamais nié la possibilité d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec d'autres... il m'a même laissé entendre que c'était naturel... Mais je ne pensais pas que cela se produirait réellement... Je pensais que si j'étais assez bon, il n'aurait pas besoin de voir ailleurs..._  
  
Il resta assis, le visage réchauffé par la vapeur de son thé, fixant le vide un long moment.  
  
Il se leva à nouveau et fit les cent pas, incertain de savoir quoi faire. Ses mains tremblaient encore, le feu de la possessivité pourléchait son âme. _Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... je ne peux pas vivre comme cela... et si cela se reproduisait... il est MON Dom... MON ami... MON amant... Il m'a attendu, il a attendu d'être avec moi depuis qu'il m'a rencontré... je dois forcément compter plus que cela à ses yeux... si je le lui dis, il ne partira sûrement pas... Je dois faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter... il est À MOI..._  
  
Plus le temps passait, plus il s'agitait.  
  
Sa tête était lourde du tumulte qui régnait dans son cerveau, ses pas accélérèrent. Cette énergie inutile, cette impression accablante de trahison qui coulaient dans ses veines le gonflaient tel un nuage d'orage, l'aveuglant davantage à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient.  
  
 _Il n'en a jamais fait un secret... qu'il pourrait coucher avec d'autres Subs... Il a toujours été honnête à ce propos. Mais je pensais... Il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Tout allait si bien... ce mois-ci, si bien... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait vraiment... Maintenant qu'il sait comment nous sommes bien ensemble, pourquoi voudrait-il culbuter quelqu'un d'autre ?_  
  
De tourbillon en tourbillon, le monticule vicieux de ses pensées enflait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de n'être qu'une boule de rage blanche et incandescente prête à imploser.  
  
Le brasier familier et latent de la fureur s'embrasait dans la poitrine de John et il commença à respirer lourdement. Il recueillit ce courroux comme un vieil ami perdu. _Comme si j'allais le supporter en fermant ma gueule... Fils de pute... Comme si j'allais le laisser se barrer comme ça... Il est À MOI... Il ne peut pas m'humilier de cette manière..._ Son esprit était un capharnaüm de pensées destructrices.  
  
Bien plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Sherlock revint par la porte de la cuisine. Il hurla en fonçant dans sa chambre :  
  
« Je suis rentré, John. »  
  
John l'y rejoignit lentement, le cœur dans l'estomac, restant sur le seuil pour scruter Sherlock et son urgence. Il pliait ses pantalons, ses chemises et les fourrait dans une valise.  
  
John grinça entre ses dents :  
  
« David... Tu vas voir ''David''.  
\- Hmmm... ?, murmura Sherlock en ouvrant son tiroir à chaussettes pour les choisir et les rouler.  
\- Victor a dit que David était ton Sub ? »  
  
Sherlock marqua une pause dans sa tâche, les yeux plissés.  
  
« Il l'est toujours. »  
  
Sa voix était un chuchotis indéchiffrable.  
  
« Mais... mais Victor a dit qu'il s'était marié », s'exclama John.  
  
Il essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir si Victor avait mentionné une femme ou un homme, quand il lui en avait parlé.  
  
Sherlock fronça les sourcils.  
  
« En quoi est-ce pertinent ?  
\- Est-ce que sa femme ou son mari... »  
  
John secoua la tête.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle ou il sait que tu vas le voir ? »  
  
Le timbre de Sherlock était glacial tandis qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur :  
  
« Son mari. Il est celui qui m'a appelé. Il est celui qui m'a demandé de venir. »  
  
Il se détourna brusquement et continua d'emplir son bagage.  
  
« Madame Hudson est-elle passée prendre mes vêtements au pressing ? », marmonna-t-il.  
  
John haussa le ton, ignorant la question de Sherlock, et l'interrogea :  
  
« Pendant combien de temps pars-tu ? »  
  
Sherlock le regarda.  
  
« Aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »  
  
John serra et desserra les poings, son torse se creusait sous cette rage impuissante, il fulminait.  
  
« Et pourquoi y vas-tu, bordel ? », cracha-t-il.  
  
Sherlock s'interrompit brièvement et observa John. Quelque chose de dangereux crépitait dans ses yeux. Cependant, sa voix resta la même.  
  
« Car il a besoin de moi. »  
  
 _Non... NONNONNON.._. John tremblait de colère en tentant de refouler les larmes de frustration qui montaient. _C'est faux. Je sais ce que tu as dit... mais non... Je t'ai TOUT donné... Tu ne peux pas me dire que ce n'est pas assez... Tu ne peux pas juste me dire que tu vas voir un autre homme et planter ta bite dans son cul... Comment pourrais-je te permettre de m'humilier de la sorte... C'est faux... Que suis-je ? Une pute à temps partiel parmi ta kyrielle d'autres Subs ?_  
  
John craqua.  
  
Il attrapa les vêtements pliés dans la valise et les jeta au sol en s'égosillant :  
  
« Tu sais quoi, Sherlock ? J'emmerde tes fringues, j'emmerde tes bagages, j'emmerde tes autres Subs. Et pendant qu'on y est, JE T'EMMERDE ! Tu ne peux pas décamper d'ici quand ça te chante pour baiser quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
Son regard était misérable, il pantelait de fureur.  
  
« Qu'en est-il de _moi_  ? Qu'en est-il de _NOUS_  ? De ce que nous avons ? Ça ne veut rien dire, pour toi ?  
\- Ce que j'ai avec David n'a rien à voir avec nous, John. »  
  
Les mains de John étaient contractées, sa santé mentale sacrifiée au profit de sa hargne possessive. Les mots fusèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôle.  
  
« Un seul homme ne te contente pas, huh ? C'est donc cela... tu es insatiable ? Ou est-ce plutôt un besoin de prouver que tu es le mâle alpha dans la meute qu'est ton harem ? Et que sommes-nous ? Tes putes ? Des putes que tu peux plier à ta guise pour fourrer ta grande queue dans n'importe laquelle d'entre nous selon tes envies et tes humeurs ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock aurait pu briser du verre.  
  
« John, je te conseille fortement de t'abstenir de toute remarque sur des sujets que tu ne maîtrises pas. Et ai-je besoin de te rappeler que ce langage est intolérable de la part de mon Soumis ? »  
  
John se sentait fébrile, son corps vidé de toute substance exceptées la rage et la trahison.  
  
« J'encule cette putain de Soumission. Je t'encule. Tu me dois des explications, Sherlock, cria-t-il. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas me quitter pour retrouver un autre homme. Je te l'interdis. »  
  
Le murmure de Sherlock était incrédule :  
  
« Que viens-tu de _me dire_  ? »  
  
Son visage fut traversé d'un éclair alors qu'il secouait le chef.  
  
« Tu me l' _interdis_  ? Tu prétends dicter les actions de ton _Dom_  ? Tu penses que je te dois des explications pour mon comportement ? Moi, la personne aux pieds de laquelle tu t'es agenouillé quelques semaines plus tôt ? Je te conseille de choisir tes prochains mots avec _beaucoup_ de prudence, John. »  
  
John grogna de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas battre Sherlock sur ce terrain là. Sherlock était plus assassin avec ses mots que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il était énervé, tandis que John avait du mal à articuler des propos cohérents, n'arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées et préférait battre en retraite avant d'abattre son poing sur la première chose qu'il voyait.  
  
Avant ne qu'il puisse y réfléchir, ses mains atteignirent le buste de Sherlock et poussèrent, fort. Sherlock tangua en arrière et John leva son poing, prêt à lui en mettre une en hurlant son humiliation, son chagrin.  
  
« Espèce d'enfoiré. Pendant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures, tu m'as sauté deux fois. J'ai pris deux fois ton foutre dans mon cul... et tu veux partir et baiser tout ce qui bouge et je n'aurais même pas le droit de t'en empêcher ? »  
  
Le Dom déferla, féroce et meurtrier, les yeux brillant dangereusement.  
  
 _Oh non, tu ne feras pas cela..._  
  
Le mouvement qui suivit était flou. Sherlock plaqua John contre le mur, sa main autour de sa gorge, son corps pressé contre celui de John, les pupilles iridescentes, _volcaniques_. Il immobilisa les jambes de John en glissant entre elles l'une des siennes, appuyant fermement le haut de sa cuisse contre les testicules de John, surplombant John de toute sa hauteur.  
  
Percuter le mur avait coupé le souffle à John et ses mains s'agrippèrent et tordirent la chemise de Sherlock. Il s'était oublié dans sa fureur, ou peut-être n'en avait-il rien à faire, agonisant sous le besoin de violence et de bagarre, un exutoire pour ce qui remuait ses tripes... Il s'était laissé submerger tandis que le cultivé, élégant et magnifique Sherlock était si fort, dangereux comme un loup et savait se battre au même titre que John. Il était mortel quand on le poussait à bout et gardait cette aura de mâle Alpha et de Dominateur Sexuel jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
  
Sherlock maintenait le côté de son cou d'une main, entravant ses lèvres avec son pouce, un collier inviolable.  
  
« Calme-toi », gronda-t-il sèchement.  
  
Un ordre sans appel renforcé par la pression de sa jambe, la poigne sur sa gorge. Cette main sur sa trachée aurait dû être effrayante, mais tout ce à quoi pouvait penser John était la force de la prise.   
  
« Calme », répéta-t-il d'une voix froide, le regard létal.  
  
John réalisa que ses poings s'étaient refermés sur la chemise de Sherlock, juste au-dessus de sa taille. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en constatant le courroux qui peignait les traits de Sherlock. Mais il avait besoin que Sherlock reste... Il n'allait pas quémander pour autant...

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Sherlock », pleura-t-il plaintivement.

En réponse, Sherlock l'embrassa. Cru, colérique, dents contre dents, ses mains migrant au t-shirt de John pour le coller plus fort contre lui. John gémit, arquant ses hanches contre le corps de Sherlock. L'adrénaline, la fureur et la proximité de Sherlock se combinaient pour affluer tout le sang de son organisme dans sa verge.  
  
Sherlock se hérissa contre les lèvres de John :  
  
« Tu as pris deux fois mon foutre dans ton cul car tu m'as imploré. Ou peut-être ne t'en souviens-tu pas, John ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir dit _pitié, je t'en supplie, Sherlock, j'ai besoin de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi_  ? »  
  
Une main glissa à l'avant du jean de John et le palpa au travers. John se sentit durcir davantage, son sexe pressant le denim contraignant.   
  
« Même maintenant, c'est ce que tu veux, regarde comme ton corps me supplie. »  
  
John était épinglé par le grand corps excité de Sherlock, son érection de fer frottant celle de John. Il essaya de lutter, mais Sherlock fourragea ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement, l'investissant de sa langue pour revendiquer l'esprit de John, pour le réveiller. Sur une dernière respiration sifflante, il abandonna le combat, soumis sous l'assaut.  
  
« Ne commets _jamais_ l'erreur de penser que nous sommes égaux dans notre relation, John. Que tu peux décider ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. »  
  
Le baiser de Sherlock devint brutal, prenant en toute impunité, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de John soient gonflées.  
  
Son expression resta inflexible tandis qu'il pressait le vît de John.  
  
« C'est ce que tu veux ? »  
  
John essaya de se cambrer plus mais Sherlock le rabattit contre le mur en empoignant sa gorge, de sorte que John puisse uniquement s'accrocher à la hanche qu'il enserrait encore dans ses doigts, y creuser ses ongles, tirer, s'y ancrer, en tirer le contrôle dont il avait besoin.  
  
La voix de Sherlock était rauque lorsqu'il répéta :  
  
« Si tu le veux, demande pour l'avoir.  
\- Oui... OUI... Je le veux... », s'écria John  
  
Chaque nerf de son corps pleurait de son besoin de sentir Sherlock, de ruer contre son corps, de sentir ses mains sur lui.  
  
« Pitié... », implora-t-il.  
  
En grondant, Sherlock le poussa vers le sol.  
  
« Déshabille-toi. Par terre. À quatre pattes. Tout de suite. »  
  
De ses mains tremblantes, John dézippa sa braguette et enleva son pantalon en même temps que son caleçon puis se positionna sur le parquet comme ordonné, malgré la rancune qui s'alourdit dans ses entrailles. Cette pulsion inexplicable qui le poussai à obéir aux commandes de Sherlock se foutait de ses sentiments bafoués. Tout comme son érection.  
  
Sherlock fouilla dans un tiroir pour se munir de lubrifiant. Il ôta ses vêtements. Luisant son sexe d'une main, il s'agenouilla derrière John et lui prodigua la même attention de l'autre main. Son toucher était rugueux, assuré. Il n'avait pas pour autre but que de prouver qu'il était expert en la matière et qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés.  
  
« Sherlock... », geignit John.  
  
Mais Sherlock était inflexible, ne le lâcha que pour le coucher sur le ventre, redressant juste ses hanches. John était affalé à même le sol, il sentait les planches de bois sous lui. Sherlock empoignait encore sa verge, sa bouche lapait le cou de John, mordillait alors que John se sentait abasourdi, incapable de suivre le rythme, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que ressentir et s'arquer dès que le toucher se prononçait pile là où il fallait.  
  
Sherlock passa sa main sur les fesses de John. Englobant la fesse gauche, il la serra. L'écartant, ses doigts se faufilèrent dans sa raie, frôlant son anus. Puis ces mêmes doigts habiles le pénétrèrent.  
  
John s'arqua, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il se passait. Il allait être baisé, plutôt sauvagement, à quatre pattes sur le sol de leur chambre à coucher. Il essaya de se soustraire à cette transe de soumission qui le gouvernait et de retrouver sa colère refoulée. _Tu ne peux pas me faire cela... Je suis ton ami, ton amant, l'homme que tu veux et aimes depuis si longtemps... Tu ne peux pas m'humilier de cette manière.._. Ses épaules se nouèrent tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser et de se tourner. Mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne, Sherlock s’accapara sa nuque d'une main ferme, appuyant son bassin contre les fesses de John. Le blond essaya de contrer, de pousser, mais Sherlock avait l'avantage.  
  
« Ne bouge pas et prends, ou je rendrai cela plus rude. »  
  
L'avertissement était donné d'un ton égal et détaché.  
  
Ses deux mains attrapèrent le bassin de John pour aligner son entrée à l'érection de Sherlock qui s'enfonça profondément, sans la moindre difficulté. Il entama immédiatement des va-et-vient puissants, profonds et directement orientés vers la prostate de John. Ce n'était pas faire l'amour, ce n'était pas avoir un rapport sexuelle. Ce n'était même pas la tendresse et l'indulgence du Dom que John commençait à connaître. C'était comme arracher l'âme de John de son corps en passant par son pénis. Cela présentait toute la brutalité vicieuse d'une revendication animale, comme si chaque contact était fait pour punir, comme pour prouver que Sherlock avait du pouvoir sur lui. Et pourtant, John en désirait plus. Il resserra les muscles de son rectum, rencontra les mouvements de Sherlock, gagnant un autre grondement et continua.  
  
Sherlock saisit les cheveux de John et tira sa tête en arrière, la maintenant dans un angle désagréable, démontrant à John l'étendue de sa force, sa capacité à l'immobiliser s'il le choisissait. Le Dom régnait dans toute sa gloire, déterminé à montrer à son Sub quelle était sa place. Ainsi, il stabilisa John par ses cheveux courts et fit claquer la peau tendue de son pubis contre son cul. Son épaisseur étirait l'anneau de chair de John, mais sans la prévenance dont il faisait preuve auparavant, ne se préoccupant pas de la douleur ou de l'humiliation.  
  
« Est-ce ce dont tu as besoin, John ? Qu'on te montre quelle est ta place ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était furieuse.  
  
« Tu penses que ce que nous faisons n'est qu'un plaisant petit arrangement domestique ? Que tout tes désirs sexuels doivent être comblés et que, lorsque les choses ne se déroulent pas comme tu le voudrais, tu peux dire à ton Dom ce qu'il doit faire, lui hurler dessus, lever la main sur lui ? Ne fais PAS l'erreur de me confondre avec un amant, John. »  
  
Le Sub était tout aussi déterminé à prouver qu'il était digne de prendre ce que le Dom déchaînait, s'efforçant de compresser le sexe de Sherlock en lui, le serrant et comprimant ses muscles pour procurer autant de plaisir que possible dans les coups de butoirs de Sherlock. Sherlock laissa échapper une respiration hachée puis obligea ses genoux à s'écarter plus. Le visage de John était pratiquement collé au parquet, ses hanches toujours perchées en l'air.  
  
SMACK !  
  
SMACK !  
  
SMACK !  
  
Trois gifles bruyantes atterrirent successivement sur sa croupe. À chaque fessée, quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal perlaient du vît de John qui ne faisait que durcir.  
  
« Jamais tu ne me diras ce que j'ai à faire. _Jamais. TU. M'AS. COMPRIS_  ? »  
  
Chaque mot était accompagné d'une nouvelle claque sur les fesses rougies de John et d'un assaut direct sur sa prostate.  
  
John sentit ses testicules se recroqueviller à chaque coup tandis que Sherlock le ravageait, pointait efficacement ce point érogène, faisant tressaillir son corps d'extase.  
  
« Sherlock... Sherlock... », gémissait-il sans s'arrêter.  
  
Il était perdu dans un océan de Soumission totalement prosterné aux pieds de la volonté de Sherlock. Il se consumait vivant et s'en foutait, voulait être dévoré, psalmodiait sous la domination de Sherlock, son toucher. Sherlock le baisait fort, maintenait son corps souple par le bassin tandis que ses va-et-vient le propulsaient irrémédiablement en avant.  
  
« Hun... hun... hun... »  
  
Haleter était tout ce dont John était encore capable alors qu'il prenait, frémissait sous les sensations, désespéré par son besoin de jouir.  
  
Finalement, Sherlock se pencha pour empoigner sa turgescence de pierre et le masturba en rythme avec ses à-coups.   
  
Les bourses de John criaient d'agonie, prêtes à exploser.  
  
« Viens. »  
  
Ce seul mot bascula John du sommet de sa falaise et il se répandit, s'égosillant à en perdre la voix :  
  
«  _SHERLOCK_... »  
  
Sherlock l'étreignit quand il éjacula, se courbant pour coller ses lèvres contre le cou trempé de sueur de John. Il déposa une pluie de baisers en attendant que le corps sous lui perde la rigidité de l'orgasme. Seulement quand John eut fini, il se retira complètement.  
  
Il se leva, vacillant légèrement, et ramassa l'une des chemises que John avait jetée au sol pour s'essuyer. Il remonta son boxer et reboutonna son pantalon, grimaçant imperceptible en remballant son sexe insatisfait. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son portable qui avait vibré pendant qu'il baisait John, pianotant succinctement pour renvoyer une réponse. Puis il regarda la silhouette inarticulée par terre... John n'avait plus assez de force pour se soutenir sur ses coudes, il était simplement couché, baignant dans sa propre semence.  
  
D'un geste fluide, Sherlock défit le couvre-lit et en drapa John. Il se glissa ensuite au sol, s'asseyant et s'appuyant contre le mur. Il lova ce corps épuisé et tremblant contre lui, enlaçant fermement John, orientant son visage pour qu'il puisse l'enfouir dans son cou.  
  
John y frotta son nez et respira... _respira_... les inspirations d'un parfum qui le ramenait à la vie... Il se sentait étourdi, à peine conscient. Il se reposa sur la poitrine de Sherlock, reconnaissant pour ces bras forts qui l'enveloppaient, protecteurs, le tenaient, lui offraient un cocon de chaleur. Sherlock berça gentiment son corps en échouant des baisers dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, sur ses tempes. Il attendit patiemment que John revienne à lui.  
  
 _C_ _e que je craignais s'est produit..._  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, John gigota et recula. Tout en restant au creux des bras de Sherlock, il leva les yeux. Sherlock nota avec satisfaction que la colère, le besoin affectif, le désir désespéré semblaient avoir quitté son être. Ses pupilles étaient floues, oui, mais rationnelles. Il passa une main douce dans les mèches de John, les hérissant. Ses lèvres moelleuses picorèrent celles de John.  
  
« John, je pars car il a besoin de moi. Je reviendrai. Ton anxiété, ta possessivité, ta colère n'ont aucun fondement. Ce que j'ai avec David, ou avec n'importe quel autre Sub, n'a rien à voir avoir ce que nous avons. »  
  
Il souffla profondément, frotta son nez contre la joue de John.  
  
« Pardonne-moi, durant tout ce mois, j'ai échoué à t'ouvrir les yeux. En essayant de jouer les deux rôles d'amant et de Dom, aucun des deux n'a été effectué efficacement. Affaibli par mes sentiments, j'ai entretenu l'illusion que ce rôle dual pourrait fonctionner, perdurer. Ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne sommes pas amants. Je suis ton Dom, et tu as besoin que le cadre stricte de Soumis te soit posé. »  
  
Sherlock attrapa sa main et en embrassa le dos en continuant :  
  
« Écoute-moi très attentivement, John. J'ai dit que cette relation n'était pas celle de deux égaux. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu m'es inférieur de quelque manière que ce soit ou que toi ou mes autres Subs n'êtes bons qu'à être utilisés pour mon plaisir. »  
  
Il captura la pommette de John dans sa paume et le fixa droit dans les yeux, fermement motivé à lui faire comprendre, à lui faire voir.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas égaux au même titre qu'une relation entre un parent et son enfant n'est pas égale, qu'une relation entre un maître et son disciple n'est pas égale. L'un est perpétuellement dans une position de soin, de _don_ inconditionnel. L'autre est perpétuellement dans une position de besoin, de _prise_. C'est exactement comme cela que fonctionnent un Dom et son Sub. Tu vois ? »  
  
La voix de John était faible, hésitant :  
  
« J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Mais en ce moment, David a encore plus besoin de moi que toi.  
\- Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Si tu m'aimes, comment peux-tu partir pour un autre homme ? »  
  
Sherlock sourit brièvement.  
  
« Oh, John... Comment peux-tu encore en douter ? Je t'aime. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »  
  
La pulpe de ses doigts caressa la joues de John.  
  
« Mais tu dois comprendre que l'amour n'est pas une ressource épuisable. Je t'aime. J'aime mes autres Subs aussi. Et j'ai des responsabilités à leur égard. »  
  
John fronça les sourcils, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour comprendre.  
  
Sherlock le câlina et chuchota à son oreille :  
  
« Je dois partir maintenant, mon amour. La voiture m'attend en bas depuis un certain temps. »  
  
Il déposa John au sol et se leva. Il défroissa sa chemise et commença à nouer son écharpe de marque autour de son cou.  
  
John l'observa faire, muet, tandis que Sherlock s'habillait. Seigneur, il était pathétique. Il se sentait tel un enfant borné face à un homme qui avait toujours un temps d'avance sur lui en toute matière... un Belstaff, de la confiance à revendre et une assurance certaine en ce qu'il était.  
  
John le regarda, se sentit brisé.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, Sherlock. J'ai besoin d'engagement, de fidélité. J'ai besoin d'être le seul et l'unique. Je ne sais pas si je peux te partager comme cela. »  
  
Quelque chose de triste traversa le visage de Sherlock en une fraction de seconde alors qu'il enfilait ses gants. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau pour répondre, les prunelles tendres mais strictes.  
  
« C'était, est et sera toujours ton choix, John. Rester ou partir. Je t'ai dit que rien ne te retenait à moi. La porte par laquelle tu es entrée est la même que celle qui mène à la sortie. Mais si tu choisis de rester, c'est quelque chose que tu devras accepter... Essaie de trouver ta réponse pour mon retour. »  
  
Il souleva sa valise et s'arrêta sur le seuil, ses longs doigts recourbés autour de la poignet.  
  
« Au revoir, John. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Je vous cite la réponse que j'ai donnée à un lecteur il y a quelques chapitres :  
> « Nous considérons tant de choses comme étant valables, soit car nous sommes conditionnés au plus profond de nous depuis le plus jeune âge, ou à cause des normes sociales. Je refuse de croire que Sherlock rentrerait dans un tel moule. Il construirait son propre mode de pensées. Et une telle personne mérite qu'on lui écrive une histoire qui sort des sentiers battus... loin des règles établies. Je n'ai pas pour objectif de modifier le point de vue d'autrui, mais j'ai secoué des lecteurs et je les ai fait, comme dirait Sherlock, REFLECHIR... c'est la bonne chose à faire face à un personnage aussi phénoménal. »  
> Voyez-vous, selon moi, un nombre considérable de fanfictions et une partie de la saison 3 elle-même ont sacrifié le Sherlock profond, nuancé, complexe et aveuglément brillant des saisons 1 et 2 au profit de plus de simplicité, de l'opinion publique, du divertissement et de la romance. Quand j'écris, je vois le Sherlock des deux premières saisons... il est mon inspiration.  
> La raison pour laquelle je vous dis tout cela est que le chapitre précédent a suscité une palette d'émotions très variées chez les lecteurs. Et s'est dressé un barrage entre les différentes opinions... Il y avait des analyses profondes et poussées... J'en suis heureuse... Et Sherlock serait certainement fier de nous tous !  
> J'ai douté, pendant un moment, confrontée à tant de points de vue exprimés- devrais-je céder face à l'opinion de la majorité et écrire l'histoire que tous semblent vouloir- un Sherlock contraint et refréné, beaucoup de discussions, Sherlock et John qui se déclareraient un amour éternel et une jolie fin toute rose ? Tellement de personnes en seraient contentes, pensais-je, tout le monde ne laisserait plus de ces reviews adorables, dirait de mon histoire qu'elle est « magnifique », mon ego en serait ravi, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de génial... Ou devrais-je poursuivre l'histoire qui me tourne en tête ? Puis une petite voix égoïste m'a chuchoté : « Mais ce n'est pas l'histoire que tu veux raconter. Tu veux raconter CETTE histoire. » J'ai écouté cette petite voix et j'ai décidé de continuer à être très très égoïste... Pardonnez-moi si vous en êtes capables...  
> Un ami m'a dit l'autre jour « Une bonne histoire doit représenter un défi, elle doit être intéressante, elle doit proposer une autre perspective aux lecteurs, des idées sur lesquelles se pencher. Elle doit être écrite avec le cœur et avoir un but. »  
> Je suis consciente que le but en question est quelque chose que moi seule peux voir et je vous y conduis au mieux de mes capacités. Je suis également consciente que tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici m'ont montré leur foi en moi et me laissent les conduire. Je vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissante. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.  
> Merci pour votre intérêt et votre soutien. Merci de prendre le temps de me le dire. Mes personnages sont dans une situation compliquée... les faire souffrir me fait souffrir... Mais sans erreur, sans chute, sans apprendre et se relever encore et encore, la vie elle-même serait sans intérêt, alors imaginez pour une histoire !  
> Poursuivez ce voyage en ma compagnie, voyons où il nous conduit...

« John, je te présente Stacey Anderson et Michael Traise », l'introduisit Julia.  
  
Elle souriait de toutes ses dents à John.  
  
« Et voici l'un de nos meilleurs médecins, le Docteur John Watson. John, Stacey et Michael sont des inspecteurs du NHS. Ils sont déjà venus il y a quelques semaines, mais tu étais encore en congé pour ton accident. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers leurs visiteurs et continua :  
  
« John s'est à peine remis de blessures extrêmement graves, un immeuble s'est effondré sur lui. Il travaille avec Sherlock Holmes, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de lui ? »  
  
Michael s'esclaffa, ouvrant grand les yeux.  
  
« Vous êtes _ce_ Docteur Watson ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »  
  
Les mains se serrèrent pendant que Julia expliquait :  
  
« Ils sont venus prendre des photos et s'entretenir avec l'équipe, en préparation de la remise du prix dans trois semaines. John, je me demandais si on pouvait commencer avec toi ? »  
  
John accepta aimablement.  
  
« Ouais, bien sûr. On a qu'à se mettre dans ma salle de consultation et vous pourrez me poser autant de questions que vous voudrez. »  
  
Il les conduisit dans son bureau, soupirant de soulagement.  
  
 _Oh génial, quelques heures de plus à tuer avant de rentrer... avant de rentrer à la maison, d'errer dans l'appartement vide tel un putain de fantôme..._

* * *

Sherlock observa avec satisfaction la peur mortelle qui désertait les yeux marines trempés de larmes. Il sentait le corps tremblant recroquevillé contre lui se calmer.  
  
Son sourire se fit rassurant.  
  
« Laisse-moi faire. Je vais m'en occuper. »  
  
Il caressa gentiment les cheveux de David.  
  
« Je veux que tu manges quelque chose puis que tu dormes. Tout de suite. »  
  
Acquiesçant en direction du mari de David qui planait près du lit d'un air inquiet, il déclara :  
  
« Adrian, prépare-lui quelque chose à manger. »  
  
Il adossa David à la tête de lit.  
  
« Je dois régler certaines choses. »  
  
Attrapant la lettre qui trône sur la table de chevet, il sortit de la chambre, composant un SMS d'une seule main.  
  
Le temps qu'Adrian le rejoigne dans le salon, il avait envoyé son message.  
  
 _Je suis à Édimbourg, John. Je te contacte bientôt. -SH_  
  
Sherlock se renfrogna en regardant Adrian.  
  
« Vous auriez dû m'appeler dès que vous avez reçu la lettre. »  
  
Adrian avait l'air misérable, il se tordait les mains.  
  
« Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'en débarrasser seuls. Nous avons parlé à des amis qui ont des connaissances dans la police. Mais... ouais, les choses nous ont dépassés. Il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises de t'appeler... mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je suis tellement désolé, Sherlock. »  
  
L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit.  
  
« Viens ici. »  
  
Adrian marcha jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber au sol. Il enfouit son visage dans la cuisse de Sherlock, tremblant.  
  
« Pitié... pitié Sherlock, arrange tout cela. Il ne peut pas revivre une telle chose. Il n'y survivrait pas. »  
  
Sherlock frotta sa joue puis se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe.  
  
« J'arrangerai les choses. De manière définitive, cette fois. Tu as ma parole. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dans une demie-heure. N'attends pas. Reste avec David. »  
  
Un éclat d'acier passa dans ses yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta tandis qu'il relisait la lettre de chantage. Son cerveau tournait à la vitesse de la lumière. Son autre main massait distraitement le crâne d'Adrian toujours posée sur son giron.

* * *

John s'assit dans le lit et soupira profondément, un soupir qui venait de la plante de ses pieds et traversait son corps fatigué. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge. 6H30... _J'ai à peine dormi, cette nuit... Je dois me lever, ou je raterai le métro de 7h40..._  
  
Il suivit sa routine matinale en pilote automatique.  
  
Cette semaine avait été un enfer sur Terre.  
  
Il passait du défi à la lassitude, de la frustration au désespoir, de la colère à l'apitoiement et toute une palette d'autres émotions. Il se sentait lessivé, vieux et à la dérive.  
  
Il avait insisté auprès de Julia pour faire des heures supplémentaires, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment. _N'importe quoi qui puisse me distraire_ , qui puisse le détourner du manque de Sherlock dans l'appartement, qui l'empêche de penser à la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils avaient laissé les choses.  
  
Mais... il avait beau fuir l'endroit... _comment fuir mon propre esprit, me fuir..._ Ses pensées le torturaient sans cesse, il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise, de la colère à la peur, de la peur à la dépression, de la dépression à l'apitoiement et retour à la colère... et encore et encore et putain de encore et encore...  
  
Sherlock lui avait envoyé un message le jour qui avait suivi son départ, l'informant de son arrivée à bon port.  
  
 _Je suis à Édimbourg, John. Je te contacte bientôt. -SH_  
  
Et quatre jours plus tard...  
  
 _Les choses prennent plus de temps que prévu. Je dois rester quelques jours de plus. -SH_  
  
Aucun de ces textos n'aidaient John à se sentir mieux. Ils avaient ravivé la fureur maintenant familière dans sa poitrine. _Comment a-t-il pu partir... pourquoi devait-il partir... s'il allait voir David comme son Dom et pas pour le baiser, il n'avait qu'à me le dire... C'est donc qu'il y va pour cela... De toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'un Dom peut faire d'autre à part baiser et jouer à des jeux sexuels avec son Sub..._  
  
Il avait réfléchi aux mots de Sherlock. _Qu'y a-t-il à décider ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir. Tu as le choix, a-t-il dit. Quel choix ? Comme si ne plus être avec lui était un choix... ce serait signer ma mort... oui, oui, je sais que je suis un homme adulte et pas un enfant... Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui..._  
  
Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en coiffant ses cheveux courts. _Ne suis-je pas assez ? Il continue de dire qu'il aime ses autres Subs... Ne suis-je pas spécial ? Je pensais que j'étais spécial... le seul à qui Sherlock avait concédé l'idée de relation... c'étaient les mots de Victor... Devrais-je appeler Victor ?_ Il ricana au nez de son reflet. _Pour dire quoi ? Sherlock est parti voir David, le même Sub pour lequel il l'avait laissé lui... et avant de partir, il m'a baisé foutrement bien et... et..._ Des larmes soudaines emplirent ses yeux. Ses lèvres frémissaient, s'observant à nouveau dans le miroir. Il carra la mâchoire avec résolution... _Ressaisis-toi, Watson. Tu étais d'accord avec ça, tu l'as supplié pour qu'il le fasse..._

* * *

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en voyant le corps trempé de sueur de David étendu en travers du lit, essayant d'agripper quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour endurer son cauchemar, émettant périodiquement des petits bruits vulnérables, la poitrine lourde, les bras et les jambes agités dans tous les sens, jetant au sol les couvertures qui le réchauffaient.  
  
« Va le voir, Sherlock, chuchota tout bas Adrian. Il est bien plus réceptif quand c'est toi. »  
  
Sherlock acquiesça et grimpa dans le lit, attira gentiment le corps de David contre le sien, enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, le berça, posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, murmura tranquillement :  
  
« Tout va bien, maintenant. Chuut... Je suis là. Tout va bien, maintenant. Tout est fini. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Il est parti pour toujours. Relâche tout... Je suis là, amour. »  
  
Il continua jusqu'à ce que David se détende et se taise.  
  
Adrian s'assit au bout du lit, massant les pieds de son mari sur son giron, du talon aux orteils. Il scrutait Sherlock avec des yeux inquiets.  
  
« Viens ici », souffla doucement Sherlock.  
  
Reconnaissant, Adrian s'installa derrière Sherlock et étreignit la silhouette rassurante de son Dom, son visage enfoui dans le creux de ses omoplates, sa main sur le cœur battant régulièrement, comme s'il gagnait du secours dans sa simple présence, sa force.  
  
Sherlock tordit un de ses bras en arrière et le lova plus près.   
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela se calmera, donne-lui encore quelques jours. Il ira bien, je te le promets. »

* * *

John regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de repos du personnel, les yeux dans le vague, un sandwich à moitié mangé à la main.  
  
« Oh... Salut, John. »  
  
Il pivota en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit.  
  
« Hey, Julia.  
\- Je dois de parler de certaines choses. Oh, bon Dieu de merde !, râla-t-elle en entendant son téléphone sonner. Désolée, John, juste une seconde. »  
  
John acquiesça en s'asseyant pour l'attendre, mâchant le reste de son sandwich. Elle appuya sa petite silhouette contre le rebord de la table, ses jambes fines tendues devant elle, agitant sa main dans tous les sens en parlant à son interlocuteur au bout de la ligne.  
  
Il avait développé un désir instantané pour Julia à la minute où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, des mois plus tôt. Canon, maline, sarcastique, un sourire malicieux qui laissait deviner un grain provocateur et attirant... Ses tentatives pour la charmer avaient cessé quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle était non seulement mariée mais également que ledit mariage n'allait pas au beau fixe. Ils avaient néanmoins développé une amitié proche et John voyait la clinique comme un sanctuaire de vivacité pendant sa dépression.

 

Seigneur, tout en elle était si _normal_ , pensait-il. Il avait oublié comment c'était.  
  
« Pardon, John, s'excusa-t-elle en raccrochant. Hmm... Où en étais-je ? Oh oui, deux choses. Premièrement, toute l'équipe organise une fête vendredi soir pour célébrer notre prix. C'est au Chinese Palace... la nourriture y est excellente, John. Je le sais, je commande à emporter depuis des années. Et ils ont une grande salle de réception, parfaite pour nous. Tu peux amener un rencard si tu veux, ou peut-être Sherlock ? »  
  
John secoua la tête.  
  
« Il est à Édimbourg. Écoute, je vais essayer de venir mais je ne te promets rien. »  
  
Elle lui attrapa le bras.  
  
« Non. Je n'accepterai pas de refus. Allez, John, mets-y du tiens. Ce sera marrant et bon pour le moral.  
\- Okay, okay », rit John, levant une main en signe de drapeau blanc.  
  
Elle gazouilla de joie et s'assit.  
  
« Okay, ensuite, secondement. Je pars samedi avec une amie pour une semaine en Espagne. Ce qui veut dire que je ne serai pas de retour avant le lundi de la semaine suivante. Juste à temps pour la remise du prix. J'avais besoin de dispatcher mes patients réguliers. J'ai demandé à Priscilla de les caser dans ton planning. Je te fais plus confiance qu'aux autres médecins. »  
  
John se munit d'une feuille de brouillon qui traînait sur la table et d'un stylo.  
  
« Okay. Les pathologies ? »

* * *

« C'était délicieux », déclara Sherlock en reposant sa fourchette et son couteau dans l'assiette vide.  
  
Le sourire de David irradiait et il applaudit avec joie.  
  
« Tu as aimé ! Adrian et moi avons élaboré la recette. C'est une originale. Et ce sera le plat signature de _The Olive Garden_. »  
  
Il tira Sherlock de sa chaise par le bras, avec la même énergie qu'un enfant qui veut montrer quelque chose à ses parents.  
  
« Viens. Je veux te montrer l'extension que nous avons prévue pour le restaurant. Tu vas adorer. »  
  
Sherlock se leva en gloussant.  
  
Il le laissa le traîner jusqu'à la nouvelle aile à moitié construite du restaurant tandis que David lui pointait du doigt tous les détails. Il passa une main autour de la taille d'Adrian et l'attira à lui, écoutant attentivement David qui sautillait dans tous les coins, secouait les bras et les doigts.  
  
Sherlock désigna un mur.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous prévu de mettre ici ?  
\- Nous pensions à une peinture murale ou un tableau », répondit Adrian.  
  
Sherlock ourla ses lèvres en réfléchissant.  
  
« Hmm... laissez-moi voir à cela. J'ai le peintre parfait pour vous. »  
  
Bien que David parlait encore, il sortit son portable.  
  
 _Victor, j'ai besoin que tu peignes quelque chose de léger et joyeux. C'est pour le restaurant de David et Adrian. Je t'enverrai l'adresse. -SH_  
  
Levant les yeux, il s'adressa au couple :  
  
« Tout est réglé de votre côté, maintenant. Je dois rentrer aujourd'hui. »  
  
Adrian pivota pour lui faire face, le visage porteur de tout ce que Sherlock avait besoin d'y voir -amour, soumission, gratitude, révérence.  
  
Sherlock se pencha et embrassa sa tempe, l'enlaçant un peu plus.  
  
« Je sais », dit-il doucement.

* * *

La fête battait déjà son plein quand John arriva.  
  
La salle de réception était bondée par les membres de l'équipe et leurs familles. Une musique forte remplissait l'air. Une large bannière, bancale et faite maison, pendait du plafond et proclamait '' _CLINIQUE DE L'ANNEE''_ en encre rouge, accompagnée de caricatures des médecins et infirmiers. Des rires et des acclamations ponctuaient les réjouissances.  
  
Julia le rejoignit dès qu'il entra, l'embrassa sur la joue avec entrain.  
  
« Te voilà, John... Tu en as mis du temps, je t'attendais », le sermonna-t-elle en lui prenant le coude.  
  
John lui sourit en retour et haussa la voix pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.  
  
« La circulation. Impossible d'avoir un taxi. J'étais bloqué. »  
  
Le tirant par les bras, Julia le traîna vers la foule, tous un verre à la main.  
  
« Viens te mélanger au peuple. Il y a encore quelques personnes que je voudrais te présenter. »

* * *

John s'appuya contre une table en regardant Julia revenir avec un nouveau verre à la main, traînant ses yeux de son décolleté plongeant à son visage. Il sourit. _Merde, ça fait du bien de sortir et de parler de sujets banaux avec des gens banaux... pas de Doms, pas de Subs, pas de meurtres, pas de police..._  
  
Le bruit de la fête s'était sensiblement calmé. Les gens s'étaient posés dans des coins et grignotaient les amuse-bouches qui circulaient.  
  
Julia le rejoignit et posa son verre, le regard flou.  
  
« Tu sais pourquoi je suis aussi heureuse, ce soir, John ? Les papiers du divorce sont enfin signés. Tout est fini. Je me sens libre. Enfin. »  
  
Sa main toucha le bras de John.  
  
« C'était abominable, tu sais. »  
  
Elle secoua la tête de dérision.  
  
« Paul s'est sacrément foutu de ma gueule et je le croyais aveuglément comme une pauvre cruche - _Je dois travailler tard, ce soir, chérie. Je dois finir la présentation pour demain_. »  
  
Elle mimait et grimaçait.   
  
« Mon Dieu, quelle idiote. C'était complètement cliché. Ce connard se tapait sa pute de secrétaire et a fait comme de rien pendant un an. Je me suis enfin débarrassé de ce salaud. »  
  
Elle mordit dans son poulet Chow Mein. Elle regardait John avec des prunelles pleines d'étoiles.   
  
« J'ai l'impression d'avoir récupérer ma vie, aujourd'hui, vraiment. Et ensuite, dix jours de vacances pour en profiter à fond ! »  
  
Elle siffla de soulagement et avala derechef le reste de son cocktail. Elle leva son verre vide en direction d'un serveur, la voix un peu pataude en s'exclamant :  
  
« Je peux en avoir un autre ? Je veux FÊTER Ç A ! »

* * *

John vacillait légèrement tandis qu'il se lavait les mains dans les toilettes. _C'est une chouette fête. Je suis content d'être venu. C'est tellement mieux que de zoner à la maison en pensant à Sherlock... j'espère que de son côté, il profite bien du cul de ce connard de David..._

  
Il retourna dans la salle de réception, rejoignant Julia à leur table. Sirotant un énième cocktail, Julia fouetta ses cheveux en arrière, traînant ses yeux des lèvres aux yeux de John. La plupart des membres de l'équipe étaient déjà partis, seuls quelques uns étaient encore là. Julia devait rester jusqu'à la fin, étant responsable de la note à payer.  
  
John fit signe au serveur, demandant à ce qu'on lui remplisse sa choppe, puis replongea dans la conversation qui coulait sans effort. John parlait de son service militaire, contait ses nombreux sauvetages in extremis, ses pertes tragiques. Julia l'écoutait, le regard sympathique. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la clinique, des plans d'avenir de Julia. John raconta des anecdotes cocasses de ses études de médecine, Julia jeta sa tête en arrière et rit avant de mettre John dans la confidence de ses propres péripéties.  
  
Un long moment plus tard, tous deux se levèrent, pompettes sans être bourrés.  
  
« Écoute, tu vis à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi puis je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer en ville », offrit John.  
  
Julia s'appuya contre lui, ses cheveux blonds tombant mystérieusement devant ses yeux noisettes, et sourit d'un air mutin.  
  
« Je ne me ferai pas prier. »

* * *

Ils restèrent sur les marches du perron, dans une rue vide. Seules les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient leurs visages.  
  
« Écoute... Je ne suis pas très douée avec la subtilité, marmonna Julia en s'approchant de John. Je suis plutôt le genre de femme à jouer franc jeu, comme tu le sais. Et j'aimerais _vraiment_ que tu boives un dernier verre chez moi, John... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »  
  
John s'humecta les lèvres, dardant ses yeux sur son joli visage... _putain, putain... j'aurais donné un rein pour cela, avant._ Elle ressemblait à la tentation personnifiée.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »  
  
Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulue.  
  
« Je veux dire, on a tous les deux un coup dans le nez... »  
  
Julia braqua ses pupilles dans les siennes. Sa voix était presque rauque :  
  
« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas... tu sais ? Et pour une fois, je me sens d'humeur à être engageante et spontanée... et je te fais confiance. »  
  
Elle sourit, du désir pur dans ses iris.  
  
« En plus, tu es particulièrement beau, ce soir. Le bleu te va bien. Comme la couleur de tes yeux... un bleu tellement profond. Tu es un homme très attirant, John. »  
  
John se lécha encore les lèvres en la regardant. La peau crème de son épaule scintillait sous l'éclairage public, couverte uniquement par la bretelle fine de sa robe noire. Son regard trouva sa bouche entrouverte. Il inhalait sa fragrance discrète mais féminine. _Arrête ça... Sherlock... pense à lui... Penser à quoi ? Il est parti, bordel. Il m'a humilié et est parti. En me demandant de réfléchir... soit j'accepte qu'il en baise d'autres, soit je pars..._  
  
Julia se pencha plus près, les pupilles dilatées.  
  
« Allez, John. Nous sommes deux adultes matures et sans attache. Qui cela dérangerait-il qu'on le fasse rien qu'une fois ? »  
  
Elle appuya sa poitrine moelleuse contre son torse en s'approchant.  
  
 _Tellement longtemps... cela fait tellement putain de longtemps... elle a raison, qui cela dérangerait-il... rien qu'un coup d'un soir sans conséquence et sans attente..._ Son cœur battit plus vite alors qu'il tergiversait. Cette voix irritante dans sa tête était de retour... _Sherlock, tu appartiens à Sherlock... que lui diras-tu ?_ Ses poings se contractèrent tandis qu'il débattait, luttant pour ne pas ôter son maillot à Julia et caresser ses seins à pleines mains... _PUTAIN..._ Son pénis pulsa avec faim, songeant à ce fourreau étroit qu'il pourrait visiter...  
  
À nouveau, il s'humecta les lèvres, souriant faiblement.  
  
« Ce pourrait être bizarre, tu sais, travailler dans la même clinique que quelqu'un avec qui tu as couché. »  
  
Il essayait d'être raisonnable.  
  
« Oh, John, soupira-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus. Les choses ne seraient bizarres que si nous les laissions devenir bizarres. Nous sommes assez vieux tous les deux pour savoir qu'un coup d'un soir n'est qu'un coup d'un soir. »  
  
Son sourire était séduisant. Tout d'elle invitait à la luxure. _Ressaisis-toi, Watson... Sherlock..._ Elle pressa davantage sa poitrine.  
  
« Ça fait tellement longtemps... Écoute, je n'attends même pas de toi que tu restes après, ni même qu'on discute. Mon avion décolle à sept heures demain matin... Alors cela m'arrangerait même si tu partais directement après, tu sais ? », argumenta-t-elle, la voix languissante.  
  
Ça _fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas baisé quelqu'un... Comment le saurait-il, de toute manière ? Il n'est pas Dieu, si ? Peu importe combien il essaie de le prétendre... Merde, il m'a juste laissé et est parti... après qu'on ait couché ensemble... et il s'en fout... Il a presque dit que c'était une relation ouverte... ce serait bon de me sentir m'enfoncer dans un trou doux et chaud... sucer ses mamelons tendus..._ Sa bouche salivait rien que d'y penser... _et cette femme magnifique se propose... ça fait tellement longtemps..._  
  
En grognant, il attira Julia à lui, une main dans le bas de son dos. Elle l'embrassa en soupirant. Leurs corps s'imbriquèrent, leurs langues s'attaquèrent, leurs bouches se mouvèrent, leurs mains reposèrent sans bouger sur le corps de l'autre. Ils respiraient lourdement en se tripotant.  
  
« Deux secondes, rit-elle en sortant une clé de son sac à main pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Allons à l'intérieur. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Julia enclencha un interrupteur avant de retourner dans les bras de John. Une main passée dans ses doux cheveux blonds, il tira sa tête en arrière et dévora sa gorge. Il suçotait la chair tendre, empoignait fermement ses fesses, plaquant son bassin à son érection. _PUTAIN... Doux Jésus, PUTAIN.._. Ils piétinèrent jusqu'au sofa. Sa main trouva son pubis et elle gigota dans ses bras, s'arquant sous son toucher, l'embrassant avec passion pour l'encourager.  
  


« Humph... »  
  
Le souffle lui échappa quand elle le renversa sur le canapé et grimpa sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres douces et insatiables l'embrassaient, ses mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux. John tira enfin, _enfin_ sur ses bretelles. Avec l'habileté acquise au cours des années, il défit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge noir à dentelle et le lança de côté, attrapa ses seins, pétrit la chair. _Tellement putain de longtemps... bon sang, tellement moelleux..._ Il se plia pour mordiller un téton rose, tandis qu'il jouait de ses doigts avec l'autre, le roulant, le pinçant. La tête de Julia était jetée en arrière et elle appuyait le visage de John contre sa poitrine. Elle émettait des gémissements désinhibés, ondulant son bassin contre l'aine durcie de John.  
  
John se désintéressa de ses seins, ses mains tractant sa robe. Elle la passa par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya rejoindre son soutien-gorge. Enroulant ses bras autour de son crâne, elle se pencha pour déguster sa bouche à nouveau, ses cheveux voilant ses yeux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. John glissa ses deux mains sous ses fesses et la leva. Elle passa ses jambes fines autour de sa taille pour qu'il la porte. Il se débrouilla pour ouvrir une porte, qu'il espérait être celle de la chambre.  
  
Il la lâcha maladroitement sur le lit et se déshabilla avec urgence, désireux... _putain.._. Il ne quittait jamais des yeux sa poitrine et ses tétons fièrement érigés. Un peu plus bas, sa culotte la couvrait à peine. _Putain, ouais..._ Il se mordit la lèvre en s'installant sur elle, frictionnant son sexe contre ses lèvres intimes en aspirant un sein.  
  
« Préservatif », haleta-t-elle en pointant la table de chevet.  
  
Un éclat de culpabilité traversa John... _putain, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je ne devrais pas faire ça... Sherlock..._  
  
« Dépêche-toi », geignit-elle en coulissant une main sous la bande élastique de sa culotte.  
  
Elle se doigtait, ondulait du bassin.  
  
John hésita... _il t'a humilié et est parti... une femme nue te supplie de la baiser... sois un homme, Watson... prends-la..._  
  
Il ouvrit le tiroir et se munit d'un préservatif.

* * *

John monta lentement les escaliers du 221B.

  
Durant le retour en taxi, il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Cela l'avait aidé à lui nettoyer quelque peu l'esprit -le débarrasser du brouillard de l'alcool et d'une partie de jambes en l'air athlétique et satisfaisante.  
  
 _Qu'ai-je fait ? Putain de merde... Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ? C'était bon tant que cela durait, j'avais l'impression de me vider... Mais est-ce que cela valait le coup de tromper Sherlock pour... peu importe combien je suis en colère contre lui... qu'il soit parti rejoindre son autre Sub..._ _  
_

Il entra dans la cuisine, toujours contrarié, et se prépara une tasse de thé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il contourna le comptoir de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon... _encore une nuit d'insomnie, putain de merde..._  
  
« John. »  
  
Rien que son nom, prononcé par ce baryton rauque inimitable...  
  
John tourbillonna, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tasse s'échappa de ses doigts soudainement flasques et se fracassa au sol.  
  
Le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, il se pencha en avant en pilote automatique en riant faiblement.  
  
« Oh... merde, Sherlock, tu m'as fait peur ! Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? »  
  
Sherlock plissa les yeux, les engrenages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en place.  
  
Il rejoignit John, s'accroupit en inhalant profondément. Les sens alertes, comme si un barrage avait ouvert les valves, les déductions fusèrent dans sa tête. Son esprit assimilait les données jaillissantes à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses yeux sautaient d'un point à un autre, scannaient, ses narines sensibles frémissaient...  
  
 _Parfum féminin (My Burberry Black)... sperme... éjaculation récente... alcool... cinq cheveux blonds collés à son pull, vingt-cinq centimètres de longueur... les cheveux ébouriffés... les vaisseaux sanguins oculaires éclatés... une série d'ecchymoses le long du col de son pull -suçons... les mains tremblantes... réaction de panique... le pouls visible dans la carotide -cent-vingt battements par minute... respiration trop rapide... joues rouges..._  
  
« Deux heures », murmura-t-il  
  
Avec la force de l'habitude, son visage garda un masque impassible, les mains occupées à rassembler les fragments de porcelaine.  
  
Il se redressa avec grâce pour jeter les morceaux à la poubelle et recula, observant calmement.  
  
John s'empressa d'essuyer la flaque de thé avec un chiffon puis se releva passant le bout de tissu à l'évier, s'arrangeant pour éviter le regard de Sherlock... _il ne peut pas me voir trembler... putain, il va savoir... peux pas le laisser me voir comme cela..._  
  
Une angoisse imminente et viscérale commença à gonfler en lui.  
  
« Ouais... J'avais... j'étais avec l'équipe de la clinique... on a bu quelques verres, tu sais ? », marmonna-t-il, les mains bataillant avec le torchon.  
  
 _Je dois sortir d'ici... Je vais tout foutre en l'air si je reste ici..._ De la bile acide remonta le long de sa trachée.   
  
Il lâcha brusquement le chiffon et se tourna vers Sherlock, un sourire trop éclatant aux lèvres.  
  
« En fait... tu sais quoi ? J'ai oublié des papiers là-bas. C'est juste à un pâté de maison d'ici... Je ferais mieux d'y retourner et de les récupérer. »  
  


Il enfila sa veste et tituba presque hors de l'appartement sans attendre de réponse. Il se foutait de ce dont il avait l'air. Le besoin d'échapper à ce regard omniscient était plus fort que tout.  
  
Sherlock l'observa faire, les paupières plissées, alors que John bredouillait des excuses et fuyait leur foyer.  
  
 _Je vois_.  
  
Il attendit deux minutes, immobile, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, avant d'attraper son manteau avec détermination et de débouler hors de l'appartement.

* * *

John marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, sans savoir où il allait mais s'en foutant pertinemment. Ses pas s'allongèrent au trot tandis que ses pensées tourbillonnaient.  
  
 _Putain de merde... putain d'enfer... quand est-il revenu... pourquoi devait-il rentrer maintenant ? Et s'il découvrait... et s'il me mettait à la porte... ou partait... je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... je ne peux pas le laisser s'en rendre compte... à quoi pensais-je, merde... j'espère que j'étais crédible..._  
  
Les jambes le conduisirent dans des ruelles éloignées et tranquilles. _OhmonDieu... Oh Seigneur..._ Le besoin de vomir le saisit soudain telle une masse, l'anxiété aiguë, la panique et la peur remontaient son sternum, de l'acide corrosif.  
  
Il tourna dans une allée étroite et se laissa aller.  
  
La tête inclinée, il évacua l'alcool et la nourriture qui s'étalaient au sol et giclaient partout. Une partie régurgitée -des nouilles à moitié digérées, du riz, des morceaux de viande mélangés à divers liquides gastriques, de l'alcool et de la bile- tacha ses vêtements. Il dut poser un genou à terre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé à l'estomac, alors que les haut-le-cœurs l'éprenaient sans cesse. Son ventre était noué, grouillait alors qu'il se vidait.  
  
De la transpiration froide couvrait son visage. _Putain de merde... reprends-toi... oh Seigneur, oh bordel. Il saura. Qu'ai-je fait ? À quoi pensais-je._ Ses mains s'appuyaient contre le sol sale de la ruelle, luttant pour maintenir son corps tremblant. Sa respiration était sifflante, les sanglots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Il se battait pour inspirer entre deux vagues dévastatrices de panique. Il faisait une foutue crise d'angoisse... _Bon sang, ça faisait pourtant des années que rien de la sorte ne m'était arrivé. Plus depuis que Sherlock avait sauté de ce toit. Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock... Sherlock... Qu'ai-je fait ? Il ne peut pas le découvrir... pitié, pitié Seigneur. Aidez-moi, pitié..._ Il avait l'impression d'être parcouru de fêlures... _Pourquoi suis-je infoutu de faire quoi que ce soit correctement... Sherlock... Oh Seigneur, Sherlock..._ Il sentait sa tête s'alléger du manque d'oxygène, incapable de remplir ses poumons. Le monde commençait à s'assombrir...  
  
« Respire, John. »  
  
Une main ferme sur sa nuque serrait gentiment. La seule voix au monde à laquelle son âme répondait avait parlé.  
  


Il leva des yeux vitreux alors que Sherlock se baissait pour s'asseoir dans la saleté, attirant John dans ses bras.  
  
« Viens, John. Tu peux le faire. Respire profondément avec moi. Respire profondément... Inspire... Expire... C'est ça, fais-le avec moi... Inspire... Expire... »  
  
John appuya son nez dans le cou de Sherlock, avalant de grandes goulées d'air par la bouche, se gorgeant de l'oxygène salvateur ainsi que du parfum rassurant de Sherlock. Il s'assit entre les jambes de Sherlock qui soutenait sa tête d'une main, tandis que l'autre massait doucement son ventre.  
  
« C'est ça, John. Tu t'en sors bien, mon amour. Respire profondément. »  
  
La voix pleine fredonnait presque, l'aidait à respirer, à s'extraire de l'étau métallique que formait la crise d'angoisse. Sherlock berçait lentement son corps, sa main rabattait ses cheveux trempés par la transpiration, ses lèvres douces effleuraient ses tempes. John pouvait sentir la puissance des battements de son cœur, sa poitrine pressée contre celle de Sherlock, s'insinuant discrètement dans l'organisme de John tel un métronome. Il saisit l'une des chevilles de Sherlock, une ancre.  
  
Lentement mais sûrement, ils travaillèrent ensemble à contrôler sa panique.  
  
« Oh, bon sang... », haleta John alors qu'il sentait sa raison lui revenir, mortifié par son état.  
  
La peur commença à revenir, sombre et laide.  
  
« Chuut... tout va bien, maintenant, chuchota Sherlock en caressant le bras de John. Rentrons à la maison, il faut te nettoyer. »  
  
Il aida John à se lever et le porta presque alors qu'ils traversaient les quatre pâtés de maison en silence.  
  
La panique et les nausées se calmèrent. L'air frais l'apaisa. John se sentait mou, drainé. Il laissa Sherlock supporter son poids, se traînant plus sur ses jambes qu'il ne marchait.  
  
De retour au 221B, il déclina fermement l'offre de Sherlock de l'aider à se laver. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain au nez de son Dom et la verrouilla. Il grimaça en enlevant ses vêtements souillés et les jeta dans un coin. Il s'assit sur le siège des toilettes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son esprit était anesthésié par le choc, incertain de ce à quoi il devrait réfléchir.  
  
Un coup à la porte le tira de son brouillard.  
  
« John, tu vas bien ? Puis-je entrer ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock flottait, inquiète.  
  
« Ça va. C'est juste la gueule de bois, tu sais ? J'aurais dû manger plus... », répondit faiblement John.  
  
Il fixa un point invisible droit devant lui, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce même coup à cette même porte, ces mêmes mots. _Était-ce il y a seulement deux mois ?_ Sherlock était entré dans cette même salle de bain salie par l'urine et les déjections de John, il avait nettoyé John et lui avait donné un bain. Il se souvenait de sa peur de l'invalidité, de l'abandon.  
  
 _Et si ce n'est pas temporaire ? Et si je restais comme cela pour toujours ?_ _  
  
_ _Je serai toujours là._  
  
Comment avait-il pu oublier si vite ? Les flashes de souvenirs le percutèrent... Sherlock qui cuisinait des spaghettis marinara... _Tu dois manger, John. Tu dois retrouver des forces..._ Sherlock qui criait et plaçait ses mains sur sa poitrine pour commencer la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire... _John ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, John. Allez, bats-toi. Ça ne peut pas finir de cette manière. Je ne le permettrai pas..._  
  
 _À_ _quelle rapidité ai-je oublié ? Sherlock a raison, l'esprit est versatile... j'oublie tout si vite... Tien, Sherlock. Tu peux me posséder, tu peux m'utiliser, tu peux m'ordonner... comment ai-je pu oublier si vite tout ce qu'il a fait et dit... j'ai réagi au quart de tour, j'ai enragé... contre l'homme que j'ai juré de servir, contre mon Dom..._  
 _  
_ _Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Devrais-je lui dire et risquer de le perdre, de perdre sa confiance ? Ou devrais-je lui cacher ? Est-ce possible de cacher quoi que ce soit à Sherlock ?_  
  
Il se pencha contre la cuvette des toilettes, creusa ses coudes dans ses genoux et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Il essaya de penser.  
  
Sherlock resta derrière la porte un long moment, ses longs doigts de musicien appuyés contre le battant comme s'il essayait de l'ouvrir par la seule force de son esprit. Il laissa tomber sa tête, accepta le rejet de John.

* * *

Sherlock le surveilla du coin de l’œil lorsque John sortit de la salle de bain, but un verre d'eau et alla dans la chambre, marmonnant un « Bonne nuit » au passage.  
  
Il ferma les yeux puis manipula son violon, pensif. Il joua de petites mélodies que John aimait bien, espérant l'aider à apaiser les démons frénétiques qui dansaient dans la brume qui envahissait son esprit, tournaient en rond dans sa tête, déchiquetaient son cerveau.  
  
 _Les émotions inutiles et médiocres d'un état d'esprit néfaste... désir, jalousie, colère, culpabilité, peur, angoisse, insécurités... gardant prisonnière la brillance d'un intellect conscient, l'asservissant et la suffoquant par des cycles de désillusion, revisionnant chaque événement sous le spectre d'une perception subjective et imparfaite, ne lui permettant jamais de s'élever comme elle le devrait. Jour après jour et jour après jour. Ne peuvent-ils pas le voir ? Ce qu'il se passe dans leur mignon petit cerveau ?_ _  
_  
Il soupira.  
 _  
_ _Oh John, comment allons-nous t'en sortir ?_  
  
Il joua encore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Ce chapitre contient un contexte sexuel non-consenti, de la violence et des propos homophobes – Les lecteurs qui sont dérangés par ce genre de choses devraient le passer.  
> Ce chapitre et le suivant étaient à l'origine un seul et même long chapitre, dans mon esprit. Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, les mots ont coulé sans s'arrêter. Et je me sentais étrangement mal à l'idée de les retenir. Les compresser en un seul chapitre me paraissait impropre. Cela explique que la publication du chapitre suivant arrivera très vite et que celui-ci est relativement bref. De plus, si, arrivés à la fin, vous avez l'impression que ce n'est pas fini, c'est parce que ce n'est pas fini.  
> Mes excuses.  
> Merci encore à tout ceux qui portent de l'intérêt et soutiennent cette histoire. Merci pour vos kudos, vos bookmarks et vos adorables commentaires. Je vous suis reconnaissante :)

Mycroft, irrité, jouait avec un stylo en attendant le fin du téléchargement du fichier vidéo.  
  
Pendant de longues années, Mycroft s'était assuré qu'une équipe entraînée veille sur Sherlock, sa sécurité et tout ce qui le concernait de prêt ou de loin. C'était ainsi qu'il avait entendu parler de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu à Baker Street et qu'il fut le premier sur place. C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert le meurtre de Hope et s'était arrangé pour être là en même temps que la police. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris que John Watson avait décidé d'emménager avec Sherlock.  
  
 _Enfin..._ pensa-t-il quand la barre de chargement arriva à son terme.  
  
Il appuya sur le bouton de lecture.  
  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il resta crispé sur sa chaise, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, et il tremblait de rage. Il s'accorda un moment pour se recomposer avant de convoquer Anthea.  
  
« J'ai besoin de voir le Docteur Watson. »  
  
Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à grincer. Il essayait de cacher ses poings serrés, son besoin de tout faire voler dans la pièce.  
  
 _Comment ose-t-il... Je le lacérerai à mains nues... comment OSE-t-il..._

* * *

John contemplait les bancs vides du parc.  
  
Les joggers courraient et les enfants jouaient. Les mères avec leurs poussettes poussaient et les marchands ambulants vendaient leurs produits. Les touristes prenaient des photos et les adolescents draguaient.   
  
Mais John restait là à fixer le banc libre, comme si sa vie était finie. Il avait erré jusqu'au parc, sans but, tentant désespéramment de se vider la tête.  
  
 _Ici... J'étais assis ici, il y a un mois. Je pensais à lui, je me repassais le film de ces cinq dernières années... pensais à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... pensais aux mots de Madame Hudson... tu as toujours été ainsi, John..._ _  
  
_ _Ici... j'ai ressenti pour la première fois la vérité que je suis SIEN... cette certitude sublime et sans défaut qui m'a ému aux larmes, qui m'a fait courir à la maison et tomber à ses pieds. Qui m'a offert à lui, pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait._ _  
  
_ _Comment tout cela a-t-il pu si mal tourner ? Comment ai-je pu tout oublier, dans un instant de luxure inspiré par l'auto-apitoiement et la colère ? Comment puis-je m'expier... Soit je lui dis, soit je mens. Si je lui dit, il pourrait décider de m'abandonner. Si je ne lui confesse pas ma faute, la douleur me rongera vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de moi._  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit.  
  
Deux jours d'appréhension, de peur, de culpabilité, de malheur qui l'avaient mâché au point de le rendre fou. Même lorsqu'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, sous la surface, il avait l'impression de se désagréger, comme si un trou noir tout au fond de lui le consumait.  
  
Sherlock, attentionné, avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, de lui donner de l'espace. _Je me demande à quoi il a assimilé ma crise d'angoisse ? Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas d'explication, n'initie-t-il pas de sexe ? Suspecte-t-il quelque chose ? Et s'il suspecte quelque chose et que c'est sa manière de me rejeter ?_ La terreur remonta et son cœur commença à tambouriner.  
  
C'était difficile... difficile de ne pas tourner en rond, de ne pas penser sans cesse à la même chose, de ne pas babiller comme un enfant, incapable de prendre une décision, de rationaliser son comportement... alors cela continuait, encore et encore... et encore et encore, putain...  
  
Il n'a rien mangé et il ne dort plus depuis cette nuit.  
  
Il essaya de respirer profondément et se traîna vers Baker Street. _Pourquoi suis-je venu ici, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'a apporté de venir, si ce n'est de me prouver quelque chose que je savais déjà... je suis un colossal idiot... je ne le mérite pas... je gâche tout ce que j'entreprends... lui dire ou me taire..._

* * *

Une voiture sans marque, noire et rutilante, se gara sur la bordure du trottoir alors qu'il rentrait à la maison. La vitre teintée s'abaissa sans bruit.  
  
 _Putain... exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Mycroft putain de Holmes. Autant en finir tout de suite. Big Brother est là..._  
  
Il entra dans la berline et fit face à Mycroft, le visage drainé de toute force, incapable de lui lancer la moindre pique bien sentie.  
  
Mycroft était sinistre et lugubre. La voiture redémarra.  
  
« À quoi pensiez-vous, Docteur Watson ? Comment osez-vous ? Comment cela a-t-il pu même se produire ? », cracha-t-il, la face rouge de rage.  
  
John le regarda avec des yeux fatigués, réfléchissant distraitement. _Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, aussi hors de contrôle. L'homme de glace fond... putain, il brûle._ Un gloussement tentait de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge mais il le retint de son mieux. _Reprends-toi, Watson. Tu le mérites._  
  
« Il vous est supérieur sur chaque paramètre connu par l'Homme. Et pourtant, il vous invite dans sa vie, dans sa maison, dans son cœur et dans son lit. Et voilà tout ce qu'il obtient en retour ! », poursuivit Mycroft.  
  
Sa voix partit dans les aigus :  
  
« À quoi pensiez-vous, nom de Dieu ? »  
  
Le ton de John n'était qu'un murmure :  
  
« Je ne pensais pas.  
\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait pendant que vous satisfaisiez vos petits besoins de primate derrière son dos ? »  
  
Un cri déchira la poitrine de John :  
  
« Je ne sais _rien_. Il ne m'a rien dit. »  
  
La mâchoire de Mycroft était contractée.  
  
« Mais vous le connaissez ! Ou du moins pensais-je que vous le connaissiez. Depuis quand Sherlock se justifie-t-il auprès de qui que ce soit ? Ce n'est pas _lui_. Et si vous le connaissiez, vous auriez dû savoir que seul quelque chose d'important l'éloignerait de vous. Y avez-vous même réfléchi, Docteur Watson ? Ou avez-vous simplement laissé votre colère et votre libido se déchaîner ?  
\- Eh bien, c'est fait. Et c'est à moi de vivre avec. Alors, allez vous faire foutre. Vous avez balancé votre speech, maintenant laissez-moi sortir d'ici », grinça John entre ses dents.  
  
Silencieux, comme assommé, Mycroft mit de côté sa colère et se concentra pour la première fois. Il vit les épaules affaissées, les lèvres pincées, les cernes sous les yeux, le tremblement des mains, les vêtements froissés. Il se sentit perdre en rage, dériver vers l'inquiétude. _Il est brisé. Seigneur..._  
  
Il regarda le trafic par la fenêtre. Il luttait pour ne rien montrer de sa pitié. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers lui, la voix amère :  
  
« Vous savez, John, vous me rappelez l'homme qui a parcouru le monde entier, un bol d'aumône au bout du bras, et qui suppliait qu'on lui vienne en aide, sans se rendre compte que le bol qu'il tenait était fait d'or massif. »  
  
Il soupira, la voix radoucit :  
  
« Pour l'amour de Dieu, ouvrez les yeux et _regardez_ ce que vous avez entre les mains. »  
  
Sans rajouter un mot, il fit signe au conducteur.  
  
La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta à deux pâtés de maison de Baker Street.  
  
John lui jeta une œillade ironique, la main sur la poignée.  
  
« Comment ? Pas de menace de mort imminente, de blessures irréversibles ? Vous vous faîtes vieux, Mycroft. »  
  
Mycroft renifla.  
  
« Sherlock me désavouerait si je touchais à un seul de vos cheveux, John. »  
  
Il inspira profondément.  
  
« De plus, il n'est pas très galant de frapper un homme déjà à terre. »  
  
John dévisagea les passants par la vitre teintée, désespéré, comme si un filtre couvrait des pupilles. Finalement, il souffle et s'orienta vers Mycroft.  
  
« Pensez-vous que je devrais lui dire ? Comment pensez-vous qu'il le prendrait ? »  
  
Mycroft résista à son envie de rouler des yeux avec dédain. _Croyez-vous réellement qu'il ne le sait pas déjà, John ? Vous avez une bien faible estime de mon frère !_  
  
À haute voix, il dit :  
  
« C'est une décision que vous devez prendre. Pour ce qui est de sa réaction, j'ai bien peur de n'en avoir aucune idée. Je ne suis pas dans la confidence de ses pensées pour cet aspect spécifique de sa vie... La seule personne qui pourrait détenir la réponse est probablement Victor. Vous pourriez lui poser la question. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
John soupira en ouvrant la portière et sortit.  
  
Mycroft passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
« John, ce que je peux dire avec certitude est que vous êtes précieux pour mon frère. Vous êtes prié de garder cela à l'esprit avant de faire quoi que ce soit à la hâte. Votre perte lui briserait le cœur. »  
  
Il acquiesça en guise de salut et la voiture décolla.

* * *

Sherlock était allongé dans le canapé et dévisageait son téléphone. Il lut le nouveau message, un sans-abri de son réseau. Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu !

 

Ennuyé, il répondit...  
  
 _Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire- SH_  
  
Mycroft grimaça en lisant.  
  
 _Il ne le supporte pas, Sherlock. Il a besoin d'aide- MH_  
  
Les doigts de Sherlock pianotèrent à tout vitesse.  
  
 _Peut-être vais-je attendre qu'il en demande, cette fois- SH_  
  
 _Il souffre, Sherlock. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais- MH_ _  
  
_ _Je sais ce que je fais. Cesse de t'inquiéter, cher frère!- SH_  
  
Il jeta son téléphone avec irritation.

* * *

En milieu de matinée, John s'assit sur son lit, celui de la chambre d'en haut, des papiers étalés tout autour de lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Sherlock était parti à Bart's, l'une de ses nombreuses visites dans l'espoir miraculeux d'y trouver quelque chose de passionnant.  
  
John réfléchissait sur la semaine passée. Une semaine de torture depuis cette nuit d'imposture, une semaine depuis que Sherlock avait retrouvé un Sub qui l'avait trompé, qui lui mentait sans discontinuer.  
  
La vie, étonnamment, suivait son cours.  
  
Il avait échangé ses gardes avec les autres médecins et n'était par conséquent parti travailler qu'une seule fois. Une part de lui se sentait mal de laisser tomber Julia et les patients. _Mais tu sais quoi ? Que Julia aille se faire foutre !... Hey, tu l'as déjà fait, putain d'idiot._ Un rire hystérique monta en lui en réaction à sa propre boutade. Il le ravala avant que le besoin de crier, d'enrager et de se démolir ne l'enveloppe à nouveau.  
  
Sherlock continuait de lui donner de l'espace, tout en s'assurant de maintenir une routine. Il sortait, réglait ses affaires et rentrait en grommelant à propos de Lestrade et de ces _idiots du Yard_ , ramenait des morceaux de cadavres... _putain, des scalps entiers... un truc sur la décomposition capillaire ou était-ce la pousse des cheveux après la mort ?_ Et John en éprouvait une reconnaissance incohérente. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le supporter si Sherlock l'avait acculé, incendié de questions, s'il avait exigé des réponses... C'était certainement son droit en tant que Dom, il avait tous les pouvoirs... _mais il n'a toujours posé aucune question et n'a rien exigé... il sait sans aucun doute que quelque chose ne va pas..._  
  
Et pourtant, au contraire... il semblait être en quelque sorte perpétuellement là. Assis le soir dans le salon et jusqu'à des heures improbables. En train de travailler sur son ordinateur sans se perdre dans son Palais Mental. Comme s'il invitait John à lui parler s'il choisissait de le faire. Il restait accessible sans être écrasant.  
  
John avait à peine mangé, ces derniers jours.  
  
La vue de la nourriture lui rappelait la ruelle, le dernier repas complet qu'il avait pris, les tâches de son vomi sur le manteau de Sherlock. Mais après deux jours, Sherlock avait commencé à lui tendre ses propres assiettes, à moitié entamées. Un air sévère et stricte sur le visage, il donnait son ordre, un seul mot qui ne pouvait être ignoré : « Mange ». Alors John se faisait un devoir d'avaler quelques bouchées.  
  
Quand la nuit tombait, elle amenait avec elle un tout autre enfer. Elle s'assortissait de tourbillons de pensées. La frêle barrière imposée par la lumière du jour s'effondrait.  
  
Sherlock jouait. Des mélodies que John aimait, de petites comptines, des chansons populaires... alors que John était allongé dans le lit, se recroquevillait. Il savait que Sherlock était juste derrière la porte et chaque cellule de son corps agonisait son esprit. C'était comme si Sherlock était avec lui, en lui, qu'il l'apaisait, qu'il invitait John à lâcher prise.  
  
Mais John manquait de courage et était encore incapable de prendre une décision. Lui dire ou se taire ? _Sait-il qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Mais c'est Sherlock... il sait tout._  
  
Ce matin, le besoin de distraction et le fait qu'il verrait un patient atteint d'une pathologie rare dans deux jours l'avaient obligé à monter dans la chambre, en quête d'une revue médicale.  
  
En fouillant dans le placard, il était tombé sur une pile de papiers.  
  
Il s'était figé sur place, la fixait. Puis il avait effeuillé les pages de ses mains tremblantes, les yeux emplis d'une nostalgie dévastatrice. Les feuilles de brouillon sur lesquelles il avait rédigé l'ébauche du contrat Dom-Sub qu'il pensait négocier avec Sherlock. Il avait grimpé sur le lit, conduit par un instinct masochiste qui le contraignit à lire ces mots gribouillés, plus de bois pour le bûcher de l'auto-flagellation.  
  
Ses yeux fatigués jaugèrent les papiers étalés autour de lui. Il en ramassa un au hasard.  
  
 **LIMITES STRICTES-**  
  
 _Pas de edge play, de lavements, de water sports, de crachats, de fisting, de sondes, d'enregistrement vidéo, d'humiliations publiques... -ne voudrai jamais essayer._ _  
  
_ _Bandeaux d'aveuglement et bâillons -Sherlock, j'ai peur que cela réveille mon SSPT et fasse revenir les cauchemars. Je préférerais que tu n'en utilises jamais._  
  
John renifla de dérision.  
  
Il songea à Sherlock, ombre protectrice penchée sur son lit d'hôpital qui le tirait de ses terreurs nocturnes nuit après nuit. Il songea à la chaleur et à la sécurité des bras de Sherlock qui s'étaient enveloppés autour de lui alors qu'il paniquait, la douceur de son étreinte alors qu'il sortait de sa transe de Soumission, cette première nuit, et cette autre étreinte juste avant que Sherlock ne parte pour Édimbourg... qui l'enlaçait comme un refuge, comme pour l'abriter des dangers du monde... John songea aux mots de Victor, si lointains qu'il lui paraissaient être ceux d'une autre vie... _Qu'avez-vous fumé pour croire que Sherlock Holmes agirait d'une quelconque manière qui puisse compromettre votre sécurité et, plus encore, vous mettre en danger ? Ou s'imposer à vous sans votre consentement ?_  
  


 _À quoi pensais-je quand j'ai écrit toutes ces conneries ? Comment Sherlock a-t-il pu se sentir, lui laisser entendre que je le pensais capable de ce genre de choses... Internet est une merde..._  
  
Il ramassa une nouvelle feuille.  
  
 **BONDAGE-**  
 _  
_ _Bondage léger seulement -mais rien qui pourrait déclencher mon SSPT_ _  
  
_ _Colliers -je préférerais ne pas en porter en public sans qu'on en ait discuté avant._  
  
Incapable d'en lire plus, il chiffonna le papier et le jeta au sol, enrageant contre lui-même.  
  
Les mots de Victor revinrent le hanter... _depuis le temps que je connais Sherlock, il ne m'a jamais attaché avec quoi que ce soit, même pas un lacet de chaussure._  
  
John se souvenait des deux fois où il avait accompagné Sherlock sur ses enquêtes, ce mois-ci. Bien loin de brandir John tel un prix en sa possession, un trophée sur lequel il aurait un pouvoir illimité, bien loin de lui faire porter un ''collier''... il était... _Sherlock_! Sans équivoque et dans toute sa quintessence, Sherlock. Ironique et occasionnellement fou à lier, oui. Irritable et arrogant à la fois, oui. Vibrant de l'excitation d'un nouveau mystère comme un enfant avec son nouveau jouet, oui. Traînant John pour exécuter telle corvée, pour être le réceptacle de son opinion ou simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de crier l'incompétence d'autrui aux oreilles de quelqu'un, oui. Mais jamais, jamais, par un geste ou par un mot, il ne lui avait manqué de respect, n'avait montré sa domination ou ne l'avait dénigré.  
  
Il lut à nouveau... _Collier... Bondage..._ Il ricana de sa propre naïveté, sa stupidité... _Il m'a répété encore et encore d'y réfléchir par moi-même... John, pense-y. Penses-y vraiment. Pas avec ce que les livres ou internet te disent._  
  
Il s'empara d'une nouvelle feuille au hasard, incapable de s'arrêter, comme dans une forme de pénitence, comme s'il laissait le pus de la culpabilité le torturer.  
  
 **MOTS DE SECURITE-**  
  
 _Mot de sécurité 1 – ANDERSON – J'utiliserai ce mot de sécurité si ce que tu fais devient trop intense et que j'ai besoin d'une pause avant de reprendre._ _  
  
_ _Mot de sécurité 2 – MYCROFT – J'utiliserai ce mot de sécurité si je veux totalement arrêter l'activité. Que ce soit car c'est trop douloureux ou trop déplaisant._ _  
  
_ _En tant que mon Dom, je m'attends à ce que tu respectes scrupuleusement ces mots de sécurité, car j'ai besoin de me sentir protégé pendant nos jeux de rôle sexuels._ _  
_  
John se massa le visage d'une main fébrile. _Putain de merde..._ _  
_  
Il songea au mois qui venait de s'écouler. Il tenta, et échoua, de trouver une seule occasion par laquelle Sherlock aurait couché avec lui sans que John n'en soit l'instigateur. _Une seule_ occasion par laquelle il ne se serait pas senti en sécurité. Une seule occasion par laquelle John aurait eu envie de dire STOP. _Même quand il m'a baisé avant de partir à Édimbourg, il s'est assuré que j'en avais envie. Même le Dom furieux d'être défié puis attaqué qu'il était s'est contenu, alors qu'il aurait pu me blesser et me punir pour mon comportement. Je lui avais donné totale carte blanche... Il aurait pu m'attacher à la table et me demander d'aboyer comme un chien pendant qu'il me baisait... Et j'aurais obéi. Pas une seule fois... pas une seule putain de fois il ne m'a blessé, n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté..._  
  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. La culpabilité et les larmes qui ne le laissaient jamais vraiment tranquille recommençaient à monter.  
  
 _Il devrait me jeter dehors. C'est tout ce que je mérite, putain. Je ne mérite pas cela, je ne mérite pas de vivre sous le même toit que lui... Je mérite juste de crever. Comment suis-je supposé me regarder dans le miroir tous les jours ? Tôt ou tard, il voudra me baiser... Comment cacherai-je ma honte, ma culpabilité... ce que j'ai fait... Même s'il a rejoint son autre Sub... Même s'il a baisé David trois fois par jour pendant son absence, même s'il m'a donné la permission de coucher avec qui je voulais... Je suis toujours son Soumis... et il a dit que je devais l'en informer... Me demande quel est le putain de délai de prescription pour ce genre de choses... Comment pourrais-je me planter devant lui, mirer ses magnifiques yeux brillants d'intelligence et lui dire « Hey, devine quoi, Sherlock ? J'ai baisé une femme dans ton dos, sans ta permission... et je suis tellement trouillard que j'étais infoutu de te le dire. »_  
  
Le besoin d'attendre le retour de Sherlock, de courir à lui, de se jeter à ses pieds et de se confesser était fort. _Et s'il me demande de partir, mon pistolet est toujours dans un tiroir... parce qu'une chose est sûre... Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui..._  
  
Les mots de Mycroft lui revinrent inconsciemment.  
  
 _Victor... peut-être qu'une dernière fois, avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, peut-être devrais-je demander à Victor..._  
  
Il empoigna son téléphone.

* * *

Victor regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

  
 _De quoi a-t-il besoin, cette fois ?_  
  
Trois semaines plus tôt, il avait reçu un appel extatique de la part de John qui l'informait de sa soumission. Qui décrivait à Victor combien tout était merveilleux. Et aujourd'hui, il avait reçu un autre appel. Désespéré et confus. Qui demandait s'il pouvait venir et parler à Victor.  
  
Inquiet, Victor l'avait pressé de venir immédiatement. Et pendant qu'il attendait, il avait décidé de préparer quelques petites choses à manger, _c'est l'heure du déjeuner... il aura peut-être faim._ La charcuterie et la salade étaient prêtes, oignon, céleri, concombre, tomate. Le café chauffait dans la machine.  
  
 _Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vient-il ?_  
  
Depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de John, Victor se surprenait à se souvenir de son passé, à songer aux premiers jours passés avec Sherlock... à revivre tout le chemin parcouru avec lui. C'était une chose fascinante.  
  
Il pensait à son premier jour à l'université. Son envie d'étudier l'art... Son espoir de devenir peintre, la seule passion de toute une vie.  
  
D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été ainsi. Homosexuel et sexuellement soumis. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il consulte des psychiatres, pour le guérir de cette « préférence ». Victor secoua la tête. _Préférence..._ Le mot sous-entendait un choix... comme si quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire pouvait être un choix. C'était tout simplement ainsi.  
  
Il avait essayé de le garder au fond de lui, à son entrée à la fac, de cacher sa honte. Jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu à une fête et qu'on lui avait fait sniffer du poppers... cela avait été violent... et le mot était faible... Pendant des semaines, sa vie n'avait été qu'un enfer...

* * *

« Attends, Victor. »

  
Des voix grasses l'interpellaient, derrière lui. Alex entra dans son champ de vision. Il planta son corps musclé au milieu du chemin de Victor. Trois autres garçons -Jayden, Chris et Martin- l'encerclèrent et le reluquèrent. Le cœur de Victor se plomba lorsqu'il les regarda... _Putain de merde, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils tout simplement pas me laisser tranquille... Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'aller avec eux le week-end dernier..._  
  
La nuit tombait tandis que Victor rentrait de l'université, un sac rempli de fournitures à dessin sur l'épaule. Ils l'avaient acculé dans un coin désert du campus et bloqué derrière un bâtiment, juste encombré par des bennes à ordures.  
  
« Des amis viennent me rendre visite, ce week-end. Fais en sorte d'être libre. Je t'enverrai un message », continua Alex.  
  
Il s'approcha encore, obligeant Victor à reculer jusqu'au mur. Il se pencha pour susurrer à l'oreille de Victor alors que ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses de manière subjective.  
  
« Graisse ton joli petit cul avant de venir. Ce sera une sacrée soirée. »  
  
Victor se débattit.  
  
« Fous-moi la paix. Je t'ai dit que je ne le ferai plus. »  
  
Le sourire d'Alex était taquin. Son majeur frottait contre la couture arrière du jean de Victor tandis que son corps surplombait celui plus petit de Victor.  
  
« Ah ouais... ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand on défonçait ton cul de pédé, dimanche dernier. Ou peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas, Victor ? »  
  
Un autre, Jayden, rit à gorge déployée en pointant Chris du doigt :  
  
« Putain mec, fais-le ne serait-ce qu'en l'honneur de Chris. Sa copine refuse de prendre par derrière et il en crève d'envie. »  
  
Le garçon en question, Chris, s'approcha, un rictus obscène sur la face.  
  
« Et il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire avec sa putain de bouche non plus, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »  
  
Ses sourcils se hissèrent de manière subjective.  
  
Victor poussa Alex de toutes ses forces.  
  
« Je vous ai dit de me foutre la paix. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande que vous pouvez partager. »  
  
La voix d'Alex s'adoucit, presque chantante :  
  
« Oh allez, bébé... Tu aimes tellement ça. Un peu sauvage, de bonnes fessées à l'ancienne et une série interminable de cartouches dans ton cul de pédé. »  
  
Il attrapa Victor par le bras et l'attira plus près, esquissant une grimace menaçante.  
  
« Ne t'imagine pas que nous ne savons ce pour quoi tu baves, mon mignon... et je vais te le donner exactement comme il faut... comme un pédé tel que toi devrait être traité. »  
  
Victor se recroquevilla en rougissant, comme s'il était ligoté par la violence dans le ton de son agresseur. _Non... non... je ne peux pas faire ça... J'étais à peine capable de marcher, la semaine dernière... Affirme-toi, mauviette... Je ne suis pas une pute..._ Il lutta pour se libérer.  
  
« Ouais, eh bien... Je dois me concentrer sur mes peintures. J'ai une commande à livrer dans quelques jours. Et je ne peux plus faire ça. Vous devriez vous trouver une vie, les gars », annonça-t-il, échouant à se montrer aussi brave qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
  
Alex agrippa ses cheveux et tira.  
  
« Oh, j'avais oublié. Tu aimes qu'on te force, c'est ça, mon mignon ? Tu ne nous donneras pas ton cul tant que tu n'auras pas supplié comme un chien ? »  
  
Son autre main traça un arc de cercle et s'abattit sur les testicules de Victor. Des larmes de douleur et de frustration emplirent ses yeux et il gémit. Il sentit la main tâtonner à la recherche de son sexe.  
  
Alex rit, fort et grossier.  
  
« C'est comme enclencher un interrupteur, avec celui-là ! Deux fessées et il écarte les jambes. »  
  
Les autres ricanèrent tandis qu'Alex obligeait Victor à se mettre à genoux, les mains toujours douloureusement cramponnées à ses cheveux.  
  
De l'autre main, il dézippa sa fermeture éclair et sortit sa verge en érection. Il éructa :  
  
« Écoute-moi bien, pédé. Ton cul nous appartient. Et on sait tous ce que tu aimes... te mettre à quatre pattes et te faire fourrer comme une gonzesse. Et tu sais tout ce que tu vas réussir à obtenir en me combattant ? »  
  
Il secoua la tête de Victor telle une poupée de chiffon.  
  


« Ouvre la bouche et suce-moi, avant que je ravage ton trou. »  
  
Des larmes d'humiliation coulèrent sur les joues de Victor alors qu'il se penchait en avant. Ses mains tremblantes se levèrent vers la queue qu'on lui avait ordonné de servir. _Tu ne peux plus faire cela, espèce d'idiot... Ils ne sont pas tes amis... ils veulent seulement t'utiliser... Mais je n'ai pas d'autres amis... Arrête... Ne le fais pas..._ _  
_  
« Lâchez-le. »  
  
Ce baryton profond était impérieux, une voix à laquelle on obéissait sans sourciller.  
  
Tout le monde marqua une halte, comme si une sceau d'eau froide les avait frappés.  
  
Victor leva le regard, s'attendant à trouver un professeur. Et resta coi.  
  
Un jeune homme se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux. Grand et mince, une main autour de la bandoulière de son sac posé au sol, habillé d'une simple simple et d'un jean. Son visage ciselé portait une expression interdite, ses yeux bleu-gris étaient calmes, concentrés, alertes. Ses pieds étaient ancrés à la terre, le corps planté droit et déterminé.  
  
 _Magnifique..._ pensa Victor, les paupières écarquillées.  
  
« Oh génial, un autre pédé. »  
  
La voix d'Alex brisa le sort. Ses mains lâchèrent les cheveux de Victor.  
  
« Viens avec nous à la fête de samedi, enculé. Deux putes ne seraient pas de trop. Histoire de vous faire tourner, tu sais. Peut-être qu'on jouera à am stram gram », rit-il odieusement à sa propre blague.  
  
Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête. Son ton était sec lorsqu'il répondit :  
  
« Peut-être devrais-tu te rhabiller avant de faire des propositions salaces. Trop de familiarité engendre le mépris, comme tu le sais probablement déjà. »  
  
La pique sembla figer Alex et ses amis. Puis il renifla et remonta sa braguette.  
  
« Ah ouais... une salope avec une grande gueule. »  
  
Victor recula, récupéra sa sacoche en observant la scène avec incrédulité.  
  
Alex marcha à grands pas jusqu'au nouvel arrivant, contractant ses muscles comme pour se rendre intimidant.  
  
« Tu sais ce pour quoi les suceurs de bites comme toi devraient utiliser leurs bouches, pas vrai, pédale ? »  
  
L'expression du jeune homme se durcit davantage, énervé par la menace. Mais sa voix resta la même lorsqu'il répliqua :  
  
« Dégagez. Laissez-le tranquille. Et ne l'approchez plus. »  
  
Alex et Jayden s'approchèrent encore plus, alors que les deux autres de la bande esquissèrent un pas en arrière.  
  
« Ou quoi ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, bordel ? », l'interrogea Alex.  
  
Sa voix était belliqueuse, celle d'une brute de cour de récréation. Il ricana au nez de son interlocuteur.  
  
Le poing qui s'enfonça dans le ventre d'Alex le prit totalement au dépourvu et il se plia en deux, les mains recouvrant son abdomen. Il tituba en arrière, le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme pivota sur ses pieds et suivit d'un uppercut qui fouetta la tête d'Alex et le déséquilibra. Il s'affala sur le dos. Rugissant de fureur, Jayden se joignit à la mêlée, empoignant la chemise de son adversaire et le plaquant au mur. L'homme cogna son genoux à l'entre-jambe de Jayden et en tourbillonnant, inversa la position contre une benne à ordure. Le renversement fut si violent que Jayden se mordit la langue. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche, un autre coup l'abattit par terre.  
  
Chris chargea, accompagné de son dernier ami, en criant :  
  
« Enculé... on va te buter. »  
  
L'homme eut un rictus. Il se baissa pour esquiver l'attaque, agrippa le col de Chris et le jeta sur Alex. Il lança un coup de pied dans le thorax de Chris puis tourna son attention sur Martin. Il martela son visage d'une série de coups de poing jusqu'à entendre avec satisfaction le cartilage du nez craquer et un cri de douleur.  
  
Il souleva Alex par l'avant de son t-shirt. Sa voix était glaciale, assassine :  
  
« Il n'est plus sous votre contrôle. Tu comprends ? Si vous essayez ne serait-ce que de lui parler, si vous posez un doigt sur lui... Je vous casserai en deux. »  
  
C'était une promesse, les yeux bas et sombres, furieux.  
  
Alex leva un regard globuleux et paniqué, acquiesça à toute vitesse.  
  
Le jeune homme se redressa.  
  
« Maintenant, foutez le camp. »  
  
Il les balaya d'un revers de poignet mais ne les lâcha pas de ses pupilles acérées tant que le quatuor n'avait pas déguerpi.  
  
Il se tourna dans la direction de Victor, toujours gelé sur place, bouche bée.  
  
Il s'avança jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux confiants, royaux scrutèrent le corps de Victor de la tête aux pieds.  
  
« Le nom est Sherlock Holmes », se présenta-t-il.  
  
Il tendit la main pour serrer la sienne. Son timbre sembla perdre en octaves en annonçant son nom peu commun.  
  
Lâchant son sac, Victor carra le dos et le salua d'une main tremblante.  
  
« Victor Trevor. »  
  
Sherlock continua d'analyser Victor, la tête inclinée, réfléchissant à quelque chose.  
  
« J'habite un petit appartement à vingt minutes de marche du campus. Je ne range jamais, je joue du violon à des heures que la plupart des gens considèrent comme indues. Parfois, je ne parle pas pendant des heures. »  
  
Il leva un sourcil.  
  
« De futurs colocataires devraient connaître le pire l'un de l'autre... Je l'ai entendu dire, du moins. »  
  
De près, ses yeux étaient hypnotiques, lumineux de savoir, d'acceptation. Victor était conditionné pour recevoir du dégoût, de la pitié... Cette acceptation était nouvelle, pour lui. Il se sentait comme en présence de quelqu'un qui savait tout de lui. Et malgré cela, il était accepté.  
  
Il lutta pour rester debout, ses jambes vacillaient sous lui. Chaque parcelle de son instinct voulait qu'il s'agenouille aux pieds de cet homme incroyablement beau et confiant... Merde, il voulait s'étaler, étreindre ses chevilles et supplier.  
  
 _Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes._ Il l'articula sans bruit.  
  
Sherlock resta calme, remarquant les jambes fébriles de Victor, déduisant sans difficulté ses pensées avec autant de facilité que si elles s'inscrivaient sur son front.  
  
Sa voix était gentille mais ferme alors qu'il secouait la tête.  
  
« Non. Pas en tant que Soumis. Pas encore, en tout cas. J'aimerais partager mon appartement avec un ami. Cela te paraît-il acceptable ? »

* * *

Victor secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses rêveries. Ses mains étaient occupées à couper et ciseler des légumes. Il s'interrogea encore... _Pourquoi John vient-il ? S'est-il passé quelque chose de mal ? Comment peut-il être confus alors que Sherlock est auprès de lui... Réalise-t-il seulement la chance qu'il a ? Il vit avec Sherlock... respire le même oxygène... passe ses journées et ses nuits avec lui... partage ses repas avec lui... lui parle dès qu'il en a envie... Comment peut-il même encore vouloir... comment cela peut-il même arriver..._  
  
Il essaya de faire taire ses pulsions naissantes de convoitise, le ressentiment qui enserrait son cœur. Il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid... Une tomate à moitié tranchée dans les mains, il ferma les yeux et s'imagina assis aux pieds de Sherlock. Il pouvait presque sentir ses doigts délicats passer dans ses cheveux.  
  
 _Seigneur, Sherlock, tu me manques tellement... Je sais que tu dois passer du temps seul avec lui... mais c'est si difficile... Tu me manques... aide-moi à rester fort... je peux le faire... Pour toi... toujours toi... seulement toi... Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin de ma part... Car tu es mon Maître... et je suis tien... tu peux me posséder, tu peux m'utiliser, tu peux m'ordonner... Tien..._  
  
Les sandwichs et le café étaient prêts.  
  
Il attendit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de quantum221b :  
> Il y a deux jours, je me suis fait le remarque que beaucoup de lecteurs étaient agacés par le comportement de Mycroft qui s'occupe de choses qui ne sont pas ses affaires. Ils avaient raison. Mais je me suis dit : « C'est le même Mycroft qui, dans cette histoire, a veillé sur la sœur alcoolique de John sans dire un mot... C'est le même Mycroft qui a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que John aurait les meilleurs soins hospitaliers quand il en a eu besoin... C'est le même Mycroft qui a dit à Sherlock de réagir car il craignait que l'état psychologique de John n'empire (une fois dans le chapitre 4 et une fois dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière)... »  
> Et ensuite, je me suis demandé : Pourquoi faisons-nous souvent cela ? Pourquoi ai-je souvent fait cela ?Développer une amnésie sélective concernant les marques d'amour et d'affection du passé alors que notre esprit se concentre sur le vitriol momentané de mots froids et virulents prononcés lors d'un conflit relationnel. Dans ma vie, combien de personnes se sont éloignées de moi ou de combien de personnes me suis-je éloignée à cause de cette faculté à oublier ? Cela m'a conduite à des heures de réflexion... Écoutez, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela. Si ce n'est pour vous dire que tout comme vous, je réfléchis et je me retourne le cerveau quand j'écris cette histoire. Merci !  
> Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ces merveilleux lecteurs qui souhaitaient PLUS de communication. Je laisse à votre bon jugement le soin de décider quel taux de communication aide à résoudre ces conflits relationnels...  
> Enjoy :)

John prit une autre gorgée de son café en patientant sur le canapé du salon de Victor.  
  
Il avait dit à Victor que Sherlock était parti rendre visite à David. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait levé la main sur Sherlock. _Dieu seul sait quel est le protocole entre un Dom et son Sub, mais je sais que lever la main sur son Dom est mal. J'ai lu des articles racontant que des Subs ont été cannés pour moins grave._  
  
Il patientait et patientait. Victor fixait le tapis, une grimace sur son visage d'ordinaire avenant. _Dis quelque chose, pour l'amour de Dieu... Je ne t'ai même pas encore parlé de Julia et tu perds déjà tes mots..._  
  
Finalement, Victor leva des yeux incrédules.  
  
« Tu as levé la main sur ton Dom ? Sur Sherlock ? »  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
« C'est... ce n'est pas une chose à faire, John. »  
  
Il inspira profondément et resta silencieux quelques minutes de plus. Puis, il sourit d'un air encourageant et tapota le genoux de John en se levant.  
  
« Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Un autre café ? »  
  
Quand John acquiesça, il ramassa leurs tasses. John le suivit dans la cuisine.  
  
Victor gloussa soudainement :  
  
« Écoute, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es bouleversé. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'étais comporté comme un connard avec David ? Et si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, Sherlock agissait de la même manière avec moi. Il ne me disait rien. Je suppliais, je minaudais, je criais, je piquais des crises de colère... Merde, John, j'ai même pleuré. Il ne parlait pas. Il persistait simplement à dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous avions. Et comme si c'était une règle, il n'a jamais aimé parler d'un de ses Subs avec qui que ce soit d'autre... comme si c'était une relation intensément personnelle et que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. »  
  
Il versa un nuage de lait.  
  
« Alors un jour, j'ai pris sur moi de me confronter à David en personne. »  
  
John parut déstabilisé.  
  
« Ouais, c'était à ce point-là... »  
  
Il agita la main.  
  
« Promenons-nous un peu dehors. »  
  
Ils passèrent pas la large porte-fenêtre, arrivèrent à l'immense cour extérieure. Ils errèrent lentement, leurs tasses de café en main. John attendait que Victor poursuive.  
  
« Il était magnifique... vraiment, John. Je veux dire, il y a beau et il y a David... Un corps presque juvénile, un visage d'ange et des yeux... Mon Dieu, John, des yeux à couper le souffle qui pourraient hanter quiconque pour l'éternité... Il avait à peine vingt ans... »  
  
Il s'ébroua.  
  
« Je me tenais sur le pas de la porte, je lui demandais de... Tu sais quoi ? Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je lui ai dit... J'ai babillé que Sherlock était _mon Dom_ , et _éloigne tes sales pattes de lui.._. ce regard qu'il avait, je ne l'oublierai jamais tant que je vivrai. Tellement de souffrance, de douleur... »  
  
Victor se tut, perdu dans ses songes.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, John demanda :  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
\- Il était si inquiet de ma détresse, révéla Victor d'une voix émerveillée. Si perturbé que je puisse penser quoi que ce soit de négatif concernant Sherlock. »  
  
John était pendu à chaque mot, ses jambes marchaient en pilote automatique.  
  
Victor branla du chef et poursuivit hâtivement :  
  
« Alors il m'a parlé de lui. Il m'a dit que la dernière chose qu'il désirait était que quelqu'un méjuge Sherlock... Pour faire court, il était un de ces enfants des rues qui tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Un homme du nom de Tobias l'a forcé à se prostituer... Avec ce visage et ce corps, c'était une poule aux œufs d'or. Impossible de le vendre définitivement. Alors au départ, il l'ont principalement utilisé pour le spectacle, et parfois à usage exceptionnel, mais à des prix exorbitants. Mais une nuit, il y a eu un groupe d'étrangers, riches jusqu'à l'os... très exigeants, qui aimaient les jeunes garçons, la douleur, et simuler des viols... ce genre de choses... Il y avait d'autres garçons, également. L'un d'eux est mort, cette nuit-là. Son corps a été jeté quelque part. Sherlock était chargé de l'enquête... Une chose en entraînant une autre, il a trouvé David. »  
  
John l'écouta avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés. Il luttait pour intégrer ce que Victor lui livrait. Ils étaient au milieu de la cour, leurs cafés refroidis.  
  
Victor leur tira deux chaises de jardin, laissant à John le temps de digérer. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était douce :  
  
« Sherlock l'a sorti de cet enfer. Et s'est vengé de Tobias. Il l'a envoyé derrière les barreaux pour très très longtemps. Et David... Seigneur, John... Cet espèce d'éphèbe s'est déshabillé devant moi pour me montrer les cicatrices qui tapissent son corps, les cicatrices des tortures qu'il a endurées là-bas. Et ils ont même tant endommagé son rectum que les médecins avaient envisagé une colostomie permanente. »  
  
John haleta bruyamment.  
  
« Putain de merde... »  
  
Il se laissa tomba dans une des chaises, étourdi.  
  
Victor renifla en s'asseyant.  
  
« Ouais... je sais. »  
  
Il soupira profondément.  
  
« Alors tu vois, John, tes peurs sont infondées. Sherlock n'a même jamais touché David avec des intentions sexuelles. Il a travaillé avec lui pendant des mois, sans relâche -il a travaillé avec sa dépression, ses peurs, son stress post-traumatique... Je t'ai dit qu'il ferait un excellent psychologue... Et puis David a rencontré Adrian, un autre Sub de Sherlock. Dieu seul sait quelle est son histoire, à lui... Et ils se sont engagés dans une relation. Sherlock a continué de travailler avec eux... Je n'ai honnêtement pas pu en demander plus à David. »  
  
Victor se massa le visage en soupirant lourdement.  
  
« John, il est juste... resté planté là... à me raconter quelque chose d'aussi privé et personnel simplement parce que j'avais calomnié Sherlock... »  
  
Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure :  
  
« Une soumission si profonde et véritable... Je me sentais tel un imposteur, en sa présence. Je me suis presque enfui en courant. »  
  
John enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et répéta :  
  
« Putain de merde... »  
  
Victor s'ébroua à nouveau.  
  
« Ouais... _pas_ l'instant de ma vie dont je suis le plus fier. »  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux, tous deux assis là, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.  
  
Finalement, Victor se pencha en avant, la voix rassurante et encourageante :  
  
« Hey ! Regarde le bon côté des choses. Tu n'es pas seul ! Et Sherlock n'a jamais attendu grand chose de nous depuis le départ. Il s'attend à ce que nous agissions comme des idiots pour nous diriger patiemment dans la meilleure des directions. En fait, la seule fois où je l'ai vraiment vu furieux, c'est quand j'ai insulté David. »  
  
Il lui offrit un sourire penaud.  
  
« Guidé par ma jalousie sans borne, j'ai un jour fini par lui demander s'il allait voir David parce qu'il suçait mieux ou parce que son cul était plus serré que le mien... et je ne l'ai pas formulé aussi poliment. »  
  
Il regarda au loin, égaré dans le passé, une grimace tordant ses traits.  
  
« Il est devenu infernal... c'était quelque chose. »  
  
Il montra sa main, son pouce et son index séparés d'un centimètre.  
  
« Il était à _ça_ de me frapper... Ouais... Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais insulter un autre Sub en sa présence. Qu'il ne le tolérerait PAS. _Jamais..._ Sa voix, tu sais ? Le timbre du Maître qui remue tout en toi, qui te cabre, comme s'il brandissait un vrai fouet... ouais, cette voix... Sherlock tolère beaucoup de choses, mais dénigrer l'un de ses Subs ou l'acte de Soumission dépasse les limites... C'est sacré, pour lui, en quelque sorte... »  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas fier... Alors haut les cœurs ! On a tous fait de la merde, un jour ! »  
  
John contempla un arbre sans le voir, l'esprit tourmenté. Ses yeux dardaient les alentours, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa mémoire vierge.  
  
 _Veux-tu que je me prosterne, que je lèche tes chaussures, peut-être ? Ou peut-être que je suce ta queue ? Ou préférerais-tu que je me déshabille et que je te présente mon cul comme Victor, hein ?_ _  
  
_ _Plus jamais en ma présence tu ne rabaisseras la magnifique symbolique de l'acte de Soumission. EST. CE. COMPRIS ?_ _  
  
_ _Et que sommes-nous ? Tes putes ? Des putes que tu peux plier à ta guise pour fourrer ta grande queue dans n'importe lequel d'entre nous selon tes envies et tes humeurs ?_  
  
Sa tête tomba d'elle-même, écrasée par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette douleur tranchante dans ses tripes le déchirait de l'intérieur. _J'AI insulté ses Subs, Victor. Je nous ai traités de putes. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il a perdu son sang-froid... Je l'ai presque traité de pervers psychopathe qui alternerait entre ses Subs quand bon lui semblait... me suis moqué de l'acte de s'agenouiller... et... Il partait pour aider David... pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas juste dit... mais... aurais-je compris, l'aurais-je cru... Il m'a dit qu'il me préviendrait s'il avait des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un d'autre... Je me suis imaginé toutes sortes de choses... Je lui ai crié dessus, l'ai bousculé... et merde à tout cela, merde à Julia... comment pourrais-je réparer cela un jour..._ _  
_  
Victor tapota le genoux de John.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te passera. »  
  
Son ton est celui de l'énonciation d'un fait.  
  
« Je meurs de faim. Veux-tu un sandwich ? »  
  
John leva une main pour l'arrêter.  
  
« Attends... juste... peux-tu m'accorder une minute ? »  
  
Victor se rassit dans sa chaise, perplexe. Il observa le visage de John qui scrutait l'horizon. _Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens... Cela remonte peut-être à des années, mais j'étais comme toi... honte, culpabilité, horreur, auto-flagellation._ Il ne dit rien, donnant à John le temps nécessaire.  
  
Après un long moment, John posa les yeux sur lui.  
  
« Ouais... eh bien, ce n'est pas tout. »  
  
John inspira fébrilement et et poursuivit d'une voix fébrile :  
  
« J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que... pendant qu'il était à Édimbourg... »  
  
Il brisa le contact visuel, incapable de regarder Victor en face. Revenant à l'arbre qu'il observait précédemment, il lâche dans un murmure :  
  
« J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une autre médecin de la clinique. »  
  
John osa zieuter Victor pour évaluer sa réaction.  
  
Ses lèvres étaient pincées.  
  
« Um-hmm... Okay. Qu'a dit Sherlock ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
John exhala un sifflement saccadé et admit :  
  
« Je ne lui ai pas dit.  
\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ? », s'insurgea Victor.  
  
John haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je... ne sais pas. »  
  
Victor secoua la tête.  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. John, tu dois lui dire. Je te l'ai déjà répété, ne lui mens pas. »  
  
John opina.  
  
« Ouais... »  
  
Une nouvelle respiration.  
  
« Je sais que je devrais... C'est juste que je... »  
  
Il se tourna vers Victor et débita brusquement :  
  
« Victor, as-tu déjà... tu sais, couché avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis que tu le connais, ou l'as-tu déjà trompé ? »  
  
 _Pitié, dis-moi comment il va réagir... J'ai besoin de savoir..._  
  
Victor dévisagea John avant d'arracher ses yeux des siens.  
  
« Écoute... Je ne te le demande pas pour satisfaire une curiosité morbide. J'ai juste besoin de savoir... ce qu'il va... »  
  
La phrase de John ne se termina jamais. Il suppliait Victor du regard.  
  
« Pitié... »  
  
Victor soupira et baissa la tête.  
  
Les prunelles toujours perdues dans le lointain, quelque chose de vieux passa sur son visage. Il finit par parler, tranquillement :  
  
« Quelque chose comme un an après qu'il soit devenu mon Dom... Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais avoir des rapports sexuels, participer à des jeux de rôles avec d'autres Doms... _quelqu'un d'autre..._ J'étais plus confiant dans mon rôle de Soumis. Certains amis m'avaient parlé de ces... _clubs._  »  
  
Il pivota pour se retrouver nez à nez avec John. Ses mots étaient lents, hachés, comme s'ils émergeaient d'un souvenir qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Mais il poursuivit bravement :  
  
« Je voulais expérimenter... _plus_. Je pensais que je ratais des choses... en étant juste avec Sherlock. Alors... je veux dire... cela me paraît totalement improbable maintenant, mais je suis allé voir Sherlock et je lui ai demandé de m'emmener dans un club ou de me donner la permission de chercher ailleurs ce que je n'avais peut-être pas avec lui. »  
  
Les yeux de John étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.  
  
« T'es-tu déjà rendu dans un club BDSM, John ? Sherlock m'a emmené dans le meilleur de Londres. Putain de merde... C'était comme un autel dédié à l'hédonisme. »  
  


Il déglutit.  
  
« C'était définitivement quelque chose de différent. Immense, ornementé, flashy... bondé de clients. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de Dominants et de Soumis en un seul et même endroit... Plus de jouets que tu ne pourrais en imaginer... Des crochets au plafond, des croix où attacher les esclaves, des fouets, des pagaies, des martinets... des masques et des bandeaux pour les yeux... Des Doms qui lorgnaient sur d'autres Subs, qui les baisaient après en avoir discuté avec leurs Doms d'origine. Des Subs qui se soumettaient à différents Doms. Des espaces à thèmes, des chambres, des étages consacrés à certaines activités uniquement. Des lumières tamisées, beaucoup de bruit. Des cris de douleur, des sanglots, des supplications. Des gémissements d'orgasme et des ordres... Des corps nus... une multitude d'activités sexuelles publiques et sans autre restriction que la volonté. Parfois à la vue de tous pour que quiconque puisse s'y joindre, parfois derrière des portes closes. »  
  
John ne pipait mot. Il écoutait, essayait d'imaginer.  
  
« Ils détestaient Sherlock. Ils s'écartaient sur son passage, telle la mer rouge, des grimaces sur leurs gueules... Il n'était pas _l'un des leurs_... Le Dom qui avait choisi d'aller à contre-courant... qui niait leurs règles, refusait de négocier ou de rédiger des contrats. Les gens n'acceptent pas cela, tu sais ? Eux et leur genre se sentent menacés... Il y a une convention à laquelle il faut adhérer... Mais le propriétaire du club connaissait Sherlock. Il est arrivé avec deux Doms plus âgés. Ils nous ont accueillis. Nous ont emmenés dans une chambre privée... »  
  
Victor prit une pause. Ses mains étaient cramponnées aux accoudoirs de sa chaise, sa mâchoire était contractée. Un air effroyable hantait son visage. John resta silencieux, il désespérait d'entendre ce qu'il s'était passé et craignait en même temps de le découvrir. Il avait presque l'impression de le vivre avec Victor, de voir la scène de ses propres yeux.  
  
« Il s'est assis là tout le temps que cela dura et m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais... et quand les choses m'ont dépassé et que je l'ai appelé... il est venu et s'est assis tout près de moi. Juste en face, il me regardait. Il tenait ma main dans la sienne et passait les longs doigts de l'autre dans mes cheveux... Si calme, si doux. »  
  
Il luttait pour se souvenir, sa voix tremblait d'émotion.  
  
« Ses yeux, putain, John... Tout ce dont je me souviens de cette nuit sont ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus, sous cette lumière, paisibles tel un lagon. Il acceptait tout ce que je désirais, tout ce que je faisais... Tout le reste est blanc, dans mon esprit... À un moment, j'ai repoussé celui qui me prenait et j'ai demandé à Sherlock de me ramener à la maison... Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit, sur le trajet ? Il m'a dit : _Victor, je suis si heureux que tu sois venu me voir. Peu importe le besoin que tu éprouves de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus, viens à moi. Je ferai tout pour te l'obtenir. De cette façon, je pourrai être sûr que tu seras en sécurité..._  »  
  
Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Victor. Il ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, se mordait les lèvres. John l'accompagna dans un silence abasourdi. Il cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi à dire.  
  
Finalement, Victor leva le regard et sourit faiblement.  
  
« Pardon... je... je vais chercher un verre d'eau. Tu en veux un ? »  
  
John déclina poliment et attendit patiemment, laissant à Victor le temps de se recomposer. Puis il le suivit dans la cuisine.  
  
Victor était appuyé contre l'évier, regardait pas la fenêtre, le verre vide oublié dans sa main. John le rejoignit silencieusement, se calant contre un placard.  
  
Victor prit la parole, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Il t'aime tellement. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas... Le soir de ton mariage, il est venu ici. Il est resté cinq jours. Il ne m'a pas parlé. Il ne m'a pas touché... Il ne quittait jamais son Palais Mental. Et puis il est parti. »  
  
Il se tourna vers John.  
  
« Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, je ne veux plus jamais voir Sherlock avec cette expression, John. »  
  
John acquiesça tristement. Il n'y avait rien à dire.  
  
« Pourquoi, John ?, demanda doucement Victor. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas encore dit ? »  
  
Les barrières de John s'effritèrent.  
  
« Parce que j'ai peur. De ce qu'il dira. De sa réaction. Qu'il exige que je parte, admit enfin John.  
\- Tu crains le seul homme qui te _garantit_ un sanctuaire », murmura Victor.  
  
Il braqua sur John des pupilles intenses. John ne comprenait pas.  
  
Reposant son verre, Victor s'approcha, la voix dure et tranchante :  
  
« Tu n'es pas venu me voir simplement pour te décharger de ton fardeau, mais pour avoir des conseils. Alors écoute-moi très attentivement, John. Ta manière de penser est fausse. S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre. Sherlock n'appréhende pas la relation Dom-Sub comme tous les autres. C'est sacré, pour lui. Il ne pratique pas pour sa satisfaction, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou autre. Ne vois-tu pas ? La question n'est pas de t'agenouiller et de le sucer, ce n'est pas de tendre les fesses pour qu'il te baise, l'intérêt n'est pas la douleur ou l'humiliation, ni tes fantasmes. Si tu en as besoin, il te donnera toutes ces choses, bien sûr. Mais pour lui, aucune de ces choses n'importe. »  
  
Le front de John se plissa davantage, comme si son cœur réalisait la vérité dans les mots de Victor.  
  
Victor moulina sa main avec emphase.  
  
« S'il te plaît, essaie et comprends. Pour voir le chemin à suivre, une réflexion affinée est nécessaire. C'est presque comme si tu devais développer ta propre vision interne pour partager la sienne. »  
  
Il fit un pas de plus et pointa le crâne de John du bout du doigt.  
  
« Ici, dans ta tête... Tu dois être mentalement prosterné pour comprendre. Et oui, tu es allé le trouver et tu t'es agenouillé, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et oui, tu as accepté le fait que tu lui appartenais. Mais John, ce n'est qu'une série d'étapes, c'est un processus. Tu as commencé à te soumettre à lui bien avant de t'agenouiller. Et tu dois encore apprendre et laisser cet état de soumission s'approfondir. Laisse ta foi en lui se matérialiser en savoir, un savoir inébranlable. Tu ne peux pas battre retraite... Je t'ai _dit_ que c'était une chute libre. »  
  
Ses traits se durcirent, il épingla John sous son regard.  
  
« Mais dans ton cas, c'est presque comme si... après avoir sauté, tu priais encore pour sentir la terre ferme sous tes pieds. Comme si tu t'agrippais à chaque pierre qui dépasse de la falaise ou chaque branche d'arbre qui pend pour te sauver. Ce n'est pas de la soumission. »  
  
Le cri de John vint tout droit de son âme :  
  
« Je _suis_ soumis. »  
  
Victor rit brièvement.  
  
«  _L'es-tu ?_ Alors _POUQUOI_ es-tu là ? Le meilleur Dom que j'ai jamais connu t'attend chez vous, attend ton bon vouloir. Et pourtant tu es là. À me demander des conseils. Pourquoi vas-tu chercher de l'aide et du soutien ailleurs ? Pourquoi t'agrippes-tu encore, au lieu de lâcher prise ? John, _VA. LE. VOIR._ Tombe à ses pieds et sache en ton cœur que seul ce qui est bon pour toi adviendra. »  
  
John le fixa et acquiesça. Va le voir... _va le voir... dis-lui... Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je ne peux plus vivre avec cette culpabilité, cette douleur.._. Il se redressa et opina une fois de plus.  
  
« J'y vais. »

* * *

John s'arrêta net en passant la porte d'entrée du 221B.  
  
Sherlock était installé dans son fauteuil. Il leva le regard quand John entra. Ses yeux le scannèrent puis se plissèrent. Le visage neutre, il ferma son ordinateur et le posa de côté. Les jambes croisées, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, il patienta. Toute l'attention laser de cet esprit impossible était orienté sur John qui approchait.  
  
John se traîna, les yeux assombris par le remord, avec appréhension. Sherlock continua de le regarder en silence jusqu'à ce que John s'agenouille, les fesses sur les talons.  
  
John ne dit pas un mot, tête baissée, cherchant les bonnes paroles. Mais il ne trouvait que du vide.  
  
Sherlock le laissait faire. Attendait. _Observait._  
  
Un long moment s'écoula avant que John ne déglutisse bruyamment. Il carra les épaules, le visage résolu, et mira le calme de Sherlock.  
  
« Sherlock, j'ai... », commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.  
  
Il inspira et reprit :  
  
« Sherlock, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »  
  
Sherlock inclina légèrement la tête.  
  
 _Il ne scanne pas avec ses yeux, il ne déduit pas... À quoi pense-t-il ?_ _  
_  
John prit une nouvelle respiration.  
  
« La nuit de ton retour d’Édimbourg, j'étais... Il y a eut une fête avec toute l'équipe de la clinique pour célébrer le prix. Cette nuit-là, avant de rentrer à la maison, j'ai couché avec Julia. »  
  
Ses pupilles cherchaient désespéramment une réaction chez Sherlock... _Vide ton sac, espèce d'idiot..._  
  
« Je suis réellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit immédiatement... Je sais que j'aurais dû, mais... »  
  
Sa voix se brisa.  
  
Incapable de soutenir le regard calme de Sherlock plus longtemps, John fixa le sol et trembla en attendant la réponse de Sherlock. _Dis quelque chose_ , supplia-t-il... _Pitié, Sherlock... je ne peux plus le supporter..._  
  
Finalement, trop écrasé par ce silence, il osa se redresser. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient tels deux projecteurs pointés sur John, comme pour voir à l'intérieur de son âme. Son expression était toujours illisible. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose de plus, les mains jointes sous son menton, cette posture familière à la fois intrigante et apaisante.  
  
John le contempla, muet, un instant mais lança hâtivement :  
  
« Je veux dire... Je sais que tu m'avais dit que nous pouvions avoir des rapports sexuels avec d'autres personnes, tant que je t'en informais... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Je veux dire, comment qui que ce soit pourrait être d'accord avec ce genre de chose... »  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.  
  
« Sherlock... Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus. J'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur... »  
  
Ses lèvres tremblaient.  
  
« Je... la culpabilité me tue... après tout ce que j'ai fait, après m'être soumis à toi... Je... j'ai levé la main sur toi... je suis allé voir ailleurs derrière ton dos... Je voulais te le dire... mais je ne pouvais pas... J'avais peur... j'ai peur... »  
  
Il se tut.  
  
 _Que puis-je dire de plus... Je me suis confessé, maintenant mon sort est entre ses mains. Me punir ou me jeter... ce qui est fait est fait... Au moins, je ne porterai plus le poids de ce secret sordide._  
  
Il pouvait entendre le aiguilles de la pendule tiquer.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
Le silence qui avait précédé était si lourd que le mot explosa dans l'appartement vide, bien que la voix était douce et gentille.  
  
John se renfrogna.  
  
« Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il mécaniquement, les yeux fouillant ses alentours. Parce que... Eh bien, je pensais que tu serais en colère... ou jaloux... »  
  
Sherlock inclina la tête. Son regard se verrouilla à celui de John, tel un enfant curieux.  
  
« Tu _veux_ que je sois possessif, jaloux ? Pourquoi ? »  
  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il secoua le chef.  
  
« John, la jalousie naît de l'immaturité et de l'insécurité. Je ne suis plus immature depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Pour ce qui est de l'insécurité... Pourquoi en éprouverais-je ? Tu pourrais coucher avec tous les hommes et toutes les femmes d'Angleterre, cela ne modifierait pas cette vérité fondamentale que tu es mien, que ton noyau m'appartient, que tu m'aimes. Les actions guidées par de la luxure momentanée, de la colère, des hormones ne salissent pas cette vérité. Pourquoi éprouverais-je de l'insécurité ? Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère ? »  
  
John le fixa, émerveillé par tant d'assurance, de confiance. Il fut un temps, avant que Sherlock ne saute, où John trouvait ce comportement arrogant, insupportable. Maintenant, il n'était que le reflet opposé de sa faible estime de lui. _Comment quelqu'un peut-il être si tranquille après ce que j'ai fait..._ Soudainement, férocement, il eut BESOIN que Sherlock s'énerve... qu'il enrage et blasphème et hurle à plein poumon.  
  
Il cria :  
  
« M'as-tu entendu ? J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre... derrière ton dos. C'est bien... c'est _normal_ d'être en colère, de réagir. En as-tu au moins quoi que ce soit à _foutre_  ?... »  
  
Ses narines se dilatèrent de frustration. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage calme de Sherlock.  
  
« Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est facile pour toi. Tu as confiance en toi, en qui tu es, en qui je suis pour toi. Pas moi. Sherlock, tu ne comprends pas... ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. »  
  
Sa voix prit de l'ampleur.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens... Tu hais les sentiments, ce sont des faiblesses à tes yeux... Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? »  
  
Un éclair de douleur traversa les traits de Sherlock qui répéta :  
  
« _Je_ ne comprends pas ? Tu crois réellement que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, ce que tu penses... Oh, John ! »  
  
Il soupira. Sherlock rompit le contact visuel et admira un point au loin. Son expression était pensive, sa mâchoire était contractée. John le supplia de ses yeux lessivés. _Comment pourrait-il ? Regarde-le... Tout est si serein et paisible... Pourrais-tu être normal, pour une fois, Sherlock... J'ai besoin que tu ressentes, que tu réagisses... Pas ton numéro de Monsieur Spock... des réactions humaines normales..._ _  
_  
Les minutes défilèrent.  
  
Finalement, Sherlock posa sur lui ses prunelles déterminées.  
  
« John, tu éprouves de l'insécurité pour trois raisons. Premièrement, tu crains et tu as toujours craint que je te quitte. Deuxièmement, tu ne crois pas que je t'aime réellement, même si par mes mots et mes actions, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que te le démontrer. Tu ne peux pas concilier le fait que je t'aime avec le fait que j'aime d'autres personnes. Car tu associes l'amour à l'exclusivité. Tu préférerais que je sois « amoureux », ce que tu qualifies d'amour romantique, et que je sois « amoureux » de toi et toi seul. De cette manière que dicte la société. L'amour sans la règle de monogamie et la suprématie de ce que pense autrui est inférieur, selon toi. Troisièmement, tu ne conçois pas que je puisse t'aimer alors que ton estime de toi, ton amour propre sont si bas que tu en es venu à croire que tu ne méritais pas d'être aimé. Tu crois que je devrais être furieux, jaloux, possessif au vu de ton aveu et tu interprètes mon incapacité à être toutes ces choses comme une preuve s'il en fallait une que je ne t'aime concrètement pas. »  
  
Ce regard qui figeait John sur place était perçant.  
  
«  _AI. JE. RATE. QUELQUE. CHOSE ?_  »  
  
John secoua la tête, la voix étouffée :  
  
« Non.  
\- Souhaites-tu ajouter quoi que ce soit ? »  
  
Un nouvel ébranlement du crâne.  
  
« Non. »  
  
La bouche de Sherlock était pincée. Il ferma les paupières. Les rouvrant après un long moment, il jaugea directement John.  
  
« John... je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne suis pas bouleversé que tu ais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas et ce ne sera jamais un problème pour moi. Le sexe est une activité physique que nos corps accomplissent pour acquérir un plaisir momentané. Plus importantes que les actions sont les motivations, l'attitude derrière ces actes. Et je suis bien plus inquiet par la colère et les doutes qui t'y ont poussé. »  
  
Il se pencha en avant pour expliquer.  
  
« Tu t'es senti abandonné, mal-aimé... Tu as paniqué et tu craignais pour ta place dans ma vie... Tu t'es énervé... Tu as eu des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un d'autre pour te prouver que tu étais encore désirable, pour remonter dans ta propre estime... Et durant cette semaine, tu t'es flagellé, tu t'es torturé avec ta culpabilité. »  
  
Il leva un doigt et esquissa un cercle.  
  
« Désir, insécurité, peur, colère, doute, impression d'inutilité... »  
  
Il traça un nouveau cercle en l'air.  
  
« Désir, insécurité, peur, colère, doute, impression d'inutilité... Le cycle recommence encore et encore... Ton esprit saute d'une émotion à la suivante et t'entraîne dans ce schéma... et tu suis, impotent... tu te rends peu à peu compte qu'il n'y a pas de porte de sortie à ce cycle, que c'est une boucle infinie. »  
  
Il brisa l'énième cercle qu'il traçait et brandit la main en l'air avec panache.  
  
« Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Cette chose recommence encore et encore. Ne vois-tu pas ? »  
  
Sherlock interrompit son discours et observa le visage de John à la recherche d'une épiphanie chez son vis-à-vis. Mais John lui rendit son regard, assommé. Il accepta la vérité dans les mots de Sherlock, bien que ses yeux soient défaits, comme si son cerveau ne pouvait pas pour autant adapter cette vérité à sa manière de penser. _Oui Sherlock, tout ce que tu dis est vrai... Mais que puis-je y faire ? C'est ainsi que fonctionne mon esprit._  
  
Sherlock profita du silence pour réfléchir, dépité par son manque de compréhension. _Comment puis-je te l'expliquer... de quelle autre manière puis-je te l'expliquer... S'il comprenait, nous pourrions débattre, discuter des points particuliers qui lui posent des difficultés... Je pourrais lui faire VOIR. Mais il est si enfoui dans son esprit, ses convictions nocives, ses préjugés... Comment le sortir de là ?_  
  
Il revint à John et dit doucement :  
  
« Viens ici. »  
  
John rampa pour s'avancer et s'assit entre les jambes écartées de Sherlock, plongeant droit dans les iris de son Dom.  
  
Sherlock releva le menton de John avec ses doigts.  
  
« John... mon amour. S'il te plaît, comprends. Chacune de tes peurs est infondée. Je ne partirai pas. Jamais. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je serai toujours là. Et tu le sais dans ton cœur. Tu laisses simplement tes pensées, tes émotions bouillonnantes t'embrouiller. »  
  
Il caressa les cheveux de John.  
  
« Je t'aime. Oui, j'aime mes autres Subs. Je suis également responsable d'eux. Mais John, l'amour n'est pas une ressource épuisable. Il s'enrichit selon ta vision. Ne confonds pas l'amour avec ce que tu appelles être amoureux. L'un s'accroît, l'autre restreint. »  
  
Des lèvres douces embrassèrent le front de John, ses tempes, son nez, sa bouche.  
  
« Pour ce qui est d'être digne. John, réfléchis ! Pourquoi serais-je ici, si tu ne le méritais pas ? Comment peux-tu savoir que je t'aime et pourtant t'en considérer indigne ? Tu me connais, crois-tu que je ferais quoi que ce soit que je ne veuille pas ? Penses-tu que je serais ici si je ne t'aimais réellement pas et que je ne te considérais pas digne de mon amour, de mon temps ? REFLECHIS... »  
  
Ces lèvres douces picorèrent celles de John. Une brusque cascade de larmes humidifia les yeux de John tandis qu'il admirait son Dom, tandis qu'il sentait ses bras autour de lui. _J'ai besoin de le sentir, Sherlock. Quand je suis dans tes bras, je le sens. Mais si quoi que ce soit se produit, je recommence à douter. Quand cet enfer va-t-il prendre fin ?_  
  
La voix de Sherlock n'était plus qu'une plainte désespérée. _Pitié John, comprends... Crois en ce que je dis._  
  
« Penses-tu vraiment que c'est là ce que la Soumission doit t'apporter ? Une perte de clarté et un esprit inconstant ? Penses-tu vraiment que c'est là ce que je souhaite pour toi ? Que tu dépendes de moi ? Que tu nécessites constamment ma présence, mon approbation, mon amour, mon attention ? John, la vénération est un conformisme. Et... ce n'est PAS ce que je veux pour toi... Je veux que tu prennes ton envol, que tu t'élèves, que tu sois complet. Plus que tout, mon amour, je veux que tu dépasses ces besoins de moi que tu éprouves. Tu vois ? »  
  
 _Je vois... mais je ne sais pas comment le faire... Victor a dit que c'était une chute libre... et il a raison... Je ne te fais pas suffisamment confiance pour lâcher prise... Nous sommes revenus au point de départ... Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter une nouvelle fois la culpabilité et les doutes..._  
  
Sherlock continua, le regard dardé sur le visage de John, les yeux en quête...  
  
« John, la vérité objective est telle une lumière éblouissante. Le brouillard sans fin d'émotions, de confusion et de désillusion l'obscurcit, la tord au point que tu ne peux pas la voir. Repousse cette brume inutile. L'esprit est une clé dans une serrure... Tu la tournes dans un sens, et elle t'ouvrira les portes d'une connaissance aveuglante, de la vérité qui t'habite. Tu la tournes dans l'autre sens, et tu seras verrouillé, tu essaieras éternellement de nager à contre-courant avec tes sentiments, voué à errer dans les abysses infinies de l'égarement, à vivre toute ta vie sous une perception biaisée. Tu seras dépendant et constamment désireux. »  
  
Il attrapa les épaules de John et le secoua légèrement.  
  
« Tu vois ?  
\- _JE NE PEUX PAS_. »  
  
Le pleur fit écho contre les murs du 221B, gelant Sherlock sur place.  
  
L'angoisse de John était inscrite sur son visage, ses mains s'agrippaient aux poignets de Sherlock en une prise mortelle.  
  
« Ne le _vois-tu_ pas ? Je ne peux pas. »  
  
Son ton était celui de la supplique, il implorait Sherlock de comprendre.  
  
« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Sherlock. Tu es capable de tout intellectualiser, de tout voir sous une lentille objective. Et crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu dis. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas me dire que _C'est bon, Sherlock s'en fout. J'ai baisé quelqu'un d'autre... dans son dos..._ Tu m'as dit une fois que j'étais fidèle à mon devoir, que c'était à la fois ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse. Eh bien, devine quoi, Sherlock ? Je t'ai été infidèle. Après avoir agonisé de te savoir avec un autre Sub, c'est _moi_ qui t'ai trompé... Comment puis-je vivre avec cette culpabilité, ce fait ? C'est peut-être trivial pour toi. Mais pour moi, c'est grave, quelque chose de gigantesquement grave, putain. »  
  
Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans les yeux de John et Sherlock resta là, sans savoir quoi faire. _Comment l'aider... La culpabilité le ronge, il brûle d'auto-récrimination. À nouveau, il est incapable de penser clairement... Comment l'aider ?_ _  
_  
John se leva d'un coup, tirant sur ses cheveux de frustration.  
  
« Pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne suis pas toi. »  
  
Il commença à faire les cent pas. _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre... comment puis-je lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens..._ Il agita les bras en de grands gestes désarticulés.  
  
« Victor m'a dit que ce serait comme une chute libre. Comment lâcher prise ? Alors que je suis incapable de croire que j'en suis digne ? Que tu m'aimes ? Que tu ne partiras jamais ? Comment... N'imagine pas que je n'ai pas essayé, Sherlock. Et plus que tout autre chose dans ce putain de monde, c'est ici que je veux être. »  
  
Il se rapprocha de Sherlock et fondit sur lui. Leurs yeux n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ils se dévisageaient. Le visage de John était tordu par l'angoisse. Les paupières de Sherlock étaient écarquillées de désespoir, ses mains pendaient, inutiles à ses flancs alors qu'il écoutait. John leva les siennes pour illustrer.  
  
« Je suis à ça. »  
  
Il tendit son pouce et son index presque joints.   
  
« Rien qu'à ça de me tirer une balle. À si peu de devenir complètement fou. La culpabilité, les reproches me rendent malade. Je suis malade de douter de toi, de nous. Je foire tout et tu fais toujours comme si c'était sans importance. »  
  
Il se leva à nouveau, déchiré, furieux contre lui-même. Écartant au large les bras, il s'écria :  
  
« Et où tout cela nous mène-t-il, Sherlock ? Que se passe-t-il un fois que c'est fini ? Huh ? La prochaine fois que quelque chose arrivera, je serai de nouveau le même. À l'agonie, bourré de doutes, l'esprit qui tourne et qui tourne -cette boucle infinie dont tu as parlé. Je suis malade d'être ainsi. Je veux voir les choses aussi clairement que Victor les voit, aussi clairement que tu les vois. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ? Mais tu as dit que nous ne pouvions pas changer qui nous sommes... Il semblerait que ce soit juste comme cela, alors... Je serai toujours ainsi. »  
  
John avança, ses mains chiffonnèrent la chemise de Sherlock en le tirant à lui.  
  
« Écoute-moi. TU dois m'aider. Tu es mon Dom, mon ami. Je dois me purger de cette culpabilité corrosive. M'expier. D'une façon ou d'une autre... Et TU vas m'aider. Je n'ai _PAS_ besoin d'une absolution, j'ai _besoin_ d'une pénitence. J'ai besoin d'être capable de te regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Comme un homme, pas comme un criminel. J'ai besoin de me racheter. Tu dois faire quelque chose. Punis-moi. Sors cette chose de moi. Pitié. »  
  
Le sang de Sherlock se figea dans ses veines, ses yeux s'arrondirent de consternation. _NON... NON, NON John..._  
  
John secoua Sherlock par sa chemise. Son âme était éprise par le tourment. Il cherchait à la réparer, à ce seul endroit où il pouvait le demander.  
  
«  _Tout_ sera toujours mieux que d'être torturé par mon esprit. La culpabilité me bouffe vivant. Je ne peux pas manger. Je ne peux pas dormir. Et je ne pourrai pas supporter que tu pardonnes une autre de mes exactions. Je n'en serais que plus indigne encore, à mes yeux. Tu ne vois pas, merde ? Sois normal, pour une fois, putain. Énerve-toi, menace-moi. Punis-moi comme un Dom normal. Alors, je pourrai avoir l'impression d'avoir remboursé ma dette... et peut-être que nous pourrons revenir à ce que nous avions. Mais je refuse que tu dises _C'est bon, John. Je m'en fiche..._ Comprends-tu cela, Sherlock ? »  
  
Ils restèrent immobiles. Une alarme montait en Sherlock mais John était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce dont il pensait avoir besoin.  
  
Comme pris d'une idée de génie, il lâcha la chemise de Sherlock et zieuta son environnement. Le front plissé par la concentration, il alla dans la chambre et en ressortit peu de temps après.  
  
Il revint à Sherlock et posa la cravache sur son giron.  
  
« Tiens. Utilise-la... Je voulais que tu me battes pour le plaisir. Peut-être que cela sera plus approprié. Punis-moi, Sherlock. »  
 _  
_ _Pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis... Pour une fois, arrête de croire que tu sais mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin... arrête de croire que nous devons procéder selon TA méthode..._ Il tomba à genoux, la peine dans sa voix écartelait Sherlock.  
  
« Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je... Sherlock, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin que tu exorcises les démons qui dansent dans ma tête. Victor dit que tu es le meilleur Dom qu'il ait jamais connu. Que tu donnes toujours à tes Subs ce dont ils ont besoin... J'ai _BESOIN_ de cela. Complète-moi. Le Sub que tu mérites réellement. J'ai _besoin_ d'être en paix. »  
  
John enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Sherlock, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Les mots venaient d'une profondeur inexplorée en lui, des paroles d'espoir et de désespoir. Il criait :  
  
« Aide-moi. Pitié, Sherlock... Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »  
  
Sherlock secoua la tête _non, non, NON, ne dis pas cela, John..._ Il attira John contre lui dans une étreinte étouffante. Ses doigts peignèrent ses cheveux, son nez frottait son cou. Un sanglot haché s'échappa de sa gorge.  
  
« Je ne _discipline_ pas mes Subs, John... ce n'est tout simplement pas... »  
  
La voix de John était feutrée contre l'épaule de Sherlock.  
  
« Mais tu vas le faire... pour moi... parce que tu m'aimes. »  
  
Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette conviction... mais il savait. Sherlock lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
Il recula et contempla Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock resta assis, fixa la cravache sur ses cuisses. John admira ce magnifique visage nu, sans défense, pour une fois. Une myriade d'émotions passa sur les traits de Sherlock en une fraction de seconde. _Anxiété... désespoir... doute... hésitation... amour..._ Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent, réfléchissant à tout vitesse. Un _échappatoire_ à ce défi, ce gantelet que John lui avait lancé en priant pour la rédemption, la pénitence, refusant l'absolution qu'il lui avait offerte... Son esprit fulgurait.  
  
John observa ses globes oculaires qui bougeaient sous les paupières délicates, la main qui planait au-dessus de la cravache.  
  
Les minutes s’égrainèrent en silence. Le Dom était bloqué à un carrefour, hésitant, perdu dans ses songes. Le Sub avait abandonné ses peurs et ses besoins les plus profonds à ses pieds et maintenant, attendait.  
  
Finalement, ces magnifiques yeux bleu-gris s'ouvrirent. Le regard était stable, décidé. Sherlock obligea John à s'approcher. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixa, la voix insistante :  
  
« Si nous faisons cela, je veux ta parole que tu me donneras exactement ce que j'exigerai. Souviens-toi John, Il n'y a aucun mot de sécurité, aucune limite. »  
  
Il pointa la chambre du menton.  
  
« Une fois que nous entrerons, tu obéiras à chaque ordre, aucune question ni hésitation. Tu endureras tout ce que je te ferai et en retour, tu me donneras ce que je demanderai. Peu importe combien je serai exigeant, combien tu trouveras cela punitif et cruel. »  
  
John se sentait brûler sous l'intensité des iris nues de Sherlock. Une infime trace de peur s'insinua en lui tel un serpent. Il l'envoya balader et redressa mentalement l'échine.  
  
Les pupilles de Sherlock fouillaient le visage de John, approuva avec satisfaction la résolution qu'il y décela. Sa mâchoire se contracta.  
  
« Je veux ta parole, John. En tant qu'homme, en tant qu'ami et en tant que mon Soumis. Nous ne le ferons que _si_ j'ai ta parole... que ce ne sera _pas_ fait en vain. Promets-moi, John. »  
  
John se hissa pour effleurer les lèvres de Sherlock des siennes. Sa voix était claire :  
  
« Je te le promets, Sherlock. Je prendrai tout ce que tu me donneras. Je ferai exactement ce que tu me diras. »  
  
Sherlock se leva lentement, grand et impérieux, le timbre uni.  
  
« Très bien, dans ce cas. Je veux que tu ailles dans la chambre. Déshabille-toi. Et attends. Je te rejoindrai sous peu. »  
  
John acquiesça, la tête haute, les mains fermes.  
  
« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Sherlock. Pas encore une fois. Je te le jure. »  
  
Il opina succinctement, entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

* * *

Quinze minutes passèrent.

  
Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, il huilait la cravache. Il observait avec fascination les tremblements de ses mains, l'effroi déguisé en hésitation. Sa mâchoire était contractée. _Il en a besoin... pour John, je peux le faire... il souffre... il ne doit plus souffrir... je peux le faire... Pour John._  
  
Il continua de frotter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de quantum221b :  
> Ce chapitre est brut, viscéral... Les lecteurs sensibles devraient peut-être l'éviter... Je ne sais pas trop quels tags lui attribuer, mais je suppose qu'il peut-être considéré comme un déclencheur.  
> Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 9, je vous ai expliqué que j'avais l'impression d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui sortait de mon cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de ce chapitre... si ce n'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir découpé un morceau de mon cœur pour le placer entre vos mains. J'ai l'impression de m'être vidée de mon sang sur mon ordinateur et mon bureau.  
> Si je vous en parle, c'est au cas où vos doigts vous démangeraient d'écrire quelque chose de négatif en commentaire. J'apprécierais que vous vous reteniez et que vous passiez votre chemin... Je me sens fragile, je me sens exposée... Quoi que vous décidiez de dire, vous me blesseriez profondément. Si vous voulez au contraire que votre temps passé à lire ce chapitre soit constructif, je vous invite à y réfléchir réellement et à laisser des encouragements... même si vous n'avez jamais commenté jusque là. Je serais reconnaissante de la chaleur que vos mots m'apporteraient.  
> Suite au chapitre précédent, un lecteur mécontent a laissé des commentaires négatifs et, pendant des heures, j'ai désactivé la possibilité pour les anonymes de commenter, pour des raisons d’auto-préservation. Je me sentais horriblement mal, car tant d'anonymes laissaient de kudos et me laissaient d'habitude des commentaires adorables... Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai réactivté la possibilité au bout de quelques heures. Je suis désolée si certains d'entre vous ont essayé de commenté et n'en ont pas été capables.  
> Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à Into_The_Ether, Jrenbar et Eragon 19 qui ont accouru à ma défense et à la défense de l'histoire avec fougue, grâce et abnégation. Ce faisant, ils ont également défendu le droit de tout auteur à partager sa vision sans crainte de l'humiliation et du harcèlement. S'il vous plaît, sachez-le... l'histoire se terminera d'ici quelques semaines. Mais vos gestes de gentillesse et d'amitié resteront avec moi pour très longtemps. Merci :)  
> Enjoy :)

John s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit, nu. Il n'était pas excité. Il savait ce qui allait suivre.  
  
Il s'émerveilla du calme de son esprit. _Sherlock va me punir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Normalement, je trépignerais d'excitation et d'anticipation. Pourquoi suis-je aussi calme ? Il viendra quand il sera prêt. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours..._  
  
Il avait allumé les lampes de chevet, _Sherlock n'aime pas que les actes d'intimité se fassent dans le noir._ Il avait fermé les fenêtres, la chambre était assez froide pour ne pas y rajouter le vent nocturne. Il avait un peu marché, avait fait craquer ses articulations, son dos en essayant d'imaginer, _comment se prépare-t-on à être fouetté ?_  
  
Il s'assit et attendit.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Sherlock entra, le visage serein et déterminé, la cravache à la main.  
  
John commença à s'agenouiller. Sherlock l'arrêta d'un geste.  
  
« Ne bouge pas. »  
  
Posant sans se presser la cravache sur le lit, ses yeux scannèrent le corps nu de John.  
  
« As-tu changé d'avis, John ? »  
  
La voix grave était puissante, dans la petite pièce.  
  
John secoua franchement la tête.  
  
« Non.  
\- Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dit ? Tu souviens-tu de ta promesse ? Comprends-tu que tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière si tu décides que tu en as eu assez ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas. J'attends deux choses de toi, ce soir. Les deux seront exceptionnellement difficiles à endurer. Et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière », murmura Sherlock.  
  
Il fixa le lit un long moment, perdu dans un débat interne. Puis, il se déshabilla.  
  
« Je veux en savoir plus sur tes ébats avec Julia pour décider de la sévérité de la punition que tu demandes. Combien de temps a duré votre rapport ? »  
  
Il déboutonnait sa chemise.  
  
John le dévisagea, rougissant de mortification. _Putain, Sherlock..._ Il répondit finalement, se mordant les lèvres, sans lâcher le sol des yeux :  
  
« Je ne sais pas... Dix/quinze minutes, peut-être. »  
  
Laissant tomber sa chemise, Sherlock s'attaqua avec précision au bracelet de sa montre.  
  
« Combien de temps entre le premier contact et ton éjaculation ? »  
  
La gorge de John était tel du papier de verre.  
  
« Peut-être trente ou quarante minutes... »  
  
Sherlock acquiesça d'un air absent en se débarrassant de son pantalon et de son boxer. Les jetant de côté, il se dressa nu, son long sexe placide pendant entre ses jambes. Son expression était douce tandis qu'il poursuivait son interrogatoire :  
  
« Dans combien de positions l'as-tu baisée, John ? »  
  
John lui lança un regard désespéré, les joues si rouges qu'il pourrait prendre feu. _Tu ne mentais pas en disant que ce serait exigeant, punitif, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?_  
  
Mais il mira Sherlock droit dans les yeux, refusant de ciller, déterminé à endurer ce qui allait suivre sans flancher. _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Sherlock._  
  
« En missionnaire... après, elle m'a chevauché pendant un temps et ensuite par derrière.  
\- Hmmm... trois positions. Et quarante minutes. »  
  
Sherlock pencha la tête d'un côté, pensif.  
  
« Quarante-trois coups, alors. »  
  
Il opina pour lui-même.  
  
« Nous commencerons par la cravache. Voilà qui est réglé. »  
  
Sherlock posa sur John un regard approbateur. _Bien... aucune excitation, aucune appréhension. Il est pleinement présent DANS l'instant. C'est bien, John. Bien joué..._ Il adoucit autant qu'il put son timbre et l'appela :  
  
« Viens ici. »  
  
Il attira John dans une étreinte, enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps, se collant à lui. La tête de John reposait contre la poitrine de Sherlock. Sa gorge était soudainement obstruée par ce geste d'amour inattendu, la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à recevoir à un tel moment. Il resta silencieux, profitant de la sensation des longs doigts de Sherlock qui courraient dans ses cheveux, massaient légèrement son cuir chevelu, les battements de cœur sous son oreille qui le berçaient telle la berceuse d'une mère.  
  
Sherlock ne bougea que bien plus tard, de sorte que le visage de John était lové dans son cou. Il murmura doucement :  
  
« Mon amour... Ce soir est un test pour nous deux. Nous saurons si je peux être un bon Dom pour toi. Et nous saurons si tu es prêt à te soumettre entièrement. Le succès ou l'échec de ce soir repose entre tes mains. Seras-tu assez brave pour nous deux ? »  
  
Les cheveux de John le chatouillèrent lorsqu'il acquiesça.  
  
« Je le serai. Laisse-moi une chance, Sherlock. »  
  
La paume large dans ses mèches descendit à sa nuque, ferme, et s'y ancra tandis que Sherlock redressait la tête de John. Son regard était solennel, intense. La voix qui parla avait muté d'un chuchotis tendre à quelque chose de plus impérieux... _la « voix du Maître », a dit Victor..._  
  
« Alors écoute-moi très attentivement. Ne reste pas passif. Écoute avec chaque fibre de ton être. Ce soir, je vais exiger ta totale soumission et tu vas me la donner. Aucun de nous deux ne quittera cette chambre tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux. »  
  
Il serra plus fort la nuque de John.  
  
« Comprends-tu ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien, accorda Sherlock. Quarante-trois coups. Administrés avec force, sans merci ni hésitation. Et en retour, je veux quelque chose de toi qui est presque impossible à donner... À chaque coup de cravache, tu me donneras chacune de tes émotions négatives. À chaque coup, je veux que tu me les transmettes, morceau par morceau, ces démons qui dansent dans ta tête, qui terrassent le John que je connais, qui le torturent. À chaque coup et chaque coupure, je veux tout, jusqu'à ce que tu sois vidé de ces sentiments qui t'affligent et qu'il ne reste plus que JOHN... Il n'est pas question de changer qui tu es, John... Il est question de _dévoiler_ qui tu es, d'éradiquer tout ce qui cache le John qui sommeil en toi. »  
  


Sherlock l'enlaça plus fort encore, sa prise sur la nuque de John se fit presque douloureuse. Ses doigts creusaient dans la peau de John. Sa voix s'éleva :  
  
« À chaque coup de cravache, tu me donneras ton fardeau, tu me le légueras. Tes peurs, ta culpabilité, tes doutes, ta douleur, ton insécurité, tes envies, tes désirs, ton faible amour propre, tes préjugés, tes jugements pré-conditionnés. Extrais-les et insuffle-les-moi... Et dès que tu te sentiras plonger à nouveau dans ce cycle infernal, je veux que tu te souviennes de cette nuit et que tu le transmettes à nouveau à ton Dom... Peu importe le moment, dès que tu sentiras ton esprit s'égarer dans cette mécanique destructrice, tu t'agenouilleras mentalement et tu la transmettras à ton Dom. »  
  
John scruta ses yeux qui luisaient d'une couleur noisette sous la faible lumière des lampes de chevet et qui semblaient s'embraser, guidant inexorablement John dans les flammes avec lui. Il haletait déjà rien qu'aux mots, à la férocité des paroles de Sherlock. Il essayait de comprendre exactement ce que Sherlock attendait de lui.  
  
Le baryton retentit, déflagration dominatrice du tonnerre.  
  
« Tu devras chercher au plus profond de toi, John. Je veux que tu te soumettes si profondément que tu seras capable de me donner ce que j'exige sans la moindre hésitation. Tu devras autoriser ton esprit à céder tout son contrôle, à complètement lâcher prise... laisser la Soumission prendre le dessus. Tu as promis de me donner tout ce que je demanderai. Et je sais que c'est difficile. Mais tu _VAS_ tenir ta promesse. »  
  
Quelque chose en John commença à trembler. Il écoutait, les paupières écarquillées, les genoux vacillant du besoin urgent de s'agenouiller. Seulement maintenu en place par la poigne de Sherlock, il souffla :  
  
« Je te le jure, Sherlock. »  
  
John se sentait disséquer sous la force de ce regard. Les pupilles de Sherlock poursuivaient leur analyse de la psyché de John. Il ne le lâcha qu'après un long moment, visiblement satisfait.  
  
« Très bien, dans ce cas », dit Sherlock en ramassant la cravache.  
  
Il la fourra dans les mains de John.  
  
« Je vais compter. Essaie d'éviter le bas du dos. Les omoplates, le fessier et les cuisses ne sont pas des zones à risque. »  
  
Il appuya ses lèvres à la tempe de John et susurra :  
  
« Rends-moi fier, John. »  
  
Il tourna le dos à John et fit face à la fenêtre fermée. Il s'appuya au mur de chaque côté de l'encadrement, comme s'il se tenait sur une croix.  
  
Et attendit.  
  
John fixa la cravache dans ses mains, les yeux injectés de sang par l'horreur. Il avait enfin compris.  
  
 _Non, non... NON... NON..._  
  
Il contempla l'étendue de peau devant ses yeux, les quelques grains de beauté épars. Un souvenir lui revint... _Une après-midi de paresse au lit, un Sherlock détendu, couché sur le ventre. D'un air indulgent, il autorisait John à jouer. John se mordait la langue de concentration, un feutre noir à la main, et traçait des lignes entre chaque grain de beauté... Les gloussements de Sherlock qui gigotait et se plaignait... Tu me chatouilles, John... Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu Sherlock, arrête de bouger. Il n'en reste que deux..._  
  
John contempla et contempla, les mains tremblantes d'inquiétude, de peur, de refus.  
  
 _Non, non... NON... NON..._  
  
La cravache tomba de ses doigts nerveux et s'échoua au sol en même temps que ses genoux qui cédèrent. Il s'effondra aux pieds de Sherlock.  
  
« Non... S'il te plaît, Sherlock. NON... », supplia-t-il.  
  
Sherlock s'éloigna du mur et regarda John, le visage ferme et inflexible.  
  
« Tu abandonnes déjà ?, gronda-t-il, le menton incliné. Tu m'as fait une promesse, John. Et tu vas la tenir. »  
  
John leva des yeux ronds.  
  
« Tu vas faire exactement ce que je dis. Avec dignité. Sans t'arrêter. »  
  
Il se pencha pour braquer ses pupilles droit dans celles de John.  
  
« Pensais-tu réellement que quelques coups de fouet seraient la solution permanente de quoi que ce soit ? Les marques physiques guérissent, John. Tu oublierais bien vite ta leçon... Je veux que la vision de mon dos te ramène irrémédiablement à ce que tu as fait, qu'elle s'imprime dans ton esprit. Ainsi, lorsque tu replongeras dans tes tourments, tout ce dont tu auras besoin sera de te souvenir et de reposer en moi tout ce qui perturbe tes pensées. »  
  
Il tira John sur ses pieds sans briser la singularité et la férocité de leur contact visuel.  
  
« Debout, John. »  
  
Sa voix s'adoucit :  
  
« Tu peux le faire, mon amour... John, écoute attentivement... Ce n'est pas une punition. Selon moi, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible. C'est l' _exorcisme_ que tu as imploré. Fais-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais. Lâche prise... irrévocablement et complètement. »  
  
Il tourna la tête pour revendiquer les lèvres de John, un baiser si douloureusement doux qu'il coupa le souffle à John. Sherlock murmura contre sa bouche :  
  
« Tu joues en marge de la Soumission depuis si longtemps, John. Laisse-moi te montrer la beauté, le _pouvoir_ magnifique que la Soumission peut t'apporter, les hauteurs étourdissantes auxquelles l'Abandon peut t'élever si tu t'y autorises... Je _sais_ que tu peux le faire. »  
  


Il redressa la tête, sa voix était tendre :  
  
« Fais-le sans peur. Avec toute ton énergie. Laisse tout sauf la force de la Soumission te quitter pour fuser en moi. »  
  
Il pivota de nouveau vers le mur.  
  
John fixa encore la cravache un long moment, puis le dos de Sherlock. _Il m'a donné un ordre. Je peux le faire. Il croit que je peux le faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber... pas encore une fois..._  
  
John ramassa la cravache et carra les épaules.  
  
« Allez, John. N'abandonne pas ton Dom. »  
  
La voix d'un Maître... impérieuse, hypnotique, _puissante_.  
  
Comme propulsée par la voix, la main de John se leva avec obéissance. Elle traça un arc de cercle en l'air et la cravache atterrit pile entre les omoplates de Sherlock, mue par toute la force de John.  
 _  
_ _WHOOSH... Smack !_  
  
Les narines de Sherlock se dilatèrent à l'afflux soudain de douleur qui parcourut son dos telle une langue de feu.  
  
«  _UN_  », parvint-il à articuler fort malgré cela.  
  
John regarda encore et encore. À la place de l’albâtre, une tâche rouge apparut, là où les muscles de Sherlock roulèrent. Il faillit à nouveau lâcher le fouet.  
  
Mais son Dom resta fort, les pieds ancrés au sol. Il n'avait pas bougé.  
  
 _Je peux le faire... Je n'aurai pas promis en vain... Ce n'est pas fait pour être facile... Je peux le faire..._ _  
_  
Sa main se leva encore, mais son esprit cilla... _Oh Seigneur, je blesse Sherlock... non, NON.._. La cravache esquissa un arc de cercle ralenti et claqua sur l'omoplate gauche de Sherlock, mais dépourvue de la conviction du premier coup.  
  
Sherlock gloussa :  
  
« C'est de la triche, John. Je ne compterai pas les coups qui ne seront pas portés par toute la force de ton corps. »  
  
 _Un coup gâché... Je l'ai frappé et ce n'est qu'un coup qu'il devra supporter en plus du compte initialement prévu... parce que je suis infoutu de le faire correctement._ Il releva le menton, résolu à faire de son mieux et sa main se dressa encore.  
  
 _WHOOSH..._ la cravache fendit l'air et percuta l'omoplate... _smack !_  
  
«  _DEUX._  »  
  
John observa la peau se parer d'une tache encore plus rouge. La claquette avait coupé l'épiderme et une fine traînée de sang coula. _Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je bats Sherlock... l'amour de ma vie... mon Dom..._ Sa résolution s'effrita en millions de fragments pour se fracasser sur le parquet.  
  
Il babilla, un sanglot imprégné d'angoisse :  
  
« Sherlock... PITIE... Je t'en supplie... »  
  
Sherlock se tourne à nouveau, le visage calme.  
  
« Chuuut... viens ici. »  
  
Il attira John jusqu'à ce que son nez repose dans son cou et que sa respiration se stabilise légèrement. Ses doigts délicats caressaient les cheveux de John.  
  
« John, la douleur physique n'est rien... J'ai vécu pire. Crois-moi, je peux le supporter. Les marques ne sont que des abrasions superficielles... Elles guériront dans quelques jours... Ne te tourmente pas... »  
  
Il prit les joues de John au creux de ses mains et murmura :  
  
« Mon cœur... Je sais que ce que je te demande est très dur. Mais tu es mon John... Courageux, brave, fiable John. Tu _PEUX_ le faire. John, écoute-moi attentivement. C'est facile... facile de me donner ton corps, de me donner ton amour, ton engagement, ton amitié. Ces choses sont faciles à donner. »  
  
John l'observa, confus.  
  
« D'un autre côté, les émotions qui assaillent sans cesse ton esprit... aussi corrosives qu'elles soient, aussi destructrices qu'elles soient, elles font _partie de toi_. Elles sont incrustées dans ta tête. Les déraciner est bien plus difficile. C'est comme si tu devais t'arracher des griffes de chacune d'elles et ensuite trouver la force de me les projeter. Je vais les attraper et les garder. Je t'offre une _SORTIE_ aussi assistée que possible de cette boucle infinie dont nous avons parlé. Tu vois ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, John, je peux le supporter. Ton Dom est très fort. N'en doute jamais. »  
  
Il repoussa gentiment John.  
  
« Allez. Ne te concentre pas sur la cravache, ni sur les coups. Ne regarde pas mon dos. Concentre-toi sur ce que je t'ai demandé de me transmettre. »  
  
Il se tourna face au mur.  
  
John inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il essaya de trouver la concentration nécessaire à la réalisation de ce que lui demandait Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock attendit patiemment, conscient de la lutte qui éprenait John. _Allez, John... ce n'est pas si dur..._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_  
  
«  _TROIS._  »  
  


Sherlock braqua le dos, déterminé à ne laisser transparaître aucune douleur.  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_  
  
«  _QUATRE._  »  
  
John cherchait sa concentration, se battait contre la pulsion envahissante de regarder l'horreur alors que plus de coups s'abattaient sur le dos de Sherlock. Il resserra sa poigne sur la cravache et baissa la tête avec obstination. _Courageux, brave, fiable... c'est ainsi qu'il m'a décrit... Je dois prouver ma valeur._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
«_ _CINQ._ »  
  
Sherlock put sentir le moment exact où son dos s'embrasa. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent de douleur, il respirait aussi régulièrement qu'il le pouvait.  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _SIX._ »  
  
Il devait faire des efforts pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.  
  
« Ne regarde pas mon dos, mon amour. Regarde à l'intérieur de toi. Fouille ton esprit. Commence à détacher ces tendances destructrices en les déracinant et en me les transférant. Tu peux le faire, John. Lâche prise... Soumets-toi complètement... »  
  
John se focalisa sur les mots de Sherlock. _Une chute libre... c'est comme une chute libre, John..._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _SEPT._ »  
  
Un cri muet déferla en John et sembla faire imploser tout son corps. _NON... Ce ne sera PAS en vain... Sherlock ne souffrira PAS pour rien... Je VAIS faire ce qu'il a demandé._ Sinistrement, il tourna son attention à l'intérieur de lui... vers cette vile part de lui qui suçait répétitivement sa vitalité et lui soustrayait sa clarté. Colère, jalousie, peur, insécurité, culpabilité, doutes, impression d'inutilité... il y en avait tant... y faire face le terrifiait... ce grand bordel dans sa tête... _Par où dois-je commencer ? Sherlock a dit « morceau par morceau »... les déraciner une à la fois... et les lui donner à chaque coup de cravache._  
  
Sombrement, il s'attela à sa tâche. _Les prendre toutes et les lui donner, a-t-il dit._  
  
Tout à son labeur, sa main continuait son manège.  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _HUIT »_  
  
Sherlock se concentrait pour rester immobile et endurer la douleur sans rechigner... _ne pas le déranger. Le laisser faire ce que je lui ai demandé._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _NEUF._ »  
  
John lâchait prise. Et se soumettait. _Chute libre... chute libre... chute libre..._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _DIX._ »  
  
John attrapa la jalousie, inutile et pathétique. Il songea à la manière dont elle déformait ses pensées, le faisait douter de l'amour de Sherlock et de ses intentions. _Tel un enfant qui refuse de partager son jouet... Il avait raison, c'est immature et misérable_. Il s'en saisit mentalement et la transmit dans ses mains, à travers la cravache, et l'offrit à Sherlock -mentalement à genoux, l'offrant à son Dom avec amour, avec révérence... _Ce n'est plus à moi, TIENS..._  
  
Quelque chose en lui se dénoua par cette offrande... il se sentit plus léger, plus libre... Il s'émerveilla de cette sensation, comme si l'énergie le regagnait. _Je peux le faire... tout a du sens..._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _ONZE._ »  
  
Une goutte de respiration coula sur la tempe de Sherlock. Il ravala ses larmes de douleur. _Concentre-toi, Sherlock..._ Il contracta la mâchoire. _Ne bouge pas..._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _DOUZE._ »  
  
John mirait le dos de Sherlock sans le voir. Son cerveau ne percevait plus l'image que lui envoyaient ses yeux. Son esprit était aveugle aux signaux que lui envoyait le monde extérieur, conscient uniquement de ce qui se tramait en lui. Pour la première fois, il se sentait témoin du chaos interne, et non la victime infortunée entravée par ses pensées empoisonnées.  
  
Ensuite, il considéra ses doutes... _à votre tour..._ Il attrapa les doutes qui l'affligeaient, le rendaient fou... _L'homme dont je doutais se dresse nu devant moi, accepte d'être flagellé pour nulle autre raison qu'il m'aime... Depuis tout ce temps qu'il me connaît, il n'a jamais RIEN fait d'autre que m'aimer, me protéger..._ Il arracha les doutes de son retour d'Afghanistan, ceux de la trahison de Mary... Toutes ces multiples fois dans sa vie où il avait douté de son but, de sa valeur. Il les prit, les tira et les déversa en son Dom... _Ce n'est plus à moi, TIENS..._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _TREIZE._ »  
  
La voix de Sherlock s'éleva haut et fort.  
  
Sherlock s'en rendit compte, quand la cadence des coups changea. Les pauses entre chaque, l'absence des suppliques de John, la précision mortelle et la force des coups de fouet. Les seuls bruits étaient les grognements de John lorsqu'il prenait son élan, le « whoosh » de la cravache qui fendait l'air et le claquement contre sa peau.  
  


 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _QUATORZE._ »  
  
Sherlock sourit malgré la douleur. _Bien, John... Bien joué._  
  
 _WHOOSH... Smack !_ _  
  
_« _QUINZE._ »  
  
La cravache atterrit sur une zone à vif, où le sang coulait déjà. Sherlock se retint tout juste de hurler, de courber le dos. Surmontant cette impulsion soudaine, il refoula toute la douleur au bout de ses doigts qui appuyaient contre le mur. Il avait l'impression qu'il y laisserait des trous. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il refusait de briser le rythme de John.  
  
Les coups venaient régulièrement, maintenant, sans hésitation.  
  
Sherlock arrêta de compter.  
  
Quand la douleur devint trop forte, il se détacha de la réalité et se retrancha dans son Palais Mental. Il attendait, satisfait et soulagé, patiemment.  
  
John grondait à chaque coup, les muscles de son bras commençaient à protester. Mentalement, il tombait sans filet tout en sentant paradoxalement son être s'alléger progressivement. Il creusait et déracinait, arrachait les griffes, tranchait et s'enfonçait sans merci... Ce travail interne était un véritable cataclysme qui déterrait les débris accumulés durant les années et les purgeait automatiquement... Le chagrin entraîné par le décès de son père alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, l'enfance confinée avec une mère dépressive, la sœur alcoolique qui tentait de refouler son homosexualité, les restrictions à la fin du mois, le travail acharné pour se sortir de cet environnement, les sacrifices effectués pour entrer en école de médecine, les camarades agonisant dans ses bras en Afghanistan, le rejet et la futilité le hantant après sa blessure à l'épaule, la douleur de son stress post-traumatique, son esprit qui se tournait contre lui-même... et puis _Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock..._ Ensuite, tout ce qui l'avait empêche de VOIR le seul homme qui le voyait... qui le voyait tel qu'il était, _pour_ ce qu'il était sans les distorsions des présupposés et des a priori.  
  
L'homme qui l'aimait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir, jamais pu mériter ou jamais pu réciproquer...  
  
Son bras lui faisait mal, il pleuvait interminablement sur Sherlock alors qu'il se purgeait sans cesse... de plus en plus léger... Le transfert du fardeau qui avait grossi au cours des années... _Ton Dom est fort, John. N'en doute jamais..._  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Jusqu'à ce que son bras abandonne. Il resta là, à haleter de grandes goulées d'air. Des gouttelettes de sang s'échouaient de la cravache dans ses mains fatiguées.  
  
John était dépourvu de tout ce qui l'avait encombré, désormais vidé du poids qu'il avait légué.  
  
Juste John.  
  
John.  
  
Il _regarda_ le dos de Sherlock, les zébrures hideuses et cramoisies, l'étendue des meurtrissures, les lignes de sang coagulé et caillé là où la cravache s'était abattue trop souvent.  
  
Il s' _émerveilla_ de cette absence soudaine de culpabilité paralysante, d'angoisse, d'auto-récrimination qui devrait pourtant le rendre fou, face à ce spectacle.  
  
Il _observa_ avec la clarté du cristal, avec la conscience de ne plus être contaminé par ce qui le rongeait. Comme si le miroir de son esprit était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignée et qu'il en était désormais débarrassé.  
  
Le médecin en lui remarqua que les abrasions étaient, comme le lui avait assuré Sherlock, superficielles et guériraient sans laisser de cicatrices. Elles étaient sans nul doute horriblement douloureuses, oui. Il faudra en prendre soin, oui.  
  
Le Soumis en lui, cependant, était fasciné par la beauté, la gloire, la grâce de son Dom qui venait de lui offrir... _une catharsis, une purgation, un exorcisme... la liberté... la DELIVRANCE..._  
  
Quels mots de gratitude pourraient être suffisants pour la personne qui vous arrache à votre douleur ? Pour la personne qui vous a octroyé le cadeau le plus désirable de l'univers ? _Le cadeau du silence._  
  
Il tomba à genoux aux pieds de son Dom, privé de mots. Il attendit.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Sherlock se retourna lentement. Il se détacha presque péniblement du mur et essuya son visage avec ses paumes, étalant la transpiration et les larmes de douleur. John plongea dans ses yeux, des yeux qui brillaient de triomphe, d'approbation, de sérénité.  
  
Il sourit en passant ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de John.  
  
« Tu as si bien travaillé, John. »  
  
John soupira de soulagement et se reposa contre les cuisses de son Dom, se gorgeant de ses félicitations. Il était si heureux qu'il en pleurait. _Je l'ai fait... exactement comme il l'a dit... Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber..._ Des larmes de délivrance, de gratitude... La voix de Victor parla dans sa tête, _tu crains le seul homme qui te garantit un sanctuaire_. Il ne réalisait que maintenant la profondeur de cette déclaration.  
  
Avec une grimace, Sherlock se pencha pour le relever. En bougeant, il tendait la chair lacérée et faisait affluer le sang. Il enlaça fermement John, ne s'arrêta jamais de susurrer des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.  
  
« Tu étais si bon pour moi, mon amour... Tu as tenu ta promesse... Je suis tellement fier de toi. »  
  
John inclina la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, respirant la sueur et l'adrénaline de la douleur, l'odeur du _foyer et de la sécurité et de l'amour_. Ses mains restèrent pendantes à ses flancs. Il savait que Sherlock avait mal. Il était pris d'un besoin de s'éloigner, d'aller chercher bandages et antidouleurs. _Pas encore, je dois faire exactement ce qu'il dit._ John resta tranquille. En paix. Cette joie d'être pleinement dans l'instant présent, sans la cacophonie des voix dans son crâne. Les doigts de Sherlock massaient son cuir chevelu.  
  
Sherlock le laissa se reposer, le caressant distraitement tandis que son esprit pensait déjà à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Cette peur inconnue enfla de nouveau en lui, il lutta pour que ses mains ne tremblent pas. Inconsciemment, il frotta son nez contre les mèches blondes de John, essayant de s'accorder à la réalité de John. _C'est John... ton John... tout ira bien..._  
  


Il continua de bercer John contre son torse, combattant ses réticences. Il invoqua tout son courage. Sa voix était égale quand il se lança :  
  
« Nous n'avons pas encore fini, John. Je t'ai dit que je voulais faire deux choses avec toi, ce soir. »  
  
John recula légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
  
« Tu t'es vidé de ces émotions pernicieuses. Il faut désormais combler ce vide... avec la connaissance inébranlable de la puissance de mon amour pour toi. La connaissance de ta valeur. Pour que tu n'en doutes plus jamais. »  
  
John fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sherlock ordonna :  
  
« Sur le lit, allongé sur le dos. Attends. Et pas un mot tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné la permission. »  
  
John se coucha, sans lâcher Sherlock des yeux. _Va-t-il me prendre, maintenant ? Est-ce ce qu'il veut dire en parlant de me combler ?_ Sa verge tressauta d'anticipation. _Putain... Je n'aimerais rien de plus que le sentir à nouveau à l'intérieur de moi... qu'il me remplisse..._  
  
Sherlock ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir le tube de lubrifiant. Il prétendit fouiller plus longtemps dans le tiroir, tournant le dos à John. _Je peux le faire... C'est John, mon John... Ce n'est que lui..._ Son cœur commença à galoper, ses mains à trembler... _Ressaisis-toi, Sherlock. Tu peux le faire..._ Il déglutit nerveusement, la gorge soudainement aride. Il se cramponna à la bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa main et inspira profondément. _Calme-toi, Sherlock..._  
  
Il se tourna pour voir John qui le questionnait silencieusement, les trais contrariés.  
  
Sherlock répandit un peu de lubrifiant dans une main et commença à masturber John. Des va-et-vient lents et réguliers.  
  
« Souviens-toi, John. Pas un mot, pas un son. »  
  
De haut en bas.  
  
De haut en bas.  
  
John s'humecta les lèvres, les paupières closes par le plaisir. L'urgence de soupirer le nom de Sherlock était pressante, mais il avait reçu l'ordre de se taire. Son sexe se durcit et s'épaissit.  
  
De haut en bas. Une poigne impérieuse.  
  
« John... Il y a quelque chose... quelque chose que je veux partager avec toi. »  
  
Sherlock marqua une pause dans le mouvement de sa main. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge et détourna les yeux. Son ton était plat.  
  


« Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai été agressé par deux hommes... après une fête... J'étais... »  
  
Il se mordit les lèvres.  
  
« J'étais sous l'empire de la... tu sais... Et personne n'est au courant... à part les coupables, Mycroft et moi. »  
  
John se figea. Son cœur s'interrompit littéralement dans sa poitrine. _Putain... Putain... NONONONON... Sherlock..._  
  
Sherlock reprit ses va-et-vient. De haut en bas. Une torsion du poignet au sommet.  
  
John regarda avec horreur Sherlock qui fixait le sol, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Le silence régnait, si ce n'était les _slick, slick, slick_ du lubrifiant sur sa hampe. L'homme le plus direct et le plus franc au monde évitait ses yeux, et cela brisa le cœur de John.  
  
Les pupilles de Sherlock dardaient les alentours. Il essayait de trouver ses mots, la voix hésitante, presque bégayant.  
  
« Je suis... j'ai essayé de m'en remettre... avec plus ou moins de succès... J'ai appris la boxe, l'escrime, les techniques d'auto-défense... Je sais que personne ne pourra plus me forcer ainsi, maintenant... mais tout de même... Je déteste qu'on me touche sans en avoir pleinement conscience... Cela donne lieu à une réaction de fuite ou de combat... Je... je n'ai jamais laissé aucun Sub être l'actif, car la seule pensée que quelqu'un touche mon anus ou initie une pénétration me provoque de la tachycardie, me fait paniquer... Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un Dominant... »  
  
Il s'arrêta.  
  
John le mirait avec des yeux ronds.  
  
Sherlock inspira profondément et orienta son visage vers John. Il croisa son regard stupéfait.  
  
« Ce soir... je voudrais te donner cela. Mon dernier présent pour toi. Ma dernière tentative de te prouver combien je t'aime, combien tu comptes pour moi. Combien tu es digne, pour moi. »  
  
John secoua désespéramment la tête de gauche à droite. Il suppliait silencieusement tandis que la compréhension de ce qui était sur le point de se produire grimpait en lui. _NONONONON... pitié, Sherlock... Putain, non... ne fais pas cela, amour..._  
  
Sherlock eut presque un sourire alors qu'il se penchait, la voix douce :  
  
« Chuuut... Ce soir, tu vas me donner cela, John. J'ai besoin de le faire... il n'y a pas d'autre manière... il n'y a rien d'autre... »  
  
Sa voix fana :  
  
« S'il te plaît. »  
  
John le regarda enjamber son bassin, ses fesses surplombant la longueur de John. Il maintint le sexe de John d'une main et, grimaçant, commença à descendre, lentement mais sans se permettre de pause.  
  
John haleta, surpris par cette chaleur exquise, cette étroitesse qui enveloppa sa turgescence brûlante tel un gant. Son regard migra rapidement du sexe flasque de Sherlock à son visage. Il vit les paupières de Sherlock se plisser et se froncer, incapable de se concentrer, comme immergé dans ses pensées internes, le coin de ses yeux brillant de peur...  
  
Une vague d'instinct protecteur écrasa son corps. _Oh non, Sherlock.._. Ses mains se levèrent pour prendre ses joues au creux de ses paumes, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, à le ramener sur la terre ferme. Résolument, il repoussa le plaisir que lui procuraient ces muscles contractés, la colère d'avoir mis Sherlock dans une telle posture, la terreur inconditionnelle qui étouffait son âme quand Sherlock vacillait. Il convoqua chaque once d'amour, de soumission et de dévotion qu'il avait en lui et les projeta par ses prunelles, par son expression.  
  
Les pupilles errantes de Sherlock trouvèrent le bleu, ses iris bleues. _John... c'est John... les yeux de John..._ et il s'y ancra en descendant davantage sur sa verge. _Les yeux de John... honnête, aimant, loyal John... mon John..._  
  
Il descendit jusqu'à ce que ses fesses reposent sur les cuisses de John. Son regard écarquillé pointa John, essayant de se focaliser. Le souffle court, il se plia en deux pour lover son visage dans le cou de John. Avalant désespéramment tout l'air qu'il pouvait, respirant _John... John... mon John..._  
  
Des mains précautionneuses bercèrent sa tête, des doigts cérémonieux peignèrent ses boucles. John l'enlaçait comme il enlacerait un fragment de sa vie, comme s'il était près à tout lui abandonner... _Que le reste du monde aille se faire foutre... N'IMPORTE QUOI... pour ôter la douleur de Sherlock... Je mourrais de bon cœur pour qu'il cesse de trembler._ Un besoin irrationnel de partir et de massacrer les connards qui lui avaient fait cela gronda en lui. Ainsi qu'un plaisir instantané à l'idée qu'ils avaient déjà dû subir mille et une souffrances... Mycroft s'en était sans nulle doute assuré.  
  
Sherlock tremblait toujours, les mains spasmodiquement recroquevillées sur les draps. Un pleur feutré atterrit contre la gorge de John.  
  
« John... parle-moi. Aide-moi à me concentrer, John. »  
  
John raffermit le cocon chaleureux de ses mains autour du crâne de Sherlock. Son dos était trop lacéré pour prendre le risque de l'étreindre correctement. Il inclina le menton pour chuchoter directement à l'oreille de Sherlock :  
  
« Hey... hey... Sherlock... écoute-moi, amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre sur cette foutue planète, plus que ma propre vie... Tu es mon cœur... mon âme... mon Dom... mon ami. Tu es le plus fantastique et grandiose de tous les hommes, Sherlock. Le savais-tu ? Huh ? C'est la vérité... et je suis le plus chanceux des bâtards. C'est bon, amour. Ce n'est que moi... John... »  
  
Il continua de susurrer des inepties qui n'en étaient pas jusqu'à ce que les tremblements disparaissent, que la poigne de Sherlock sur la couette se calme.  
  
Même en parlant, il pouvait sentir son érection en Sherlock s'amollir.  
  
« NON », s'écria Sherlock en se redressant.  
  


Il se balança, des mouvements hachés mais hâtifs en même temps qu'il resserrait son sphincter. De haut en bas. John se sentait déchiré, culpabilisait tandis que son sexe retrouvait sa vigueur. Cette friction de velours ne lui laissait pas le choix.  
  
« Concentre-toi », ordonna Sherlock.  
  
Ses yeux brillaient telles des émeraudes, il continuait d'onduler sur le corps de John.  
  
« Tu as _promis_ , John. Donne-moi cela, cette nuit. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas enduré cela pour rien. »  
  
John céda complètement son corps à la volonté de son Dom. _Tu peux me posséder, tu peux m'utiliser, tu peux m'ordonner. Ce n'est plus mien, TIENS..._  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent d'approbation et de soulagement. Il se rallongea, encadra le torse de John de ses deux bras. Il joignit son front à celui de John, reprit lentement le contrôle de sa respiration.  
  
Lorsqu'il parle, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis tendre. Ses prunelles aimantes contemplaient le visage de John.  
  
« Je t'aime, John. Sache que tu es la première personne à qui je donne volontairement mon corps. Sache que je t'en considère digne. »  
  
Il leva les hanches, voyagea sur la hampe de John... des mouvements infimes, paresseux, massant et caressant John en convulsant ses parois... Il le prenait profondément, jusqu'à la garde. John se mordait les lèvres. Il craignait d'éjaculer à tout instant. Il essayait de se focaliser sur les mots de Sherlock, de garder son bassin fermement cloué au matelas.  
  
L'haleine de Sherlock caressait doucement la joue de John.  
  
« Sache que pour moi, tu es aussi beau de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Bon, honnête, raisonnable, loyal et brave... Sache que tu es mon meilleur ami. Que tu es la seule personne au monde face à laquelle je n'ai pas peur d'avoir l'air idiot. Sache que je t'aime tant que je sauterais de mille toits de mille villes pour préserver ta sécurité, pour préserver ton bonheur. »  
  
John écoutait les mots empreints d'amour et de sincérité. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tout comme une conviction de fer en l'amour de Sherlock, une connaissance certaine. _Un savoir inébranlable, a dit Victor._ Il sentit un interrupteur s'enclencher en lui et s'émerveilla du spectacle que lui offrait son Dom, qui savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin... pas ce qu'il voulait ou ce dont il croyait avoir besoin, mais ce dont il avait réellement besoin. Le Soumis se prosterna tandis que les larmes coulaient. Il écouta en silence.  
  
Sherlock se plia pour revendiquer les lèvres de John. Sa langue plongea pour explorer, dominant alors que ses hanches se balançaient toujours. Il utilisait son corps pour enserrer sa longueur comme avec son poing. Il chuchota dans la bouche de John :  
  
« Sache que je n'éprouverai jamais le besoin d'arrêter d'aimer mes autres Subs bien que tu sois là. Et pour moi, ce n'est pas une contradiction, parce que je ne te soustrais pas quelque chose pour leur redistribuer. La source de l'amour est infinie. Tu ne souffriras jamais d'un manque si ta vision est assez large. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, John. Mais je t'aime. Sache la différence. Comprends que l'amour sentimental est une émotion, qu'elle vient d'une position de besoin et s'accompagne d'une peur constante de la perte. L'amour, au contraire, vient d'une position de force. Il se donne de lui-même sans nécessiter une contrepartie. Et je t'aime. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te le dire et de te le montrer d'un million de manières différentes, de toutes les façons dont tu auras besoin. Tu vois ?

\- Je vois, parvint à articuler John. Je vois, Sherlock. »  
  
Les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent de satisfaction tandis qu'il se redressait. _Très bien, alors... il m'a vraiment écouté... il ne reste plus rien à faire... rien d'autre que je PUISSE faire..._  
  
« S'il te plaît... laisse-moi te donner cela. »  
  
Sa voix était une douce prière. Sa main rejoignit la gorge de John, l'enserrant délibérément, s'assurant que John sache qui appartenait à qui. Il bougea, les traits pincés de douleur.  
  
John siffla entre ses dents... _Il m'a tant donné, cette nuit... je dois finir rapidement, le laisser se reposer..._  
  
John commença à gentiment lever les hanches, rencontrant chaque mouvement de Sherlock. Il tressaillait de douleur, son regard épinglait John sur place. John se sentait déconnecté de son corps. Son sexe pulsait de plaisir en plongeant puis se retirant de ce fourreau chaud et étroit. Mais son esprit et son âme étaient concentrés sur Sherlock, il s'efforçait d'éjaculer au plus vite, de donner ce que son Dom lui demandait... _Je lui fais mal, je fais mal à mon Dom._ Chaque fois que son érection faiblissait, Sherlock raffermissait sa prise sur sa gorge en guise d'avertissement. Son expression était désespérée. La verge de John resta dure, comme maintenue par la volonté de fer de Sherlock. Son bassin bondissait pour répondre aux exigences de Sherlock.  
  
Son orgasme, lorsqu'il frappa, le prit totalement au dépourvu, aspiré comme il l'était par les yeux de Sherlock. Même quand il se déversa, c'était l'orgasme le plus doux-amer de toute sa vie. D'un côté, il avait joui dans le corps de l'homme qui avait envahi chaque atome de son être. Et d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne voudrait jamais, jamais recommencer. Il ne voudrait plus _jamais_ infliger cela à Sherlock une nouvelle fois.  
  
Sherlock soupira en sentant les convulsions du membre en lui. Il contracta son sphincter et ne cessa pas d'onduler, comme pour lui soustraire la dernière goutte de sa semence. Il pantelait de soulagement, de souffrance. _C'est fait... je ne peux rien faire de plus..._ Il voulait exploser en larmes, il voulait demander à John de l'étreindre et de ne jamais le lâcher.  
  
Il s'assit bien droit.  
  
Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux de John et murmura tout bas, exténué :  
  
« Tu t'en es bien sorti, John. »  
  
Incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette impression de plein, il se leva, laissa le sexe ramolli de John lui échapper. Il descendit du lit et contempla John.  
  
John laissa le regard fatigué de Sherlock le parcourir, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudainement, Sherlock sortit de sa transe et plaça sa main entre ses jambes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique quand ses doigts réceptionnèrent le sperme de John qui s'écoulait de son orifice. John, épris par le désarroi, vit Sherlock se mordre les lèvres. Ses pupilles perdirent encore leur focus, son attention tournée vers l'intérieur.  
  
« Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour un aftercare. J'ai... besoin d'être seul », murmura-t-il l'air absent.  
  
Il tituba hors de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
John se ratatina et dévisagea le plafond durant un moment. Son esprit était tranquille, désencombré des tourments habituels. Il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et un bas de pyjama, puis se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il accorda à Sherlock le temps nécessaire, en profita pour réfléchir de son côté.  
  
Il venait de sodomiser une victime de viol encore traumatisée. Normalement, il flipperait, se tordrait de culpabilité, de récrimination. Mais tout ce qu'il éprouvait était du calme, de la paix. _Plus importantes que les actions sont les motivations qui les guident... Ce soir, tu m'as tout donné de toi, Sherlock... Tout cela pour que je puisse nettoyer mon esprit et voir... pour que je vois combien je compte pour toi..._  
  
C'était comme si Sherlock l'avait vidé de tout ce qui le retenait et l'avait ensuite empli de lui-même, d'amour. C'était le cadeau de son Dom pour lui. Et pour la première fois, il comprenait ce que Victor voulait dire. Sherlock n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'être avec lui, dans cette pièce, dans cet appartement. Il était déjà prosterné aux pieds de Sherlock dans sa tête. C'était un état d'esprit, pas l'acte physique de s'agenouiller.  
  
 _Je ne laisserai pas ton sacrifice être vain. Je ne laisserai pas cette nuit être vaine. Je vais te mériter. Tu m'as vidé de tout ce qui me torturait. Et tu m'as empli d'amour. Je suis vraiment le plus chanceux des bâtards._  
  
Il jeta un œil à l'horloge. Quinze minutes s'étaient égrainées. Sherlock avait fait ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. _Maintenant, c'est à mon tour... Je dois prodiguer de l'aftercare à mon Dom. Il a mal, il souffre, il a besoin de moi._  
  
Il se hissa sur ses jambes et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

John arriva dans le salon et admira Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock se tenait près de la fenêtre. Il avait également enfilé un bas de pyjama et sa robe de chambre bleu roi couvrait son dos nu. Son visage était lointain, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose à travers la vitre, mais des larmes en coulaient, éclairées par les lampadaires municipaux.  
  
John s'approcha silencieusement de lui.  
  
Il observa son profil, cette énième larme qui tombait sur sa joue. Ses lèvres tremblaient, étaient courbées vers le bas. Il resta là, à contempler son Dom. Il voulait fondre sur lui et l'envelopper dans ses bras, boire ses précieuses larmes. Mais il resta là. Il savait que la décision ne lui appartenait pas. Sherlock lui ferait signe lorsqu'il serait prêt.  
  
Il attendit.  
  
« Six ans... »  
  
Le baryton grave retentit enfin.  
  
« Pendant six ans, je t'ai donné ce que je pouvais. Et tu as pris. Je te donnais. Et tu prenais. »  
  
Son menton tressauta.  
  
« Et je continuerai à te donner jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »  
  
Il serra les poings, sa voix était épaisse de sanglots.  
  
« Mais j'ai peur, John. Il ne me reste plus rien à te donner. J'ai joué ma dernière carte, ce soir. Que se passera-t-il si tu as besoin de plus ? Où trouverai-je ce plus ? Que _puis_ -je faire d'autre pour te prouver mon amour, mon attachement ? »  
  
Muet, John regarda Sherlock qui baissa la tête et pleura davantage. Ses épaules frémissaient, sanglot après sanglot. Désinhibé et à vif.  
  
 _Tu m'as tout donné de toi, tout ce que tu es... et tu crois encore que ce n'est peut-être pas assez... le plus inestimable des cadeaux. Le don de la clarté et de la paix. Et le don de Sherlock Holmes... Quel est le prix de la paix ? Quel est le prix pour un Sherlock Holmes ?_ Il secoua la tête d'émerveillement.  
  
Il s'approcha de Sherlock et tomba à genoux.  
  
Les longs doigts qui pendaient, lâches, près de son visage tremblaient. Des doigts d'une dextérité splendide, qui avaient navigué au plus profond des orifices de son corps, des doigts qui l'avaient lavé, des doigts qui avaient appuyé sans relâche sur sa cage thoracique pour le garder en vie, des doigts qui jouaient des airs apaisants chaque fois qu'il était perturbé, des doigts qui passaient dans ses cheveux avec réconfort, avec amour.  
  
Il plongea encore, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche les pieds de Sherlock. Ses propres larmes s'y échouèrent, sans contrainte, sans honte. Une complète supplication.  
  
 _Pardonne-moi_ , pensa-t-il. Mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix, car il savait être en présence de celui devant lequel il était déjà tout pardonné, toujours accueilli. Il resta là, tranquillement, embrassant les pieds de son Dom et le baignant de ses larmes qui semblaient signer son baptême, sa renaissance, un nouveau départ.  
  
Lentement, Sherlock revint à lui. Il sentit la douceur et l'humidité sur ses orteils. Il baissa ses yeux trempés et vit la silhouette de son Sub prosterné à ses pieds, en totale soumission. Il cligna plusieurs fois des cils, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, comme pour désencombrer sa vision. Il retrouva sa raison. Essuyant ses joues du dos de la main, il se gorgea un peu plus longtemps du spectacle puis parla :  
  
« Lève-toi, John. »  
  
John obtempéra lentement, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sherlock. Seuls l'amour et la sincérité transparaissaient dans ses yeux quand il ouvrit calmement la bouche :  
  
« J'ai besoin que tu saches certaines choses, Sherlock. Sache que je t'aime. Sache que tu m'as dit une fois que mon besoin primaire est d'appartenir et de savoir que je suis une part intégrale de toi. Sache que je comprends, maintenant. Ma place est à tes côtés, dans ton cœur, à tes pieds. Je t'appartiens. J'ai besoin que tu saches, Sherlock, que ce n'est pas qu'un ressenti versatile... je le _SAIS_ , maintenant. Et sache que je suis fier d'être ton Soumis, ton ami, ton confident. Sache que tu es l'être humain le plus magnifique, le plus éblouissant que j'ai jamais connu. »

 

Il s'approcha encore plus près, la voix douce mais distincte.  
  
« Ce qu'il t'est arrivé il y a des années est horrible. Sache que je serai là lorsque tu seras prêt à en parler, n'importe quand. Sache que je ne douterai plus que toi ou de ton amour, désormais. Je devrais me sentir désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se produire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que cela t'a coûté, mais c'était nécessaire pour me faire voir tout l'amour, toute l'estime que tu as pour moi, pour _NOUS_. »  
  
Il sourit ironiquement.  
  
« Et sache que conformément à ton ordre, j'ai mentalement photographié ton dos. Et s'il advenait que je perde à nouveau la clarté de mon esprit, je convoquerai cette image et je me soumettrai à toi. Sache que cette nuit ne sera pas vaine et que tu m'as apporté la paix, la confiance et la fierté. Sache que ta souffrance et ton sacrifice n'ont pas été vains. »  
  
Sherlock ferma les paupières, plus de larmes coulèrent. John le tira à son fauteuil et l'y assit doucement. En se redressant, Sherlock l'attira à lui et enfouit son visage dans le ventre de John, reniflant silencieusement. John caressa les côtés de sa tête, passa ses doigts dans les boucles épaisses, massa le cuir chevelu, joua avec les épis et remis les mèches à leur place.  
  
« Je t'aime, Sherlock », murmura-t-il tendrement en le laissant pleurer.  
  
 _Peut-être avons-nous tous deux subi une catharsis, ce soir..._  
  
Après un moment, il aida Sherlock à se lever.  
  
« Laisse-moi faire ce dont j'ai besoin », déclara-t-il tout bas.  
  
Sherlock acquiesça. _John en a besoin... J'en ai besoin..._  
  
Sherlock l'autorisa à presque le porter. John le conduisit à la chambre et le fit asseoir au bord du lit. Il accepta les cachets et le verre d'eau que John lui tendit. Il tressaillit lorsque John lui ôta sa robe de chambre bleu roi. Elle s'était collée aux plaies. Il attendit, avachi sur le lit, fatigué et douloureux, que John ramène la crème et les bandages.  
  
John s'installa derrière lui et étudia encore la chair rouge et lacérée, les filets de sang.  
  
« S'il te plaît ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
Sherlock opina sa permission. John se pencha, embrassa. Ses lèvres effleuraient la peau maltraitée, la caresse d'une plume. Il appliqua la crème et couvrit les coupures les plus graves. Sherlock resta assis, ne bougea pas alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était s'allonger et dormir. _John en a besoin..._  
  
« Devrais-je... ? »  
  
Sherlock secoua fermement la tête.  
  
« Non... s'il y avait du sang, je te l'aurais dit.  
\- Okay », accepta John.  
  
Il allongea gentiment Sherlock sur le flanc, couvrit ses jambes avec la couette. S'agenouillant au sol, John leva les yeux. Il se sentait submergé, son cœur pouvait à tout moment exploser d'amour et de gratitude. Après quelques minutes, les lèvres de Sherlock se courbèrent. Il dégagea un pied des draps et l'avança vers John. Il savait ce dont il avait besoin sans même demander.  
  
John sourit. Il incurva ses doigts autour de l'élégante voûte plantaire et l'embrassa. Il reposa sa joue contre le pied et regarda Sherlock, heureux de simplement rester là en attendant que Sherlock s'endorme.  
  
Ils ne dirent rien, bercés par une communion tacite.  
  
Finalement, Sherlock caressa la pommette de John d'un orteil.  
  
« À quoi penses-tu ? »  
  
John sourit.  
  
« Je pense que tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. »  
  
Sherlock gloussa.  
  
« Bien. C'est bien, John. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes complaisant. »  
  
Il arqua un sourcil et lui fit signe.  
  
« Allonge-toi avec moi. Seul mon dos me fait mal. »  
  
John grimpa sur le lit et se coucha. Sherlock épousa sa forme par derrière.  
  
Il embrassa le bras qui l'enlaçait, lui offrant sa sécurité.  
  
« Je t'aime, Sherlock.  
\- Je sais », répondit Sherlock.  
  
Il rit et ferma les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de quantum221b :  
> Je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer à quelque chose de plus tranquille après l'intensité du chapitre précédent ! Et je me suis également dit que j'avais gagné le droit de me faire un peu plaisir :)  
> Merci à tous ceux qui soutiennent cette histoire- les kudos, les bookmarks et vos chaleureux commentaires. À l'avenir, je ne sais pas si préférerai relire cette histoire ou vos commentaires pleins de réflexions...  
> Enjoy :)

« Dépêche-toi, John. »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était impatiente, agité comme il l'était sur le tabouret.  
  
« Encore combien de _temps_ vas-tu mettre ?  
\- Encore juste deux minutes », répondit John.  
  
Il était presque amusé. C'était comme ausculter un enfant à la clinique. Il appuya doucement sur le pansement pour assurer l'adhésion de toute la bande puis recula pour inspecter une nouvelle fois le dos de Sherlock.  
  
« La période d'incubation de ce spécimen est déterminante. Je _n'ai pas_ deux minutes, se plaignit Sherlock.  
\- Un-hun... ce n'est plus très long... », murmura distraitement John.  
  
Ses mains posèrent le dernier pansement. Son regard de médecin scanna le reste de peau pâle visible, un dégradé de rouge... des ombres bleu profond, d'autres plus violacées ou jaunes, quelques traces écarlates proéminentes. Cinq coupures nécessitaient encore d'être bandées. _Merci Seigneur, aucune infection. Celle-ci aurait peut-être eu besoin de points de suture ? Mais il n'était pas en état de me laisser faire, à ce moment là..._  
  
« Voilà. C'est fini. »  
  
Il se plia pour ramasser la chemise de Sherlock, l'aida à l'enfiler. Sherlock souffrait encore, lorsqu'il bougeait, ses dents grinçaient chaque fois qu'il contractait ses muscles dorsaux.  
  
Sherlock attrapa son bras tandis qu'il allait se pencher à nouveau pour ramasser l'emballage des pansements. Il l'attira à lui et planta un baiser fantôme sur la tempe de John.  
  
« Merci, John », chuchota-t-il doucement.  
  
Puis il se détourna et retourna dans la cuisine, dédié à son microscope et ses boîtes de Pétri. Il s'assit, droit comme un piquet, les mains occupées à manipuler les lames et les valets. Tout était prêt pour reprendre son expérience là où il l'avait laissée.  
  
John finit par recueillir les déchets, souriant. Il fit un détour par la salle de bain pour ranger les gazes restantes. De retour dans la cuisine, il fit un rapide bilan du contenu du réfrigérateur... _dîner, dîner... que faire... il reste du fromage de chèvre et du pain foccacia que Madame Hudson nous a ramené hier. Peut-être un sauté de champignon au beurre et à l'ail..._ Il commença à siffler sans s'en apercevoir.  
  


Les yeux de Sherlock s'arrachèrent de son microscope lorsqu'il l'entendit chantonner. Il l'observa brièvement, s'autorisant un rapide sourire avant de rendosser son masque neutre.

* * *

John nettoyait les assiettes vides tandis que Sherlock s'installait dans le salon, fouillant dans la pile de papiers qui encombrait la table basse.  
  
« Je vais prendre une douche, Sherlock », l'apostropha-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
  
Sifflotant toujours, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Il repensa à ces derniers jours. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis _cette_ nuit. Il se sentait revivre, conscient, heureux. _C'est fantastique_ , songea-t-il en savourant le jet brûlant sur sa peau. La mousse du savon, l'odeur du shampooing. C'était comme si le chaos dans sa tête s'était enfin tu, comme une féroce tempête enfin calmée... Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun dégâts à nettoyer après le passage de l'ouragan : son Dom avait tout pris.  
  
Il se sentait heureux. Une joie exubérante, sereine et complète. Pas une joie à cause de quelque chose. Juste une joie, une béatitude. Sans raison ni sens. Un existence apaisée. C'était si loin de tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé toute sa vie et il en profitait avec une fascination jubilatoire.  
  
En se brossant les dents, il pensa... _besoin de lui demander pour la clinique... ce qu'il en pense. Peu importe ce qu'il décidera..._  
  
Il enfila son pyjama et sortit en s'essuyant les cheveux. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, ses pupilles acérées scrutant l'écran de son ordinateur. John attendit, se contentant de le contempler. _Si foutrement beau... chaque partie de lui est la définition de la perfection... comment puis-je être si chanceux..._  
  
Sherlock leva le regard, les sourcils curieusement haussés.  
  
John inspira profondément en s'approchant et tomba sans effort sur ses genoux, comme si c'était naturel. L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Julia revient au travail demain. »  
  
Le ton de John était direct, sans détour.  
  
« Je pourrais continuer de travail à la clinique ou chercher un autre emploi. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Que veux-tu faire ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock laissait entendre une véritable soif de connaître ses envies.  
  
John se renfrogna et commença à marmonner tout haut :  
  


« C'est une bonne personne, une amie sincère. Et travailler avec elle me plaît... Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... Je suis passé à autre chose, cela n'a jamais rien voulu dire. Et j'aime travailler là-bas, l'équipe, les patients. Alors si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais y rester.  
\- Bien. Alors c'est décidé. »  
  
John acquiesça.  
  
Il se leva et leur prépara deux chocolats chauds. Il posa la tasse de Sherlock sur la table basse. Apportant son ordinateur sur ses genoux, il s'assit au sol, son épaule frôlant la cuisse de Sherlock. Il alluma le laptop.  
  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'asseoir ici, John, fit remarquer Sherlock.  
\- Je sais. J'en ai juste envie », répondit John en ouvrant sa boîte mail.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, travaillant silencieusement et sirotant leurs boissons.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la main de Sherlock caressa doucement les cheveux de John, son autre main toujours occupée sur le clavier de son propre ordinateur. John s'appuya contre le toucher, empli d'un sentiment de paix et de contentement.

* * *

John lavait sa tasse de thé dans l'évier de la salle de repos quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Julia tempêta à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant John.  
  
« Oh, John... J'ignorais que tu travaillais aujourd'hui », sourit-elle nerveusement.  
  
Ses yeux scrutaient anxieusement le visage de John qui lui sourit en retour.  
  
« Hey, Julia. Bon retour. Comment étaient tes vacances ? »  
  
Julia se détendit légèrement.  
  
« C'était _fabuleux_  ! »  
  
Elle sortit une tasse d'un placard et se versa un café noir. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur à la recherche de lait. John l'observa silencieusement, débattant intérieurement entre laisser les choses en l'état et s'y jeter tête la première. _Elle est adorable... je ne lui souhaite que du bien... Mais ouais, rien... Je n'éprouve aucune attirance... Mon esprit, mon cœur est empli... empli de Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... Quelle est la valeur d'un verre d'eau quand l'on s'est immergé dans l'océan... Putain, je deviens poétique !_  
  
Finalement, Julia croisa ses yeux. Elle inspira profondément.  
  
« J'étais... eh bien, pour honnête, j'étais un peu inquiète à propos de... tu sais... bosser ensemble... je veux dire. »  
  
John haussa naturellement les épaules.  
  
« Je sais. Mais comme tu l'as dit, les choses ne seront pas bizarres si nous ne les laissons pas le devenir. »  
  
Elle lui offrit un sourire rassuré.  
  
« Ouais... Ouais... Je veux dire, c'était un bon coup. Et j'en avais besoin. Mais franchement, je ne cherchais pas quelque chose de sérieux. »  
  
John tapota son épaule.  
  
« Moi non plus. »  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres en tripotant son téléphone.  
  
« En fait, j'ai _peut-être_ rencontré quelqu'un. Veux-tu voir une photo ?  
\- J'adorerais. »

* * *

John regarda sa montre tout en gardant un œil distrait sur Sherlock. Dix-sept heures trente.

  
 _Je ferais mieux de partir maintenant... je dois tout organiser... putain, il est tellement fatigué. Cette foutue affaire n'en finissait pas depuis une semaine... Je voulais marquer le coup, mais il est exténué... il n'a pas dormi depuis quatre jours... Chinois ou indien ? Sans importance... m'y autorisera-t-il ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui demander..._  
  
L'affaire était finalement bouclée. Lestrade avait appelé et supplié John de venir. Sherlock faisait sa diva et refusait de remplir les formulaires. Il était grinçant, un vrai gosse.  
  
John lutta pour garder un visage impassible. L'amour et la dévotion dans son cœur bouillaient, semblable à une théière qui sifflait sur le feu. _Regardez-le... un mètre quatre-vingt de pure tentation... de perfection... Comment un seul homme peut-il être aussi sexy... pourquoi suis-je si chanceux... quel bâtard chanceux tu fais, Watson... S'il m'appelait, je serais heureux de le rejoindre à genoux, ici, devant tous ces gens, devant le monde entier... je le crierais à pleins poumons... j'appartiens à cet homme... Merde, je dois y aller... il en aura encore pour au moins deux heures..._

* * *

« C'est parfait, Madame Hudson », rayonna John.  
  
Il déplia la lourde nappe blanche et observa son gracieux tombé sur la table. Il inspira et se tourna vers la petite femme aux yeux doux.  
  
« Je veux que ce soit parfait, vous savez ? J'ai parlé à Monsieur Rashid, le patron du _Goût d'Inde_. Il prépare son Butter Chicken spécial et le Biryani dont raffole Sherlock. Je pense que le Chiraz que j'ai acheté s'accordera très bien avec cela. »  
  
Madame Hudson sourit en voyant John jubiler, excité comme une puce. Une vague de tendresse la submergea. _Il est heureux... et mon Sherlock est heureux... Je prie pour que tout se déroule sans accroc, à partir de maintenant..._  
  


Tout haut, elle dit :  
  
« Il doit me rester des bougies quelque part. Voulez-vous que je les cherche ? »

* * *

Sherlock s'arrêta net en entrant dans le 221B, scannant la scène du regard.  
  
L'appartement était impeccable. Tout était à sa place.  
  
« John ? », appela-t-il en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures.  
  
John sortit de la cuisine, essuyant ses mains avec un chiffon. Il souriait.  
  
« Tu es rentré. »  
  
Il tendit la main pour attraper l'avant-bras de Sherlock, l'attirant dans la salle de bain. Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent en passant à côté de la cuisine. La table était recouverte d'une magnifique nappe, des bougies brûlaient, l'argenterie était sortie.  
  
John le regarda avec espoir.  
  
« S'il te plaît... j'ai prévu quelque chose. Peux-tu essayer de ne rien déduire ? Juste... prends une douche et ensuite, dîne avec moi ? »  
  
Les prunelles de Sherlock s'adoucirent, observant le visage empressé de John.  
  
« D'accord », accepta-t-il.  
  
Puis il entra dans la salle de bain  
  
« Ta serviette et ton pyjama sont déjà à l'intérieur », indiqua John en fermant la porte.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Sherlock rejoignit la cuisine. Les couverts étaient dressés, les bougies bien positionnées, le vin servi dans les flûtes, la nourriture fumante dans les assiettes. Il était quelque peu déconcerté mais prit malgré tout son siège  
  
« En quel honneur, John ? », demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
John inspira profondément et sourit.  
  
« Je te le dirai après le dîner. Pour le moment, savoure simplement le repas et le vin. »  
  
Il se munit de sa fourchette et de son couteau.  
  
« Raconte-moi plutôt, que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ? »  
  


Sherlock le regarda un long moment. Un sourire se fraya lentement un chemin sur ses traits.  
  
« D'accord. »

* * *

Le dîner était un succès.  
  
Sherlock savoura cette fabuleuse nourriture indienne tant que les plats étaient chauds. Le vin s'accordait parfaitement avec les autres saveurs. Il commençait à se sentir légèrement pompette et satisfait. La nourriture, le vin, la fatigue, la privation de sommeil semblèrent tous l'assaillir d'un coup. La collision était imminente, le lit l'appelait.  
  
John tira Sherlock pour qu'il s'installe dans son fauteuil.  
  
Il s'agenouilla devant son Dom et le mira de ses yeux emplis d'amour, d'espoir.  
  
Sherlock inclina la tête, essayant de déduire ce que John préparait.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il, John ? »  
  
John s'humecta les lèvres. Il agita vaguement la main en direction de la cuisine.  
  
« Sherlock, aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire, sourit-il. Je voulais que ce soit spécial... alors ouais, j'ai prévu le dîner... J'avais imaginé quelque chose d'un peu plus classe, mais puisque nous avons été occupés avec l'enquête... »  
  
Sherlock parut déstabilisé. Il bafouilla presque :  
  
« Oh... John, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas... Je... »  
  
John secoua la tête et le coupa :  
  
« Oh non, NON, Sherlock... Je ne voulais pas dire... Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu t'en souviennes. Je sais que tu considères ce genre de choses comme étant sans importance. »  
  
Il inspira profondément... _Fait chier, je devrais juste prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui demander... si sa réponse est non, alors ce sera non... j'ai juste à l'accepter..._  
  
« En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. Un cadeau d'anniversaire, si tu veux. »  
  
Sherlock sourit chaudement et attira John plus près. Plaçant ses doigts sous son menton, il leva son visage et le scanna.  
  
« Demande, mon amour. Tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir de te donner. »  
  
La tête de John reposa tendrement sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock.  
  
« Je souhaiterais, juste pour quelques minutes, avoir le droit de te toucher. Sherlock, je veux te toucher, t'embrasser... J'en ai rêvé, fantasmé... Tu pourras m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Juste pour quelques minutes. Juste pour ce soir. S'il te plaît ? »

 

La réponse de Sherlock fut spontanée, aimante.

 

« Est-ce tout ? D'accord, John. »

 

Le sourire de John était radieux lorsqu'il tira Sherlock sur ses pieds et le guida à la chambre.

 

Sherlock gloussa indulgemment en réaction à la précipitation de John qui lui arracha presque son t-shirt.

 

Les doigts de John étaient fantomatiques sur son dos.

 

« Tu n'as plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

 

Sherlock secoua le chef.

 

« Je t'ai dit que la souffrance se résorberait en quelques jours. »

 

Il lui enleva son pantalon de pyjama, son sous-vêtement.

 

John l'allongea sur le lit, mu d'une excitation enfantine, celle d'un souhait sur le point de se réaliser.

 

À la surprise de Sherlock, John s'assit à ses pieds, silencieux.

 

Après quelques secondes, il mira Sherlock.

 

« Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Que pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que toi. J'aime chaque part de toi. Ton corps, ton impossible cerveau, ton âme. »

 

Il ramassa lentement ses pieds, embrassa chaque orteil.

 

« J'aime tes pieds. J'aime la grâce de leur voûte... »

 

Il plaça une paume chaude sous les talons et engloutit chaque gros orteil dans sa bouche, les suça, de cette même manière qu'il avait sucé le sexe de Sherlock tant de fois.

 

« J'aime les voir gigoter quand tu t'allonges pour réfléchir. Est-ce un geste inconscient ou te rends-tu compte que tu le fais ? », songea-t-il à voix haute.

 

Il remonta, embrassa les mollets gainés, le muscle subtil mais fort des cuisses... comme celles d'un coureur ou d'un cycliste.

 

« J'aime tes cuisses. J'aime le son qu'elles font quand elles frappent les miennes, lorsque tu me prends, lorsque tu plonges en moi. »

 

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'aine de Sherlock, frotta sa joue contre la peau douce. Sa voix était étouffée :

 

« J'adore absolument cette partie de toi. J'aime cette peau délicate et translucide ici, je peux même voir les fines veines bleues à la surface. J'aime que ce soit si près de ton pénis. Quand tu es nu et excité... c'est comme une combinaison de vulnérabilité et de puissance. »

 

Les yeux de Sherlock guettaient paresseusement les actions de John, il se sentait déjà satisfait et contenté. Il était presque en érection. Les mots de John semblaient réveiller quelque chose dans son âme et excitaient son corps. Une part de lui voulait ordonner à son Sub de le sucer jusqu'à l'orgasme, pousser entre ses lèvres et combler son plaisir. Mais il resta tranquille et écouta, savoura la langoureuse vénération qui suintait des paroles de John, de son regard adulateur, de ses mains révérencieuses.  
  


John le fit doucement rouler jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit allongé sur le ventre.  
  
Ses mains chaudes pétrirent la chair de ses fesses.  
  
« Tes fesses... sont... Merde, Sherlock. C'est une œuvre d'art d'un érotisme décadent. J'en aurais presque envie d'être un connard de poète... J'aime comme elles se contractent et ondulent quand tu coulisses en moi. J'aime la manière dont elles se gainent quand tu vas encore plus profond et que tu m'emplis de ta semence. »  
  
Sherlock soupira, mouvant ses hanches pour frictionner son érection contre le matelas. Les mots de John évoquaient des images lubriques dans sa tête. _Continue... Dis m'en plus, John..._  
  
John massa ses épaules, le bas de son dos, moula ses doigts dans le creux des reins, initiant de longs cercles alanguis. Sherlock grogna de plaisir.  
  
Il embrassa avec dévotion chaque reliquat de cicatrice laissé par la cravache.   
  
« Une part de moi veut que ces marques ne disparaissent jamais. Car à mes yeux, elles sont le témoignage tangible de la gloire de mon Dom. »  
  
Sherlock ferma les yeux et soupira.  
  
John le fit à nouveau se tourner, régalant ses yeux de ce torse, ce ventre plat. Ses lèvres précautionneuses embrassèrent la cicatrice laissée par la chirurgie pour enlever la balle que Mary y avait plantée.   
  
« Je méprise ce que tu as dû traverser... mais je me sens également reconnaissant. Car sans ceci, nous n'en serions pas là... »  
  
Il leva ses pupilles pour rencontrer celles de Sherlock, son doux sourire d'acceptation.  
  
Il remonta, frottant son visage contre la peau douce du ventre puis encore plus haut. Il lécha chaque mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'érigent. Il suça et lécha, peignant de longues traînées invisibles avec sa langue. Sherlock s'arqua pour se rapprocher des lèvres de John, gémissant doucement de délice, tenant gentiment le crâne de John dans sa paume.  
  
Il se décala pour embrasser les bras de Sherlock.  
  
« J'aime tes bras, les sensations que me procure leur étreinte... forts, protecteurs, tendres... Je passerai ma vie à me rendre digne d'être dans tes bras, Sherlock. Et j'espère que tu m'enlaceras quand je mourrai, que je pourrai te contempler... un jour. »  
  
Sherlock l'attira plus près, s'emparant amoureusement de sa bouche.  
  
« Et puisse ce jour être lointain. »  
  
John ramassa ses poignets, embrassa leur finesse, enfouit son visage dans ses paumes.  
  
« Je pourrais passer des heures à parler de tes mains. Ce qu'elles signifient pour moi... la délicatesse de tes poignets, tes longs doigts... Tes mains sur mon corps, qui me touchent avec possessivité... parfois douces, parfois brutes... Elles m'offrent du plaisir, de la douleur et tout ce qu'il y a au milieu... »  
  


Il passa ses doigts dans le cou sans fin, sentit le pouls régulier contre sa pulpe.  
  
« J'aime le dessin de tes clavicules... j'aime l'odeur de ton cou... »  
  
Il monta encore, déposant de doux baisers adorateurs. Sa voix était feutrée, comme s'il priait :  
  
« Ton visage... tes lèvres... un vrai tour de magie, Sherlock. »  
  
Son pouce esquissa l’arête du nez de Sherlock, il embrassa ses pommettes, les paupières diaphanes...  
  
« Je t'aime, tout de toi... », murmura-t-il tout bas.  
  
Sherlock sourit.  
  
Puis il redescendit et finalement, _finalement_ referma son poing autour de l'érection de fer, aussi belle que l'homme lui-même. Il s'émerveilla encore du privilège d'être autorisé à le toucher. Il lécha le pourtour du gland, la fente. Ses doigts cajolaient les testicules fermes et rondes. Il lécha et suça. _Si parfait. Si foutrement magnifique._  
  
Sherlock leva les hanches, les yeux clos de plaisir, pris par la sensation de la bouche chaude de John autour de lui. Il gémit, sans se retenir, et regarda John essayer bravement de prendre autant de sa longueur qu'il le pouvait. La main de Sherlock se posa doucement sur son omoplate, l'encourageant sans le pousser.  
  
Lentement, presque à regret, John laissa le sexe sortir de sa bouche avec un _pop_. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour aspirer chaque testicule et les faire rouler.  
  
« John... », grogna tout haut Sherlock, enivré.  
  
John les abandonna et descendit encore plus lentement, léchant une ligne des testicules de Sherlock au début de ses fesses. _Okay, maintenant... me laissera-t-il faire ?_  
  
Sherlock se pétrifia.  
  
John continua à lécher gentiment, incapable d'aller plus loin dans sa raie, mais il lécha le périnée, le bombé de ses fesses. Il y frotta son nez et l'embrassa, comme s'il était une friandise de premier choix. Ses yeux étaient baissés, soumis, ses mains bien sages sur ses côtés.  
  
Sherlock inspira profondément et leva légèrement la tête pour l'observer, provoquant son double menton. Comme aimanté par ce regard intense, John rencontra les yeux de son Dom. Il n'y avait aucune insistance dans ses prunelles, rien qu'une prière muette.  
  
« John ? »  
  
La voix de Sherlock était rauque, interrogative.  
  
John inclina la tête en supplique, articula le chuchotis d'un pèlerin :  
  


« Comme tu veux, Sherlock. »  
  
La crâne de Sherlock retomba contre l'oreiller, pensif.  
  
John attendit patiemment.  
  
Finalement, il lui accorda un bref acquiescement.  
  
« Okay. »  
  
John opina.  
  
« Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux. »  
  
Il attrapa un coussin.  
  
« Lève. »  
  
Il cala l'oreiller sous les fesses de Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, se sentant submergé par la vulnérabilité et l'exposition. Ses yeux dardèrent les environs, luttant contre ses propres démons. Puis il rencontra le regard suppliant de cette petite silhouette à ses pieds qui embrassait à nouveau ses talons.  
  
Il se rallongea, les yeux clos. _C'est ton anniversaire, John... Je vais te donner cela... Calme-toi, Sherlock. C'est John, ton Soumis... Tu détiens TOUT le pouvoir, même dans cette situation..._ Ses mains s'immobilisèrent le long de son corps, les doigts encore à moitié recourbés mais les paumes vers le ciel pour simuler l'apaisement.  
  
Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de John se lier aux siens, une poigne légère, sans exigence.  
  
De son autre main, John tira une fesse et plongea sa tête. Sa langue s'insinua et lécha la raie, attentif à rester léger. Sherlock pressa sa main puis la lâcha, esquissa un signe du menton quand John l'interrogea des yeux. John écarta davantage les deux fesses. Il vit pour la première fois l'entrée rosée de Sherlock, contractée, attendant inconsciemment l'attaque. _Putain de merde..._ Son érection négligée pulsa et dégoulina tandis qu'il s'accordait quelques secondes supplémentaires pour l'observer. _Seigneur, Sherlock... putain..._  
  
Un coup de langue expérimental autour de son anus.  
  
« John... »  
  
Le gémissement échappa à Sherlock. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réaction à cette nouvelle sensation. Son bassin sursauta, quittant le coussin. John remonta pour embrasser la peau du périnée, les cuisses de Sherlock. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que son Dom se ressaisisse et que son corps se détende.  
  
Il embrassa le pourtour de l'entrée attrayante. Sa respiration était chaude, moite contre l'épiderme de Sherlock. Gentiment, il recommença à lécher, la langue bien à plat. Son sexe se rappelait à son bon souvenir, le besoin de se toucher, de trouver une sorte de friction devenait de plus en plus intense. Sa langue ondulait, goûtait, léchait. Il alternait entre utiliser sa langue pour lécher et ses lèvres pour embrasser.  
  


« Oh, John... »  
  
Sherlock gémissait doucement, écartant davantage les jambes.  
  
Il commença à lécher directement l'anneau serré de son anus.  
  
« PUTAIN... John... »  
  
La main de Sherlock descendit pour empoigner son sexe.  
  
« Tellement bon... »  
  
Et ses jambes s'écartèrent encore.  
  
John se sentait enivré, drogué de plaire autant à son Dom. Sa langue lapa fiévreusement. Il salivait et léchait sans fin.  
  
La main de Sherlock se fit plus rapide. Ses hanches suivaient le mouvement, désormais. _De haut en bas... et de haut en bas..._ Il dirigeait la langue de John là où il la voulait.  
  
« Tellement bon... John... plus... s'il te plaît, plus. »  
  
Sa voix était engourdie.  
  
Les mains de John étaient chaudes quand elles vinrent écarter plus encore les cuisses de Sherlock et qu'elles poussèrent sans être exigeantes. Sherlock comprit l'indication et leva les jambes, les pliant sur sa poitrine, exposé et totalement accessible à cette langue vicieuse, à ces lèvres humides. John léchait, suçait et embrassait. La réticence première de Sherlock était oubliée, évincée par le plaisir que lui envoyait l'amas de terminaisons nerveuses autour de son orifice. Sa main le masturbait avec énergie, même lorsque ses hanches menaient la danse. Des gémissement étouffés, de délicieuses petites demandes s'échappaient de sa bouche. Son entrée convulsait et frémissait. John lapait et formait de petits tourbillons avec sa langue, répandant allègrement sa salive. La tête de Sherlock était jetée en arrière, prise par l'extase. Il sentait l'exaltation parcourir son membre, emprisonner ses testicules. Sa main se faisait de plus en plus rapide sur sa longue hampe.  
  
« Oh... John... tellement bon... tellement bon... n'arrête pas... »  
  
Sa voix était rendue rauque par l'excitation.  
  
John se demandait s'il pouvait jouir avec seulement ceci. Le plaisir évident que prenait Sherlock gonflait exponentiellement et se déversait magiquement en John. Ses bourses étaient lourdes, prises de fourmis. Son sexe pendait entre ses jambes tandis qu'il dégustait son Dom, attentif à ne jamais le pénétrer de sa langue, à simplement lécher et sucer.  
  
La main de Sherlock faisait un carnage sur son vît de pierre, proche de la fin. Son autre main se cramponna aux cheveux de John et poussa son visage entre ses cuisses.  
  
« Oh... Oh, John... PUTAIN... JOHN... _JOHN_... », cria-t-il.  
  


Il éjacula d'épaisses traînées de sperme chaud d'un blanc perle sur son ventre et son torse. John s'éloigna de ses fesses pour nettoyer de sa langue la semence de son Dom. Il voulait tout, voulait _tout_ ce que Sherlock lui donnait. _Oui... oui... OUIOUIOUI... Putain, oui... putain de merde, il m'a laissé faire..._ Son cœur tambourinait de joie, la joie d'avoir mis son Dom, d'avoir mis Sherlock dans cet état. Il avala avec fierté les dernières gouttes de délivrance. Les yeux épuisés et rassasiés de Sherlock observaient John qui savourait le foutre étalé sur sa poitrine avant d'engloutir son pénis ramolli et de le suçoter pour ne rien perdre. Il gloussa doucement une fois son souffle revenu.  
  
Une fois propre, John posa sa joue contre son sexe drainé et humide. Il le respirait, pantelait. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure comme s'il avait eu un orgasme.  
  
Il sentit les doigts diligents de Sherlock peigner ses cheveux.  
  
« Masturbe-toi, John. Je n'ai plus d'énergie. »  
  
John secoua la tête.  
  
« C'est sans importance. »  
  
Le ton de Sherlock était sec :  
  
« Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Jouis et viens te coucher. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rester éveillé plus longtemps. »  
  
John attrapa son pénis, se masturba en inhalant le parfum de son Dom, grognant de plaisir et de soulagement. Toute sa concentration était tournée vers les ongles de Sherlock qui grattaient délicatement son cuir chevelu.  
  
Quand il eut fini, Sherlock le tira plus haut dans le lit et le lova contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans la gorge de John et succomba finalement à un sommeil satisfait et exténué.

* * *

La brise nocturne était glacée, le trafic ralenti par l'heure tardive tandis que Sherlock et John marchaient depuis Baker Street pour rejoindre Angelo's.  
  
Le manteau de Sherlock virevoltait à chaque pas. Il écoutait John parler de leurs enquêtes, son travail, le menton obligeamment incliné vers lui, commentant sporadiquement. Ils se promenaient tranquillement, esquivant les rues bondées de piétons, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre pour laisser les autres passants poursuivre leur route.  
  
Il y eut une accalmie dans la discussion. Et John sentit soudainement un bras propriétaire autour de sa taille qui le tirait plus près. Il leva des yeux écarquillés tandis que leurs démarches s'accordaient. _Ma poitrine peut-elle exploser, est-ce possible ?... Je pense qu'elle pourrait... Il m'étreint... en public..._ La respiration de John bégaya et sa tête trouva naturellement un appui contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Il s’emmitoufla dans la chaleur de Sherlock.  
  
Angelo les observa en deux fois lorsqu'il remarqua le bras de Sherlock autour de la taille de John puis rayonna, s'émerveilla. Il se précipita pour les accueillir, faisant de grands gestes à son personnel de salle et éructant des instructions en italien. Il les guida à une table en coin.  
  


Il leur apporta les menus et s'attarda un peu plus longtemps à leur table pour leur parler du plat du jour.  
  
Puis il repartit encore, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard seulement, espionnant ostensiblement John comme pour l'inviter à nier quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il posa une chandelle entre eux.

* * *

John posa ses couverts, soupirant de satisfaction, le ventre rempli de la merveilleuse cuisine d'Angelo. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
  
« Sherlock, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »  
  
Sherlock sirota une gorgée de vin et acquiesça.  
  
« Tu m'as expliqué tant de choses, cette nuit-là. À propos de la vérité qui est caché et imperceptible. À propos de cette distorsion provoquée par mon cycle de pensées. J'y ai réfléchi. Beaucoup. »  
  
Sherlock leva des yeux approbateurs.  
  
« C'est pour cela que j'étais aussi immergé dans ma propre ''brume'', comme tu l'as appelée, que j'étais incapable de voir les choses clairement, objectivement ? »  
  
Sherlock se pencha en avant, pliant ses coudes sur la table.  
  
« John, pour tout voir clairement, deux choses sont nécessaires. La première est la distance. La capacité de se distancer d'une émotion ou une situation donnée et d'analyser les choses sous tous les angles. La seconde est une vision claire. Car si ta vision est défaillante, ta perception sera défaillante. Et tes actions seront défaillantes. Tu as appris énormément de choses, cette nuit-là. Accorde-toi du temps. Contemple. Tu verras que ce que je dis est vrai. »  
  
John imita sa position, les coudes sur la table, désireux d'écouter, d'apprendre.  
  
Les traits de Sherlock étaient joyeux, animsé... _comme lorsqu'il parle de l'une de ses enquêtes_ , songea John.  
  
« Quand tu commenceras à penser de cette manière, John... quand ton esprit sera baigné par la lumière de la compréhension... »  
  
Sherlock secoua la tête.  
  
« Pourquoi... Il sera impossible de revenir en arrière, de s'aveugler à nouveau comme tu l'es encore partiellement. Ce serait comme consentir à quitter le sublime pour rejoindre l'absurde. Ton esprit lui-même se rebellerait contre cette retraite. »  
  
John y réfléchit, déstabilisé. Sherlock attendit patiemment.  
  


« Tu as dit que c'était ce qu'était supposé m'apporter la Soumission. Et c'est vrai. J'ai expérimenté cette clarté. En fait, je pense encore clairement. Et je ne veux _jamais_ redevenir comme j'étais. »  
  
Sherlock sourit.  
  
« La Soumission amène la paix, John. Quand tu seras totalement soumis, tu connaîtras cette paix permanente. Je te l'ai dit à de multiples reprises, ce n'est pas à propos du sexe. Nous profiterons des joies du sexe, bien sûr. Nous nous en délecterons, assurément. Mais ce n'est pas à propos du sexe. »  
  
John fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Ne suis-je pas totalement soumis, maintenant ? »  
  
Le sourire de Sherlock était affectueux, rassurant.  
  
« Tu t'en approches. Tu as lâché prise, et tu continues de lâcher prise. Mais non. »  
  
Il agita vaguement la main.  
  
« Tu ne l'es pas encore. Pas complètement.  
\- Qu'ai-je besoin d'apprendre d'autre ? »  
  
La voix de John était curieuse, sans être exigeante.  
  
«  _Réfléchis_ , John. Que t'ai-je dit qu'était la Soumission ? », le poussa Sherlock.  
  
John ferma les yeux et se remémora. Quand il parla, ses yeux restèrent clos, concentré sur les mots de Sherlock qu'il répétait :  
  
« Quand tu t'agenouilles sans le moindre sursaut d'ego, sans la plus infime trace d'auto-préservation. »  
  
Sherlock gloussa doucement, content.  
  
« Exactement. »  
  
Les paupières de John s'ouvrirent.  
  
« Encore deux autres tests... plus que deux obstacles à franchir, John.  
\- Je te rendrai fier, Sherlock. »  
  
John était déterminé.  
  
« Je n'en doute pas, mon amour. »  
  
Son pouce caressa l'auriculaire de John. Une caresse taquine. De l'autre main, il leva son verre de vain pour siroter une autre lampée.  
  
« Depuis le temps que tu me connais, _pourquoi_ ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? »  
  
Sherlock resta silencieux un moment. Finalement, il soupira :  
  
« Car tu n'es jamais venu me voir vide. Tu étais plein... plein de tes propres idées, tes préjugés, tes idéaux préconçus et nocifs. Même le meilleur des professeurs ne peut pas remplir un vase déjà plein. »  
  
Le restaurant était désert, maintenant.  
  
Ils étaient assis dans leur coin, éclairés par la lumière de la chandelle. La majeure partie du personnel avait fini son service. Angelo était hors de vue, prêt à garder le restaurant ouvert toute la nuit si nécessaire, juste pour que ses deux clients préférés puissent passer une nuit tranquille ensemble.  
  
La voix de Sherlock était calme, comme s'il pensait tout haut :  
  
« Regarde autour de toi, John. Toute la palette des émotions humaines, de l'expérience humaine ne tient qu'à deux variables. Le désir et la peur. Le _désir_ d'atteindre ce que tu n'as pas, ce qui, selon toi, t'apportera le bonheur, l'épanouissement. Et la _peur_... la peur de perdre ce que tu as. Seulement deux choses. »  
  
Il leva deux doigts en l'air pour appuyer ses propos.  
  
John le fixa... Sherlock, illuminé par la lueur de la bougie. Tout en angles et en pommettes. Les ombres sur son visage qui bougeaient en même temps que lui. Ses yeux brillants, rêveurs, le balancement de ses boucles lorsqu'il parlait. Ses lèvres humides qui luisaient, sa peau crémeuse et sans défaut. _Si foutrement magnifique... Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures..._ Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur leur discussion.  
  
« Tu peux le remarquer à travers tes propres expériences. Tout autre sentiment peut être rattaché à ces deux-là. Les humains désirent quelque chose -n'importe quoi et accomplissent des actions qui pourraient éventuellement les y conduire- ce désir peut être l'amour, la richesse, la connaissance, la célébrité, la vengeance, la religion, Dieu... Et une fois qu'ils ont accompli ce désir, ils ont peur de le perdre. Alors ils accomplissent des actions pour s'accrocher à ce qu'ils ont, le protéger, ou des actions qui font fleurir cette peur, cette insécurité. Nous avons donc, en termes pratiques, des compagnies d'assurance, des lois. La peur mène à l'insécurité, l'insécurité mène à protéger ce que l'on a ou à nous énerver quand ce que l'on a ou veut est menacé d'une quelconque manière. »  
  
Il secoua les mains.  
  
« Naissent le crime, la passion, la rage... TOUT découle du désir et de la peur... chaque fichu sentiment. _Réfléchis_ -y, John. »  
  
Il prit une autre gorgée de vin, l'intimité chaleureuse déliant sa langue, l'intérêt évident de John embrasant le philosophe en lui. Il fit délicatement tourbillonner sa boisson dans son verre.  
  
« Le jeu de la vie est de vivre en exploitant ton intellect rationnel, de t'écarter de la peur, des désirs et d'essayer de voir le tout. De reconnaître qu'aussi bien le désir que la peur sont transitoires, éphémères, sans aucune base de réalité, changeant de jour en jour au gré des circonstances, de nos émotions. »  
  
Il se pencha en avant et tapota son doigt sur la main de John.  
  
« Le jeu est gagné le jour où tu te poses cette question... Veux-tu être esclave de l'éphémère ou veux-tu t'élever vers la vérité en toi ? »  
  
Ils parlèrent et débattirent un long moment, leurs corps aimantés l'un vers l'autre, frôlant leurs doigts et leurs genoux, perdus dans leur propre monde.

* * *

Sherlock était allongé dans le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il observait John qui s'agitait, se préparait à partir travailler. John se tenait devant le long miroir, au-dessus de la cheminée, et ajustait ses vêtements, ses cheveux. Il se pencha pour attacher ses lacets. Il se redressa et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, inclinant la tête dans un sens puis dans un autre pour se scruter sous toutes les coutures. Il fredonnait tout bas, paisible, chez lui.  
  
La langue de Sherlock passa sur sa lèvre supérieure, le regard posé sur ces fesses moulées de jean qu'il avait appris à bien connaître, le tressautement subtil des muscles du dos vêtu d'une chemise rouge à manches longues.  
  
Il remonta à quelques mois plus tôt, quand John s'était tenu à cet emplacement exact, appuyé contre la cheminée, attendant que Sherlock le touche. Le tremblement de ses cuisses, l'arc de son dos, les battements frénétiques de son cœur, un mélange tentateur de besoin et de peur... _mais il n'était que mon ami, à l'époque... aujourd'hui, il est MIEN... mon Soumis... Je peux l'avoir et l'utiliser quand je veux, de la manière que je veux... et je VEUX..._  
  
Le Dom s'éveilla.  
  
 _Douze jours sont passés, depuis cette nuit... et plus encore depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai possédé... John est heureux et, pour la première fois, c'est une joie immaculée, indépendante de toute peur et de tout désir... beaucoup de choses ont été accomplies... je peux céder..._  
  
John partit dans la cuisine. Sherlock palpa sa semi-érection à travers son pantalon de pyjama, les yeux assombris par l'excitation qui montait.  
  
Il se leva avec grâce et le suivit dans la cuisine.  
  
John fouillait dans un placard du haut lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Sherlock. Avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner, Sherlock était juste derrière lui. Tout près. Son torse recouvrait le dos de John, sa verge proéminente urgemment pressée contre ses lombaires.  
  
Le cœur de John rata un battement puis commença à tambouriner. _OhMonDieuOhMonDieu... oui, oui, s'il te plaît..._ Sherlock ne l'avait pas touché avec des intentions sexuelles depuis si _longtemps_. Il n'avait pas senti cette longueur impressionnante en lui, le remplissant, depuis si longtemps. Il avait été incapable de se masturber. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait excité et que sa main dérivait vers son sexe, l'image du dos lacéré de Sherlock et l'angoisse dans ses yeux quand il s'était empalé sur John revenaient, tuant toute once d'excitation. Il avait été patient et avait attendu, conscient que Sherlock le prendrait quand il irait mieux et qu'il serait prêt. Il avait été si _patient_...  
  


Des doigts fantômes caressèrent sa nuque tandis que Sherlock murmurait, la voix grave, décadente :  
  
« À quelle heure rentreras-tu, ce soir ? »  
  
Il glissa ses mains autour du buste de John et pinça un mamelon.  
  
« J'ai prévu quelque chose.  
\- Je devrais être à la maison pour dix-neuf heures, parvint-il à croasser.  
\- Hmm... »  
  
Puis les mains de Sherlock chutèrent à ses flancs.  
  
« Je ne serai là qu'à vingt-et-une heures. Prends une douche et tiens-toi prêt. Je vais te faire mal, ce soir. »  
  
Il se pencha pour téter la gorge de John, taquinant l'épiderme sensible de ses dents sans défaut.  
  
« Je vais te montrer comment la douleur peut apporter du plaisir. »  
  
John sentit une goutte de liquide pré-séminal lui échapper et tacher l'avant de son jean. La proximité de Sherlock et cette voix « je-vais-te-baiser » envoyaient des vagues d'excitation dans son corps. Il était comme électrifié. _Putaindebordeldeputaindemerde..._  
  
Le Dom ronronna de plaisir en se délectant d'un frisson qui le parcourut. Une paume pressa l'érection de John, ses lèvres douces grignotèrent la courbe sous l'oreille de John.  
  
« Je vais te marquer... te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir. T' _utiliser_ pour mon plaisir. »  
  
Il lécha cette zone érogène, juste derrière le lobe. Son timbre était rauque d'excitation.  
  
« Je veux _dévorer_ mon Sub, ce soir, John. »  
  
John déglutit, le cœur galopant de joie, d'excitation. Il acquiesça.


End file.
